Love Will Find a Way
by dazzeling diamond
Summary: SEQUEL to Aladdin and the Amulet of Time. Do things always end the way they seem? Does the last chapter ever truly close? Aquaitnences return, love plays its cruel game on those unsuspecting & an ancient secret that changes everything, will be revealed...
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Aladdin or any Disney associated characters, but I do own any of my creation such as Tali. Farehpur is also made up.

Well guys, here is the sequel to "Aladdin and the Amulet of Time"

PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! Especially if you read the old story, and to new readers, reviews are appreciated a lot! If you haven't rad the first story, it would be better to, as you'd have abetter understanding of the characters. If you do read it, please review!

This story is dedicated to** Persian85033**, for everything she's done to support me and my story! All the e-mails, advice and interesting info, plus making Nadira very important! This story is for you!

**Prologue **

It was early morning in Agrabah. The sun had slowly begun to spread its warm rays across the city, bathing the market place with a golden glow, as locals slowly began their morning preparations for the gruelling day.

At the palace, things were quiet. Everyone's lives had taken a turning point the day before. They retired to their rooms, thoughtful and full of remembrance, some still feeling a sense of the unreal.

**Chapter 1: **

Jasmine's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, momentarily shocked she was in a bed, inside the palace. She felt strangely content, and remained still for a few moments, enjoying the cosiness. Next to her lay Aladdin, with an arm wrapped around her waist. She secretly savoured the stillness, knowing how very precious such moments truly were.

Gently she placed his arm on the bed and slowly wandered to her vanity. _I can't believe all of this happened just yesterday! _She thought. The reality of everything felt all too sudden. In fact

She stared at her self in the mirror, and ran her fingers through a stray lock of hair. "God," she sighed "I'm a mess!". "Don't ever change," piped up a voice.

"Aladdin!" she said gleefully, flouncing on to the bed. Playfully, she buried her head in his chest "I didn't want to wake you," she said softly, lying down her side so she could face him.

"I'm glad you didn't, otherwise I wouldn't have had the joy of watching you wake up," he replied. Jasmine blushed coyly.

"Last night was some night, wasn't it?" she asked thoughtfully, nestling in closer to him. "I still can't believe it happened, as silly as that sounds," he said placing an arm around her.

"It's not silly," she said "it's true!" Aladdin chuckled softly. He sat up, stretching his arms. "Where are you going?" she asked with a pout. "I should probably see to your Father, and resume my duties as vizier and all," he answered.

Her pout increased. "Ok, maybe I'll do that later!" he said, rolling back into the bed. "I wish we could stay like this forever," Jasmine sighed. "Me too," replied Aladdin.

"But, seriously, I've also got to see to Dad and Tali," Jasmine sat up immediately. "That's true!" she said "Well, I'll see to Tali, you go ahead to your Father"

"Thanks," said Aladdin, leaning in for a quick kiss "Then I promise we can stay like that tomorrow," he said. "You'd better count on it!" gushed Jasmine, as she skipped out of the room.

Tali hadn't slept that night. Although she was tired, something inside her kept her awake, a feeling that seemed like everything she'd done and where she was would disappear, like it never happened. She rubbed her heavy eyes, and let out a yawn she'd been violently attempting to restrain..

She stood up from the divan, and wandered outside to the grand balcony. Her eyes gaze immediately fell upon the beauty and mystery of Agrabah, city of enchantment, she so often heard it referred to.

_So this is where I was born, _she thought, glancing at the market vendors and merchants setting up their goods for the day.

Their movements seemed knowingly and calm, so unlike the sunlight that blazed down on them in fury. She knew that would soon change, and the market would become the daily grind that consumed them.

"Sleep well?" chimed a bright voice. Tali spun around, snapping out o her little daydream. Jasmine stood there, smiling warmly.

"To be honest, I didn't sleep much at all, everything was too overwhelming, I just couldn't bring myself to sleep" replied Tali.

"I know what you mean," said Jasmine, and understanding look passing over her face. "Well, I guess today is our first chance to turn our attention to other things, and leave behind everything that happened," said Jasmine.

Tali nodded. _Sure, you know what you can go back to doing, you're the princess. Me? I'm a nobody in your world…or any world, thought_ Tali.

"I can imagine you're thinking, about what will happen to you now that your here?" asked Jasmine. Tali glanced up to find Jasmine's intuitive eyes searching her.

"Actually that's right, how'd you know?" asked Tali, feeling slightly embarrassed. No one had ever figured her out so quickly. Hell, she'd never known anyone long enough to give them the chance to. "Wild guess," said Jasmine, hiding a smile "but seriously, everything will work out, you won't ever have to go back to your old life," assured Jasmine.

Tali smiled, turning her attention back to the streets of Agrabah. "You know," said Jasmine, a dreamy look in her eyes "This is where Aladdin and I shared our first kiss," she sighed.

"Really?" said Tali "How'd you guys meet?" Jasmine smiled. "It's a long story, I'll tell you on our way to breakfast" said Jasmine. The two girls departed chatting excitedly.

"I'm just saying Dad, that the sultan might, I dunno…actually go for it?" said Aladdin. Cassim sighed "Look, I really don't think so, as much as I appreciate the effort" said Cassim. His stern brown accentuated the stiffness in his voice.

Aladdin heaved a heavy sigh. _I've only been trying to convince him for 5 minutes, he is pretty stubborn…maybe I should just bring it up at breakfast _thoughtAladdin.

"Look Dad, let's just drop for now, the others will be waiting for you at breakfast," said Aladdin. "Lead the Way!" said Cassim.

"Gold…rubies….throne….oh, all for me?…more…more, hehehe, MORE…" muttered Iago, as he rolled over in his sleep. Suddenly he felt a sharp tug at his wing. His eyes opened lazily, only to be faced with a pair of enormous eyes.

"EEEEEEEIIIIIIIYYYY!!!!" he squawked "Take whatever you want, just spare me! Ple-he-hease!!!!! Oh and leave the gold in that pile," he added.

The pair of enormous eyes moved away. "ABU?!" he yelled. Abu rolled over laughing. "You stupid, imbecilic, chimp!" growled Iago "I was having the best dream and you had to ruin it!"

Abu laughed harder and did an imitation of Iago in his sleep. "Hilarious, Abu! Are we playing charades?" boomed the voice of Genie "Let me guess! A fish? A crazed rug man? Oh wait! I know! It's IAGO!"

"I don't look like that!" squawked Iago. Carpet flew over to the laughing friends. HE nodded and clapped his corner tassels together. "Et toi, rug man?" said Iago, feigning hurt.

That just got them laughing again. "Friends my foot! Why I oughta…" muttered Iago, stomping with said body part.. "Come on guys," said Genie "let's skedaddle for breakfast! Before the Sultan loses his turban…and Iago the rest of his feathers"

When everyone reached the dining hall, the table was set and the Sultan sat waiting. "Sorry we took awhile," said Jasmine apologetically, giving her father a quick peck on the cheek. "That's quite alright dearest!" the sultan answered cheerfully.

Jasmine took her lace next to Aladdin, Tali and Cassim sitting on either side of them. Iago and Abu scrambled to their favourite seats. Genie and Carpet joined them eagerly. The collective feeling between all of them felt new, with the arrival of Tali.

"I am glad to see you all, rested and well, this morning!" said the Sultan. "Everyone must try the guava juice, made from the best guavas in India,"

Aladdin took a sip. "It's delicious," he said, drinking the rest. "I know," said the Sultan "Speaking of which, the Maharajah of Farehpur and his daughter, shall be coming to Agrabah,"

The Sultan turned to Aladdin, his round face highlighted with a cheery grin "Now, it's high time, we put your excellent skills and ethics to good use!" he said "You will be working with them side by side, when they arrive!"

Aladdin beamed. "You mean it?" he asked excitedly "I mean, Are you certain your highness?"

The Sultan chuckled "Of course boy! One day after all, you will be Sultan!" Aladdin stood up and bowed to the Sultan "Now, come now boy, you have worked hard, you deserve it! Ask anything of me and it shall be granted!" he said.

Jasmine turned to him knowingly. _Now is your chance!_ _Ask about your Father! _Her eyes seemed to say.

Aladdin stood up hesitantly. While the sultan was a reasonable man, he'd never tried to venture too far with his requests. This time however, he wasn't sure if he was out of his depth. "Your highness, I wish to ask you, about something that means a great deal to me," he said, noticing Jasmine's look "Ahem," she said.

Aladdin gulped "And Jasmine," he added. "Continue, my boy," said the Sultan. "Well," said Aladdin, glancing at Cassim "I was wondering, I mean, hoping, I mean…would ou possibly be able to employ my Father as…head of the guards?"

**Ok, that wasn't hugely eventful, but it's only the start! There will the promised juicy drama, love- hate, action and plenty more….even more if you review!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Author (Moi) loves hearing your constructive criticism, advice, praise or anything yo have to say ! **


	2. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or any Disney associated characters, but I do own my characters such as Tali, and also, Farehpur is not a real place in India.**

**And also, I am CHANGING TALI's age, from 14, to 16. Aladdin and Jasmine are 18. Just to be clear, Nadira is also 18.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I encourage you to keep it up!**

**Recap:**

_Aladdin gulped "And Jasmine," he added. "Continue boy," said the Sultan. "Well," said Aladdin, glancing at Cassim "I was wondering, I mean, hoping, I mean…would ou possibly be able to employ my Father as…head of the guards?"_

**Chapter 2:**

The dining room was suspended in silence. Aladdin gulped nervously. Jasmine stood up and walked over to his side.

The Sultan stared at them inquisitively. "Father," said Jasmine, breaking the silence.

"Er, yes," stuttered the sultan. Cassim sighed and stood up.

"I apologise your highness, it is wrong enough that I am here, much less my son asking you favours on my behalf, so please dismiss what Aladdin said"

"Dad," said Aladdin "I can handle this on my own!" Aladdin knelt before the Sultan. "You majesty, please, I ask you this only because as Jasmine's husband and your vizier, I truly believe this is not only my Father's, but our chance, to start fresh and leave the things that happened last time, all in the past"

Tali noted the strangely approving expressions on the others faces as they watched what was happening. "What happened last time?" she whispered to Iago.

"Tell ya later kid, it's quite a story!" he replied. The Sultan looked down at Aladdin. "Stand up, m'boy" he said. Aladdin rose slowly.

"It is because I hold you in the highest regard, that I am doing this," The sultan stood up and sighed "I will allow your Father to be head of the guards, alongside Rasoul"

Aladdin smiled gratefully "Thank you Sultan!" He bowed again. "Yes, come now, I will have Rasoul alerted and he will see to it that your father," he gestured towards Cassim "Is prepared to start tomorrow,"

"In the meanwhile, I must ask you to come with me immediately, to meet with my council of advisors, for preparation to meet the delegation from India,"

"Certainly Sultan," said Aladdin "I'll see you guys later," He followed the Sultan as they headed to their meeting.

**In Efram**

"Zeena, you must stretch your arms wider, and move your hips slightly slower," said a flustered Nadira, instructing the teenager in her carriage. "I'll get it, I promise!" said the girl fearfully.

"I know you will, no need to fret," said Nadira, collapsing on to her silk cushions. _That's so unlike her, to let things go that easily, _thought Zeena.

Nadira sighed heavily "Just go, and tell Saaleha and Dalia, to come for their lesson in half an hour," ordered Nadira.

"Yes, Nadira" answered Zeena before departing to her own carriage. Nadira sighed again, this time more heavily.

_Why can't I concentrate today? _She thought. Nadira stood up and sat down at her vanity, fingering the priceless jewellery sitting there, gifts from men she entertained.

Absentmindedly, she started brushing her hair. Suddenly she remembered something. _Cassim! _She thought _Poor guy, I never even gave him an explanation!_

"There was something about him," she murmured to herself. She stood up and wandered over to the curtained area, behind which sat her crystal ball.

_I wonder how he is, _mused Nadira _wouldn't hurt to take a peek! _She sat down, and slowly waved her hands over the ball. An image of Cassim appeared, he was laughing joyously hugging his daughter Tali.

Nadira tried to peer in closer, when the bottom of her foot hit something sharp. "Ow," she winced, rubbing her foot. She saw a small black point sticking out from underneath the cushion of her stool.

"What in the?" she muttered, pulling at the object. It finally came out from whatever was holding it back.

The black box, opened, and at first appeared empty. Nadira peered inside, at what seemed to be scrolls that lay flat, one on top of each other.

Nadira picked up the first scroll and read carefully.

It read:

_1st full moon of the second month, year 1_

_Today Mr. Al- Sayud came back! I really hoped he wouldn't, not after last time where he gave me three sacks of gold, I was so embarrassed, it was great to have the money, but I was still embarrassed! Mother was pleased though._

_Nadira is such a beautiful baby, she crawls around quickly and has really taken to travelling around so much, I'm glad she has, otherwise it would only make my life harder._

_Mother is sending me to Agrabah, with some of the other girls, we are to try and run the troupe on our own, preparation for the future I guess. Although I really wish it wasn't._

_Nadira is going to stay here with my mother, I do wish I didn't have to leave, her, I don't know how long I will be gone for, six months? A year? Maybe more!_

_Oh, I am being called, I have to go to, it's my turn to help mother with the dinner,_

_Love, Nasheeta_

"Mother?" gasped Nadira. _Nasheeta, my mother! _She cried in her mind. Her eyes fell upon the word Agrabah. _Well, we both have our connections then! _

Tears sprung to Nadira's eyes. She looked at the next entry; it appeared to have been written one and half years later.

_1st Half moon of the ninth month, year 2_

_I am so glad that Saabda could take my son, I could never tell mother about him. Saabda will take him to Ghazar, until he is 16, then I want her to let him go, I want him to go to Agrabah at 16, to at least know some truths about himself._

Nadira's eyes stopped in their tracks. _SON? _She continued to read

_As for the Father, he knows, but doesn't want him, that is fine, I don't think he could love him the right way, in fact I think that man is incapable of love!_

_I am back with mother, the girls and I are leaving tonight, and Nadira is sitting here, playing with my kohl! I better clean it up before mother gets angry. I have thought about leaving here, one day just leaving without reason, who knows? _

_Nasheeta_

"Mother had a son, in that time she went away?" she muttered. "I don't believe it"

_She had the son in Agrabah too, to a man from Agrabah! _

_If these dates are correct, the son should be at least 16 now, if not more, and the fact that he's also my half brother, is totally shocking!_

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on her door, interrupting her thoughts. "Come in," she said shakily. Two girls clad in belly dancing clothes entered. "Saaleha, Dalia, come in," muttered Nadira.

The girls entered obediently. "We're ready for our lesson; after all we want to be ready before we go to Ghazar," said the taller girl, Dalia.

"Change of plans girls," said Nadira staring out her window "We're not going to Ghazar" turning her head back to face them.

"We're not?" said Saaleha. "Then where are we going?" Dalia asked sceptically.

"We're going to Agrabah," said Nadira.


	3. Proving Points

**Disclaimer: refer to last chapter**

**THANKS: persian85033, storywriter92, VampireNaomi, JaFaRcRaZy and rubyinnle**

**Recap:**

"_Change of plans girls," said Nadira staring out her window "We're not going to Ghazar" turning her head back to face them._

"_We're not?" said Saaleha. "Then where are we going?" Dalia asked sceptically._

"_We're going to Agrabah," said Nadira._

**Chapter 3:**

"Really? Why?" asked Saaleha. "I have my reasons," Nadira replied icily. Dalia exchanged glances with Saaleha. Nadira looked at the two sceptical girls. _I may need confirmation about this "son" first; maybe I should visit Saabda in Ghazar…_

"Alright girls, we will go to Ghazar, but, only for a day or so, I know you girls wanted to pick up new perfume oils," said Nadira. Their faces brightened. "But after that, we are going to Agrabah!" she announced "Go to your carriages, I am going to tell the other girls"

Saaleha and Dalia nodded and scampered off. Nadira stepped outside, the warm breeze whipping her long hair. She walked down to a line of carriages.

Suddenly a piece of **a torn scroll **came into her path. Nadira bent down and picked it up. "It is possible for them to be revived if found by an immediate blood relative" she read "whatever!"

She stuffed it in her hip scarf and entered one of the carriages to inform the girls of their journey.

* * *

**In Agrabah**

"The Maharajah Viraj of Farehpur has an empire very rich in spices," said a lanky middle aged man. "Yes, Irfan is correct" said another man approvingly. Aladdin listened, as the council of advisors discussed the arrivals of the royals from India.

"Indeed Irfan, Farehpur is abundant in many riches, spices, gold and gems, but we are after making an alliance," said the Sultan.

"Aladdin," said Irfan tightly "What do youpropse we do to appropriately welcome the Maharajah and his daughter? Remember we are planning for a royal, not a beggar off the street!"

Several men at the table snickered. A young man named Ishaq leaned over and whispered "Don't listen to that man, he's just being like that because the Sultan has never taken any of his suggestions seriously, of course, I don't blame the Sultan, I wonder why Irfan is even on the council!"

Aladdin nodded his thanks. "Well, Aladdin, what do you suggest?" the Sultan asked encouragingly. Aladdin gulped "How about...a quiet dinner?" he suggested.

Most of the men began laughing. Ishaq shook his head angrily at the council "Keep going," he said to Aladdin. Aladdin nodded again "Look," he said, standing up confidently and pacing in front of the advisors.

"The Maharajah and his daughter are royals, they know very well, the way things are dealt in diplomatic circumstances, am I right?" asked Aladdin.

The others nodded reluctantly "So, If we are to form an alliance with them, we must also win them over, on a side where royal matters aren't concerned, yet we are able to still openly discuss it" he said.

"You cannot make friends with your alliances!" Irfan said haughtily. Aladdin looked at the Sultan "Who said you can't? Continue m'boy!"

"So a quiet dinner banquet instead of a huge affair, is likely to represent us as far more reliable and less likely as squanderers, that is not to say, that the way we present ourselves will be anything less than grand, the food and entertainment will be of the utmost best, just the whole splendour will be toned down to keep the point clear!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"Wonderful! That's excellent!" praised the Sultan "You have shown a new side of you today, I am delighted, to say that is the way I want Agrabah to be represented, well done Aladdin! You will make a fine sultan one day!"

Aladdin smiled thankfully. Ishaq clapped, causing the other men to clap sheepishly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am due to check the um…commissioning of another Head of the Guards," said Aladdin.

The Sultan nodded. "Very well," he said.

* * *

"I don't understand! How could the Sultan do such a thing? Has he lost his had completely or has the street rat unscrewed it for him?" yelled Rasoul as he pounded his fists against the dungeon wall. 

One of the guards stood there "It can't be that bad," he said quietly. "Can't be that bad? CAN"T BE THAT BAD?" roared Rasoul "A former criminal! In a position of head of guards? Nothing could be worse!"

"Yes it could, you could completely lose your job," said Aladdin, standing in the doorway. "YOU!" bellowed Rasoul, lunging forward furiously. Cassim ran forward just in time. "I've told you before! Keep your hands off my son!"

"You could also keep your criminal and thieving self away from my job! The idea of this position is to uphold the laws and bring justice to Agrabah! It is everything you that you have mocked!" yelled Rasoul, spitting the last words.

"Look, it no longer matters because we're here to do the same thing!" Cassim shouted "What's in the past has been left there; I am no longer a criminal!"

Rasoul's mocking laugh resonated within the dungeon "Right and a Tiger is no longer a carnivore!" he snarled "You know what they say Cassim? A Tiger may give up the meat, but the urge will always get him!"

"Don't you dare imply that about my Father!" yelled Aladdin raising a fist at Rasoul. Cassim grabbed Aladdin's wrist "No Aladdin, I will deal with him in my own way," he said.

"Right, and what would that be? Thievery?" scoffed Rasoul. "No," said Cassim "I am going to be the best Head of the Guards, Agrabah has ever seen!"

* * *

"How did you get away?" Jasmine asked eagerly. Tali smiled "I had to run across hot coals and run along a rolling barrel, but I managed to get away!" said Tali, as they swapped stories. 

Jasmine laughed. The girls left the balcony and walked over to Jasmine's old divan. Tali sat on a pillow on the ground. Rajah wandered over, and strangely, placed his head in her lap.

"He likes you!" exclaimed Jasmine "He wasn't as nice to your brother at first, but then again, neither was I!" Tali giggled. "Jasmine, I've been meaning to ask you," she began. "Go on," said Jasmine.

"Well, I feel pretty useless, I mean you've given me beautiful clothes," said Tali, fingering the delicate brocade on her top "A place to sleep and food and I am soooo thankful for it, but, I need something to do, a job or work or something," she finished.

"You want a job in the palace?"Jasmine asked. Tali nodded eagerly. "Well, I mean…hmmm. I know!" exclaimed Jasmine, clapping her hands "You could be my personal assistant!"

Tali grinned "I could totally do that!" she shrieked. The two girls jumped upand downexcitedly. "Hey girls," said Aladdin, standing at the entrance. Jasmine ran over to him.

"Did you hear us?" she asked, blushing slightly "Every word!" he said walking over to Tali "Congrats sis, you're officially part of palace life!" he said hugging Tali.

"Thanks!" she said happily. Suddenly a young woman appeared in the doorway "Jasmine?" said the girl. She stood elegantly, her willowy frame dressed in a beautiful top and harem pants. In her arms she held a baby.

"Raniyah?"squealed Jasmine. The young woman looked at her brightly. They both screamed in joy. Jasmine ran over to her. "I can't believe you're here!" shrieked Jasmine.

"It's so good to see you!" shrieked Raniyah, cradling the child in her arms. Jasmine leaned over to hug her carefully.

"Aladdin, Tali, this is my cousin Princess Raniyah, only we're more like sisters!" she said happily. "Raniyah, that's Aladdin my husband and that's Tali, his sister," she introduced.

"So you're the hot young guy Jasmine has told me so much about?" Raniyah said with a sly smile. "Yeah," Aladdin said sheepishly "at least I hope it was me and not someone else!" Jasmine punched him playfully.

"Come on, Father will be so happy to see you!" said Jasmine, as the others followed her out.

**That Night, Near Ghazar**

Nadira lay in her carriage as it rocked gently from the horses pull. _I still can't believe it, a half-brother; I have to talk to this Saabda woman first, oh god…_her mind trailed off as she fell into a deep sleep.

Several hours later the carriage stopped. Nadira woke up and found Zeena in her carriage "Don't I always tell you girls to knock first!" she said sharply "Yes, I'm sorry" whimpered Zeena.

"No it's fine, what do you want?" Nadira said exasperatedly.

"Well," said Zeena "We've arrived at Ghazar"


	4. Approaching Truth

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.**

**Thanks:**

**Persian85033: **Awesome as usual!

**JaFaRcRaZy: **I wonder who you think it is….anyway, thanks for the reviews!

**Storywriter92: **Thanks soooo much, and also for your opinion on my Cassim/Rasoul/Aladdin scene

**VampireNaomi: **Thanks go to you as well! I really and truly love your reviews!

**Recap:**

_Several hours later the carriage stopped. Nadira woke up and found Zeena in her carriage "Don't I always tell you girls to knock first!" he said sharply "Yes, I'm sorry" whimpered Zeena._

"_No it's fine, what do you want?" Nadira said exasperatedly. _

"_Well," said Zeena "We've arrived at Ghazar"_

**Chapter 4:**

**In Ghazar**

Nadira breathed deeply. _We're here! _She thought. "Alright," she said as she stood up and rummaged through her pillows

"Here is a sack of gold, it should buy you some myrrh and jasmine oil, return to your carriage immediately afterwards, no wandering around," instructed Nadira.

Zeena nodded obediently, took the gold and left. Nadira turnedaround and pulled out her darkest abaya and put it on, along with a rectangular veil for across her lips.

"Where is that scroll?" she muttered sifting through the contents of the black box until she found the particular entry.

_1st ¾ moon of the 2 month, year 3_

_I went back to Ghazar today, I visited Saabda and my baby boy, I dare not say his name here, should someone find it! Saabda loves him dearly, and promises to let him go toAgrabahonce he is 16, I thank herso muchfor this._

_Her home is very small, but lovely, I am sure my son will grow up well here. She lives just next to the biggest water well in the whole of Ghazar, she's so lucky to just be able to live in one place!_

_Mother, knows nothing so far, my sister Naheera knows but vows she won't say anything. In fact, she also knows about well, my desire to leave! I can't go on here, it's too hard. _

_Nasheeta_

A tear cascaded down Nadira's cheek. _Biggest water well in Ghazar? Well, at least now I have a direction!_

She reapplied her kohl and pulled her hair back into a long braid. Swiftly, she departed her carriage and set off to find Saabda.

**In Agrabah, That night**

"Raniyah, my child! It's wonderful to see you!" said the Sultan, hugging Jasmine's cousin. "It great to see you, and surprise everyone!" said Raniyah as walked to her gurgling son, cradled in Jasmine's arms.

"Rafik is also happy to see you, but of course he misses daddy," cooed Raniyah. "Jasmine smiled as she gently swayed the baby boy. "He's adorable," said Jasmine.

"Why didn't Prince Khalid join you?" asked Aladdin. "He had some diplomatic engagements so the palace was going to be incredibly busy, I wanted to leave for awhile, so I told him and he was fine," said Raniyah.

"Hey has anybody seen Tali?" asked Aladdin. "Oh, she's getting changed, I thought she might want to pick some new clothes so Faatima is helping her out," said Jasmine.

Raniyah took her content son from Jasmine's arms "I'll put him down for a nap, travelling such a distance can be very hectic when you're only 10 months old!" she said "And Jasmine, I think you'll make a great mother some day"

Jasmine smiled. "Thanks, I'll come with you to put him down" The girls left and only The Sultan and Aladdin remained in the throne room. Suddenly Genie burst out with Iago and Abu by his sides, Carpet following behind.

"What's up?" said Genie. "I'll tell you what's up!" he said before anyone could reply. "Iago's in love!" he burst out laughing.

Iago fumed "I am not in love!" he squawked adamantly. Aladdin looked at Abu, who nodded his agreement furiously. Aladdin began to laugh "What the?" he said.

"Aladdin, I have meeting with Rasoul concerning, well your Father, I'll be back soon," said the Sultan as he scampered off.

"He's in love! Hear me, like Romeo and Juliet!" Said Genie, instantly morphing into Juliet on a balcony "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" he said in a high and dramatic female voice before returning to his normal self.

"Ok, I still don't get it," said Aladdin, trying his hardest not to laugh "Who's he in love with?" asked Aladdin.

"Pearlie!" said Genie, Abu nodding hysterically beside him. "Um, who's Pearlie?" asked Aladdin. "The cockatoo!" said Genie, Abu nodded again, this time Carpet joined in.

"Sheesh, you're all a bunch of witless and…." Iago grunted "why I oughta…" Aladdin stared at them "What cockatoo?" he asked.

"She's this cockatoo we met outside in the garden, she flew up from Australia!" said Genie, morphing into the crocodile hunter "G'day mate! Crikey!" he said, feigning an Australian accent.

"That's not what she sounds like!" scowled Iago. "Yeah, that's true, but still! Iago's in love!" pressed Genie. Aladdin laughed again.

"Ok, Why don't you tell me the whole story later, and you can even introduce me to Pearlie, but right now, I've got to go and meet Ishaqto plan for the royal arrivals, so I'll catch you lot later!" said Aladdin, still laughing as he walked away.

* * *

"You look gorgeous!" said Jasmine as she entered her old room, where Tali had been picking out clothes. Raniyah, having put her son in his cradle, joined them.

"You think so?" asked Tali. She stood tall in emerald green harem pants and a tight midriff revealing _choli, _of the same shade.

Her hair was pulled back into a sleek high ponytail with some wisps of hair escaping and falling around her face. She wore gold shoes with emeralds on them.

"I know so!" said Jasmine, walking forward to survey Tali's new look. "Thank you Faatima, you may go," said Jasmine. Her maid nodded obediently and left.

"Let's go, dinner will be served shortly" said Jasmine. Raniyah and Tali followed her out.

* * *

"That's agood idea, the banquet should be held in the lily garden, they are blossoming beautifully at this time of year and of course, a new table will be constructed," said Ishaq. Aladdin nodded "Definitely, you just read my mind" The scribe wrote down all of their ideas.

"The Sultan will be expecting me at dinner," said Aladdin as he got to his feet "say, why don't you join us?" asked Aladdin. "That would be great," said Ishaq.

The two young men went out to the dining hall, where the Sultan was busy explaining something to Rasoul and Cassim. "That's enough, Rasoul, you will do as I say and there is no more to it!" said the Sultan, who was rarely angry.

Rasoul stormed off, leaving Cassim and the Sultan. "I'll get to my post," Cassim said dutifully. The Sultan nodded. "Sultan, would it be alright if Ishaq joined us for dinner?" asked Aladdin. "Certainly, Ishaq, have a seat" the Sultan said warmly.

Ishaq gladly sat down. "So Ishaq, how long have you been here, at the palace I mean?" asked Aladdin. A smile formed upon Ishaq's chiselled jaw "A long time, but it's good, it's the only way I can be useful to anyone," said Ishaq.

"I know what you mean," said Aladdin, with a laugh. Suddenly, Jasmine, Tali and Raniyah entered. "Damn!" said Ishaq quietly. "What?" asked Aladdin. "Who is that hot chick?" he asked, pointing to Tali. "That's my sister," said Aladdin.

Ishaq's handsome face turned bright red. "Chill, I won't beat you up for that, anything else I might!" Aladdin said half jokingly. "Good to know," said Ishaq with a slight laugh.

The girls sat down. "Dinner is served," said a servant as several others laid out mouth watering dishes.

Iago, Genie, Abu and Carpet flew in "For the last time, I am not in love!" squawked Iago. Everyone stared for a moment Iago grinned sheepishly "Nothing to see here folks!"

Everyone laughed and merrily returned to their meal.

**Later that night, In Ghazar**

Nadira felt her heart pounding fearfully in her chest. What she was afraid of, she wasn't sure. She neared an old sandstone building, with a large well next to it.

_This has got to be it! _She thought, approaching the door cautiously. She knocked, hard, and waited nervously for a moment. She heard footsteps approaching the door.

The door opened. A woman in a tattered abaya stood there, her face lined with worry, her hair was pulled to the back of her head in a low ponytail, giving her the appearance that she was older than she was.

"May I help you?' she asked in a flustered manner. "You can," said Nadira "I am Nasheeta's daughter, are you Saabda?"

The woman nodded and gasped, jumping back hesitantly. "I am looking for my half-brother," said Nadira. The woman's face suddenly grew very stern.

"Come in," was all she said.


	5. Evil's Release

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

**Thanks you:**

**VampireNaomi- **I feel so honoured that you had a dream about this fanfic!

**Storywriter92- **Thank you for your ideas, I will take them on board!

**Persian85033- **For all your help!

**JaFaRcRaZy- **Keep those reviews coming!

**Recap: _In Agrabah_**

_Ishaq's handsome face turned bright red. "Chill, I won't beat you up for that, anything else I might!" Aladdin said half jokingly. "Good to know," said Ishaq with a slight laugh._

_The girls sat down. "Dinner is served," said a servant as several others laid out mouth watering dishes. _

_**In Ghazar**_

_The woman nodded and gasped, jumping back hesitantly. "I am looking for my half-brother," said Nadira. The woman's face suddenly grew very stern._

"_Come in," was all she said. _

**Chapter 5:**

Nadira entered Saabda's home. She gazed at the simple but tasteful furniture,a crackling fire lit in a small fire place. The room was dim, apart from the few candles glowing at each end.

"Have a seat," said Saabda, who appeared to shiver slightly. "Thank you," said Nadira, removing her face veil and abaya. Both women sat down.

Saabda stared at Nadira's revealing attire. "Look," said Nadira, anxiousness brimming her voice "I want to find my half brother, I don't know his name or anything about him, but my mother spoke of him and her leaving him to you, in these scrolls,"

She passed the scrolls over to Saabda's trembling hands. Nadira watched the woman, whose face showed no sign of sympathy of help. "This is your proof?" Saabda said, dangling the scroll in the air.

Nadira nodded. "How do I know that you aren't really here to hurt me? Nasheeta told me never to reveal anything about her son, to anyone! Not his name, nothing!" said Saabda.

Nadira sighed in exasperation. "My mother Nasheeta left me when I was fourteen years old, I am stuck in a life where my only purpose is to serve men for their pleasures, if there is any truth about myself and my family, you have the last piece of it!"

Saabda looked taken aback at Nadira's harsh words. "What do you want to know?" she asked meekly. "What's his name?" asked Nadira.

Saabda shook her head "I won't say that, ask anything else," Nadira sat in thought "How old is he?" she asked. "I am not allowed to say" Saabda said softly.

"Well then what the hell _can_ you tell me?" Nadira asked perplexedly. "He has left me, he has gone to Agrabah," Saabda said, her eyes staring at her feet.

"What?" Nadira asked. "He has gone to Agrabah," Saabda repeated, louder. "Thank you," Nadira said, putting on her veil and abaya.

Without another word, she left Saabda's home. She wandered along the quiet streets of Ghazar. _So he has gone to Agrabah, well I guess there is only one person who can help me now, and their in Agrabah! _She thought determinedly.

Nadira arrived where hers and the girls' carriages stood. Zeena came rushing towards her. "I bought the myrrh and jasmine oil," she said, holding the bottles out.

"Good," said Nadira "gather the other girls and get in your carriages; we're leaving for Agrabah now,"

**Late at night, in Agrabah**

"Where is Aladdin?" asked Tali, as she wandered to where Jasmine was sitting inhers and Aladdin's bedroom.

"He had some work he had to finish with Ishaq, so they went off to one of the libraries," Jasmine said with a sigh.

"I see," said Tali, unable to identify Jasmine's tone. "Speaking of Ishaq, I saw him eyeing you all through out dinner!" Jasmine said slyly.

"Really?" said Tali, who had noticed, but wasn't sure. "Oh, I saw it!" Jasmine said, grinning "His eyes were all over you like…Iago's over gold!"

"Noooo!" said Tali, secretly enjoying it. "Yes, he was!" said Jasmine. "Even if he was, I don't know…"Tali said. "What?" asked Jasmine.

"I mean, he works with Aladdin, wouldn't that make it weird?" Tali said hopefully, to knock Jasmine of the idea of her and Ishaq "Yeah, maybe" said Jasmine.

"I'm going to say good night to Raniyah and Rafik," said Jasmine standing up. "Yeah," said Tali "I'm going to change into something I can sleep in!" said Tali.

Jasmine smiled and left. Tali wandered out once Jasmine had gone. _Ishaq is pretty hot…_she admitted to herself, causing herself to blush slightly_I don know, would it be so weird?_

_Who knows? _She thought as she walked with a smile on her face.

* * *

Cassim stood outside the palace gates. Rasoul approached from the other side. "Rasoul," acknowledged Cassim. "Cassim," spat Rasoul. Cassim turned away and stared firmly ahead. 

"Cassim," Rasoul growled "If we are going to work together, so be it, but know this, do not get in my way!" Cassim nodded "Same goes for you," he said, obviously displeasing Rasoul.

Rasoul scowled "I still don't understand, this notion of yours, that you will be the best head of guards in Agrabah," he said. Cassim smirked "Of course, you will see, once it happens"

"Over my dead body," said Rasoul, his voice gravely low.

**FAR AWAY FROM AGRABAH, SAME NIGHT**

The air in the Abia Desert was strangely cool. Sand blew from dune to dune in the gentle breeze. The stars were watchful, shimmering luminously across the waves of sand.

The moon shone ominously, its unwavering glow piercing through the clouds. The serenity was welcomed, but unusual.

A young man walked his horse across the sand. His muscles were tense, his exhaustion increasing. "Easy boy," he said, his deep voice soothing the stallion.

He allowed himself to fall to the ground in his weakened state. Suddenly a glint of light caught his eye. For a moment he froze, _I must be delirious! _He thought.

But he saw the spangling light, still, sitting a few yards away on the sand. Tempted by curiosity he stood up, cautiously wandering in the light's direction.

He saw it, a round piece of bronze with diamonds, glittering as brightly as the moon. He stared, unsure of what it was. The young man picked it up, finding the bronze to be very cool in his hands.

He felt the engraving on one side. "Sands of Time?" he read. Just then, the amulet grew hot, he dropped it, his hands feeling scalded.

A strange whirl of smoke seemed to be released from the amulet, until a full figure emerged. A tall man, dressed in immaculate red robes, a gold snake staff in his grasp. A menacing smile spread across the man's lips.

He loomed over the young man. "Wh-who are you?" the young man uttered. The elated smile on the man's face grew scarily wider.

"My name," said the man "is Jafar," he looked down at the handsome young man, whose face was plagued with fear.

"And you," said Jafar "Are my son!"


	6. Deal with a Devil

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Thanks:**

**Persian85033, storywriter92, JaFaRcRaZy, VampireNaomi, rubyinnle**

**Recap:**

_**In the Abia Desert**_

"_My name," said the man "is Jafar," he looked down at the handsome young man, whose face was plagued with fear._

"_And you," said Jafar "Are my son!"_

_**In Ghazar**_

"_Good," said Nadira "gather the other girls and get in your carriages; we're leaving for Agrabah now," _

_**In Agrabah**_

_Jasmine smiled and left. Tali wandered out once Jasmine had gone. Ishaq is pretty hot…she admitted to herself I don know, would it be so weird?_

_Who knows? She thought as she walked with a smile on her face._

**Chapter 6:**

**Later that Night, In Agrabah**

Tali wandered thoughtfully through thepalace halls, twirling a lock of hair while she did. "Hey," said a male voice. "Hey," said Tali, curiously. "I'm Ishaq," the young man said, extending his hand.

"I'm Tali, Aladdin's younger sister" she said. They both began walking in the same direction. "You work with Aladdin, don't you?" she said, knowing perfectly well the answer.

Ishaq nodded, dimples appearing at the corner of his face as he smiled. "Yeah, He's the only one really credible on the board," said Ishaq. "Really?" said Tali "How so?"

"He actually knows…well, stuff! He knows more than those stuffed shirts that call themselves advisors, all they know about is the amount of how much gold they get at the end of the day!" said Ishaq.

"Right," said Tali, a flirty smile appearing across her face. Ishaq gazed at her longingly.

"Hey, would you ever wan­­—"

"What's going on here?" cut in a voice.

"Aladdin, hi," said Tali, hiding her disappointment. Ishaq backed away from Tali.

"Did I miss something here?" asked Aladdin suspiciously.

"No!" Tali and Ishaq said in unison. "Sure," Aladdin, a disbelieving smile disclosing his thoughts.

"Whatever!" said Tali, hoping to make a dash for it "I've gotta get changed, Ishaq, I'll see you 'round,"

"Yeah, bye Tali," said Ishaq in disappointment. Aladdin watched. "You better be careful," said Aladdin "Don't worry bout me coming after you, Tali's pretty tough,"

"Thanks for the tip!" said Ishaq, grinning. "Well, I'll see you in the morning to go over the plans," said Aladdin.

"Sure, good night," said Ishaq. "Good night," said Aladdin.

* * *

When Aladdin entered his bedroom, Jasmine was already asleep. He lay his turban down and sat on the bed, sighing heavily. "What's on your mind?" chimed Jasmine. 

"Jas, I thought you were asleep," said Aladdin. "Yeah well, I can't very well sleep knowing your mind is running wild!" she said with a laugh. He stared at her questioningly. "Your face says it all!"she said.

He smiled. "So," she said, sitting up attentively "What is it?" Aladdin sighed. "Ishaq, I mean he's a good guy and all but…"

"You're thinking this way because he has feelings Tali?" Jasmine said bluntly.

"No! How did you know? I mean, what?" said Aladdin, unsuccessfully hiding his intentions.

Jasmine smiled knowingly "I know he likes her, and your just going all 'big brother' on Tali, that's all,"

"I am not!" Aladdin said adamantly.

"Sure," said Jasmine, staring at him disbelievingly. _She knows me too well, maybe better than I know myself! _Thought Aladdin.

"Yeah, maybe," he conceded. "Just, whatever you do, if Tali wants it, don't get in her way," Jasmine said warningly.

"Hmm," said Aladdin as he lay down on the bed, both arms tucked under his head. Jasmine put her head on his chest and threw an arm around him.

"Good night Aladdin," she said sweetly. Aladdin kissed her forehead "Good night, my Jasmine"

* * *

Nadira sighed, she sat in her moving carriage. _Cassim! Why can't I get him out of my mind! _She wondered. She stood up and began to dance, she found solace in it, in movement, where her mind rested and her body evoked her thoughts, the silence of dance, saying what she wouldn't dream of, with ease. 

Her hips swivelled and her back arched with a cat like flexibility, she transformed, into the seductress she was.

Her mind wandered back to Cassim. _I guess there's more than one reason to go back to Agrabah!

* * *

_

The young man drew back in shock. "No need to panic, son, your father is back!" said Jafar unctuously. "Stop saying that! You're not my Father, you can't be! This is ridiculous!" stuttered the young man, backing away.

Jafar laughed, disrupting the peace in the desert. "I can see, how this, whole occurrence appears unreal," said Jafar.

"Stop it! I don't what just happened, I must be crazy!" said the young man, he rose and attempted to run to his horse, but fell.

"Son, our reunion has just begun!" said Jafar, striding forward. "I am not your son!" said the young man. "There is a reason I am so sure you are my son," said Jafar.

The young man stopped, starting at Jafar's beady eyes "My Father died a long time ago," he said "Even if you were my father, which you're not, you would have to have a birth mark, like this!" said the man, drawing back his sleeve to reveal, a small birth mark, shaped like the outline of a cobra head.

Jafar's smile remained unfazed. Slowly, he pulled his lanky arm forward and drew back his sleeve, wherean imageof the same kind existed in the same place.

The young man's eyes widened "I can't be! My mother told Saabda that my father had this mark…but you can't be him!"

"There is a reason," began Jafar "As I have already said, that confirms you are my son,"

The young man stared, his handsome face frozen in disbelief. "I was a Genie, I had been imprisoned in that amulet by a treacherous girl, and there was only one way that I could ever be released," said Jafar "And that is by a blood relative, a member of my immediate family, and there is only one, that is you!"

The young man said nothing. "Yes, I understand your reluctance, but hear this, regardless of whether you think I am your father or not, I am, and If you don't do me the favour, of taking me to the city of Agrabah, then…well you don't want to know what happens if you disagree with me"

The young man, paralysed in fear, by the man who claimed to be his Father. He remained silent for a moment. "Alright," said the young man, his jaw tightening "I will take you to Agrabah, but that does not mean I believe you,"

Jafar looked surprised at his quick agreement. "Before we go, I must do one thing," said Jafar, approaching the young man's stallion.

He stared at the horse, and then stabbed him with his snake staff, bringing the horse to his death. The young man remained silent in fear.

"I," said Jafar "am no longer a Genie, for, I can kill again!"


	7. On to Agrabah

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

**A/N: **I probably should have said this earlier in the story, but, this story does not follow Islamic truth, so please do not be offended if you are Muslim.

**Ok guys, enjoy!**

**Recap:**

_**In the Abia Desert**_

_He stared at the horse, and then stabbed him with his snake staff, bringing the horse to his death. The young man remained silent in fear._

"_I," said Jafar "am no longer a Genie, for, I can kill again!"_

_**In Agrabah**_

_He smiled. "So," she said, sitting up attentively "What is it?" Aladdin sighed. "Ishaq, I mean he's a good guy and all but…"_

"_You're thinking this way because he has feelings Tali?" Jasmine said bluntly. "No! How did you know? I mean what?" said Aladdin, unsuccessfully hiding his intentions._

**Chapter 7: **

**At dawn**

The young man stared in horror at his dead horse. Jafar felt power rage inside him. "Why did you do that?" yelled the young man.

"It is the _only _way that it is possible to tell if I am still a Genie," said Jafar, noting the look on the young man's face "but do not worry," he said, throwing a vial at the horse, reviving him.

Jafar mounted the horse roughly. The young man took the reins, anger infuriating him.

'Before we go to Agrabah, I must know my son's name," Jafar said gruffly.

"I am not your son!" the young man said tightly.

"Tell me your name!" Jafar commanded.

"Sharif," the young man said quietly as he led the horse "My name is Sharif,"

Jafar smiled maliciously "Sharif, take me to Agrabah!"

**The next morning, in Agrabah**

Jasmine rolled over, sighing. "Wake up, Aladdin," she said, gently tugging at his shoulder. Aladdin grunted and went back to sleep.

"Get up, you have to meet Ishaq!" she cried.

He awoke with a start. "Thanks!" he said, giving her quick kiss on the cheek. He stood up and ran to the bathing chambers hurriedly, removing and throwing his shirt at Jasmine.

"Jasmine?" his voice echoed from inside the bathing chambers.

"Yes?" she said, picking up his shirt and placing it away.

"Could you do me the favour of, well, planningall the festivities tonight, like the menus and entertainment for tomorrow? I mean, I have to finish organizing the set up and that sort of thing, but I am no good at well, impressing royals" he said.

"Sure, I'd love to help out," she said "And just for the record, you always impress one particular princess,"

He emerged from the bathing chambers. Jasmine walked over to him.

"You don't worry about a thing, Tali and I will get straight on the job," she said, throwing her arms around him.

He gently placed his lips on hers. She pulled back after a moment "You're gonna be late!" she squealed.

"Oh, thanks!" he said. "Wait!" she said, adjusting his turban "Ok, now you can go!"

* * *

Tali had woken early. Although she found palace life enjoyable and certainly easier, she still felt odd about all of the changes. 

_Or maybe it's the fact that Ishaq was asking me something and then big bro butted in! _She thought. She put on a midriff revealing _choli_, which were blended shades of garnet.

_Or maybe it's because I'm just paranoid!_ She thought, putting on dark garnet harem pants with gold trim around the waist.

_Right, I'm meant to be Jasmine's assistant, but she gives me gorgeous clothes, not servant clothes!_

"Tali?" said Jasmine, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey Jas," said Tali, slipping her feet into gold slippers.

"You and I have a lot of work to do today!" Jasmine said brightly.

"Great," said Tali, with enthusiasm "What are we doing?"

"Well, we have to plan the menus and festivities for the Maharajah's dinner tomorrow night and you have to tell me what happened with Ishaq," Jasmine said expectantly.

Tali blushed "Nothing…" She got up and moved over to the balcony, Jasmine followed her.

Jasmine grinned "Oh really?" she said "Because from what someone told me last night, something is definitely happening, or at least, this person was concerned about it happening!"

"Aladdin told you?" said Tali. "Oh course, he tells me everything and if he doesn't, I coax, no, force it out of him" Jasmine said nonchalantly.

"So," Jasmine turned to face Tali "What happened?"

"Nothing…but I do think something might have, if Aladdin hadn't walked in at that moment," said Tali staring down wistfully.

Jasmine stared at her quizzically "Ok, we have work to do, but you must promise, as my assistant and friend, that you will tell me everything about this," Jasmine said solemnly.

"Deal," said Tali "I promise," Jasmine smiled "Let's go!"

"Ok we have to firstly go to the royal decorators, I have some fantastic ideas for the décor…" Jasmine said excitedly.

_I could tell she'd be this way, from what Aladdin told me, that she's always up for a challenge, of course decorating and all that isn't the only challenge she's faced! I am just glad she's willing to be my friend, even hire me! That in itself is a challenge for most people, _Thought Tali as she followed Jasmine out the door.

* * *

"Now slowly, roll your neck and swivel your hips," Nadira said, watching Dalia and Saaleha dance to her instructions. "Good," she said "Now go to your carriages, westill haveawhile to get to Agrabah, so I want to get going!" 

"Yes, Nadira" said both the girls as they scurried out of her carriage. Nadira watched through the window to make sure they had both entered their carriages and not loitered around.

She continued staring out the window, her mind wandering aimlessly,then she saw a face, a familiar face, Cassim's face. "Cassim!" she cried out. No one answered, she blinked, and no one was there.

"What is wrong with me?" she muttered "You'd think by now I would know better!" She threw herself down on the cushions, and pulled a half full bottle out from under one of them. She drank the remainder of the bottle's content.

"Maybe its love," she said.

* * *

Cassim strode around the dungeon. He had requested to meet with Rasoul, to resolve their issues, by order of the Sultan. Rasoul entered, staring grimly at Cassim. 

"What to you want?" he spat. "To speak," said Cassim "Man to Man,"

"You're no man, you have dishonoured everything man can dishonour, and you still call yourself one," said Rasoul, a harsh hatred in his eyes.

"I admit, I have made mistakes, I can't undo," sighed Cassim "But I will not make anymore, by allowing you stand there and blatantly insult me!" he growled.

"Do you know, that I have no wife, no kids, and no family? That my only purpose for living was my job? That the only thing I felt I could do was my job?" raged Rasoul, suddenly shocked at his confession.

Cassim stood back. "No, There is always more we can do if we allow ourselves, I learnt that the hard way," said Cassim.

"I am not you," snarled Rasoul "I never will be!"

**That evening**

"All done," said Aladdin "We must give this to the Sultan, in preparation for tomorrow," He handed several scrolls to Ishaq to look at.

"Definitely," said Ishaq in agreement "You know, your ideas were truly original,"

"Thanks," said Aladdin.

"So what's happening in the festivities area? What about the decorations and food, all the trimmings?" asked Ishaq.

"Jasmine and Tali are on it," said Aladdin, as they walked out of the meeting hall.

"That's right, Tali" Aladdin said, noting the look on Ishaq's face.

"By the way," said Aladdin "What were you about to ask Tali yesterday?" Ishaq stood still. "Well, I, uh," he muttered.

Right then Jasmine and Tali burst through the door. "All done!" sheannounced, running into Aladdin's open arms.

"It was so great, it's been ages since I had something _real_ to do," said Jasmine "We sorted the interiors of the dining hall, Tali and I designed a few bits and pieces and fixed tomorrow night's entertainment and everything," babbled Jasmine.

"Sounds like you two had a great time doing the work," said Aladdin, surprised at her sudden excitement.

"Well, it's not as though I have much to do otherwise," said Jasmine.

"Well, that'll have to change," said Aladdin. He noticed Ishaq staring at Tali. "Ok Ishaq, you're dismissed for today," said Aladdin. Jasmine shot him a look.

Tali blushed under the sudden tension. Suddenly a stout servant came running in to the group of teenagers.

"The Maharajah and his daughter," said the servant "have arrived!"


	8. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: This story does not follow Islamic truth, so please do not be offended it you are Muslim.**

**Thanks:**

**VampireNaomi: **Thanks you so much for your advice and praise, it was really encouraging as I started to write the chapter

**Storywriter92: **Thanks heaps! I also can't wait to se more of you sequel fic!

**Persian85033: **Always helpful and interesting! Thanks you for all of it! Remember this story is dedicated to you!

**Recap:**

_**In the Abia Desert**_

"_Sharif," the young man said quietly as he led the horse "My name is Sharif,"_

_Jafar smiled maliciously "Sharif, take me to Agrabah!" _

_**In Agrabah**_

H_e noticed Ishaq staring at Tali. "Ok, Ishaq your dismissed for today," said Aladdin. Jasmine shot him a look. _

_Tali blushed under the sudden tension. Suddenly a stout servant came running in to the group of teenagers._

"_The Maharajah and his daughter," said the servant "have arrived!"_

_**Towards Agrabah**_

_She continued staring out the window, her mind wandering aimlessly, she saw a face, a familiar face, Cassim's face. "Cassim!" she cried out. No one answered, she blinked, and no one was there._

**Chapter 8:**

"Come on guys," said Aladdin, the others following him to the throne room, where they were to meet with the Maharajah of Farehpur and his daughter.

Tali sighed in relief, glad that the awkward moment had been interrupted.

"Tali, come on!" said Jasmine, grabbing Tali's hand and pulling her along.

They arrived in the throne room, where the Sultan, Genie, Iago, Abu and Carpet, already were, waiting.

"Aladdin, Jasmine, thanks goodness you're here!" said the Sultan. Aladdin and Jasmine went over to stand by the Sultan as they prepared to welcome the royals.

Cassim and Rasoul appeared, staring grimly at each other. Tali walked over to her father. "Dad!" she said in a soft whisper. "Tali, come here my daughter," said Cassim, hugging her, while Rasoul watched on.

"We must stand by the doors," Rasoul said low growl, pointing at the grand azure doors. Cassim nodded and followed him.

The doors opened. A short and stocky man came forward, three grandly decorated elephants stood behind him.

"Presenting, His Majesty Maharajah Viraj of Farehpur and his daughter, her Royal Highness Princess Roshni of Farehpur" the stocky man announced, and then quickly stepped aside.

The mahout, who controlled the first elephant, got off and stood next to the Elephant. Slowly a large mounting block was placed next to the elephant, so that the Maharajah, who sat in his howdah, the canopied seating atop the elephant, could dismount.

A tall man, with regal featuresexited the howdah. He wore a Peacock blue turban and kameez pants in the same colour. His deep blue kaftan was festooned with sapphires.

He strode forward. Everyone exchanged bows. The mahout took the first elephant away to be tended to. The second elephant came forward. This time, a teenage girl got out of the howdah.

Her light mocha skin was set off by the gold jewellery she woreand her red midriff revealing _choli_. From below her beaded _lehenga _skirt, the gold anklets that adorned her ankles could be seen.

She looked around shyly, as she walked forward to stand by her father. "Welcome to Agrabah!" the Sultan said cheerfully.

"Thank you Sultan Hamed, for allowing us to come to your beautiful land" said the Maharajah.

"Now, now, you must be tired! Travelling all the way from Farehpur, please, my servants will tend to you, and the festivities have been set for tomorrow, when you are well enough to enjoy them," said the Sultan.

"You are most kind," said the Maharajah "I hope that did not cause inconvenience,"

"Not at all, in fact we thought it was better," said Aladdin "better, for you, that it!"

"I'm Aladdin, Royal Vizier and Princess Jasmine's husband," said Aladdin, bowing to the Maharajah.

"Thank you Aladdin, for you the humble gesture,"

Princess Roshni continued to stare uneasily at the men unloading her luggage from her elephant. "Princess Roshni, come with me, I'd love to show you around and help settle you in," said Jasmine.

"Thank you," Roshni said worriedly. "Tali, come" said Jasmine. The girls left the throne room.

"Alright, Aladdin, Ishaq," said the Sultan "We must truly welcome the Maharajah, by taking him to his room and then taking him on a tour of Agrabah, don't you agree?"

"Why yes, your highness" said Aladdin. "Ishaq, will show you to your room, you majesty, then if you'd like, we would be thrilled to escort you on a tour around Agrabah," Aladdin said confidently.

"That would be most excellent," said the Maharajah.

* * *

"This is your room, assume it's your home and make yourself comfortable!"Jasmine sadi warmly. Tali and Raniyah, who had joined them after Rafik's nap, stood behind Jasmine and Roshni. 

"Why thank you," Roshni said nervously. Jasmine noticed a flicker of anxiousness in her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, is there something wrong?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh no, the room is lovely!" rushed Roshni.

Jasmine smiled "I meant otherwise, is everything alright?"

"No," admitted Roshni "There is a slight problem," Jasmine's eyes widened in concern. "What is it then?"

Roshni gazed at the wooden luggage trunk in the corner of the room. "You may not like this, but I'll show you,"

The four girls wandered over to the luggage chest. Roshni peered behind her, before cautiously opening the chest. Suddenly what appeared to be asmall pile of black fur, began to move.

The small pile jumped out and squeaked shrilly. Jasmine stared at the creature's innocent eyes and very long tail. "A monkey?" she said, hiding a laugh.

Tali bit her lip, to stop herself for bursting into laughter. "Yes, I found her on the roadside, on our travel, she was hurt so I kept her my trunk, my Father doesn't know so please don't tell him!" pleaded Roshni.

"You're secret is safe with me," said Jasmine "But you know, there is a monkey here that might like to meet her!"

* * *

"Damn it!" screamed Nadira from inside her carriage.Then a shattering sound resounded from her carriage. 

"What is up with her?" muttered Dalia, peering out the window at Nadira's carriage.

Saaleha shrugged "None of the other girls seem to know,"

"She's been so strange for these past few days, I mean, screaming no apparent reason, actually being nice to us during our dancing lessons, something is definitely up!" concluded Dalia.

"Hey, as long as this carriage is moving and we're travelling somewhere, we don't need to worry!" said Saaleha.

"You don't suppose, maybe she…" muttered Dalia, pacing around their carriage.

Zeena who'd been sleeping in the corner, spoke up "Maybe she what?" she asked groggily.

"Maybe she has feelings for someone," suggested Dalia.

"No," said Saaleha, shaking her head "I don't see it in Nadira,"

"Don't see what?" questioned Zeena.

"To fall in love, you know? She is excellent at her job and men are all lusting after her, but I don't see her loving any of them," said Saaleha.

"Maybe it's not one of those men, maybe it's someone else," speculated Dalia "Maybe she's been hiding a few secrets"

* * *

The harsh afternoon sun beat down on Sharif and Jafar like a cruel punishment. Jafar sat atop Sharif's stallion, staring ahead smugly. 

Sharif tiredly led the horse, his legs continuing to ache as his feet sunk into the sand with each painstaking step.

_It's only a matter of time now, _thought Jafar _though I might not be able to use the amulet's power, I can kill again, and it's all about finding a way back to the palace…

* * *

_

"Good night Jasmine," said Tali, yawning softy "Sorry,"

"That's alright, just go and get some sleep, it's been a long day for all of us!" said Jasmine, as she turned and entered the bedroom.

Tali walked down the hall. She saw Ishaq in the corner of her eye, leaning against a pillar, dozing lightly. "Wake up," she said.

He snapped to attention "I wasn't sleeping!" he said.

"Sure you weren't, but even if you were, don't worry, your secret is safe with me, I won't tell Aladdin," she said with a cheeky smile.

"I wasn't sleeping!" he said again, grinning sheepishly.

"Whatever!" she said with a laugh. They locked eyes for a moment.

"Alright, Ishaq, good work today," said Aladdin, striding up to them.

Tali looked down. "Thanks Aladdin," said Ishaq.

Aladdin looked at him expectantly "I know, I'm dismissed for today," Ishaq said.

"Good night, Ishaq," blurted Tali.

"Good night Tali," he said with melting smile. Aladdin's eyes darted between the two of them.

"Come on Tali," Aladdin said, leading her opposite direction.

* * *

"Aladdin, you were great today!" praised Jasmine. "They were really impressed; Maharajah Viraj even said that to Father! He said 'Your royal vizier seems to be a very hard working and dedicated man'," 

"He said that did he?" said Aladdin, pondering it as he lay down on the bed next to Jasmine.

"You bet," said Jasmine.

Aladdin breathed deeply. "What is it?" asked Jasmine.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," said Aladdin.

"Fine," said Jasmine, disbelievingly.

"But not to tired to do this!" said Aladdin, gently tilting her chin for a long, passionate kiss. They pulled away softly

"I'm glad!" said Jasmine breathily.

They lay peacefully in each other's arms, savouring their precious time together and fell asleep without any worries…for now.

* * *

**Like it? I'm sorry the ending to that chapter wasn't great, don't worry things will get better. If you would like to see what the _lehenga choli _I used in this story (A type of traditional Indian wear for females, and worn by the Indian Princess in this story) looks like, then check out this link to the outfit she wore at my profile page under this story's section. **

If you have any comments on my authoring skills in general _as well as _the story, please let me know because I really want to improve, so R'n'R! 


	9. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**

**Recap: **_"But not too tired to do this!" said Aladdin, gently tilting her chin for a long, passionate kiss. They pulled away softly "I'm glad!" said Jasmine breathily._

_They lay peacefully in each other's arms, savouring their precious time together and fell asleep without any worries…for now._

**Chapter 9:**

_A shadow appeared, an outline, harmonising with the darkness. It was silent. Every movement was swift and soundless. Jasmine stood, with a look of sheer terror frozen on her features. _

"_Who's there!" she screamed shakily. Not a sound, but the shadow continued to move. Jasmine ran behind a Marble pillar, her heart leaping her chest. _

_The Shadow neared her, a voice spoke up._

"_So, we meet aga­­—"_

Jasmine screamed. She blinked a few times. She stared around her, she was in her and Aladdin's bedroom in the palace. She breathed slowly, realising it was all a dream.

"Aladdin," she gasped, turning over to his side "Aladdin I just had a—" she paused, her brow furrowing. He wasn't there.

"Aladdin!" she screamed shrilly, as she jumped to her feet. She ran towards the door, only to see Tali appear.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" cried Tali.

"Where's Aladdin? I just...something happened? Where…" blurted Jasmine.

"Calm down!" soothed Tali "He just left early to get some work done, he said that the Maharajah's dinner has been changed to a few nights from now, since they are all very tired, and that he wanted me to tell you,"

Jasmine sighed heavily. "Ok," she said "I just wish he'd been here,"

"What happened?" questioned Tali, noticing the newly placed fear in Jasmine's eyes.

"Nothing," Jasmine said firmly "I am going to get ready and then we will go and meet Princess Roshni,"

Tali nodded obediently "I'll get your clothes,"

* * *

The sound of applause filled the air. Wolf whistles came from all over the room. "That's it for today boys," said Nadira. "Maybe another night?" she whispered to them seductively, allowing her hip to brush one man's cheek. "Nadira..." he said as if in a trance. 

Several men nodded eagerly. Nadira left the bar, gold in her hands. "Dalia!" she barked.

The girl spun around "Yes Nadira?" she hissed.

"Tell the other girls to get into their carriages, if we leave now, we might arrive in Agrabah in three days," said Nadira.

"Whatever you say," muttered Dalia.

Nadira stared at her stride off "Strange," she murmured.

Nadira entered her carriage with a sigh. She stared at the black lacquered box, in which her mother's scrolls were.

She sighed. Nothing made sense to her anymore. She was still doing her work, still running the troupe, but always unsure of why she still felt tied to remainthere.

She opened the box tentatively, a chill running down her spine as she did. Nadira shuffled through the scrolls and found one that had no date, nothing to indicate when it was written, but Nadira knew.

_I did it. I finally did it. This is the last entry I shall write for a long time now, for I must forge a life outside of the dance troupe. I have finally escaped, no longer am I tied to my old life._

_Naheera cried hysterically, I told her to come with me, but she refused. She said she was still safer here with mother and that one day when she was ready, she come after me._

_I cried too. I didn't have much time to, for I had to leave before the troupe set off to the next town. Naheera was willing to cover for me, even when mother found out, she would never beat her up, she has always favoured Naheera, but I am not jealous._

_Because I have a chance that Naheera does not. Of course there are sacrifices, I wanted to take Nadira with me, but mother adores her, not for the right reasons though. She is only interested in milking gold out of her._

_It breaks my heart that I may never see her again, she is only fourteen! Maybe one day, I can come back for her, and my son. I don't know, but I hope she doesn't live her whole life suffering in my place._

_Nasheeta_

Nadira eyes welled up with tears. She stared at the scroll, the very words her mother had written now felt as though they'd been engraved in her heart, causing the pain she felt.

She wept, silently, like shealways had.

* * *

"Tali," said Raniyah worriedly, stopping Tali on her way to the gardens where Jasmine and Roshni awaited 

"Is something wrong with Jasmine? I know her too well, there are some thing she never says, and I get the feeling she's keeping something quiet"

"I don't know what it is, but I have noticed" admitted Tali.

Raniyah paused to scoop Rafik into her arms "It's not like her to be so silent,"

Tali shrugged "She wouldn't tell me, maybe you should talk to her?" suggested Tali.

Raniyah nodded agreeably "I will," she answered.

The two girls strolled out into the gardens, where Jasmine and Roshni sat playing with Abu and the new monkey.

Tali felt glad to be outside, it was strangely cool that day and the desert breezes had been swaying through the trees, exuding atranquillity she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I've decided to name her Monku," Roshni said proudly "It just seems to suit her,"

Monku pranced about with a banana in her hand, waving it in Abu's face before they set off in a game of tag.

Jasmine forced a smile. "They look so cute together," commented Jasmine. Tali and Raniyah joined them, "Adorable," agreed Tali.

"Oh, when it's the chimp, it's cute, when it's the Parrot, its hilarious!" squawked Iago "DOES NO ONE CARE FOR BIRD LIFE ANYMORE?"

Tali laughed. Abu scowled scampered off with Monku. "Iago!" reprimanded Jasmine. "What?" Iago asked innocently.

Tali looked at Iago "Why don't you introduce me and Roshni to this 'Pearlie' that Aladdin mentioned?" she said staring directly at Raniyah, who picked up the hint.

"Yes, Jasmine come with me, I want to talk to you," said Raniyah. Jasmine gave her a puzzled glance "Ok," Jasmine said sceptically.

Raniyah took Jasmine's hand and pulled her towards the fountain. Tali watched the pair until they were a safe distance away.

"Alright, you wanna meet Pearlie or not?" grunted Iago. "Sure," said Tali. Roshni and Tali followed Iago towards another side of the garden.

"Pearlie. Meet Princess Roshni and Tali," introduced Iago. A white bird with a gold crest turned around. "G'day girlies! Whoops, that's probably not the way to speak to a princess!" she said with a pleasant Australian twang.

"That's alright," giggled Roshni, stroking the Cockatoo's wings. "Pearlie, you're a cockatoo in Agrabah, what's your story?" asked Tali.

"Well, I was in my homeland, Australia, and well I thought so many birds fly down under during migration time and I was curious to see what happened up north, so I took off on my lonesome and after a long time I reached this place!" said Pearlie.

"Wow," said Tali "So you and Iago are friends?" Iago blushed under his feathers. "You could say that," giggled Pearlie. Iago blushed further.

* * *

"Ok, Raniyah, what do you want to talk about?" questioned Jasmine as they entered one of the quiet pergolas of the private gardens. 

"Well, you seem a little well, bothered, today, I just want to know what's wrong," Raniyah explained calmly. Jasmine frowned and stared through the _jalis, _the lattice screens forming the pergola walls.

"Jasmine, tell me what's wrong!" demanded Raniyah. "Nothing!" snapped Jasmine. Raniyah sighed and sat beside her.

"Listen, we are basically sisters, we don't keep secrets from each other, ok, whatever it is, you can say knowing I won't repeat a word," assured Raniyah.

Jasmine gazed at her, her eyes filled with uncertainty. "Alright," she murmured "I had this dream this morning, it was horrible"

Raniyah listened intently. Jasmine shuddered "It was so real, like everything was happening, then I woke up before something was about to happen, something bad, I screamed, I was scared" admitted Jasmine.

"I wanted Aladdin, I want to tell him, but he wasn't there, it just freaked me out a bit, that's all" she finished bluntly.

Raniyah stared at her"I get it, it's not about the dream, you're angry that Aladdin wasn't there this morning" she said.

"No, just because he wasn't there one morning…" muttered Jasmine.

"I know you too well, Jasmine, I could tell something else was bothering you, all I can say is that don't be mad at Aladdin, he just had some work that's all," assured Raniyah "but that's not it is it? You're worried now that Aladdin is so busy and that soonyou'll be busy,there won'tbe enough time for you two to betogether anymore.

Jasmine pouted likea little girl"How did you guess all of that?"

"Come now, I might be older, but you're acting like complete child!" Raniyah scolded softly "and you're my little sister, so believe me I know!"

* * *

"Well, I am going to rest awhile, I'm just a little tired, sorry," apologised Roshni. 

"No problem," assured Tali.

Roshni disappeared into her room. "Hey Tali," came a male voice. Tali spun around, her heart pounding nervouslyin her chest.

"Ishaq, hi," she replied casually"I thought you were working with Aladdin?"

"Well, I was, but he, the Sultan and the Maharajah have gone to the Arabian Horse Races for the rest of the day, so lucky me, I get to stay here!" said Ishaq.

Tali smiled "Oh, you'll be alright," she said flirtatiously. They walked out towards a hidden terrace.

Ishaq turned to her "You know I was trying to ask you something the other day, before—"

"I know, before my brother butted in," cut in Tali. Ishaq grinned.

"Yeah well, I might ask it now, since he's not here!" he said.

"Go right ahead," Tali ushered with a smile. Ishaq returned hissmile cheekily.

"Well," he began. Tali leant back against a pillar. She noticed that no one was in the room except for her and Ishaq.

He neared her, placing his hands on either side of the pillar, pinioning her against it. Ishaq began "So would you—"

"What is going on here?" said Aladdin who'd, appeared in the entrance.

* * *

Jafar grunted. "Halt," he ordered, his gaze falling upon a city nearby. Sharif reined the horse, and withdrew himself to the ground, groaning in pain. The sun hadn't eased and the remainder of the trip felt like torture. 

Jafar sneered "I suppose you are thirsty? Here," he said pulling vial filled withwater, out of his robe.

Sharif stared at him suspiciously. "Just drink it," hissed Jafar. Sharif took the vial and drank, feeling his thirst dissolve as he gulped the water.

He pulled himself to his feet, grasping the reins in his sweaty palms. "Is it just me going delirious, or are we here?" he asked pointing towards the city.

"We are here," announced Jafar "We have arrived in Agrabah,"

* * *

**Like it? I promise to put more description in, it's jsut I kind of wrote this one in a rush! Please review! Also, If you know anyone who might like this story, Aladdin fan or not, could you please let them know?**

**Thanks! Now make me update quickly by giving me a nice looooooooong review, or at least a review!**


	10. Wrong Impressions

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: The story doesn't not follow Islamic truth, so don't be shocked or offended please!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT!**

**Recap:**

_Sharif stared at him suspiciously. "Just drink it," hissed Jafar. Sharif took the vial and drank, feeling his thirst quenched completely._

_He pulled himself to his feet, grasping the reins in his sweaty palms. "Is it just me going delirious, or are we here?" he asked pointing towards the city._

"_We are here," announced Jafar "We have arrived in Agrabah," _

**Chapter 10:**

Sharif stared ahead at the city. "Well, get on with it!" scowled Jafar. Sharif pulled the reins gently, struggling to maintain his grip.

They entered Agrabah. The marketplace hustle had died down, the chaotic life drained from the streets, as workers and merchants retired to their homes after exerting themselves all day in the heat.

The sandstone buildings stood prominently, appearing gold in the late afternoon sun. Spicy aromas of the food stalls filled the air, along with the scent of rich perfume oils, together, forming an addictive allure.

They continued through a winding street, passing abandoned vendors and dark alley ways. Mystery had woven itself all through out Agrabah, never failing to exude enthralment.

Sharif stopped in his tracks, as he stared above him. Persian rugs hung from window sills, the array of colourful patterns created wonder even in the most ordinary of homes.

"Keep moving!" growled Jafar, his impatience causing the horse to prance skittishly.

"Where are we going?" asked Sharif, continuing to stare at his surroundings.

"To that building, the one with the red rugs out front" muttered Jafar as yanked at the horses' bit. Sharif sighed heavily and continued walking.

* * *

Aladdin's eyebrows rose as he surveyed Tali and Ishaq's position. Ishaq jumped away nervously, tucking his hands behind his back. Tali found herself blushing deeply and staring at the ground.

Aladdin strode straight past Tali. He stood squarely in front of Ishaq "What were you doing?" he asked bluntly, glaring at Ishaq.

Ishaq shook his head "Nothing, I swear, nothing happened!" he yelped.

Tali nodded vigorously. "He's right, nothing happened," she managed to squeak.

Aladdin laughed "I know, I was just messing with you guys," Tali and Ishaq glanced at each other.

_Yeah right, he was just messing, does he really think I'd believe that? _Tali thought in frustration.

"Ishaq, you can go," said Aladdin. Ishaq nodded and left without another word.

"Now tell me, Tali," he said draping an arm around her "What was really going on?"

Tali sighed "Nothing, and that's the truth!" she said defensively.

"Ok chill," he said casually "I was just checking!"

"Whatever," said Tali, rolling her eyes, "how come you're back from the races so early?"

She and Aladdin continued walking through the hall ways.

"I had some more work to do and I thought I would come and finish it, so that when the Sultan and the Maharajah return, I will be off the hook," said Aladdin.

"You seem to have a lot of work," commented Tali. Aladdin nodded "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing," said Tali "It just seems you could use some assistance, why don't you ask Ishaq to—"

"I am not asking Ishaq anything, he is on the Sultan's council, not mine," Aladdin said firmly "But that gives me an idea, I could ask for an assistant vizier"

"There you go!" said Tali gently shrugging his arm off and walking away. "I am going to go see Dad, bye" she finished hurriedly, before scurrying down the hall.

* * *

"I say he gets beheaded, he is guilty of treason! Betrayal to the Sultan!" growled Rasoul.

Cassim shook his head "Beheading him will not solve anything," he answered.

Rasoul strode forward in rage "Of course it will! he can't ever do it again and it will be a lesson to others who try!" he roared.

Cassim sighed and stared at the dungeon ceiling in frustration. "Jail him, lock him away,force him manual labour,but think more about his crime and reasons, before you do something irreversible!" he said angrily.

"Why should I listen to you? A former criminal, who's was lucky to get given second chance only to blow that too, by going after the oracle!" bellowed Rasoul, turning his back against Cassim.

"Dad?" said Tali, standing in the doorway. Cassim softened "Tali, what are you doing down here, child?" he asked as he approached her.

"Nothing, come with me Dad, I want to talk to you," said Tali. "Certainly," he said, glaring and Rasoul.

Tali and Cassim walked towards the winding stairs that led back towards the palace.

Rasoul stared as they disappeared around the corner. _What more do you want to do to me, other than take my power?

* * *

_

"Nice shot!" roared Genie, clapping Pearlie for her ring toss. "Thanks, a few Galahs back home taught me the best way to toss these here rings," said Pearlie. Abu stared at her in confusion.

"Isn't she lovely?" gushed Iago. Abu cracked up, rolling over on the floor so hard that his ring escaped his grip and flew across the room.

Monku pranced over and squeaked excitedly. Abu clutched her hand happily. "Alright, you lot are awfully 'lovey dovey' today," said Iago. "Speak for yourself!" said Genie.

Abu and Monku stuck their tongues out simultaneously and skipped off together. "Oh well, a couple of chimps less and I'm a lot better off!" said Iago.

Pearlie glanced at him disapprovingly. "Yeah," scoffed Iago "Like you weren't thinkin' it!"

"Uh, feathered friends, I've kinda had enough ring toss for one day and I think I am gonna make some falafel then fall asleep in my lamp watching 'wheel of fortune'" said Genie.

Iago and Pearlie stared at him puzzlingly. "Uh yeah, do whatever ya big blue lug, Pearlie and I are gonna go for a little afternoon flight," said Iago.

"Shall we?" he asked coyly, gesturing his wing towards her. "Gladly," said Pearlie taking his wing as they flew off together.

"Ah, Love birds, literally," laughed Genie.

**That Night**

Jasmine sighed as she strolled through the gardens. She adored the gardens at night, when the air was cool and tranquil, and the only sounds were of the gently swaying trees.

Her mind wandered towards Aladdin. _Is it true, have I really been worried he'd lose time for me? I mean he's just been a bit busy for the past few days, that's all, _She wondered.

Her eyes turned towards the palace wall. Causing her to remember the time she'd escaped, only to have met Aladdin in the marketplace that day.

She sat down, allowing herself to be momentarily hypnotized by the sound of trickling water in the fountain, and the gentle scent of lilies.

In her mind's eye she saw his smile. The same smile he'd worn in the marketplace, when he'd rescued her, the smile that always assured her, the smile that always made her heart melt.

She heard his voice, echoing in her head. His boyish tone always brought a smile to her face even in the worst of situations.

She lay down on the bench, staring up at the sky, her eyes transfixed by the glittering stars. Rajah walked over and placed his head on her lap. "Thanks Rajah," she cooed softly.

_I should probably go talk to him,_ she thought. She stood up and headed towards the palace. As she climbed the marble stairs to enter the throne room, Raniyah came towards her, Rafik in her arms.

"Aladdin wanted me to tell you, that he has gone with the Sultan and Maharajah to a private conference," said Raniyah as she cradled Rafik fro side to side.

Jasmine's face fell in disappointment. _There it is again, _she thought. "Oh Jasmine," Raniyah said softly "He just has to go to a meeting tonight for some urgent business, don't worry,"

"Sure," Jasmine said sarcastically. She stormed down the hallways, taking her anger out with each pounding step. She entered their bedroom and changed into her night clothes.

She fell asleep, in an empty bed.

**That SAME NIGHT, Somewhere near Agrabah **

"Alright, girls, get out, we have some dancing to do," barked Nadira. Several girls emerged from the carriages. "Follow me," Nadira said briskly.

She felt the unusually cool air nip at her skin, causing her to shiver. She pulled her abaya around herself tightly. Dalia, Saaleha and Zeena trailed behind lazily.

The continued to walk, the only sound was the sand under their feet as they stepped. Nadira saw a lit bar in the distance "That one will do for tonight," she said.

"Here we go again," whispered Dalia.

"Shhhh," murmured Saaleha "You don't want her to hear us!" Zeena remained quiet and strode forward to catch up with Nadira.

They arrived at the bar. Nadira and the girls entered, cheers erupting all around the room. The music began and Nadira's abaya dropped. Men whistled, and then the other girls followed in suit.

Nadira danced, her swivelling hips mesmerizing men all around the room. Every so often a man would catch her eyes and gaze suggestively, she'd smile seductively and that was enough to have him wrapped around her finger.

It had been a few hours of dancing before it all came to a halt. "Girls," instructed Nadira "Go back to your carriages; I will go speak to the proprietor and pay them their part for tonight, stay in your carriages, and do not let any men in tonight, understand?"

They nodded and scurried off towards the carriages. Nadira picked up her abaya and put it on. She wandered behind the bar counter, in search of the owner.

She peered all around the empty room. A wooden door came in sight. She knocked hard on the wood, to which no one answered.

Gently, she cast a little wind on the door, causing it to fling open. She quietly entered the narrow corridor, and saw a dimly lit room at the end.

"Hello?" she said, her voice echoing off of the stone walls "I am looking for the proprietor," No one answered.

Nadira continued towards the dim room at the end, and quietly opened it. "Ah Nadira," said a husky female voice, instantly recognizing her "what a pleasant surprise!"

Nadira stared at the tall woman, who lay across a few tattered cushions in a heavy abaya. Her face wrinkled with age, yet extremely taut in areas, was framed by her long matted hair.

Her coal black eyes hardened upon Nadira. Then an odd smile formed across her thin lips.

"Grandmother!" said Nadira in disbelief. The woman nodded.

* * *

**Like it? I tried to include more description; I hope I didn't overdo it! If you know anyone, Aladdin fan or not, who might like this story or Aladdin and the Amulet of Time, could you please let them know?**

**Thanks! Now I have one more wish…..review!**


	11. Woman of Poison

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

**A/N: Again, this story does not follow Islamic truth, so don't be offended.**

**Thanks, to everyone who reviewed! Big claps for you!**

**Now on with the tale…**

**Recap:**

_Her coal black eyes hardened upon Nadira. Then an odd smile formed across her thin lips._

"_Grandmother!" said Nadira in disbelief. The woman nodded._

**Chapter 11:**

Nadira's eyes widened in disbelief, she stepped forward, gaping at her grandmother. "What are you doing here?" gasped Nadira. A secretive smile formed upon her grandmother's lips.

"I am the owner, of this bar, my dear," said her grandmother, walking forwards.

"Remove your abaya," ordered her grandmother. Nadira stared at her. "Remove it!" she repeated sternly.

Nadira pulled it off, her purple bra and harem pants in view.

"My, my, my, you have grown into a stunner," commented her grandmother, her eyes tracing Nadira's body slowly.

Nadira stepped back. She turned away, focusing her gaze on the hardened cracks in the floor.

"Now my child," said her grandmother, her voice dripping with false kindness. She placed a callused hand on Nadira's chin.

Nadira shrugged it off. "Don't do that," she snapped. Nadira turned around "I don't know what you're doing here, but I won't stay, any longer."

Her grandmother stared "Now, Nadira, you're going to leave you're grandmother after such a, short reunion?" she gasped, emphasising the last two words.

"Save it bitch," replied Nadira "I can't even call you grandmother after everything that's happened, in fact, I won't, _Najila_,"

Najila sighed. "Be that way," she answered tightly "But you aren't leaving, yet"

"I am," Nadira said adamantly.Najila cast 2 streams of wind on her expertly, pinning Nadira against the cold stone wall.

"No, you're not" Najila answered haughtily.

**In Agrabah**

_There, they lurked. An outline appeared on the marble. The familiar shadow causing chills to run down Jasmine's spine. She lay there, helplessly. "Can anyone hear me?" she screamed into the night._

_Jasmine's heart pounded, as the suspension of fear hung her on a thread. The shadow neared her. "Jasmine," they said. _

"Jasmine!" said a voice. "Jasmine' wake up!" Jasmine's eyes fluttered upon in alarm, only to see Tali staring her in the face.

"Tali?" she muttered.

"Are you ok? You seem kind of…spooked," said Tali.

"I'm fine!" Jasmine said breezily, slipping her feet into slippers and standing up.

She strode out to the balcony, allowing the morning sun to bathe her face. She stared down at Agrabah,foccusing deeply at the roof tops.

"Where's Aladdin?" she asked.

Tali shrugged "I don't know, something about a meeting then something in the library?" said Tali.

"Great," Jasmine muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" asked Tali.

"Hmm, nothing, let's go," Jasmine said flippantly.

Without waiting, Jasmine stormed out of the room. Tali followed at her heels. "Don't you want to get dressed?" offered Tali.

"Oh, right," laughed Jasmine, staring down at her nightclothes "I'll meet you in my old room, in a little while," said Jasmine.

Tali nodded and walked away, feeling puzzled at Jasmine's change of behaviour.

* * *

"I don't see anything wrong with it," said the Sultan. "Thank you your highness," said Aladdin. 

Ishaq entered the throne room. "What's this?" he asked.

"I'm hiring an Assistant Vizier," said Aladdin "Only I am hiring someone from the citizens not the nobleman of the kingdom, this way at least some family will benefit,"

"Abdullah, send this message through out Agrabah, that there is a position open for Assistant Vizier for all men!" ordered the Sultan. Abdullah nodded obediently and left.

"Good idea," commented Ishaq "Where are the Maharajah and his daughter?"

"Oh, they are still resting, after all, that journey all the way from India was tiring!" noted the Sultan.

"You're right," said Aladdin "I am going to finish up some work in the library,"

The sultan's eyes narrowed towards Aladdin "And, what might that be?"

"I, uh, it's a surprise!" blurted Aladdin, before turning and leaving.

* * *

Jasmine pulled out a white midriff revealing _choli_, and harem pants of the same colour with rhinestone trim. _I am just overreacting, _she mused _I'll just go and talk to him when he's in the library_. 

She sat down at her vanity. Gazing at her own reflection, she sighed. She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair. _I'm sure he's tired after all the work he's been doing, _she assumed, as she lined her eyes with kohl.

She sashayed in front of the mirror. _Perfect_ she decided.

* * *

Aladdin sat alone in the library, his mind elsewhere. He studied the scrolls he'd laid flat on his table. He stood up and ventured towards the shelves. The shelves seemed to circle the room like an immense dome. 

Aladdin searched through a shelf and pulled out some charts.

"Surprise!" chimed a voice.

Quickly, he wrapped up the charts and whipped them into a drawer. "Jasmine," he gasped "hi, I mean, it's good to see you?' he muttered meekly.

Jasmine smiled. "What are you doing?" she asked, walking behind him and placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Work," he answered.

"Anything I can help with?" she offered.

"NO! Uh, it's ok," he stuttered. Jasmine stared at him crossly "What is it?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he answered with a sigh, "I'm just really tired,"

Aladdin yawned, hoping he sounded convincing.

"You didn't come to bed last night, that would explain it," Jasmine said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I was finishing work and kind of fell asleep here," he said, running a hand through his ruffled hair.

"You'll be fine, just get some rest," she advised.

Aladdin opened his mouth in protest "I have some work to finish, and your father he—"

"Don't worry about my Father, I'll talk to him," she said warmly, taking seat next to him.

"Thanks," he said boyishly. Jasmine smiled.

Their faces neared for a moment, when a voice echoed in the library "Aladdin! The Sultan wants you!" Ishaq called out casually.

"I have to go, I have to sort out a test for the assistant vizier," said Aladdin, standing up.

Jasmine sighed, trying not to show her disappointment.

Aladdinstared at her longingly. "Go," she said "Go ahead,"

Aladdin gave her a quick peck on the cheek "I will come back as quickly as I can," he promised.

She nodded. Aladdin and Ishaq turned and left. _Right there! _Thought Jasmine. She sighed and wandered towards the shelves.

_I might as well do something for myself, he's currently consumed with work, it's time this princess had a project of her own! _She decided.

Jasmine strolled through the seemingly endless room. The brightness of the room, made it pleasant, but there were a few little balconies with a chiffon canopy above, which seemed private and cosy.

Jasmine pulled out a few scrolls about Agrabah and its history, she nestled into the cushions on the balcony and threw her concentration into reading.

* * *

Sharif stared at the ceiling. It had only been the previous day that he'd arrived in Agrabah, with his new found father no less. 

Jafar had brought him to an old and decrepit building, which he'd claimed had been his before he became Royal Vizier, not that he lived there, after all his family was of noble class, but he had owned the place.

Jafar had disappeared into a room. Sharif guessed he was working hard, as his face was lined with concentration. Suddenly a rapt knock on the broken door interrupted Sharif's thoughts.

He stood up, his sore muscles flinching momentarily. He opened the door. A lanky man in uniform stood there.

"By royal command of the Sultan of Agrabah, I have come with a message that all men of this household are hereby eligible to become assistant vizier to the royal vizier, please arrive at the palace gates tomorrow at sunset," he rattled in his monotone. He departed as quickly as he'd arrived.

Sharif went back inside and yawned. "Was someone here?" said Jafar.

Sharif jumped "Uh, someone saying that there is a spot open in the palace as assistant vizier," answered Sharif, who'd begun to speak obediently to Jafar, out of fear.

_A position for assistant vizier? This could be my chance to re-enter the palace…_mused Jafar.

"Sharif, are you eligible to become assistant vizier?" Jafar questioned edgily. "Yeah, from what that man said," replied Sharif.

"Then you shall," answered Jafar "become assistant vizier"

* * *

**Like it? I had to rush a tiny bit, so i'm sorry if it seems rushed! Too many assignments, AAARGH, grade 10!**

**Make me happy, by reviewing! You shall be handsomely rewarded...actually no, since I can't reward you,**

**BUT, if I could... I would!**


	12. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: This story doesn't follow Islamic truth, so please, o not be shocked or offended.**

**Thanks to:**

**StoryWriter92, persian85033, JaFaRcRaZy, VampireNaomi and Rubyinnle**

**Love the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Recap:**

_A position for assistant vizier? This could be my chance to re-enter the palace…mused Jafar._

"_Sharif, are you eligible to become assistant vizier?" Jafar questioned edgily. "Yeah, from what that man said," replied Sharif. _

**Chapter 12:**

**That same afternoon**

"Me? Become Assistant vizier?" said Sharif. Jafar's eyebrows rose.

"You are after all, the son of one of the grandest Royal vizier's in history!" Jafar answered haughtily.

"Then why aren't you still at the palace?" questioned Sharif.

For a moment, Jafar stared at Sharif in silence. "A long story," he retorted dryly, before turning away.

Sharif sat down on a worn rug. "Why? What happened?" he asked.

A sly smile appeared on Jafar's face before he turned to answer.

"I was the best royal vizier Agrabah had ever seen. Before a street rat of a boy, came and ruined my name, by claiming I had done something unfaithful to the Sultan. The boy had charmed the princess and had her on his side, she managed to convince her father of this boy's false truths and thus I was promptly thrown out,"

Sharif's face fell. _They did that? To my Father? _He thought. Jafar stood, satisfaction washing over him.

"Alright," said Sharif confidently "I will become assistant vizier,"

"Excellent!" praised Jafar "You have much to learn before the test tomorrow, and who better to teach you than myself!"

* * *

Raniyah and Tali sat in Jasmine's old chambers. "He's adorable," commented Tali, as she cradled Rafik in her arms. The baby gurgled in happiness. 

Raniyah smiled proudly "He's my little bundle of joy," she gushed. Tali and Raniyah went out to the balcony. Rafik smiled when he saw Iago and Pearlie flying about above them.

"He's got some fascination with birds!" said Raniyah. A gentle breeze swept through the balcony, causing Tali's long hair to fly in her face. "Here," offered Raniyah "Let me take him,"

Tali handed Rafik over and adjusted her hair. "Hey girls," chirped a voice. Jasmine came forward, several scrolls under her arm.

"Hey Jasmine," chimed Raniyah "Where have you been?"

Jasmine fingered the rhinestone on her waistband distractedly. "In the library," she replied curtly.

Tali and Raniyah exchanged glances. Jasmine finally looked up. "I want to build an orphanage," she said.

"What?" said Tali and Raniyah in unison.

"What brought this on?" Raniyah questioned sceptically.

"Well, I was reading through some scrolls about Agrabah history, and it was all about noble class, there as nothing about the people themselves, nothing, except for the fact that there was tons of poverty" responded Jasmine.

Both girls continued to stare. "I know it's weird! But I want to do it, I have time on my hands and this is something Agrabah needs!" Jasmine said adamantly, emphasising it by stomping her foot.

"I am going to go and start planning!" she added and ran off. Raniyah shook her head.

"Classic Jasmine," she said, once Jasmine was out of earshot.

"Why?" wondered Tali. "Whenever something is bugging her, she pours that energy into something else, she's not one to sit around," replied Raniyah.

"Will she be ok?" Tali asked worriedly. "She'll come to her sense in an hour or two" said Raniyah.

* * *

"You did what?" bellowed Cassim. 

"I had him beheaded," retorted Rasoul smugly.

Cassim stood there in fury. He was already tired of the hostile dungeon environment, but nothing he suggested seemed to please Rasoul.

"Relax Cassim," joked Rasoul "There is still plenty of crime in this city, stuff that you had worsened for me before you _reformed_"

Cassim clenched his fist tightly and stared directly at stone brick wall. "What's going on?" piped a voice. Both men turned and saw Aladdin, standing squarely in the doorway.

"I will see to you later!" growled Cassim. Angrily, he removed his turban and placed it on its stand. "Come Aladdin," he gestured.

Aladdin and Cassim left. Rasoul growled in rage. He pounded his fists against the wall. _Your kids come in here, and your out, you have excused yourself from your duties like that? Why do I need to share a job with you when you can't DO your share!_

Out of frustration, he slashed Cassim's turban with a sword.

* * *

"Dad," said Aladdin "I need your advice," He and Cassim sat down in one of the garden pergolas. 

Cassim sighed "I'm not great with advice but, I suppose I can try, go ahead, son,"

"Well, Jasmine is kind of mad at me," he began "and I don't even know what I did to make her mad," Cassim sighed again.

Aladdin stared at the tessellated tiles of the pergolas. "It's like, there I something I did, and she won't even say what!"

"Son, you wanted my advice, you got it, just ask Jasmine what was bothering her, you won't find out any other way except that if you keep doing whatever it is you're doing, she will only get angrier and that, well…isn't how you want to find out." Advised Cassim.

Aladdin slumped on the pergola seating. "I really don't understand women sometimes," he muttered.

"Believe me, I know how you feel," answered Cassim, an image of Nadira appearing in his mind

"Alright," said Aladdin "I will go and talk to her,"

* * *

"Get away from me you bitch!" screamed Nadira. Najila laughed mockingly and withdrew her wind. "Nadira, you're a feisty one, I see now how you became so popular with men, the way they flocked to you," she taunted. 

"I hate you," Nadira said coldly, instantly slapping her grandmother. Najila placed a hand on her cheek, the slapping sensation still tingling.

Nadira turned to leave. "Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?" cackled Najila.

Nadira stopped in her tracks. "I know what happened to her," she replied coldly "She ran away from you, from your constant thirst for money and tyranny, she ran away from the men who treated her as if she were nothing more than the sand they walk on,"

Najila smiled villainously. "No my dear, that's not what happened,"

Nadira's eyes widened in shock "And you expect me to believe you?"

"No," said Najila "I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't know the truth,"

* * *

**The next morning in Agrabah**

"My love, shall we sup?" gushed Iago. "I don't mind if I do!" squealed Pearlie. The two birds began to peck at the same apple.

"Ahhh," cooed Genie "The love birds are enjoying an apple together,"

Iago looked up "Yeah and If you don't mind, we'd appreciate if you weren't part of this!" snapped Iago.

"Say no more!" announced Genie before disappearing. Abu and Monku pranced in the pet chambers as he exited. Both sat down and started sharing a banana.

"Awwwwww," came a voice "Chimps, bananas and l'amour!" Everyone spun around.

"Genie, would you be so kind as to exit this room!" muttered Iago, then throwing an adoring smile at Pearlie.

"Sorry, I'm gone!" he apologised.

"Jeez, being in love sure has some strange side effects!" laughed Genie "Iago actually is polite!"

* * *

Jasmine sat in the same little balcony in the library. She lay on her stomach, several scrolls and charts scattered around her. "Jasmine," said an approaching voice. 

Jasmine looked up. "Aladdin," she said softly. He sat down next to her. She noted the pain in his face. "What's wrong?" she questioned. "I was hoping you'd tell me," he answered.

She stared at him sceptically. "I know your upset, and I'm sorry, for whatever I did, but that's just it, what did I do?"he stammered.

Jasmine smiled coyly. "Look, I hadn't seen you, spent time with you for the past few days, all because you had work, then when I came to talk to you about it, you had to leave for more work…"

"It's not just that, I can tell, what's wrong?" he asked. Jasmine bit her lip and stared into his warm eyes.

"For the past few nights," she quivered "I've been having this dream,"

"You weren't there so I couldn't tell you, but, it scared me, Aladdin, it scared me" she stopped, a tear slid down her cheek.

She didn't need to say more, he understood. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. She felt her skin tingle at his touch.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry, I should have been there," he whispered apologetically.

She placed her head on him, and cried into his shoulder. "Sometimes, I get scared, these dreams keep reminding me of _that _time in our life," she whimpered.

"Shhhh, it's ok, I'm here, you and I don't need to worry anymore," he murmured softly. She continued to cry. He cupped her chin in his hands. "Jasmine, don't be afraid, I can't believe how stupid I've been, not realising," he whispered.

"It's ok, you didn't know," she said, wiping her eyes.

"I should have known, I should have realised all of this," he said, he hung his head sadly.

"No, Aladdin, you're amazing, but you're not a mind reader, no one is, I was wrong to think you should have known" said Jasmine.

They gazed at each other, nothing was hidden now, not a word, not an emotion. She laced her arms around his neck. Jasmine felt his hands slide around her waist.

Their lips met in passion. Jasmine felt herself let go, blissfully. The feeling of him, holding her, kissing her, loving her, was all she ever needed for assurance.

* * *

**Like it? I'm sorry, this one was rushed too! I am really sorry, in fact,truth is, I probably shouldn't be writing in a rush, but after this, I promsie NO more rushing, so please be kind (oh, you always are!)**

**I do have a bunch of assignments at the moment and exams coming up, but if you want a quicker update, you can do 2 things.**

**1. Recommend this story, or AATAOT, to anyone you think might like it.**

**2. REVIEW, MY LOVLIES! ( I won't say 'lovlies' anymore, it's weird! But hey, there's a first for everything!)**


	13. You!

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: This story does not follow Islamic truth, so please do not be offended.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**Recap:**

_They gazed at each other, nothing was hidden now, not a word, not an emotion. She laced her arms around his neck. Jasmine felt his hands slide around her waist. _

_Their lips met in passion. Jasmine felt herself let go, blissfully. The feeling of him, holding her, kissing her, loving her, was all she ever needed for assurance._

**Chapter 13:**

**In Agrabah**

Jasmine felt the midday sun,pouring into their bedroom, drench her body in warmth. She rose from her bed, with Aladdin sleeping soundly beside her. A euphoric smile appeared on her lips, remembering what had happened the day before.

She tip toed to Aladdin's side of the bed, her hair sweeping his bare chest. "Wake up!" she chimed. Gently she placed her lips on his and slowly his eyes opened.

"That was a nice wake up call!" he said as sat up.

Jasmine's smile grew wider "Come on, you're testing the potential assistant vizier's today and it's already near noon,"

"Wow, we really slept in," he said "I guess I better get ready," He stood up and stretched his muscles.

Several of Jasmine's maids entered, with Jasmine's clothes. Jasmine picked an outfit and dismissed her maids.

"One more thing," added Aladdin "I want you to be there when I am testing the men, you know all about this stuff, and well, I could really use your help,"

Jasmine strolled over to him and threw her arms around his neck "Done," she said.

* * *

"Sharif, you have done well," said Jafar "I am impressed" 

Sharif nodded determinedly "Thank you" he answered curtly. Jafar stared outside of the dilapidated building's window.

"You must go to the palace at sun set, In the meanwhile, go to the market place, buy yourself a set of robes to wear before you go to be tested," Jafar grunted.

"Yes, Father," Sharif answered as curtly as before. Taking the gold from Jafar, he left the building. He walked out into the market place.

_Guess I better start looking for a robe! _He thought as he sifted through several brocades at one of the fabric stalls.

* * *

"You know the truth?" scoffed Nadira. 

Najila nodded "I know exactly what my wretched daughter did," she replied. Nadira stared at her in disbelief, before striding out the door.

Nadira ran out of the bar as fast as she could. She saw her carriages in the distance, and continued to run frantically, away from her grandmother.

She entered her carriage and slammed the door. "Thought you could get away so easily?" chirped Najila. Nadira spun around and gasped.

"How did you get in here?" she screeched.

"Nadira, it's a shame you haven't learnt to use your powers to their full ability, had you stayed with me, you might have learned" she said dryly.

Nadira sat down on a cushion. "Why are you still here? Go back to your bar and deal with the other whores," she said bitterly.

Najila's menacing laughed echoed unnervingly.

Nadira placed a hand on her hip. "Get out of here," she said in a low voice.

Najila's icy gaze didn't falter and instead she began circling Nadira like vulture.

"So," she began "are you saying you don't want know what happened to your dear mother?" Nadira turned away.

She never managed to intimidate her grandmother. A woman who had used her poison to manipulate others for so long was now immune to it being inflicted upon her.

"I said I wanted you to leave," Nadira retorted icily.

Najila's kohl rimmed eyes froze. "You realise, Nadira, that we are so much alike," she commented.

Nadira remained silent. In the presence of her grandmother she always felt powerless. Behind her cushion she saw a bottle she'd hidden, clutching it, she turned back to Najila.

"Tell me," she said, with utmost control "What happened to my mother?"

**Near Sunset, Agrabah**

Tali and Jasmine entered the throne room, where they found Aladdin and Ishaq discussing the test for the assistant vizier. Tali eyed Ishaq nervously, much to her surprise, she noticed him doing the same to her.

"Ok, Jasmine, Ishaq, come with me, we will have to start testing soon," said Aladdin, gesturing them to go to the room in which the men would be tested.

"What am I going to do while you guys are gone?" asked Tali.

Jasmine whispered in her ear "Go check out the market place, anything, believe me the palace won't be much fun for awhile,"

Tali nodded in agreement. The three of them entered the room as Tali skipped off to hers. She found an abaya which she could wear and slipped through the gates, while Rasoul and Cassim, disagreeably, handled the men waiting.

Happy to be out of there, she strolled through Agrabah with leisure, enjoying the constant movement of sights and sounds that surrounded her.

She continued walking, making her way through the haggling crowds. Just then, a young man cut in front of her path. jerkily, causing her to lose balance and fall on to him.

The young man turned around, annoyance clearly displayed on his features. Tali noticed a stain on his robes from whatever fruit he had been holding when she bumped in him.

His handsome face stared at her blankly. "Thanks for that," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," said Tali icily "but you should have watched where you were going,"

"It's not enough that you made me stain my robe, but do you have to lie?" said the young man.

Tali gaped in infuriation "First of all, I did not lie, you really did cut in front of me without looking, and second of all you'll get that stain out!"

"I have to be somewhere important, and you just stained my robe!" he yelled.

Tali felt her cheeks flushing. "Why I oughta…" she muttered under her breath.

"What's that?" said the young man. "Nothing," Tali answered hastily before making her way past him.

_God, some guys…_she thought angrily. She continued wandering through the winding streets. She found herself walking in a strangely empty street. It appeared as though no one had treaded there for years, forming a sort of ghostly feel.

Suddenly Tali, felt someone grab at her wrist. "Let go!" she screamed when she her attacker. A thug with a grin on his face held her wrist even more tightly, and then threw her against a wall.

Tali crumpled in pain. The thug came forward, pushing her against the wall. All of a sudden, they were joined with a third party, someone who managed to push the thug off of her.

Tali looked up, only to see the guy whose robe she'd stained in the marketplace. "What the hell are you doing here?" she grumbled.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said cockily.

Just then her attacker returned and pushed the young man out of the way. He pinned Tali back against the wall, his face nearing hers. Tali kicked him in stomach, causing the man to double over in pain.

The young man then proceeded to take care of the thug. "Get away from me!" growled Tali.

The young man laughed "I'm trying to help you, and you're telling me to leave?"

Tali grunted and then jumped on to her attacker kicking, him in the groin. "I don't need help," she answered straightforwardly, kicking the man again and throwing a punch at his face.

"Besides," she grunted, as she punched the man again "Don't you have somewhere 'important' to be"

The young man laughed arrogantly "Yes I do, but you think I can just leave you here like this?" he said.

The attacker fell to the ground unconscious; Tali kicked him hard, this time her head scarf came off, causing her hair to fall around her face.

Tali clapped her hands in accomplishment. "All done," she said, before striding off.

The young man stared and shook his head. _God, some girls…_he thought.

**That evening in Agrabah**

Tali re-entered the palace sneakily, managing to get past the guards without questioning her scruffy appearance.

She entered Jasmine's old room and found Raniyah, Jasmine and Roshni choosing clothes. "What's going on?" wondered Tali.

"The maharajah's dinner," answered Jasmine "and also, what happened to you?"

Tali shook her head. "Oh nothing," She came over to where all the clothes were laid out.

"Did they pick an assistant vizier?" she asked. Jasmine nodded as she set aside a deep purple outfit for herself.

"Yes," said Jasmine, holding an emerald green top at Tali's body "They did, he arrived late, but boy was his knowledge impressive! This colour looks great on you, here, wear this," motioned Jasmine.

"Also the assistant vizier is incredibly handsome, isn't he Jasmine?" joked Raniyah.

Jasmine laughed "Yeah, that's true, listen to us, we're becoming such gossips!"

"Oh this is nothing compared to what happens at my palace," said Raniyah "I tell you, the harem women have eyes and ears where you wouldn't suspect!"

The other girls laughed. Raniyah began telling them stories as they sorted through piles of clothes.

"OH! This would look lovely on you Tali!" squealed Jasmine, Roshni nodded in agreement.

She held up a pair of deep emerald harem pants, studded with rubies and amethysts.

"Thanks Jasmine, but isn't that well, a bit grand for someone in my position?" said Tali.

"Believe me Tali, it is grand but it is worth it, you are worth much more here than you give yourself credit for," assured Jasmine "please wear it?"

Tali smiled "When you put it that way…"

* * *

Aladdin stood nervously out on the terrace. The banquet table was being set up for the maharajah and his daughter's dinner. 

Ishaq came over "The assistant vizier is getting ready as well, I was told," he said.

"Good," Aladdin said firmly "Go and check with the musicians that they are all set up and ready," Ishaq nodded and left.

Just then, Cassim and Rasoul came to the terrace, a thread of tension between them.

"Dad," said Aladdin "Have you seen Tali and Jasmine?"

Cassim shook his head "Sorry, I think they're getting ready,"

_Girls, always taking their time! _Thought Aladdin. Right at that moment, Jasmine entered, the other girls behind her. For a moment Aladdin's eyes were transfixed on her.

"Wow…" he said. She always managed to take his breath away.

"Well, is everything ready?" she asked softly.

"Nearly, you look stunning tonight," he said. Jasmine smiled "You don't look too bad yourself!"

Tali walked up to them. Aladdin noticed how much older she looked when she was dressed up. Her hair had been tied back into a high ponytail with wisps of hair escaping and framing her face, her midriff revealing top and pants gave her an air of femineity.

"Come here," said Aladdin, giving Tali a hug. Everyone took their places at the table. The night was exquisite. The moon had risen above them and glowed luminously, the stars giving the appearance of diamonds scattered across a sky of black silk.

The sultan and the Maharajah chatted merrily, laughing heartily at one another's humorous stories. Jasmine and Raniyah continued with the story Raniyah had been telling earlier.

Tali searched for her seat, which she found was next to Aladdin. Suddenly she saw someone. The young man from the marketplace was there, apologising to Aladdin from some reason unbeknownst to her.

In the midst of the cheery atmosphere, she froze. He saw her.

"You!" they yelled in unison.


	14. Love and Loathe

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: This story does not follow Islamic truth, so please do not be shocked or offended.**

**Special thanks: **To **Fenna**, thank you so much for your review, it was really, really appreciated! I eagerly anticipate future feedback and comments!

**Thanks also, to all my regular readers, there would be no story to write without you!**

**Recap:**

_In the midst of the cheery atmosphere she froze. He saw her. _

"_You!" they yelled in unison._

**Chapter 14:**

Tali froze in sudden embarrassment. Everyone gathered at the table sat in shocked silence. Tali blushed deeply, noticing that the guy too, appeared ashamed. Her gaze shifted to Aladdin, he seemed slightly exasperated, but understanding somehow.

Tali walked up to the Maharajah with whatever dignity she could muster.

"I'm sorry your highnesses, I truly am," she apologised.

The Maharajah appeared somewhat amused if anything "It's alright, do not worry, it's alright," he answered with a laugh.

Aladdin came forward and whispered something in the young man's ear, causing him to nod obediently.

Cassim also came forward from the shadows "Tali, please leave for a little while, to think about what just happened," he said in a stern whisper, that only she could hear.

She nodded and sighed. Quietly she excused herself, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She scampered off, after no one could see her, retreating to a quiet pergola.

_I am such a fool! _She thought in reprimand.

"You are such a fool," came a voice.

Tali spun around, her mouth ajar. "You again!" she screeched.

The young man stood in the pergola doorway, his features blended into the darkness, but his tall and muscular outline visible. He strode forward, his face entering the pergola candlelight.

"What are you even doing here?" grilled Tali.

He smirked "I am the new assistant vizier," he answered "my name is Sharif"

Tali rolled her eyes "It's a…shall we say, displeasure to meet you Sharif," she replied.

He laughed and said "Likewise, and you are?"

Tali stood up. "I am Tali, I am Aladdin's sister and Princess Jasmine's personal assistant," she answered confidently.

Sharif smirked again, this time more arrogantly.

"What?" she barked, infuriation creeping into her voice.

"Nothing, just finding it odd, that you are the same person who ran into me and stained my robe in the marketplace, refused my help when someone was attacking you and embarrassed the both of us in front of royalty,"

Tali walked closer. "You are so full of yourself! Seriously, you cut into _my _path, and I didn't _need_ your help to get rid of that thug and secondly, you also had a hand in that embarrassment!" she retaliated.

Both were silent. Tali found herself examining him. _Not bad, got a bit of a bad boy thing going on…after all he is the most arrogant guy I have ever met! _She noted silently.

"What are you doing?" he said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Nothing!" she shrieked adamantly. She sat back down on the pergola seating, and stared in the opposite direction to him.

She placed her cold hands on her chin and sat silently. Sharif stared at her. His eyes traced her body fluidly.

"What are YOU doing!" she interrupted.

"You were not just doing what I think you were doing!" she said.

"Of course I wasn't, are you crazy? Oh yes, wait, you are," he answered.

Tali's eyes widened "You're gonna get it," she muttered, striding forward.

She lifted her hand and pointed directly at him, only to have him grasp her hand tightly mid air "Don't point your finger at me!" he said.

"Let go!" she demanded.

"Tali— " said Aladdin, pausing when he saw both of them.

Sharif immediately let go of her hand. Aladdin surveyed the two of them suspiciously, but decided against any interrogation.

"Tali and Sharif, you are both allowed to come back to the dinner table so long as you don't speak to each other," aid Aladdin.

Tali crossed her arms "Fine by me," she answered.

Sharif turned to Tali and said "Same here,"

* * *

Jafar paced in his decrepit building that he and Sharif had been residing in. His mind remained focused. The street rat had defeated him too many times. He failed to understand what it was that made Aladdin powerful, when he was, a mere street rat. 

_Ah, but power seeks power, and it then grows stronger, the time is near, I feel it. It was promised to me, but the fact that my own son is in the palace is another powerful pawn of mine! _Thought Jafar.

_Yes, it is only a matter of time. The amulet may not have worked, true, and I cannot seize its power until I have ridded the street rat, Aladdin. Of course, I was promised something once…I know that soon, I shall receive it._

**Late that same Night, In Agrabah**

Aladdin lay his head on the pillow, feeling completely drained. The day had been long, and the dinner had just topped that. _Who knew royal affairs could be so tiring? _He wondered.

Jasmine sat down on the bed, beside him, blowing out the candle, which forced the room into a bluey darkness lit by the moon's gentle glow. "Tired?" she asked sympathetically.

"Very," he answered. He rolled on his side to face her.

"Well you are entitled to be, you really worked hard today, testing the assistant viziers and of course the Maharajah's dinner," Jasmine said softly.

"Yeah, well I tried my best," he said with an exhausted sigh.

Jasmine smiled warmly "I know, you always do,"

For a moment they lay in peaceful silence.

"Jasmine can I ask you something?" he asked shyly.

Jasmine smiled even wider "Anything," she said sweetly, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think Tali is going to, you know," he said.

Jasmine giggled "What?" she said, suppressing a laugh.

"You _know_," said Aladdin.

"If you're suggesting, what I think you are suggesting, you're wondering if Tali will get a boyfriend," said Jasmine.

Aladdin nodded sheepishly. "Aladdin, Tali is sixteen, this is kind of, well, that time," Jasmine answered lightly.

"Oh, I see," he murmured.

"Come on, let's go for a little ride," said Jasmine.

"Where?" he said.

"Anywhere!" she answered gleefully.

Jasmine ran out to the balcony and whistled loudly, just then Carpet flew in, clearly receiving his cue.

Aladdin smiled. _I am so lucky_ he thought, as he stared at Jasmine, beckoning him with her eyes, to join her.

"Come on!" she squealed excitedly.

"Ok, I'm coming!" he said, running up to her.

Carpet lifted them off the ground. Aladdin and Jasmine both smiled, many reasons contributing to their happiness.

* * *

Najila's lips formed a haunting smile. "Are you sure you want to know?" she asked. 

Nadira clutched the bottle even tighter. "I do ok, God damn it! I want to know!" she screeched in exasperation.

"Control yourself Nadira, no man likes a woman who is shall we say, blunt, then again, that never stopped any of the men that came to you," said Najila.

This fuelled Nadira's infuriation, driving her to hurl the bottle in her hand at her grandmother. Instead of hitting her or smashing, it froze mid air and then fell, smashing into fragments of tinted glass.

"I told you Nadira, your powers could have been put to better use," Najila said, her voice not faltering.

Nadira sighed and remembered the time, she got her tattoo, the perfect ankh that was a bit below her right collar bone.

She remembered her grandmother telling her that it was sexier and men would find it attractive, sure _they_ did, Nadira didn't. Nadira never saw it that way.

She never wanted it, but she no longer saw it as sex symbol. She came to accept it, even embrace it, but as mark of rebellion, that she would always hold against her grandmother.

"Why are you putting it off?" Nadira questioned suspiciously.

"I am merely testing your patience, seeing how much you want to know," Najila retorted.

"Tell me," Nadira said plainly, her eyes staring directly at Najila's coal black eyes, which appeared like cold and stone like

"Where is she!"

"In Agrabah," answered Najila.


	15. Little Irritations

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: I have said it before, I'll say it again, this story doesn't follow Islamic truth, please d not be shocked or offended**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! big hug to all of you**

_**This Chapter is for VampireNaomi, study, do well and enjoy the story!**_

**Recap:**

"Tell me," Nadira said plainly, her eyes staring directly at Najila's coal black eyes, which appeared like cold and stone like "Where is she!"

"In Agrabah," answered Najila.

**Chapter 15:**

Nadira froze. Her mind suddenly felt completely empty. She stared, wordlessly, at her grandmother. Desperately trying to think of something to say, no words escaped her lips, just a stunned silence.

"Are you serious?" Nadira managed weakly.

Najila nodded solemnly "She is, I have always known," she replied.

Nadira swallowed, her mouth felt as though it were as dry as the desert. She placed her cold hands on her cheeks and stared at the carriage floor, still unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I don't believe you," she finally said.

Najila looked at her surprisedly "Why?"

Nadira said nothing for a moment. "How could you possibly know? How?" she questioned.

Najila laughed bitterly "I know much more than you think, Nadira,"

Nadira shivered at the sound of her name, spoken by her grandmother's husky voice.

"I don't believe you…I won't!" she screamed.

A tight smile curled on Najila's lips. "I take it you read her _diary entries_?" she asked.

Nadira swallowed again, this time more nervously. None of it seemed real, more like bad dream, which she prayed silently she'd wake up from.

"So," Najila interrupted "I will assume you have,"

Nadira still didn't reply. She looked up at her, her eyes filled with a blend of hatred and disbelief. She strode up to her grandmother.

"Why should I believe you, she and Aunt Naheera always hated you!" scowled Nadira. This strangely, seemed to amuse Najila.

"My dear, Naheera, is dead," she said. This time her words didn't strike a chord with Nadira. Yes, she felt it, she felt it like a permanent etching in her mind, but she could take it.

"I am sure it was your doing," Nadira accused.

"In a way it was,"

"What did you do," Nadira asked sourly.

Najila sighed "I see I will have to tell you bit more, before you believe a word I say,"

"It was around the time that Nasheeta came back to the troupe, she had changed, somehow, I wasn't sure, yet I knew. Of course, the girl wanted more tastes of freedom, foolish child, she ran away! This cause great loss in our troupe, Naheera, was also beginning to get ideas of running off, so I sent her to live with a man, who wanted her greatly"

Nadira snorted contemptuously "More like, you sold her to a man, for a good sum of money,"

"Yes he paid, but it was also for Naheera's well being, however, he later informed she had died in childbirth" she said flippantly "I failed to mention that, I was there, and I saw Nasheeta run away, she did in front of me, and she did more than that"

Nadira listened curiously. Still wondering, how this all added up, to reveal how her mother was mysteriously in Agrabah.

"Go on," said Nadira.

Najila nodded "It broke my heart, to see my daughter filled with such a desire to leave that I did the only thing I could to do, to protect her,"

_Protect? Since when did you protect! Exploit, yes, deceive, yes, but never protect, unless it was for your own well being! _Thought Nadira.

Nadira saw Najila's face filled with a melancholy pain, doubting the authenticity of that pain she spoke up "So, what did you do?"

"Well, she wrote diary entries, thinking I wouldn't discover them, what did she expect? She was lucky she learnt to read and write! Of course I knew when I saw writing quills around! Anyway, the diary entries, or at least, her last diary entry is not written by her,"

Nadira gasped. This was another strange surprise, she wasn't sure she fully understood. She remained in deep thought, not that it did much good, feeling as though her mind was going to spiral out of control.

"Why! Who wrote the diary entry? I don't believe it!" she muttered breathlessly, her gaze fixed on her grandmother.

"Let's just say, Nadira," began Najila "That I once made a promise to someone, what happened,is just part of the intention of keeping it"

**The next morning in Agrabah**

Jasmine woke up happily.She still felt as though she was floating. She remembered all the details of last night's carpet ride with a dreamy relish. Standing up, she noticed something at the foot of the bed.

It was a small scroll, tied tightly with azure silk. Curiously, she opened the silk tie and a small, slightly heavy object fell on to the bed. The scroll read.

_Dear Jasmine,_

_Sorry I am not here this morning, I am helping your father sort through some issues. You are amazing, and I love you even more after last night. Thank you for taking my mind off of everything! I will be in the library at noon, so I hope to see you!_

_Love, _

_From your,_

_Aladdin_

_Also, there is a small present from me in the scroll, as I'm sure you've already seen!_

Jasmine's attention diverted to the fallen object on the bed. She picked it up, it was stunning gold choker with a sparkling sapphire in between two small diamonds.

She smiled coyly to herself. She loved the little things he did to show his love, but it wasn't the present which made her feel that way. "Jasmine," said Tali, standing at the entranceway.

"Come in," ushered Jasmine. Tali smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

"What are we doing today?" asked Tali eagerly.

Jasmine sat in thought for a moment. "Well, I do want to start planning for the orphanage, and I do need your help,"

Tali grinned excitedly. The prospect of actually being able to contribute thrilled her. "Well, what shall I do?"

Jasmine stood up and walked over to a corner of the room where a comfortable chaise and table were. She picked up several scrolls and brought them to Tali.

"Here, go to the library and read these, I'll get ready and join you in a little while," said Jasmine.

"Ok," agreed Tali "See you there!"

* * *

Aladdin had finished his duties for the Sultan for the day, after he'd instructed Sharif on how things ran at the palace. 

Remembering to meet Jasmine in the library he headed towards its location. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about Jasmine. Everything she did made him feel as though he was the luckiest guy alive.

He loved the small things she did. The way a playful light would enter her eyes when she saw him, or the way her voice soothed him like a gentle song, she was his life and everything in it.

He entered the library. He noticed Tali, sitting in one of the balconies at the back. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey Tali," he said casually. She looked up and smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked, peering at the scrolls she was reading.

"In case you're wondering, I learnt to read by sitting outside a boys school everyday, listening in and watching their lessons, no one every noticed a raggedy girl," she said.

"You're not raggedy, far from it!" said Aladdin. They laughed, enjoying the naturalness of their newfound relationship.

"Well, I am going to finish up some work, before Jasmine comes," he said, standing up with a stretch.

"Cool," said Tali "I'll let her know when you're here," Aladdin left, and Tali remained, reading silently to herself. _Done with this one! I guess I'll get another, _the thought.

She walked off into the shelves, only to find Sharif sitting where she'd been sitting. _Great, he's here! _She strode over to him, noticing him peer up from the scroll every time she neared.

"I was sitting there," she said blatantly. Sharif looked at her inquisitively with his coffee coloured eyes "So?" he responded calmly.

Tali opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"Would you please move, so I could sit there," she asked tightly.

"No," he said.

_Damn this guy, he is so annoying! _"Look, could you move, because I was sitting there and I want to sit there again!" she barked.

Sharif looked at her puzzlingly. _She is such a short tempered thing! _

Tali stood there, tapping her foot expectantly.

"Get up, would you!" she demanded.

Sharif stood up, without vacating the spot. "So, you were sitting here before, I am sitting her now, get over it," he said smugly.

_What is about him that infuriates me so much! _Thought Tali.

"Move it!" she said.

Sharif didn't budge an inch. "You're incorrigible!" he said.

Tali gaped in frustration. "You're arrogant!" she snapped.

"You're both being immature," said Jasmine, who stepped up next to them.

Tali blushed in embarrassment. _What is it with this guy, where he always seems to get me embarrassed!_

Jasmine shook her head. "Tali, I am going to be with Aladdin for a little while, he wants my advice on some things, so could you just finish reading the scrolls, then I promise we'll get to work later,"

Tali nodded flippantly. Frankly, the orphanage didn't interest her at that moment. Getting back at Sharif did. Jasmine left, unaware of the brewing fights.

"Oh you are so full of it!" Tali said, once Jasmine was out of earshot.

"You're no less!" said Sharif.

"This isn't over, I hope you know," Tali threatened. "Oh believe me," he said with a smug laugh "I know,"

* * *

**Hey guys, I haven't exactly had a peachy week, less than peachy actually! Pretty bad! I have sooooooo many assignments due and exams coming up, please be fabulous dahlings and review!**

**Also, could u let me know if I use to much dialogue? Or, if you want me to change something about the way I write. I also love hearing about your opinions on the story and characters, so keep 'em coming! Now make me happy and leave a review, so I feel pleasure in the midst of my week of drudgery! (boy, do I sound dramatic!)**


	16. Discovery

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

**A/N: The story does not follow Islam.**

**Thanks to-**

**StoryWriter92- Love the opinions, you have really encouraged me all the way through!**

**Persian85033- For everything! **

**Fenna- for reviewing, and believe me, though the last chapter was uneventful, it was quite significant!**

**Rubyinnle- Fab beta! Loving it and u better post Ur next chapter soon!**

**Recap:**

"_Oh you are so full of it!" Tali said, once Jasmine was out of earshot. "You're no less!" said Sharif._

"_This isn't over, I hope you know," Tali threatened. "Oh believe me," he said with a smug laugh "I know,"_

_**And**_

"_Why! Who wrote the diary entry? I don't believe it!" she muttered breathlessly, her gaze fixed on her grandmother._

"_Let's just say, Nadira," began Najila "That I once made a promise to someone, what happened is just part of the intention of keeping it"_

**Mind you, this chapter isn't hugely eventful, except maybe towards the end. It's more of a turning point for the events to come. Also a bit of romance in there for those who like it, I felt I wasn't putting enough in, although some may think I put in too much! Also It picks up right where it left off, so rad the recap if need be.**

**Chapter 16:**

Tali glared at Sharif. She was not in the mood for his arguing, nor was she interested in being around him. It was bad enough she'd been embarrassed in front of royalty! Tali raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly unsure by his response.

"You _know_?" she said, trying to not to let her nervousness show. Sharif smiled cockily before striding off, without another word. Tali watched in frustration. Unable to understand why she always felt so heated up over this guy, all he did was annoy her.

"What's on your mind?" interrupted a voice.

Tali snapped to attention "Ishaq, hi," she said.

He stared at her inquisitively "Were you just talking with that new guy, Sharif?"

Tali sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but believe me, it was more arguing than talking," she answered.

Ishaq chuckled good naturedly. The pair began walking out of the library.

"He certainly is sure of himself, he knows everything, at least, when it comes to royal matters, wonder where he got his knowledge from?" wondered Ishaq.

_From the gutter! _Tali thought bitterly. Sharif did seem to think he knew everything, but to her, he was just 'the guy who got in her way'.

"Tali, are you ok? Your mind seems to be somewhere else," Ishaq commented lightly.

Tali bit her lip "Nothing, that guy, well let's just say I don't like him,"

They sat down outside. "It's really nice outside," said Ishaq as he stretched out comfortably. Tali stared over the terrace railing. The palace and its grounds were unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

The sounds of rippling water, was like the music of tranquillity, and the lush greenery, a distraction from the outside of barren desert sands. The serenity of the palace was like a façade, over the harsh reality of what lay beyond the walls.

"It's lovely," she said finally. Tali noticed an odd gleam in his eyes. One, she'd never seen in anyone's eyes, at least, none that were looking at her. She was curious, even a little nervous at what it meant. Slowly their faces neared.

"Umm, I can't do this," she said, pulling away abruptly. Ishaq looked her, a mix of confusion and disappointment apparent on his face. Blushing, Tali realised he wanted need an explanation.

"I'm sorry," she began "I just don't think it would be right,"

_Great explanation! _She thought. Ishaq looked down, trying to conceal his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she said lightly "I hope we can still be friends,"

He looked up. Words were not what Tali wanted right then, she wanted to see it his face, that he was ok with everything.

"We can still be friends," he managed meekly "I have to go, I have to be at a meeting." He finished curtly, exiting the terrace.

* * *

Aladdin and Jasmine made their way to the council meeting. Several men poured in, including Ishaq. Jasmine noted a strange sadness in his face. "Irfan," said Aladdin, turning to the lanky man beside him "There is no cushion for Jasmine," 

"Uh, that is because there are no women on the board," answered Irfan.

Aladdin furrowed his brow "Well, that doesn't matter, go and get her a cushion," ordered Aladdin.

Irfan stood there "Uh, Aladdin, it is not I who says she cannot sit here, but it is law," Jasmine came forward and crossed her arms.

Irfan turned to one of his colleagues and whispered cockily "Of course there is a reason why women aren't on the board, they are far inferior!"

Jasmine fumed. She'd always been victim of prejudice. Yes, she was a princess, and she always had been, but being a female, that made power virtually useless, at least, for what she wanted to do.

"Irfan, are you implying that I have no place on this board?" she said.

Irfan froze "No, Princess Jasmine, I am not implying anything of the kind, beside, what do you want to do here anyway? Go and have fun, enjoy yourself,"

Aladdin felt the anger rise in him. "Don't say anything Aladdin," she said knowingly, before turning back to Irfan "I have some important things in mind for the future of Agrabah, and do not need anyone telling me that I cannot do it because I am female… or is it just that you feel threatened? As far as I'm concerned, you're excused from today's meeting," she said icily.

Irfan cussed silently under his breath and exited the room huffily.

All eyes reverted back to Jasmine "Shall we get to the meeting then?" she said as though nothing had happened.

Aladdin and Jasmine sat down at the head of the table, as the Sultan was not present.

"You realise they will talk about this for a long time," he said with a laugh.

Jasmine nodded "I don't care, some people need a reality check" she answered "Even if it is a 'mere female' who give's it to them,"

Aladdin smiled. Jasmine turned her attention back to the room of men, who still seemed to be in shock at her frankness.

"Now, I have some plans for Agrabah, but the one that is my highest priority is the orphanage…."

Jasmine trailed off passionately. Aladdin just sat and listened, admiring his wife for everything she was.

* * *

The meeting ended. Jasmine strode into their bedroom, with a satisfied smile on her face. Today she actually felt as thought she had a purpose to her title. The word princess meant nothing to her if it had no real meaning, finally, she felt as thought it did. 

"You were great in there," said Aladdin, hugging his wife. Jasmine surrendered to his protective embrace. They pulled apart, but with their arms still wrapped around each other "I know," said Jasmine, with a grin.

Aladdin chuckled. Every day he felt luckier. To be with a woman like her, was a blessing, in his eyes.

"You know Aladdin," began Jasmine "Today is the first time I felt like I made a difference, like I wasn't some girl living in luxury, but a girl who could help her people, silly isn't it?"

Aladdin smiled and shook his head "It's not silly at all," he said. Jasmine smiled even wider, her eyes shining with pure excitement. Jasmine ran gleefully out to the balcony. The vivid pinks of the sunset seemed to wrap Agrabah in celestial beauty. Jasmine found it more stunning than any views of the palace.

Staring down at the balcony, Jasmine saw the men and women scuttling around, many headed home, to their families. The streets slowly began to empty, but the tracks of the people who lived there didn't fade. Jasmine smiled and turned back to Aladdin.

He came over to her. Their eyes met. A little shiver ran up Jasmine's spine she couldn't control it, nor did she want to. Her smile was replaced with Aladdin's lips on hers. When they kissed, she felt nothing but pure euphoria and the tenderness of his hold. His passion for her controlled him and the world else around them became a blur. A meaningless blur. To them, in moments like that, they were each other's worlds.

* * *

Nadira sighed. Her grandmother wasn't telling her anything. This irritated her to no end. Her grandmother was basically an interruption, distracting Nadira from her desperation to find her half-brother, and now, her mother. 

"Why do you insist in coming in here and ruining my life? And also, what in the seven deserts do you mean by 'she ran away in front of you'?" Nadira asked, impatience now controlling her.

Najila's sunken cheeks rose in a bitter smile. The woman could reveal with one look and conceal just as well.

"My dear, she _didn't _run away!" she cried hysterically.

Nadira stared at her quizzically "I don't understand, you just said before she didn't write her last diary entry and that she ran away for freedom! Tell me straight!" Nadira screeched.

Najila's face hardened, the stone like appearance was strikingly deadening.

"Alright, I will tell you everything, but you must learn this before I can even think of telling you all of that," Najila said, her voice cold and distant.

"Just tell me, damn it!" muttered Nadira. Najila didn't respond with her usual remarks of criticism, but was quiet, almost seeming isolated.

"Nadira," she began "Did your mother ever tell you about the Three Desert Winds?" Nadira stared.

She raised her brow "No, I have never heard of it," she answered nervously. "Then listen," said Najila.

_A long time ago, so long, it was in the time of our great ancestress Sameena. She as the most beautiful gypsy anyone had laid eyes on. She arrived in the seven deserts, from India. She possessed the powers of the wind. She was an elemental._

Nadira listened intently. Her grandmother appeared as thought in a trance as she recited this, these words which almost seemed to resemble a half rehearsed passage.

_Sameena's powers were more than anyone could imagine. No one knew, except her mother, and her sister. The three of them had a special bond, which some could see as curse or a blessing. They were all three elementals, and to those few who knew, they were known as the Three Desert Winds._

Nadira found it interesting, after all, her ancestress Sameena was the first of them to be a practising elemental, but still, she couldn't deduct what this tale was leading to. Her grandmother continued.

_Her mother possessed the power of prophecy, her sister the power of transformation and Sameena herself possessed the power of a dream speaker. They used their powers wisely, using them when it suited their needs, respectful of their magic._

_Of course, when the three of them united their powers formed a everlasting bond, one that couldn't be lost, even through death._

_Indeed, the powers remained even after they had passed on; the powers inhabited the next three women of the family, and would continue, through time._

"So you're saying if all three or some died, the next three women, in the right order, would get the powers? Like an inheritance?" questioned Nadira. Najila nodded, and continued.

_Through time, the women of our family became successors to the Three Desert Winds, but never realising the true potential of their powers. Finally the powers reached us, and I possess the power of prophecy, my two daughters each possessing the other two powers._

"But Naheera is dead, and I am assuming she held the powers of transformation, so what's happened to that?" Nadira asked puzzlingly. Najila smiled strangely "My dear, can't you guess?"

Nadira stared down at the Persian rug, still, nothing made sense. Her mother mysteriously in Agrabah? Having a half brother she knew nothing of? Najila's words hardly made things simpler.

"Nadira, your aunt is dead, therefore she does not have her magic. If I posses one of the powers and your mother posses one of the powers, who do you now think is the third desert wind?"

Nadira's eyes widened. Najila nodded "Yes, Nadira _you _are the third Desert Wind,"

**

* * *

**

**This might be my last update for awhile as I have a week of study then a week of exams so please review, it'll give me an inscentive to write quickly!**


	17. And it happened

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: This story does not follow Islamic truth**

**MWAH! To everyone who reviewed :) I shall be greatly indebted to you! (Not really, but it is nice to be nice!)**

**VampireNaomi, I hope your exams are going well! **

**_A happy birthday present, even if belated, to StoryWriter92, this chapter is for you girl!_**

**Recap: **

_**Tali**_

He looked up. Words were not what Tali wanted right then, she wanted to see it his face, that he was ok with everything. "We can still be friends," he managed meekly "I have to go; I have to be at a meeting." He finished curtly, exiting the terrace.

_**Aladdin and Jasmine**_

Aladdin chuckled. Every day he felt luckier. To be with a woman like her, was a blessing, in his eyes. "You know Aladdin," began Jasmine "Today is the first time I felt like I made a difference, like I wasn't some girl living in luxury, but a girl who could help her people, silly isn't it?"

_**Nadira**_

"Nadira, your aunt is dead; therefore she does not have her magic. If I posses one of the powers and your mother posses one of the powers, who do you now think is the third desert wind?"

Nadira's eyes widened. Najila nodded "Yes, Nadira _you _are the third Desert Wind,"

**Chapter 17:**

Nadira continued to stare. This new truth was just another strange explanation her grandmother had, which really didn't add to anything at all…at least that is what she thought. Nadira blinked rapidly, as if to snap out of a trance.

"You're joking, right?" she managed. Najila shook her head solemnly and stepped closer.

"Not at all, Nadira, everything I have just told you is true, you _are _the third Desert Wind and your mother _is _in Agrabah,"

"How can I have such powers, of transformation, as you say, and not have known about this? In fact, why didn't you tell me much sooner?" Nadira questioned sceptically, her eyes narrowing towards Najila's.

"My dear, I have the power of prophecy, I knew I had to pick the right time to tell you, there are some things I can't alter, even for my family," Najila answered.

Nadira snorted contemptuously. She just wasn't convinced with her grandmother's words. Yes, in her heart she wanted to believe it, there just wasn't enough pull to make it so.

"Nadira," began Najila, momentarily startling her granddaughter "We must go to Agrabah, there is no time!"

Nadira furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry, what?" she said blankly.

Najila rolled her eyes. "I will explain the rest on the way, but there are many, shall we say, indispensable, reasons, we must go,"

With pursed lips Nadira watched as her grandmother closed her eyes and entered some sort of trance. A moment later she broke out of it, leaving Nadira bewildered.

"Now, Nadira, it is the time to go," she said.

**The next morning in Agrabah**

"Ok, I like that, we could get several of these women to work at the orphanage," said Jasmine. Tali nodded and scribbled it down. Jasmine had been feeling so empowered she insisted that she and Tali wake early to begin plans. Tali soon learned there was no arguing with Jasmine.

Tali began to doodle absentmindedly, while Jasmine continued to outline several ideas she had in mind. Tali yawned and dropped her head on the cushion. "Ok, what's going on?" said Jasmine.

"Nothing, I am just tired," Tali said, yawning again as if to prove it.

Jasmine smiled "Seriously, aside from the fact that I dragged you out of bed to work on this; I know that something is up, so spill!"

Tali stared at the marble library floor, her mind adrift. _How does she know? _Jasmine placed a gentle hand on Tali's back.

"Tell me. Don't worry, I won't tell Aladdin," she said softly.

Tali sighed and turned to her, she knew Jasmine's intentions were genuine, so why did she feel like she had to withhold everything? She twiddled her fingers thoughtfully.

"Ok, here is what happened," Tali began. She explained everything that happened with Ishaq, and how strange she felt. Jasmine listened intently, never questioning and never interrupting.

"So now I don't know what do, and also, strangely, I don't know why I said that to him," Tali confessed.

"Said what to who?" interrupted Aladdin, who strode in, with Sharif at his heels.

Tali groaned and flashed an alarmed look at Jasmine.

"Nothing," said Jasmine, not missing a beat "She was just telling me a story about how she told a man in Efram to give her a job, and he laughed in her face"

Aladdin nodded sceptically, before giving Jasmine a kiss. "You're up awfully early, what are you two doing?" he asked.

Jasmine and Tali exchanged knowing looks. "Just some plans for the orphanage," Jasmine answered casually.

"Ok, Tali, I'll leave you alone for a bit…to think about that thing we discussed," Jasmine said.

Tali smiled "Will do!" she said.

* * *

Cassim walked around the palace grounds, keeping guard as the Sultan and the Indian royals strolled through the gardens. Suddenly a deep disgruntled voice rang from behind him. "I am going to take the night post out the front," bellowed Rasoul. 

"I never said you couldn't," Cassim answered flippantly.

Rasoul stared at him I surprise before returning to his usual grimace "Good, then, well, we must be out front, now," he said curtly.

Cassim nodded and followed Rasoul. The pair of guards reached the front of the palace gate, surprisedly without arguing. There was a thread of awkward silence between them. Rasoul tapped his foot uncomfortably.

Cassim's gaze shifted from the merchants nearby to the streets adjoining the marketplace. His eyes followed one man, whose lithe appearance could have been mistaken for weak. He darted from stall to stall, particularly on the expensive end of the market.

"He's a thief," Cassim said flatly.

Rasoul snorted "You would know, and exactly how have you deduced he is a thief?" Cassim turned to Rasoul.

"He is using the Kareem Khan Manoeuvre, invented by a previous King of Thieves, used usually in crowded gatherings, fleeting about from one stall to the other, hardly noticed if done well," retorted Cassim.

"Well let's just test that shall we?" growled Rasoul. He strode into the market place, his eyes peeled for his target. He reached the lithe man and grabbed his long arm and gripped it tightly.

"What are you doing? Unhand me!" yelled the lithe man.

"Shut up and hold still," Rasoul muttered bluntly. She shook the man and searched him, until finally he discovered several pieces of gold and a small handful of gems.

A small crowd had gathered around and applauded when they saw Rasoul uncover the thief. Rasoul grinned sheepishly then resumed his usual persona. He cuffed the thief and strode over to Cassim, who stood there gloating.

"You were right," Rasoul muttered gruffly "Just don't let it get to your head!"

* * *

Aladdin sighed as he poured over the scrolls in front of him. Jasmine came up from behind and gently massaged his shoulders "Thanks Jasmine," he said, instantly relaxing. "Jasmine!" he cried a moment later, Aladdin spun around so fast he nearly knocked her over. Jasmine stared at him, temporarily jolted. 

"Uh sorry," he said. "What are you working on?" she asked peering at the scrolls.

"Nothing!" he answered, tossing the scrolls aside.

"Right…"she said sceptically.

Aladdin grinned sheepishly "Let's go for a walk," he said, grabbing Jasmine's arm and dragging her out the door.

Jasmine went along willingly, still wondering what he'd been so adamant to hide from her. Her thoughts didn't last long, as she found herself feeling a great sensation of being lifted. She suddenly realised Aladdin had picked her up.

"Where are we going?" she said with a laugh. "We're playing hooky," he answered with his signature boyish smile.

"I like the sound of that!" said Jasmine, draping her arms around his neck until they reached the palace wall. She quickly put on the abaya she had hidden by the wall. Making sure no one saw, they helped each other over the palace wall.

Once over the wall, they both wandered out into Agrabah. A feeling of contentment overcame Jasmine. She looked out at the people, especially the children.

"How would you feel about becoming a father, Aladdin?" she asked dreamily, as she watched one mother scoop up two of her giggling children. Aladdin mouth hung open in shock.

"Oh don't be silly, I am just asking!" she said with a laugh.

Aladdin sighed in mock relief.

"Oh come on!" Jasmine said adamantly, although she couldn't seem to keep a straight face anymore.

Aladdin stared thoughtfully at the road, running a hand through his hair. "I dunno, it still seems sort of far off to me,"

Jasmine smiled "Really? Hmm, anyway, do you know where Iago, Genie and Abu have been? I haven't seen them in awhile,"

Aladdin chuckled "Genie mentioned something very briefly, about going to…Australia? Apparently it was something to do with the cockatoo wanting to show them her homeland!" Jasmine giggled knowingly.

They continued to stroll through the city, grateful for fact that no one seemed to recognise them. Simply talking was great, something they never seemed to have enough time for. Fingers laced in each others hands, meandering contently through the streets, they reached Aladdin's old hovel.

Jasmine gazed at its unassuming rustic beauty. So many memories were attached to that place, so many emotions. After all, something so beautiful started there.

* * *

The evening began to spread its way through the magenta sky, replacing the azure streaks on the horizon with a rich amethyst glow. The first evening stars appeared, each one more iridescent than the next. 

Tali remained in the library gazing out at the sky from the balcony, where she'd been most of the day. Raniyah had joined her from time to time, occasionally bringing Rafik, who'd taken a liking to Tali.

Confusion was as apparent as ever for Tali, only to be further stirred when Sharif strode in, his signature smirk on his face. Tali pursed her lips and pretended not to notice he'd walked in. This only seemed to bring her more unknown feelings, something which she was experiencing a lot recently.

She turned her gaze from the balcony and looked back at Sharif, who seemed to be sorting some scrolls, and scribbling away in concentration. For a split second, he looked up, startling Tali.

Immediately she turned her head, her cheeks flushing bright red. "Are you ok?" Sharif asked, his voice unclear.

Tali's cheeks burned further "Of course, I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" she snapped exasperatedly.

Sharif put down the work he was doing and walked over to her. Tali groaned, purposely.

"What is your problem?" he asked plainly.

Tali gaped. "You're the one with the problems, asking people things when it's none of your damn business!" she screeched. Several of the men working in the library looked up and glared.

Tali stood up and stormed out, Sharif close at her heels. Abandoning her strut, she began sprinting out to the gardens, to the furthest and most hidden pergola.

She sat down angrily and confused, only to see Sharif's deep mocha eyes locking with her own.

"Why are you still here?" she grilled.

"Did you think it was over just because you managed to storm out of there?" he asked.

_What does it take to get rid of this guy! _She wondered. She stood up and planted herself squarely in front of him, unfazed by his tall and muscular build.

"Listen, I have had just about enough of your stupid insults, just leave me alone!" she said, thoughtlessly pushing his shoulder, hard, causing him to stumble backwards and fall.

Sharif stood up, bringing his stance closer to hers, which hadn't changed. For a moment a sensational chill ran up her spine.

"You think that you are the only with feelings? No wait, that's just it you don't think, why on earth do you snap every time I say something!" he said.

Tali sighed perplexedly "_Because _every time you say something to me, it can't be taken any other way!" she said.

Attempting to walk away, she skidded and fell backwards on to him.

Standing up as quickly as she could, she saw a new light in his eyes, one she'd seen just the previous day, in someone else.

"Are you alright?" she asked gruffly.

A few moments later he answered "Uh, yeah" they stood there, directly in front of each other, surrounded with an awkward silence.

Tali gazed shyly at the ground, hoping that her cheeks weren't going pink. Sharif seemed to notice, and chuckled silently to himself.

"I should go," Tali said finally. Sharif nodded and attempted to move out of her way, only to realise they continued to move the same direction, side to side, blocking her path.

They stopped, eventually standing in front of each other again. Tali felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Sharif stood still and looked at her, a strange urger growing inside him. On impulse, he grabbed the sides of her slender arms and kissed her.

Tali drew back in shock. "Oh my god…" she muttered under her breath.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he stuttered weakly, not noticing a shy smile form on her face

"I really—" He was interrupted by Tali, her lips on his.

* * *

**You like? PLEASE, leave a review, because…my exams don't finish until next week and I took time out of THIS week to write it especially for you guys! Soooo, you know what you gotta do! REVIEW! **

**Also, my internet is not working, so I'm posting this while I'm at school, so I won't be able to communicate or reply to your reviews until a couple of days are over, sorry!**


	18. New Feelings

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: This story does not follow Islamic truth.**

**THANKS:**

**StoryWriter92- **No probs! That chapter was your birthday pressie from me! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it; part 2 of your present will come as soon as I can scan it!

**Persian85033- **What can I say:) My story would be nowhere without your constant encouragement and fabulous ideas!

**Rubyinnle- **again, MWAH! Thanks a bunch, for your endless advice and support, especially during those PE lessons!

**Fenna- **Thanks soooooooo much, you have no idea how much I really appreciated that review!

**VampireNaomi- **Your reviews are AWESOME (not just because of the praise!) but because you have put thought and have condensed some great ideas, advice and comments into a review, that I'll admit, sometimes I read more than once!

**JaFaRcRaZy- **I hope to see more of your reviews in the future, and by the way, your poem for BAtB was beautiful!

**Recap:**

_They stopped, eventually standing in front of each other again. Tali felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Sharif stood still and looked her up and down. On impulse, he grabbed the side of her slender arms and kissed her._

_Tali drew back in shock. "Oh my god…" she muttered under her breath. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he stuttered weakly, not noticing a shy smile form on her face "I really—" He was interrupted by Tali, her lips on his. _

**Chapter 18:**

Tali felt as though there were sparks bursting inside her, igniting their kiss even more. She felt his strong hands slide around to her back and their bodies thrust closer together. A few moments later, they pulled apart. Tali's eyes, a mixture of confusion and excitement, locked with Sharif's.

He appeared slightly more confused. Tali stared at the ground, embarrassment overwhelming her. "I—" they began in unison, exuding a further awkwardness.

"You go first," they said simultaneously.

Tali blushed further. "Let's….maybe…." she began.

"Not talk about this….ever again?" said Sharif.

"Agreed!" Tali answered flippantly, running off.

Sharif stood there, a wave of confusion washing over him. What had just happened contradicted everything he'd ever felt about Tali, so why, why did it happen?

Tali, skipped into Jasmine's old room, her heart pounding away so hard she feared everyone could tell. _Oh my God…Oh my God! _She thought.

She stared at herself in Jasmine's old vanity. Her cheeks appeared suddenly a deep golden, highlighted by a shade of pale pink. Locks of hair fell around her face in a dishevelled yet stunning manner, which for some reason, left her feeling more disturbed.

_That did not just happen…Noooo, I am so imagining this! _She tried, unsuccessfully to convince herself. She allowed her self to fall backwards faintly onto the chaise. Clutching a pillow absentmindedly, she stared blankly out the balcony. Her mind was running, thoughts whirling through her head, but not one of them could convince of her of the one thing she wanted to believe.

**That same evening**

Jasmine stopped to talk to a woman who was standing with a gurgling child at her hip. For some reason, she had been feeling very motherly towards all the children she'd met. Aladdin watched on, his admiration for Jasmine growing.

"That woman is amazing! She is raising the child on her own, no help, no man, and hardly any money, but she manages and she still she is happy," Jasmine commented in awe, as they made their way back to the palace. Aladdin nodded, noting the amount of respect Jasmine had for everyone.

"You're something, you know that?" he said, slinging an arm around her.

Jasmine smile cheekily "I've been told, but what brought this on?"

Aladdin looked at her innocently "Why can't I say that?"

"No, go ahead, by all means, I was just curious, that's all, I mean, I was only talking to a couple of women, there is nothing spectacular about that," Jasmine said.

"Yeah," said Aladdin "but it's not just what you do, it's how you do it,"

Jasmine smiled impishly and expertly raised an eyebrow "Do you want something?" she said jokingly.

"Come to think of it…" Aladdin said as mischievously, nuzzling his head on her shoulder.

"Oh stop! We are out in public," she whispered with a giggle, running ahead of him.

"Catch me!" she squealed. Aladdin ran after her, laughing.

"Help! Please! Anyone!" screamed a desperate voice. Both Aladdin and Jasmine stopped running, and turned their heads in alert.

"Over here!" the female voice screamed again.

They ran in the direction of the sound, leading them into a darkened ally way. "Look," pointed Jasmine, at a woman who seemed to be lying on the ground. Aladdin ran ahead.

A woman lay on the ground, her ankle appearing jammed under several blocks of broken stone. She gazed up at them helplessly, pursing her full lips. Aladdin attempted to lift the stone, without jerking it to cause the woman more pain.

Successfully, he managed to remove it form her swollen ankle. Dusting his hands, he and Jasmine helped the woman to stand.

She stepped into the light. Immediately, she appeared somewhat familiar. Her round doe eyes were a rich shade of amber and were rimmed with thick lashes and dark kohl. Her caramel coloured skin was set of stunningly by her dark copper hair, which cascaded down her back in unstructured waves. She stood with perfect posture, despite a hurt ankle.

Jasmine blinked, something about her was definitely familiar. "Are you ok?" Aladdin asked.

The woman nodded gently. "Thank you so much, I've been stuck for awhile. I'd been leaning against the piles of sandstone and stretching out when I felt to the ground with the stone falling on my ankle,"

"What's your name?" Jasmine asked somewhat vaguely.

The woman's doe eyes grew even wider "My name is Mirza," she replied just as vaguely. Suddenly she jerked her head as thought she were listening out for some important sound. "I must go, thank you again!" she said.

Sprinting off as much as she could with a swollen ankle, she disappeared around the corner. "Well, let's head home shall we?" said Aladdin.

* * *

Jafar paced inside his decrepit home. He'd been watching his son, He knew exactly everything that had gone on. He relished it, with a malicious delight.

_So my son, has taken an attraction, to Aladdin's sister? Pah, I beg to differ, however this certainly helps with my case…_

Jafar had been waiting for more than that. Far more, he knew he needed leverage before he could figure out his next move towards the palace. Yes, leverage, he was waiting.

It had already been promised and it's time was drawing near. So close, that if it didn't happen, it could potentially be lost.

* * *

Nadira stared quizzically at Najila. "Alright, so fix me up here, _grandmother_, your telling me I have powers I don't know about…I don't know how to use these powers, and now we're going to Agrabah….why?" Nadira said.

Najila clicked her fingers and immediately the carriage seemed to lift up into the air smoothly and began to fly in the direction of Agrabah "We should get there much quicker now," Najila commented nonchalantly.

"How did you do that?" Nadira said peering out the window, noting that the other girls' carriages were flying behind them.

"My dear, you have only refined your elemental powers to the point that you can carry yourself on a bed of wind, I have refined it so that I could carry a city on a bed of wind," answered Najila "I can even turn into the wind,"

Nadira nodded slowly, pondering the continuously new information that seemed to pour out of her grandmother like a fountain. "How am I supposed to learn to use my powers…and also, you never did mention who the last diary entry was written by," Nadira probed cautiously.

"You will learn the use of your powers in time. We are going to Agrabah to meet your mother, I am sure you will be thrilled about that," she said plainly "As for the diary entry, that is the least of your worries, now,"

Nadira furrowed her brow. She sat at the vanity, glaring at her own reflection, for a moment she swore she the reflection of a tigress. _I must be seeing things…_she thought, turning back to the mirror, only to see the striking face of a tigress.

For what seemed like ages, she stared at her reflection in shock, the majestically dangerous countenance of a tigress stared back at her. Her face returned to normal after what felt like ages. "What just happened!" she said, turning frantically towards her grandmother.

"You had your first experience of transformation, you see, your transformation is tied to your emotions, enabling you to turn into whatever animal is symbolised by that emotion, the first animal you become is your inner animal, expressed by your most powerful qualities therefore making it your most powerful creature, yours being a tigress. Once you have learnt to control your emotions you can become whatever is necessary," Najila said in excitement.

Nadira hardly a heard a word she said and nodded blankly. "So I can only turn into animals?" she wondered.

"You can become humans too, you can transform into other humans and appearances, even inanimate objects, but only after you have mastered the animals," answered Najila, twirling her fingers oddly.

As she twirled, the carriage seemed to slow, and land. "Well," said Najila "We have arrived, in Agrabah!"

* * *

**Ok, so it wasn't the most fab chapter, but hey, Nadira's arrived in Agrabah after god knows how long…so many things on her mind, her new powers, her mother, her half brother, her grandmother's creep and continuing secrets…**

**Persian, I am sure you're sighing with relief right now! (Am I right:)**

**K guys, You gotta review, and as much as I love the story comments, give me some authoring feedback (just this time, not necessarily onevery chap) because I genuinely want to improve _and_ make my stories even more fab for ya'll to read!**


	19. Suspicious Minds

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Thanks-**

**VampireNaomi- **I love the detail you put in your reviews, lately I find myself printing them out! Hope your exams go/went well!

**StoryWriter92- **Hey girl! Ain't it crazy how alike we are? Lol, definitely some past life happenings, oh and I got the Rihanna CD, its awesome! Glad you enjoy the story and I look forward to your reviews!

**Persian85033- **Really, like, really, what can I say? You are possibly the most dedicated reader I've ever had! Every bit of info, ideas and opinions you've had has kept me going through this story!

**Fenna- **Thank you soooo much! To know you are reading and are interested has only encouraged me further!

**Rubyinnle- **Hey there dahling! Exams over, awesome! WOOT, WOOT! Party! Mwah, for all ya fab support and those endless chats in class on my story (particularly Tali and Sharif!) Each of which has given me inspiration!

**JaFaRcRaZy- **You area great author, I am grateful to have your support for this story and eagerly look forward to more Aladdin stories from you (another ASL update would be good!)

**God, you'd think I have just won an Oscar! Lol, seriously, it means heaps to me! Now, enough from me, this chapter…FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**Recap:**

_**Nadira-**_

"_Well," said Najila "We have arrived, in Agrabah!"_

_**Tali and Sharif-**_

_Tali stared at the ground, embarrassment overwhelming her. "I—" they began in unison, exuding a further awkwardness._

"_You go first," they said simultaneously. Tali blushed further. "Let's….maybe…." she began. "Not talk about this….ever again?" said Sharif. "Agreed!" Tali answered flippantly, running off._

_**Al/Jas-**_

"_What's your name?" Jasmine asked somewhat vaguely. The woman's doe eyes grew even wider "My name is Mirza," she replied just as vaguely. Suddenly she jerked her head as thought she were listening out for some important sound. "I must go, thank you again!" she said._

_Sprinting off as much as she could with a swollen ankle, she disappeared around the corner. "Well, let's head home shall we?" said Aladdin. _

**Chapter 19-**

Nadira's heart skipped a beat. The sudden arrival, seemed to shake her up more than she expected, after all, so many truths lay within this city, and so many traps…

"What are we waiting for?" Nadira questioned.

Najila turned "No, you wait here, I must do something first, you _must _stay here," she said coldly, before bolting out the carriage door, leaving Nadira bewildered.

Cautiously she turned her attention to the window facing the city, hoping she would see where her grandmother had run to, but there was no sign. "Well I'm not staying here!" she said adamantly, as she sat down at her vanity.

Tying her long, chocolate coloured locks back, she reapplied her kohl and powdered her cheeks. Picking up a dusky bronze cream, she smoothed it on to her eyelids. She gazed her reflection, the epitome of seductive mystery, but merely saw a mask, that she wore so expertly it could be confused for her. She'd never known a man to know her past this mask.

_Who am I kidding? They're not interested in anything past this, even if they were, what chance could they have with someone like me? _She thought bitterly. Arching her back with a feline grace, she pulled a heavy black tunic over her black belly dancing bra and harem pants.

Turning back to the mirror, she pushed a stray wisp of hair back and froze. Something startlingly familiar about the reflection seemed to reach out to her. Just what it was, was unclear.

Swiftly she exited, delving into the midst of the market. Distant whispers seem to reach her. "They're back!" she heard someone say, "The gypsies are in Agrabah" She continued through the crowd, unsure of where this search would lead her.

* * *

"WE'RE BACKKKK!" boomed a boisterous voice.

"Genie!" exclaimed Aladdin.

Genie swooped above their heads excitedly babbling on about their trip to Australia. Jasmine smiled, enjoying his theatrics.

"These are for you!" He said gleefully, thrusting several stuffed koalas in their faces. Aladdin chuckled.

"Where are the others?" he asked, his eyes scanning the throne room. Iago and Pearlie flew in, wing in wing.

"Al! Princess! Did you miss me?" Iago squawked, landing on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Most definitely," Jasmine answered, scooping Abu and Monku up. Carpet flew in to join in the joyous reuniting. "Wow, you gotta tell us about your trip!" said Aladdin.

"I'd…love to Al, but what with the jet lag…." Genie said morphing into a veterinarian "I prescribe these here critters a good night's sleep!"

Jasmine giggled. "Ok, all of you, go get some rest, we'll chat tomorrow morning!"

Everyone except Aladdin disappeared in a hurry "That lot…" he with a smile. Jasmine returned the smile.

"Well, I am really tired, so I think I might turn in" she said, stretching her arms out and yawning. "You coming?" she said hopefully.

"I've got some work to finish up, since your father left with the Indian royals for that meeting in Quirkistan, he left me a bit to do!" he answered with a chuckle.

"That's ok," she said knowingly, and kissed his cheek "Good night, Aladdin!" she said before turning off towards the bedroom. "Good night, Jasmine" he said softly, watching until she disappeared into the corridor.

Despite his exhaustion, Aladdin knew he still had work to complete and reluctantly headed towards the library.

* * *

Jasmine wandered down the hall, recalling the woman in the marketplace, whose face and whole demeanour seemed strangely familiar. Thoughtfully, she strolled passed the library. She stopped in her tracks and turned around She couldn't seem to shake the lingering curiosity she had.

_What was it Aladdin was trying to hide from me earlier? _She wondered, as she entered the library. Cautiously she approached the desk he'd been working at, her eyes fixed on the drawer where he'd hurriedly thrown whatever he was working on.

_I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look…_she thought. Touching the desk surface, and shuddering slightly, she bent down and opened the drawer only to find a small pile of scrolls.

"Jasmine, why are you going through my stuff?" Aladdin said angrily, appearing in the doorway.

* * *

Nadira made her way through a quiet alley way, a sense of anxiety taking over her. She hadn't been on the streets for long and already she received odd vibes everywhere she went.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid! _She thought nervously. As she continued walking, she felt as though she were being watched.

"Mirza, wait!" yelled some woman, running in her direction.

_Mirza?_ She thought. The woman reached her, panting and breathless. She looked up at Nadira, her eyes seemingly widening in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry," gasped the woman "I swear, I thought you were my friend Mirza! You look a lot like her and I thought…" babbled the woman.

"That's ok," Nadira said calmly.

The woman smiled "Oh thank you, I am terribly sorry, you know, if I didn't know better I would have sworn you were Mirza's daughter, you could pass of as her easily, not that Mirza has a daughter!" exclaimed the woman with a laugh, chattering on into oblivion.

Nadira froze. _Mirza's daughter…

* * *

_

Tali remained lay on the chaise, her mind racing. _He kissed me! _She thought. Absentmindedly, she reached her hand to her lips. Her stomach in knots and a strange chill running through her body, she searched desperately for a sufficient explanation for what had just happened.

Placing her head on her knees and shutting her eyes, she tried to block out any feelings she thought she _might _have for him. _Sharif? God, why? I can't stand the guy!_

Tali gripped her head in frustration and stared at the marble floor. Annoyance overcoming her, she ran out of the room back to the pergola.

When she got there, she noticed a silhouette of someone already inside. "Sharif?" she managed to squeak. He stood up, entering the torchlight.

"What are you doing here?" she interrogated, both of them exchanging puzzled glances.

"I came here to think," he answered, sounding embarrassed.

Tali hoped desperately her face didn't show her thoughts. "So did I," she responded. An awkward silence succeeded.

Tali shivered despite there being no breeze. "I can't believe you kissed me!" she blurted out.

Sharif stood up, his mouth ajar. "Ok, Yeah, that's true…but you kissed me back!" he said smugly.

_So, you see, you and me_

_We're getting close to the danger zone_

Tali pointed at him and froze. No words escaping her lips, she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, something she'd been doing a lot of lately. A smirk returned to Sharif's face as he crossed his arms defensively "Ah, Temper girl seems at a loss for words, I think I win!"

He strode closer to Tali and lowered her posed finger. "Don't be so quick to point fingers," Tali shrugged his hand off angrily.

_Show me how, tell me now_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_Cause I'm caught between yes and no…_

So flustered by irritation, Tali found it difficult to produce a comeback. Instead, she felt as thought she was reliving what had happened in the pergola earlier, in her mind. Remembering the sudden impulses that had controlled both of them, she found herself delving further into confusion.

'_Cause when you kiss me_

_I feel everything that I been missing_

"Tali," Sharif said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She glared at him "What?" she snapped "Just checking!" he said cockily, throwing his arms up in mock defence.

_I try to slow down,_

_But my heart won't listen,_

_And it's tearing me all up inside_

He placed a hand on her shoulder "You're really something," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. Unable to decipher any real tone to his voice, Tali didn't remark. She felt a something inside of her tingle as she moved his hand from her shoulder.

_And when you touch me_

_I feel a rush, but I'm afraid it might crush me_

"I don't get it," Tali began "Whenever we're together all we seem to do is argue," "No, All _you _seem to do is argue and then you hit me for some reason," remarked Sharif. "I do not—" Tali paused and took a deep breath "See!"

_Should I put my trust in something I don't trust in?_

_I try to run_

_But there's no place to hide_

"Look," Sharif said with a groan "Let's just pretend what happened…didn't…and forget about it. Forever" Tali narrowed her eyes at him. _Either he's very good at hiding whatever he is really thinking…or everything that happened before was totally fake…_she thought.

'_Cause baby,_

_Kisses don't lie

* * *

_

You guys like? I hope it doesn't seem like everything is happening only to my OC's, but believe me, the story for _everyone_, is only _really _starting now…

The song "Kisses Don't Lie" belongs to Rihanna, not moi.

Yeah, so this chapter wasn't hugely eventful, but it was more a turning point for a few things, please take that into consideration when you review! Now hit that review button and submit me review to end all reviews! Or at least a review with a bit of the mix, advice, opinions etc!


	20. Introductions

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I REALLY appreciate it!**

**Ch 20! Can you believe it? Lol, wow, don't worry, there's still plenty more to come!**

**Recap:**

_**Nadira**_

_The woman smiled "Oh thank you, I am terribly sorry, you know, if I didn't know better I would have sworn you were Mirza's daughter, you could pass of as her easily, not that Mirza has a daughter!" exclaimed the woman with a laugh, chattering on into oblivion._

_Nadira froze. Mirza's daughter…_

_**Aladdin and Jasmine**_

_I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look…she thought. Touching the desk surface, and shuddering slightly, she bent down and opened the drawer only to find a small pile of scrolls. _

"_Jasmine, why are you going through my stuff?" Aladdin said angrily, appearing in the doorway._

_**Tali and Sharif**_

"_Look," Sharif said with a groan "Let's just pretend what happened…didn't…and forget about it. Forever" Tali narrowed her eyes at him. Either he's very good at hiding whatever he is really thinking…or everything that happened before was totally fake…she thought._

**Chapter 20:**

Tali rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Whatever," she said, as nonchalantly as she could, "I guess what happened before was nothing,"

"Of course it was nothing, why would it be something?" Sharif remarked, a little too quickly.

"Then why did you do it?" screeched Tali, his constant retaliation was really beginning to irritate her.

He paced the pergola, try to avoid her gaze "Why did you do it?" he responded smugly.

"Grrr! Now we're back at square one! Sometimes you are so full of shi—" Tali paused and bit back on her words, stamping her foot to release the anger.

"God, it was just a kiss and you act as if it was something more!" he said.

Tali felt infuriation surge through her. She strode up to him, a strange confidence in each step "There was nothing more to it, absolutely nothing and if you think there was, you are terribly mistaken," she said gravely.

Sharif's smirk didn't waver "Thanks for the tip," he replied.

"Now, this shall NEVER be spoken about again, we move on, continue to hate each other and that's all there is to it!" she said straightforwardly.

"Deal," said Sharif. Tali nodded curtly and exited on her heel. _Good luck to the girl who ends up with him! She's gonna need it _She thought.

* * *

"Aladdin!" Jasmine gasped. He stood squarely, his eyes questioning her.

"What are you doing with my work?" he asked suspiciously, as he came forward.

Jasmine shivered slightly, slamming the drawer shut in. "I'm sorry, I just, well, I was worried about what you were hiding from me earlier, and I guess I got curious," she offered helplessly.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I'm so sorry," she apologised, slumping against the wall guiltily.

"Did you see anything, like, what was on the scrolls?" he asked.

"Oh no! Nothing," she answered truthfully.

"Then I forgive you," he said. Jasmine smiled and threw her arms around him gratefully, but slowly he unlocked himself from her embrace. "Hold it," he said, putting his hands up. Jasmine stared at him quizzically and followed him as they walked towards one of the small balconies.

He stared out at the palatial view, trying to focus on the one of the distant pergolas, hoping to distract his mind, for a moment of clarity. Jasmine stood next to him, an incredible guilt bubbling up inside her. Curiosity had always been her weak point, but only to things she worried about. Idle gossip, never tempted her, but if she felt something was stirring under the surface, something important to her, she worried.

There was a burdened silence between them. Jasmine bit her lip nervously, Aladdin's silence worrying her. Finally, after what felt like years, that had passed in minutes, he turned to her. A look of hurt reflected in his dark eyes as he stared at her.

"Aladdin, I really am sorry," she said sadly, immediately wishing she hadn't opened that drawer.

"It's not that… it's that sometimes," he began shakily "you don't seem to trust me,"

She felt heart sink for a moment, the reality of his words struck her hard. Opening her mouth to speak, Jasmine found herself unsure of what to say. She felt a lump form in her throat, triggering more pangs of guilt.

"Aladdin, I am sorry, I know, I am horrible and I should trust you the way you deserve, I can't make any excuse for what I did," whispered softly, in attempt to hold back tears.

"It's not just that, you _knew_ I didn't want you to look at it, didn't you?" said Aladdin.

"You're right, I let my curiosity get the better of me, I am sorry," she answered hoarsely, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Unable to watch her cry, Aladdin sighed heavily and slid his arms around her. "Shhh, don't cry. Hey, I mean, it's happened, and I know you're sorry, so we can just let go of this now," he said, gently stroking the back of her head as they hugged.

"I love you," she said chokingly "and I am so sorry that I hurt you,"

Jasmine cried softly on his shoulder, burying her head in his neck and feeling his warmth fill her inside. She was so grateful for him, for everything he did for her and the way he made her feel, the way he could make her troubles melt away with a touch or a smile. She knew she'd hurt him, that that one little moment of lapse in judgement was wrong, she was just glad he still trusted and treasured her.

For a moment they stood there, locked in loving protection of each others arms, knowing they would be ok.

* * *

_Mirza? I look as though I could be Mirza's daughter?_ Wondered Nadira. The woman continued to babble on incessantly, unaware of Nadira's observing eye. "Excuse me," Nadira mustered as politely as she could.

The woman stopped, a cheery smile appearing across her lips. "Yes dear?" she said sweetly.

"Tell about your friend Mirza, does she live in Agrabah?" Nadira asked curiously, hoping she didn't sound as though she was prying.

The woman remained oblivious to any of Nadira's motives and gladly shared the information as though it were common knowledge.

"Oh Mirza, is one of my best friend's, we've known each other for about 4 years? Oh, it feels like a lifetime, anyway, yes she lives in Agrabah, has her whole life, only we didn't meet until one day where we both happened to be trying to buy the same fabrics and Haroud's, he has the best silks in town, let me tell you!" she woman said excitedly.

_One of those babbling types; she could be useful _mused Nadira. "Go on," she said with a slight cringe, wishing she could avoid all of her other titbits of information.

"Well, yes, anyway, I met Mirza and eventually she let me buy the fabrics as they were for my engagement outfits! So yes, Mirza, she is a delight, and absolutely stunning, gorgeous and with the body of a dancer, just like you! Well, we became friends because I invited her back to my place for _gulab jamun, _to thank her for letting me buy the fabrics, she accepted and we went home chatted and became the best of friends ever since! She lives in the outer parts of the city, she says she never liked living to close to the market place as she found it incredibly bustling and didn't want any part in living among merchants stalls…"

The woman trailed off, leaving Nadira mildly bored. "Thank you!' Nadira said brightly "I must go now, but you've been lovely!"

The woman's plump cheeks went up in a smile "Yes indeed, Oh I must be off too! Goodbye!" she said quickly before running off.

_Well, it seems, Granny Dearest, has a bit of explaining to do! _Thought Nadira _Not that Mirza is my mother for sure…_

Nadira turned and headed back through the market place, glancing momentarily at the palace gates. Hoping to see Cassim, she was disappointed when only the other men and other guards she'd seen earlier were still standing there.

Suddenly she caught a glimpse of a tall wealthily dressed man from behind, discussing something with the guards. He turned around, pointing to various directions of the city to which the guards nodded in response.

_He's handsome, clean cut but not overly groomed, tall, muscular, wealthy, _noted Nadira, her experienced instincts kicking in. _He can't be more than 20…In fact I'd say he's 18, hmmm, strong jaw, intelligent eyes…_she continued to note.

He caught her gazing from a distance, and locked his eyes with hers. Instead of being startled, she smiled mysteriously at him, waiting knowingly for the reaction.

He watched her, partially pleased and partially puzzled. He turned to the man who seemed to be head guard and said something; he nodded and hurried through the palace gates with the other guards at his heels.

Nadira smiled. She sauntered over casually, her hips doing the talking. "You had to send the guards away because of me?" she asked with a seductive confidence.

The guy chuckled "Maybe," he answered "Or maybe because they have other work to do and the next group of guards are coming out for their shift?"

Nadira smiled "I'm sure, you don't have to convince me," she replied. "You work at the palace?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm on the Sultan's Council, I had some instructions left by the Royal Vizier, so I'm doing a bit more than my usual work," he answered.

Nadira nodded slowly. "What's it like? Working there I mean," she asked, fingering the tips of her headscarf.

"It's good, it's the only way I can be useful to anyone, but I wasn't given any other option, I want to do some personal travelling, actually, and not the kinds we do for diplomatic missions," he answered.

_So easy, I ask a simple question, he gives a detailed answer! _Thought Nadira _although, there is something intriguing about him, not sure what, though._

Just then a rather sizable gust of wind swept through, blowing her head scarf off, and causing the top of her loose tunic to slide to her shoulder, revealing her perfect ankh tattoo.

Quickly she pulled up the tunic, and reached to the ground for her scarf. Pulling the scarf tied as a headband out of her hair; she tossed her long chocolate waves behind her and ran a hand through them.

He watched her intently. "I…" she began, noting his obvious interest "…Must go, but it was nice talking to you," she finished in a rush, before running off, her long hair flowing behind her. His gaze remained on her until she was out of sight.

* * *

Nadira ran, hoping her grandmother hadn't already arrived in carriage. She burst through the door, headscarf in hand and noticed her grandmother staring in a somewhat secretive amusement.

"Whatever you're going to say, I don't care," Nadira said bluntly. Najila remained silently, her expression not faltering. It was then, Nadira noticed someone standing beside her. The woman stood in a poised manner, long amber tresses flowing similarly down her back and shock in her eyes. Her bronze complexion was marred only by her horrified expression.

Nadira gaped at the woman, who seemed to share equal discomfort and astonishment.

"Nadira," spoke up Najila's husky voice "Meet Mirza,"

* * *

**Like? Anybody's suspicions narrowed, or anybody's confusions widened? How about the guy she was talking to? What is it about this Mirza? Those answers will come later!**

**I hope I didn't make Jasmine seem out of character with the snooping and crying. Please tell me if I did! Also, tell me if you though the AlJas moment was mushy or just right, coz I worry about that! **

**I promised I will include more Rasoul and Cassim soon, plus Genie, Iago, Pearlie, Abu…this stuff is kind of more pressing, and don't worry I haven't forgotten about Jafar! Also, in case you guys were wondering, the action and adventure is still to come…I haven't forgotten about it!**

**SO tell me, did you enjoy the descriptions, did it do anything for ya? I LOVE to know everything you guys think constructive criticism etc, and of course, praise…**

**Lol, boy, do I babble, anywho, take in consideration what I have asked to know about and Ur own opinions and…REVIEW! Mwah, signing off for now, **

**dazzeling diamond.**


	21. Unclear Motives

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's all truly appreciated! **

**I know it's not exactly conventional, but I am doing HALF this chapter in 1st person, Tali's POV, to convey her feelings better. I originally was going to do it as one whole chapter, but that would throw everyone else' storylines off balance, since there are a lot of characters. So I am doing, the second HALF, of this chapter from her POV, I hope you like it! Mind you, it's very informal, like her.**

**Recap:**

"_Whatever you're going to say, I don't care," Nadira said bluntly. Najila remained silent, her expression not faltering. It was then, Nadira noticed someone standing beside her. The woman stood in a poised manner, long amber tresses flowing similarly down her back and shock in her eyes. Her bronze complexion was marred only by her horrified expression._

_Nadira gaped at the woman, who seemed to share equal discomfort and astonishment. "Nadira," spoke up Najila's husky voice "Meet Mirza,"_

**Chapter 21:**

Nadira stared. _That's not Mirza…that's my mother! _She thought. "Najila, what are you saying? That's my _mother, _oh my God, that's my mother!" gasped Nadira.

Mirza flinched uncomfortably. "Stop it! Both of you, I don't know who either of you are! I am not your daughter," she screeched, turning to Najila "And I am not your mother!" she said to Nadira.

"My name is Mirza, not Nasheeta, Why have you brought me here!" she cried.

Nadira glanced at Najila, whose unusually calm expression remained unchanged, despite Mirza's cries. "Why doesn't she recognise us?" asked Nadira, feeling slightly odd talking about Mirza in her presence.

"You will see," answered Najila, pulling a small vial out of her abaya sleeve. A trace of a smile formed on her lips, as she turned to Mirza, whose doe eyes were lit in fright. Swiftly, and without warning, Najila pierced the underside of Mirza's wrist and poured several drops of the liquid in the vial, on it.

Mirza moaned in pain. For a moment, she looked as thought she'd seen a ghost, her pupils dilating and her face losing colour. Nadira watched in shock. "What have you done!" she shrieked. Najila rolled her eyes nonchalantly "She will be fine, just give her a minute,"

Indeed, a moment later, Mirza returned to her normal state, only her eyes seemed restored with an air of truth, as though everything that had been missing suddenly came back to her. She gasped, as though she had just noticed Nadira and Najila.

"N-Nadira?" she stuttered. For the first time, in what had felt like forever, a genuine smile came to Nadira's face.

"Mother!" she squeaked, as she embraced Mirza. They hugged tightly, as though to make up for the years they'd lost. Nadira felt as though she were dissolving, back into a lost little girl.

They pulled apart, tears in their eyes. "I can't believe it, you're so grown up!" said Mirza.

Nadira giggled in the midst of her crying "Where did you go! I have missed you for so long!"

"She has been in Agrabah the whole time!" answered Najila, her husky voice piercing the air like a knife. Nadira and Mirza spun around to face Najila.

"Nasheeta dear, how nice to finally have you with me again!" chirped Najila "I do believe it's been what? Four years?" Nadira swallowed nervously, sensing Najila's false kindness as a veiled hostility.

"I want to know some things first," Nadira cut in sharply "Why did you call mother, Mirza, and what exactly is it that you haven't told either of us all this time!" Her mother nodded in approval. Nadira examined Najila's face critically, for any signs; unfortunately, the woman was far too good at concealing her motives.

Najila let out a mock sigh. "I see, you want a full explanation, let's see what I can do…" she began, as she paced around Nadira "Well, this was after I discovered Nasheeta had another child, I made a promise to someone, for something that would help all of us to stop living the way we do," she said dramatically.

"Oh mother, don't even pretend, we know you didn't care!" Nasheeta burst out. Najila's face looked as though it were set in stone, so cold and unemotional yet so real and taunting.

"As I was saying," Najila continued wryly "I had made a promise, naturally after Naheera was no more, I decided that this was the last straw, I had to protect the both of you, so for reasons I cannot disclose _yet,_ I sent Nasheeta to Agrabah and put her under a memory spell, so that she would wake up with a new identity and no recollection of her old life,"

Nadira listened intently, her mind racing. Nasheeta spoke up, as though she had read Nadira's mind. "Why? And what about my diary entries? And, what did you do to Nadira afterwards?" she asked.

Najila continued pacing "Well, I didn't want you to remember anything of your old life until it was time, believe me, it would have been better for you that way. As for the diary entries," she heaved a heavy sigh and sat down "I wrote the last one, after I discovered Nasheeta was about to run away, my purpose, being that, Nadira would find it, and her search for her half brother, and believe me I knew you would want to find him, would somehow take her to Agrabah, so that I could have both of you in the one place,"

Nadira found it a terribly complicated method of getting them to be in one place, of course, she her grandmother was the type to complicate even issues which needed no care at all.

"What abut you? Disappearing off to some bar, how did you know I would even find you?" Nadira questioned, her anger taking her over. Najila let out a bitter laugh "I have the power of prophecy, Nadira, I knew how all of this was going to play out, so I merely changed things to suit my purpose,"

Fury appeared on Nasheeta's features, as she strode next to Nadira "Naturally, you would do whatever it took, for your _own _reasons! Well, _mother, _your plan still doesn't make sense, to us anyway!"

Najila smiled unnervingly. "My dears, again, I must inform you, I have promised something to _someone_, and for this, I need both of you, I need to unite, the Three Desert Winds,"

With that, she laughed menacingly, almost insanely.

* * *

Jasmine and Aladdin exited the library, the same thoughts on both their minds. Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard behind them. Turning simultaneously, they saw Ishaq running towards them. "Orders carried out," he announced straightforwardly. "Good," answered Aladdin "You can go," 

Ishaq nodded and turned to leave "Oh wait," said Aladdin.

"Yeah?" asked Ishaq. "Have you seen Sharif? I was looking for him earlier but I haven't seen him," said Aladdin.

Ishaq shook his head slowly "I dunno maybe try one of the pergolas? I think he went out to one of them earlier,"

Ishaq left, leaving Jasmine and Aladdin alone torch lit corridor. "Well, I am going to sleep," Jasmine said softly, lowering her eyes. Aladdin tilted her chin and kissed her tenderly.

"I'll see you in a little while, just gotta clear some stuff with Sharif," he said.

Jasmine turned with a smile, and headed back towards the bedroom. Aladdin left the palace and headed out towards the gardens, hoping to find Sharif.

_He is assistant vizier and he hasn't exactly asked for any help with his work, normally that would be good, someone who can actually do their work, but there is just something weird about him…he knows his job, almost, too well…._thought Aladdin, as he made his way towards the pergolas.

**Tali's POV**

Having exited the pergola in a huff, I realised I must have lost an earring in the pergola, seeing as it was no longer on my ear! Great, I managed to exit there somewhat expertly, and now I have to go back in. And face him. My shoulders slumped as I faced the prospect of going back inside, and facing Sharif.

In fact, I shuddered at the thought. Sharif is just one of those guys, whose bad boy looks I suppose _some_ girls find appealing, but have such an arrogant attitude that you can't stand being around them for too long.

I clenched my fist, praying silently I wouldn't say anything stupid when I entered. Having mustered the courage for something so miniscule, would ordinarily make me laugh, if it wasn't me doing it!

I walked in; knowing on the outside I looked fine, but on the inside was struggling to maintain my cool. This only irritated me more, I mean, I don't like him, so why should I care? Either way, I refuse to get psychological about it, in front of him.

He looked up, his dark coffee eyes meeting mine. I can honestly say that despite all of his no good, arrogant and infuriating traits, he has very nice eyes! Of course, the less he knows of my thoughts, the better.

"Yeah?" he said, thankfully interrupting my thoughts, which may or may not have had me looking like the biggest idiot.

"My earring, I know it's in here, I've just gotta find it," I said coolly.

He gave me a blank look and replied "Ok, knock yourself out"

I swear I must have gaping, which has been happening unusually often. Ignoring his last comment (except for the obvious gaping) I bent down and searched the floor.

Slightly hard, I'll admit, since there wasn't much light, except for the moon, peeping through the lattice screens. "Well, you're kind, offering a girl help when she needs it!" I couldn't help but comment sarcastically.

Sharif looked up "You _need_ my help? I didn't think I'd hear that! Although, you're very independent, I am sure you can find your earring without me," he replied just as sarcastically.

See what I mean? With the arrogance and what not! Forget about the earring, this guy needs a wake up call.

"Just because a girl is independent, doesn't give any man the excuse not to be chivalrous!" I retorted.

He stood up and walked over "So now you're _asking_ me to be chivalrous, tell me, Tali, what is it with girls? You _can't_ expect chivalry from someone you think is so arrogant!" he said mockingly. Immediately, I clenched my fists, to stop myself from attacking him, as he so bluntly mentioned earlier.

"You are impossible! You know that?" I said, with my hands on my hips. He laughed, which he kinda sounds nice doing, but totally unsettled anything I had to say. I leant against the wall, arms crossed defensively.

"So I've been told, by someone equally impossible," He answered, pinioning me against the wall, his hands on either side of me. For a split second, I can't tell if he's flirting or not!

I felt my arms slide down from my chest to my sides. Leaving me feeling exposed, to him, who was towering over me, his musuclar arms the only things holding him of off me.

Then, for a moment, he looked really different. The smirk disappeared from his face, and was replaced with a smile, which I swear made my knees shake, and his hair looked messy in that sexy kind of way. I must be going crazy.

The next thing you know, his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my neck, it felt warm, on what was a strangely cooler night. Then after that, and I have no idea _how _this happened, we found ourselves frantically kissing, in that very position. Our tongues entwined, the worst thing on two legs that could have walked in there, did.

My brother.

* * *

**Please tell me you guys liked the first person! It was my first go, and I know it was kinda strange since I have been writing in all 3rd person. Please be constructive about it, along with all your other usual comments. Also tell me if you think it was worth doing again, later, for Nadira. **

**Now review (and please :) be kind!)**


	22. In Denial

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, everything you say has helped shape me as an author and this story, so thank you!**

**A/N: **With regards to the 1st person, I am going to finish up Tali's previous scene in her POV, and I am doing one for Nadira this chapter, to continue into the next one as well.

**Recap: **

_**Nadira **_

Najila smiled unnervingly. "My dears, again, I must inform you, I have promised something to _someone_, and for this, I need both of you, I need to unite, the Three Desert Winds,"

With that, she laughed menacingly, almost insanely.

_**Tali and Sharif (and Aladdin)**_

Then after that, we found ourselves frantically kissing, in that very position. Our tongues entwined the worst thing on two legs that could have walked in there, did.

My brother.

**Chapter 22: **

**Tali's POV**

I wished I was hallucinating, really. But that wasn't the case, unfortunately. Our lips still locked and Sharif's hands dangerously low on my hips, I saw Aladdin staring in astonishment. Shock distinct on his face, his thoughts weren't all that difficult to decipher. Filled with embarrassment, I unlocked myself from Sharif, and took, what can only be described as an abrupt leap away from him. Sharif, I saw, did the same.

I bit my lip in embarrassment, wishing I could melt into the ground and reappear in some distant desert, where something like this had no chance of occurring. Aladdin opened his mouth to speak, but paused in an unsure manner. By now, my pulse had quickened and I was wondering whether Aladdin was even _going _to say anything.

His eyes darted from Sharif to me, pausing on each of us until I felt as though the nervousness bubbling inside me was going to spill out of the top of my head. "What the…" said Aladdin, the rest of his words dissolving under his breath.

"I can explain!" Sharif and I jumped in simultaneously.

I turned to him, mustering a strict countenance "Let me handle this!" I hissed.

"You? No way!" he hissed back.

Aladdin raised his eyebrows and stepped up to Sharif. "What did you think you were doing?" he said, his tone interrogative.

"Kissing, sir," Sharif answered straightforwardly. I wanted to burst out into laughter, but I knew that would only worsen things.

"It was a rhetorical question, and you are in for it," said Aladdin. Leaping in front of Aladdin, I managed to intervene whatever it was he was about to do to Sharif. "Tali move out of the way!" he said.

"Na ah!" I blurted "I am as much to blame for…what was happening, as he is!"

Surprised at my own sudden defensiveness for Sharif, I could tell he was too, causing us to share an uncomfortable moment in the midst of all that."Tali, you don't have to lie for this son of a—"

"NO! Look, please, don't do anything, and we can all pretend this didn't happen," I cut in pleadingly, my eyes narrowing in on Sharif.

Aladdin stepped back, a tension releasing unwillingly from his tensed jaw, and the rest of his muscles relaxing.

"Fine, for you I will," he said tightly before turning to Sharif "But you are fired, get the hell out of here," He took one more look at the two of us, and in decided frustration, exited the pergola.

Sharif and I stared awkwardly at each other. Aladdin's head reappeared around the corner of the doorway "Well, do you think I'm stupid? Get out of here, I'm not leaving the two you alone together!"

I sighed and ran out of the pergola, as fast as my legs would carry me.

**(Still in Tali's POV)**

I burst into Jasmine's old bedchambers, where she and Raniyah already were, chatting gaily. "Hey Tali," said Jasmine "You couldn't sleep either? I thought I was tired, but didn't manage to fall asleep,"

I nodded offhandedly, and threw myself on to the cushions. I saw Jasmine and Raniyah exchange suspicious glances.

"Ok," began Raniyah "Spill! I myself hate to pry, but have become a professional in matters of the heart and I am willing to lend you my expertise!"

Jasmine giggled and rolled her eyes. "Ok, don't listen to her, she's just interested in gossip, but either, way, we can tell something is up, we know, so go on" she prompted.

I sighed, figuring I was better of telling them. The whole story poured out, more than I expected, everything that had happened between Sharif and I up until that moment as well as complete details of the aforementioned incident.

"And so, Aladdin fired him," I finished, somewhat more crossly than I'd expected. Jasmine and Raniyah appeared to ponder this thoughtfully, or maybe they weren't paying attention, I was too flushed with embarrassment to notice.

Suddenly Rafik's cries could be heard from his cradle in the corner of the room. "I better take care of that," said Raniyah, as she strolled over to the cradle and out the room. Jasmine and I remained. I swallowed, the lump in my throat tempting tears. It's not like I care for Sharif, because I don't, but I was part of the whole affair and sadly cannot put the blame solely on him. Damn, I hate that!

"Tali," Jasmine said, in her gently soothing voice "Tell me honestly, do you like Sharif?"

I nearly choked "No! No, no, _no_!" I blurted out. She raised a perfectly sceptical brow, which was strangely effective.

"Ok! Ok! _Maybe _I like him, but he's just so arrogant. And pigheaded. And just soooo….Grrr" I trailed off foolishly. She threw me a knowing smile. "Ok, I have my answer, look, I'm not saying what you did was wrong, but I can see where Aladdin was coming from, and I suppose on ethical grounds, firing him was right….but not for the reasons he did," she explained. I stared at her blankly, no words made sense at the moment.

"What I am saying is, by firing him for the wrong reasons, Aladdin's was misusing his power, even though it was for the best intention, of course, I personally don't see it as something to be fired over," she said, stroking my back sympathetically.

"But I don't like him, I don't like Sharif!" I wailed unconvincingly.

"So it shouldn't matter that he got fired…right?" Jasmine smiled, obviously enjoying my hopelessness "Look, do you want me to talk to Aladdin? I will, if you like, try and smooth out the edges for him,"

My cheeks perked up in happiness, that Sharif, despite the fact that I _still don't like him_, wouldn't be blamed for something that wasn't entirely his fault if Jasmine got through to Aladdin. If there was one thing I hated, no matter who it was, it was being guilty and getting out totally free, while the other person suffers in your place.

"Sure you don't like him," she teased.

"I don't!" I replied adamantly and albeit blushingly.

"Don't worry, I will talk to him" she said, giving me a sisterly hug, which I welcomed greatly.

**(3rd person)**

Sharif gathered his belongings in a rush, and stormed out of the palace gates, his mind filled with rage. _I don't like her, so why did that happen? How could I be so stupid? Now I'm fired and I will have to tell my father…_

He strode through Agrabah, pounding his anger to the ground with each step. The streets were tauntingly silent. Sharif arrived at the dilapidated building, where Jafar had been residing. Knocking sharply on the door, he waited.

"Get inside Sharif," Jafar's voice hissed from a distance. Sharif went inside, his father's face barely visible in the dim light. Jafar lit a torch, its smouldering ember beginning to fall immediately.

"I got fired, _Father_," said Sharif, his mouth running dry in fear. Unexpectedly, Jafar's lips curled into a bitter smile.

"I knew it, that that street rat that ruined my life would soon ruin yours," said Jafar.

Sharif listened sceptically. "Sharif, do not worry, I know that you will be back in the palace, _Aladdin _tends to make many wrong decisions. However, we still need a more secure way for you to remain in the palace…" continued Jafar.

A slither of doubt crept over Sharif as he reflected on his Father's words. _I still find it hard to believe all of what he claims Aladdin did, but I can't rule it out…His eagerness for me to remain in the palace is strange too…_

"Sharif, there is one way you can stay in the palace," Jafar said. Sharif looked up curiously.

"You must get married," said Jafar.

**Nadira's POV**

My grandmother's laugh echoed inside my mind, like shattering glass; although it became smaller its sharpness remained. My mother and I exchanged nervous glances, our minds sharing the same emotional distaste.

"Mother," she cut in sharply "Just what is it you have promised, and why do you need us?" Najila did not flinch. Her taut, angular jaw was set in determination, a lethal determination.

"What have I promised? Now, girls, you are not to worry!" she said chirpily although a brusque reflection in her eyes indicated otherwise. "If it concerns us," I said harshly "You have no choice but to tell us,"

Strangely, my mother and grandmother's eyes widened in fright, I glanced at both of them quizzically, but this only seemed to frighten them more. "N-Nadira, look in the mirror!" shrieked my mother.

I turned around with an agility I'd never felt before, upon gazing at my reflection, I realised why. I'd transformed into a Tigress, again . I was stunned. A mere second later, my body returned to its normal form.

For once, I saw Najila flinch nervously.

"Alright!" she said "I will tell you,"

* * *

**So, was it good? As in, the descriptions and storyline…Please tell me if the contrast between Tali and Nadira's POV was evident, because I don't want them sounding same-same, of course, you'll know better, when I continue Nadira's POV next chapter, and I know it wasn't hugely eventful, but it does lend a lot to future chapters...REVIEW!**


	23. The Promise

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Give yourself a big pat on the back!**

**A/N: I will again, be flitting between POV's, but I will let you know above each section. Aren't you proud of me? Updating so fast!**

**Recap: **

_**Tali, Sharif and Aladdin**_

Aladdin stepped back, a tension releasing unwillingly from his tensed jaw, and the rest of his muscles relaxing.

"Fine, for you I will," he said tightly before turning to Sharif "But you are fired, get the hell out of here," He took one more look at the two of us, and in decided frustration, exited the pergola.

_**Jasmine and Tali**_

"But I don't like him, I don't like Sharif!" I wailed unconvincingly.

"So it shouldn't matter that he got fired…right?" Jasmine smiled, obviously enjoying my hopelessness "Look, do you want me to talk to Aladdin? I will, if you like, try and smooth out the edges for him,"

_**Nadira**_

I turned around with an agility I'd never felt before, upon gazing at my reflection, I realised why. I'd transformed into a Tigress, again. I was stunned. A mere second later, my body returned to its normal form.

For once, I saw Najila flinch nervously.

"Alright!" she said "I will tell you,"

**Chapter 23:**

**3rd Person**

Aladdin stormed in to his bedroom, and quietly sat down on the bed, his mind running through a blend of confusion and disbelief. "Aladdin," said Jasmine, lying down behind him. He turned around, relaxing slightly "Oh, I though you were asleep, did I wake you?"

She shook her head "Don't worry, I was still awake, I couldn't sleep, actually" she replied, sitting up attentively "You look a bit shocked," He sighed. Why could she read him so well?

"I know what happened," she commented quietly. She rested a hand on his arm comfortingly. He turned to her, sitting cross-legged on the bed "You know? About Tali and Sharif?" asked Aladdin. Jasmine nodded.

"Can you believe it? I mean what did he think he was doing to her? I mean…" He trailed off, running a hand through his hair the way he did whenever he felt nervous. "Aladdin," Jasmine chimed gently "Did you ever think that maybe she wanted it?"

"Huh?" he said. Jasmine couldn't help but smile, he looked so adorably clueless. She knew that he knew the truth underneath; he just wasn't willing to believe it. "I mean, did you think, maybe Tali _wanted _it to happen? Maybe she…likes him," said Jasmine.

Aladdin sat in silence, pondering what Jasmine had said in comparison to what he had seen in the pergola. Tali, was his little sister, and whatever had been happening seemed strange in eyes. "Aladdin?" interrupted Jasmine.

"Either way Jasmine, what he did was…unethical," argued Aladdin. Jasmine gave him a dubious smile "And what you did wasn't?"

"Yeah, it wasn't"

"Look, you fired him but not because he was doing the wrong thing, but because he was kissing your little sister,"

"Yeah…but, God knows what else had happened before I got there!"

Jasmine sighed. She knew him too well, he was incredibly protective. Considering he hadn't found his sister until recent times, he was already extremely attached to her. He, as a big brother, had certain instincts, especially when it came to his younger sister.

"Look, I think you should re-hire Sharif, maybe lay down a few more rules, but please, don't be hasty about this especially since Tali is involved," said Jasmine.

"Do I have to?" Aladdin asked.

Jasmine smiled "It's really up to you,"

"Ok, you win…but if he screws up again—"

Jasmine cut off his words with a kiss "You're the best, Tali is lucky to have you looking out for her," she said.

Aladdin smiled boyishly "I know... She's isn't the only lucky one, you know,"

Jasmine smiled impishly as she pretended to ponder that "I know, Iago is pretty lucky too," she said before they both collapsed on the bed in laughter.

* * *

"Get married?" echoed Sharif "You're joking, right?" Jafar's smile grew menacingly wide "I never joke, I mean it Sharif, I have no doubt that Aladdin will re-hire you, it's in his pathetic nature to, but you need a guaranteed way to remain in the palace until…" 

"Until what?" questioned Sharif. Jafar paced, his shadow moving ominously on the ground, as it appeared and disappeared in the torch light.

"Never mind that!" snapped Jafar "Now let me see…who on the Sultan's board was one of my followers, ah yes, Irfan,"

Sharif squirmed uncomfortably "Irfan?" he repeated "What about him?" Jafar's silence came from his deep concentration.

"Irfan, yes!" he said "He has a daughter, who by now will be 16…but how must I inform…Hmmmm"

His father's mysteriousness was unnerving. "Marrying his daughter? That will keep me in the palace? What do I just go up and propose like that?" he questioned.

"Indeed, Sharif, you must speak to Irfan, I know him well…just hint that you were a follower of me, and nothing else! Then ask for his daughter's hand in marriage, assuming she isn't already married…then you will gain position in the palace, Aladdin can do nothing about!" explained Jafar.

"I don't want to be married," Sharif answered bluntly.

"Don't talk back to me!" Jafar hissed sternly "Of course, the marriage won't last long…Yes, which works even better! In fact, it will only reach engagement…for if my plan…"

Sharif eyed his Father sceptically. Eccentric and possessed came to mind, yet there was something so unbelievably clear about him. He wouldn't give up.

"Alright, I'll do it!" said Sharif. Jafar smiled wickedly "Excellent, tomorrow go back to the palace and feign apology, for why you got fired and believe me Aladdin's predictability will hire you back,"

Jafar disappeared into one of the other rooms. Sharif sighed, his mind running wild.

**Tali's POV**

I lay on the chaise. Everything that had happened seemed to replay in my mind. I thought about Sharif, the way we'd met, the way we argued, even the way we kissed, especially the way we kissed!

Everything else can lie to you, people, words and all of those things. But can kisses lie? I don't know, my first kiss didn't happen with him but experience hasn't made anything any clearer. Can someone really show so much passion for someone they can't stand, and then let that passion lead them to kiss?

I touched my lips, recalling what had just happened. It pretty much caught me by surprise, but surely he knew, after all, he was the one to do it to me! I can honestly say I have never felt anything like it. It wasn't tender, I'll admit, it was incredibly fiery! The warmth of his skin and lips…I think something is wrong with me. He still is the most arrogant guy I have known and can still irritate the hell out of me! Kisses cannot change that that…but they sure do shake my perspective!

**Nadira's POV**

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. My mother seemed to have the same reaction. The fear on my grandmother's normally harsh face was evident. She doesn't look very old, but she does have lines near her eyes, but do not signify age, they are signs of a bitter experience with life. Her face is actually quiet taut otherwise, her cheekbones standing out as her most striking feature.

Still, that look of fear in her face was more real than anything I've ever seen from her, it was like seeing her unmasked. We all have our masks, I know I have mine. Strangely, it was almost an empowerment for me, knowing that I can actually scare her.

"Several years ago, I came to Agrabah," Najila began "The troupe was here, and had been working every night. I was learning more about the Three Desert Winds, a tradition that had been lost within our family. Every night, I would learn, I had found old talismans and scrolls, things that belonged to our family in the time of Sameena,"

My mother and I listened, unsure of where this tale would lead. "I discovered something, so powerful, that if I managed to unite the Three Desert Winds, would put in one of the most powerful positions on earth,"

I snorted contemptuously "So you were drunk with power then?"

"Hush, Nadira" interjected my mother "I want to see where she is going with this,"

Najila continued, her voice underlined with grimness. "I discovered, a potion, something that Sameena herself had been after, an Elixir of Immortality,which lay beyond the reaches of mere mortals" she paused reflectively.

"The potion, as the name implies would give the drinker eternal life, however, if blessed by the Three Desert Winds first, would also promise powers beyond belief, to the drinker, as well as us"

This tale was beginning to make my odd feelings even worse; staring into the face of a power hungry tyrant doesn't help.

"A prophecy, although says, that the only way to reach the Elixir of Immortality was for the Three Desert Winds, to unite on a night where the stars only arrange that way once in a millennium, and read a spell, this would open the only portal to the Isle of Secrets where the elixir was hidden" she said.

I noticed that my mother had the same tense look on her face as me. My grandmother although, seemed to be beginning to enjoy this telling, of what no doubt she had been waiting half an eternity to say!

"I discovered, though, as I searched the crystal ball, that someone already wanted the Elixir, naturally I had to find this person, which I did and promised them in several years time that the Three Desert Winds, would open the portal and bless the potion, so we struck a deal, he would keep the immortality and we would keep the powers that came from the blessing,"

"Exactly who, did you promise such a thing to?" my mother questioned boldly. Najila's lips curled into an intimidating smile.

"Jafar," she said.


	24. A Cruel Reality

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**To everyone who reviewed, you will be thanked via karma, as u have done a good deed and consequently will receive that in equal amounts! But even then, you receive monumental thanks from me!**

**A/N: Again, the POV thing, I will let you know who it is and when! **

**To VampireNaomi: **Ok, I will do the POV thing you mentioned, starting after this chapter, is that ok:)

**Recap:**

_**Aladdin and Jasmine**_

"Ok, you win…but if he screws up again—" Jasmine cut off his words with a kiss "You're the best, Tali is lucky to have you looking out for her," she said. Aladdin smiled boyishly "I know... She's isn't the only lucky one, you know,"

Jasmine smiled impishly "I know, Iago is pretty lucky too," she said before they both collapsed on the bed in laughter.

_**Jafar and Sharif**_

"Indeed, Sharif, you must speak to Irfan, I know him well…just hint that you were a follower of me, and nothing else! Then ask for his daughter's hand in marriage, assuming she isn't already married…then you will gain position in the palace, Aladdin can do nothing about!" explained Jafar.

_**Tali**_

He still is the most arrogant guy I have known and can still irritate the hell out of me! Kisses cannot change that that…but they sure do shake my perspective!

_**The Three Desert Winds**_

"Exactly who, did you promise such a thing to?" my mother questioned boldly. Najila's lips curled into an intimidating smile.

"Jafar," she said.

**Chapter 24:**

**Nadira's POV (Extremely early morning)**

I was stunned. I could feel shock run through my body, numbing me all over. I swallowed hard, hoping this feeling would go with it. Just the sound of Jafar's name evoked too many memories, painful memories that have haunted me. My mother's face had frozen, like that of a death mask. The colour had drained from her cheeks and she looked as though she had been stabbed upon hearing the name.

"Mother, are you ok?" I asked, my voice quavering involuntarily. She said nothing, her face remaining cold and distant. I turned to my grandmother, whose smile had turned into a grin of insanity! Sometimes, I swear I could never have known her.

"You promised Jafar the 'Elixir of Immortality'? Do you think we will do it, you have nothing against us," I scoffed, hoping to bring some comfort to my mother.

"On the contrary I have something against both of you," she replied wickedly, my despite for her growing beyond measurement. "You see, _girls_, I had foreseen something, through my prophetic powers, something I could dangle in front of both of you and guarantee a reaction,"

My blood had run cold, what could she possibly have as leverage? Our lives maybe?

"Jafar's son," she said. This although a shock, as I hadn't the faintest idea that Jafar had a son, didn't exactly strike fear in my heart. This, however, seemed to effect my mother.

"No!" she screamed, her voice piercing the air.

My venomous grandmother enjoyed this immensely, her eyes sparking away with sadistic delight.

"So you have Jafar's son, what's that to us?" I barked, my insides churning in anxiety.

"Ask your mother," she said.

I turned to my mother. She clearly knew something I didn't, something that was the clincher in this entire tale.

"Look, mother, when I came to Agrabah, I came in search of Sharif, my half brother and your son, thinking you were dead, until Najila informed me on many other things that have resulted in all of this, so please tell me what else I don't know," I begged.

"My son Sharif," she said, her voice trembling "is also Jafar's son"

I swear something inside me shattered.

**The later that morning (3rd person)**

Sharif hadn't slept much; he woke up sporadically, thinking of everything that had been since he'd left Ghazar. To be more precise, his mind was revolving around Tali. The girl, who had so freely challenged him, insulted him and…kissed him. Now he had to go and get engaged to someone else, on top of it.

_On top of WHAT? There shouldn't be any to be on top OF…_thought Sharif _what happened with Tali was a one, ok, three time thing, but that's all!_ _Besides, how is it definite that Aladdin would hire me back? _

He stood up, and shook his head. Hoping his spiralling thoughts would just drift away. Every time he tried to forget, he saw Tali's face, her cheeky smile and her eyes dancing beckoningly. _What is it with her? _He mused _well_…_she's definitely the most _stubborn_ girl I've ever known!_

"Son," Jafar's harsh voice interrupted "You must go to the palace now, it is time," Sharif nodded, his jaw set in determination. He was going to make himself forget about Tali, no matter what.

**Back at the palace (3rd person)**

Iago chewed a date thoughtfully; something strange had been gnawing at his mind all day. "What's on your mind, bird brain?" boomed Genie.

"Well…HEYYY, that's just mean, of course what can one expect from someone whose been locked in a lamp for half an eternity? Anyway, does something feel weird to you?" said Iago.

Abu and Monku scampered along, Pearlie and Carpet flying above them.

"How about this?" said Genie, transforming into giant lizard "Yuck, scales! Sure feel weird to me!"

Iago groaned loudly. Monku rolled over in laughter, Abu followed in suit.

"Jeez, sometime I think I would be better of in a locked cage! With a Tiger! Considering the respect I get from my _friends_" scoffed Iago.

"Now, don't get ya knickers in a knot, love!" said Pearlie. This just set everyone off even more.

"Now darl, don't get all touchy, just tell us what you mean," added Pearlie, when she noted the sour look on Iago's face.

"Eureka!" squawked Iago "I've got it!"

Everyone gave him blank looks. "Does it feel strange that we haven't, I dunno, seen Al or the Princess in ages?" he commented.

"You're right…" said Genie "What could be going on in the palace that is more interesting than us?"

**Tali's POV**

I'll admit, I hardly slept a wink last night. My mind was running in circles with everything and nothing…and Sharif. God, _why_ can't I just escape him? At first, I thought it was natural, thinking about the guy who had so passionately kissed you, but now it's just freaking me out, in a sense that, I don't want to think about him! Lazily, I stood up, somehow managing to move my sleep deprived body.

My hair was a tousled mess and I was still wearing clothes from yesterday. I changed, and attempted to tame my rebelliously wavy locks. Mildly satisfied with my appearance, I exited the room. I strolled through the marble hallways, in search of Jasmine.

Something interrupted my search though, the sound of Sharif's voice. Here I go again, imagining things! I peered around the pillar and saw Aladdin and Sharif, shockingly. At least it's a relief to know it wasn't my imagination!

What was he doing back here after he'd been fired? "I accept your apology, Sharif, but what you did was breaching ethical code," Aladdin said sternly "However I have decided to re-hire you…"

My heart skipped a beat, or maybe two. Aladdin continued to speak to him, but I heard nothing clearly, just a blur of sounds. He was re-hiring him? Sharif _apologised_? Now that only confuses me, was there something to apologise for? And if so, shouldn't he be apologising to _me? _

The sound of footsteps interrupted my thoughts, and sent me running. I knew it was either Aladdin or Sharif, but I really hoped it wasn't Sharif. It was. He saw me.

Damn it, why? Why him? Anyway, I ran senseless back to Jasmine's old bedchamber, with only one motive, to forget about Sharif.

**3rd Person**

"Ok, I'm done with today's planning," said Jasmine, clapping her hands in accomplishment. "I see your orphanage idea is really coming along!" praised Raniyah. Jasmine nodded happily.

The two females were in Raniyah's bedchambers, chatting and gossiping like long lost friends. Jasmine hardly had any real friends growing up, but Raniyah had always doted on her and loved her like a sister.

"So you convinced Aladdin to re-hire Sharif?" asked Raniyah, handing Rafik to Jasmine. A motherly smile settled on Jasmine's lips as she cradled the baby, "Yes, he is re-hiring him, but if I know Aladdin, Sharif will not have it easy this time!"

Raniyah nodded "I do wonder though…that this might only encourage Tali and Sharif more, you know, to be together,"

Jasmine cooed to Rafik "Hmm, what? Oh well, maybe, but I am not going to tell him that, because we don't know anything for sure. See, Aladdin thought about, well, the way we met and how out of order things were for us, and he has relented, but only a little, by re-hiring him. Don't think though, that he won't be strict!"

"Yes, but Jasmine, I know, this happens with the harem women all the time, the more forbidden something is, the more it stirs under the surface…" Raniyah commented warningly and drifted into a dazed sort of state as though she were recalling times before.

Jasmine laughed. Raniyah could be such a gossip and "expert" sometimes, always passing on her extensive knowledge from the antics of the harem women! _Although, I can't dismiss the point she made…_

**Tali's POV**

I felt like a fool. Wallowing away on the chaise, my mind ran over pretty much the same thing repeatedly. Maybe I need to talk to him. Maybe it's because of the way things were left…I just need him to piss me off one more time, to remind me that I DON'T LIKE HIM!

Foolishly, I decided to find him, and hopefully end my ridiculous dwelling! Jumping up in front of the vanity, I yanked a brush through my hair to calm my long waves which, had gotten dishevelled again, by my stupid self pitying and jamming my head into a pillow.

I exited the room with a mustered confidence. Then it hit me, what was I even going to say? I had no clue, and that would just make things worse, going up to him and stuttering like a blubbering idiot. Regardless of that somewhat grave factor of "talking to him" I set off anyway.

Again, I arrived in the throne room, Sharif was there too, talking to some man I think I recognised from the Sultan's Council. Sharif was standing next this daintily beautiful girl. She had long angelic curls which tumbled down her back and wispy tendrils which fell in her face oh so coyly. Her eyes displayed an air of innocence, highlighted by the rest of her delicate features and her demure stance. She looked about my age, but she seemed, well, I don't know, older! Like some sort of angel who everybody fell in love with, all the time.

Sharif shook the man's hand and nodded briskly. The man seemed incredibly pleased with whatever Sharif was saying, the angelic girl standing next to him appeared even more pleased, if that was possible!

Sharif nodded half interestedly at something the man said. Perfect girl, standing next to him, smiled dazzlingly, her face virtually radiant.

"I am so glad you've decided to take my daughter's hand, she will make an excellent wife, for you," said the man in a slightly eager tone.

Sharif nodded again, as the reality of the words sunk into my foolish mind.

_Sharif was getting MARRIED?

* * *

_

**You guys like? Man, I have so much to think about, the way everyone story is unfolding and how eventually everything ties into one…I know it wasn't hugely eventful, but the juicy stuff is coming…**

**I haven't forgotten about Rasoul and Cassim, it's just these things take precedence over them right now, even scenes that don't seem to hold storyline but _suggest _at the storyline…**

**Also, I put up a new picture that I have drawn of Tali thinking about Sharif, it's in my profile under Announcements, so check it out!**

**Review dears! DD**


	25. Loss of Control

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.**

**A/N: **Ok, so from now on, I will _not_ tell you guys whose POV it is, and see if u can figure it out, not that there's much to figure out, but I will tell you when I switch back to 3rd person, just so things seem totally out of loop!

Also, I put in a bit about Aladdin's mother, so I hope no one minds, seeing as she's not really a character that is around; I've done my own interpretation of her. I did this; so I could develop Cassim more, seeing as there isn't too much about him, even in the 3rd movie.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, it never goes unnoticed!**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**Recap:**

Sharif nodded again, as the reality of the words sunk into my foolish mind.

_Sharif was getting MARRIED?_

**Chapter 25:**

I think my heart stopped beating for second, an incredibly agonising second. I found my eyes locking on to the back of Sharif's head, wishing I could punch him or hit him or…something! Do I have rage issues? Maybe I do, but _this_ makes zero sense!

Angel, as I now like to refer to her, remained smiling coyly, all the while oozing a perfect combination of femineity and innocence. Like she couldn't get any _more_ innocent! Although, I probably shouldn't say that seeing as I don't know her.

My gaze reverted back to Sharif, whose reaction surprised me, in a sense that he _seemed _calm but looked like he was struggling to hold something in. Or I am just reading too much into it. Why should I care that he's getting married? Why should I care who the girl is? To heck with Sharif, I _don't _care! Right?

"When the Sultan returns tomorrow night, we will inform him of this new union, as he must know before any wedding plans are made," Irfan continued. I wanted to hear more about this "marriage" so I crept lightly around the side of the pillar, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"I agree," Sharif answered straightforwardly, his focus darting around the room in a slightly odd manner, until they locked on me, ridiculously _not _hidden behind the pillar.

Oh crap.

I ran as silently as I could, and managed to catch the end of Sharif's words "Excuse me, for a moment, Irfan and Shanaz," he said. Well, Angel has a name, Shanaz, ridiculously pretty name too!

I kept running, until I managed to find a stairway leading outside, instinctively I ran towards the most distant pergola, I figure that if Sharif wants to have an argument with me, it had better not be somewhere public!

I disappeared inside, his arrival only a few moments later. I spun around, my arms crossed defensively against my chest, a, façade, as to what I was really feeling inside.

"Why did you follow me?" I barked immediately.

He raised his eyebrows and said sarcastically "Were you listening in on my conversation?"

I tried not to look at the ground "Maybe"

"Right, so I had a reason to follow you,"

My insides were churning. "To follow me? Do you think I _care_ you're getting married to angel girl?"

"So you were listening,"

"Yeah I was, I happened to hear it ok? It's not like I can just turn my ears off!" I replied sharply, my wits escaping me.

"You don't care?" he asked. I couldn't really figure out his tone, as it could go either way, truly inquisitive or just plain mean and only he could combine the two.

"I don't," I answered firmly.

He paused to consider what I'd just said. "Well that's good, since it doesn't concern you anyway," he replied steely.

"Yeah, it doesn't, have fun with Miss Angel, I'm sure you'll make the cutest couple, if she doesn't get sick of you first," I snapped, and strutted out the door. Hurray, at least I made an exit!

**3rd Person**

Cassim walked into the throne room, hoping to find Aladdin or Tali. He felt as though he hadn't seen enough of his children, considering they were the reason he was even staying in the palace. Showing Rasoul he actually could manage his job was a shock for him too, after years of working against the system and forgetting a lot about responsibilities he hadn't used for a long time, like fatherhood. He sat down in the Guard's Corner, of the room and sighed.

He often remembered Jameela, his wife, and stared at the painting he'd done of her cradling Tali as a baby, with Aladdin as a toddler by her side. Staring at her face, her reserved dignity reached out to him and reminded him of everything he'd forgotten.

It was almost enough reminiscing to make him angry at himself, angry he hadn't been there for his children, angry he hadn't been around to raise them. He looked into Jameela's eyes on the faintly discoloured scroll, and saw warmth that was unmistakable to anyone who had ever seen her. She didn't have stunning eyes or a unique colour as such, but they were filled with love, love that reflected her pure heart.

She was smiling in the painting, like she usually did. A vivid remembrance caught Cassim for a moment.

"_Ok, that is perfect, now don't move!" Cassim cried happily, as he expertly moved the brush across the papyrus. Jameela sat on an old wooden chair which was one of the few items of furniture in the relatively bare room. It had been draped by an old silk shawl, for Cassim's painting. "I can't sit still," she laughed "Aladdin won't let me!" _

_Aladdin pulled at his mother's sleeves "I wanna go play now," he whined impatiently. Tali gurgled loudly in Jameela's lap, as if to add her own input on the situation. Cassim laughed, overcome with joy. "Aladdin, just sit with your mother for a little longer, and I will buy you some _barfi_," said Cassim, hoping to appease his son with the promise of the Indian almond sweetmeat. _

_Aladdin quietened down "Promise?" he asked. "Promise," replied Cassim "Now sit still," Jameela smiled again, despite Tali's managing to get a firm grasp of Jameela's long hair. "Silly girl," she scolded softly, fondling with the slightly large anklet that had been put on Tali. The gold band, that Cassim had bought as a present for his newborn daughter. It didn't actually fit her yet, she would have to grow into it. Cassim just wanted it in the painting._

_Cassim resumed his painting, while he watched Aladdin sit up, clearly motivated by the thought of sweets. Jameela gave Tali a kiss on her forehead. "Done!" announced Cassim. Jameela picked up Tali and came over to see the painting. "It's beautiful," she said. "Can I have some barfi now?" Aladdin asked bluntly. Cassim and Jameela laughed "Ok, go on," said Jameela, giving Aladdin a kiss on his cheek. "Bye mama," he said sweetly before heading to the door. "He's definitely his mother's son," Cassim said. Jameela smiled "Go on, I doubt his patience will hold up,"_

_Cassim chuckled, and held Aladdin's hand as they walked out the door, laughing together.

* * *

_

I walked back into the palace, when a thought occurred to me. What if Aladdin told Dad about Sharif and me, what happened…I would be dead. Well, since my older brother hardly took the news well, I am not sure about my Dad. I have to talk to Aladdin.

Luckily, he wasn't far, and was talking to Ishaq about something at the entry to one of the council rooms.

"Aladdin, I need to talk to you," I said nervously. Aladdin nodded "Ok, you know what to do," he told Ishaq, who headed off. He then draped a brotherly arm around me "I'm all ears," he said. We walked out until the terrace, until I had actually worked out what to say.

"You know what you saw in the pergola," I said, turning to face him.

He crossed his arms "Yeah?"

"Well, it wasn't what it looked like,"

"No?"

"So I would appreciate if you don't tell Dad,"

He looked at me sceptically "If it wasn't 'what it looked like' and believe me it looked like _something_ then there shouldn't be a problem in me telling Dad…"

"Oh please no," I pleaded, running out of things to say.

"Well…ok, just this time," he replied.

"Oh thank you!" I squealed, giving him a big hug.

"But you watch it, guys are very…" he added warningly, unable to finish his sentence. I knew exactly what he was alluding to though, it was more than obvious.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl," I replied confidently.

He smiled "Come on, let's find Dad, feels like we haven't seen him in ages," he commented. I couldn't agree more. We both walked into the throne room, where we found Dad sitting in a corner, seemingly immersed in some sort of daydream.

"Dad?" I said, checking for a reaction, which he did, but slightly late.

"Oh sorry, just lost in my thoughts," he replied. "What were you thinking about?" asked Aladdin

"Your mother," Dad replied with a sigh. We both sat down, on either side of him. He unrolled this scroll, with the painting he'd done of us. My mother wasn't any real "beauty" as you might say, but she was quite pretty in this very simple way. Something in her face, her whole demeanour, however, gave her a look that no stunning women ever seemed to have. It was something you can't describe, but you know that it's there, something wonderful.

I could tell Aladdin was thinking the same thing. "Kids, listen to me, you both know this, I'm sure," began Dad, sounding a little choked up "but, when you love someone, hold on to them, don't let them slip away, because of pride or jealously, and never take them for granted, no matter how strong the love is, sometimes that in itself is abandonment," he finished reflectively.

I nodded, as did Aladdin. "I must go kids, I will see you in awhile, but I am posted out front," he said as he left.

We were both still thinking of our father's words before, words we knew, hadn't come out of pure thought, but out of experience.

* * *

My mind was spinning. I wanted to slap my grandmother, I wanted the poison sucked out of her, and I wanted her to die for everything she has done. But this time, it wasn't her, it was my mother who had committed the wrong. 

My mother looked at me, discomfort displayed prominently on her features. I turned and saw my grandmother, her coal eyes positively glowing cruel happiness. "Nadira?" my mother said, her voice trembling.

"I do not want to speak to either of you," I said sharply before running out the door. To hell with them. I fastened my abaya and ran through the streets, every step pounding the road in determination. I had no idea why, but there was only one thing I knew would help me, even a little.

I reached the palace gates, only one face I hoped to see. Which I did.

* * *

**Was it good? If you guys are wondering, I went into Cassim's past because, well that's what makes a character, and since he hasn't actually got much about his life with Aladdin's mother in the movie, I thought why not do a bit about that, something to make him more identifiable. I know it may _seem _like it contradicts some info in KoT, but it depends on interpretation, which I had to, make this plausible. I know that Al said he never knew his father, or had memories, but remeber, it wasn't Al remembering this, it was Cassim.**

**Also, I aimed that if this were to be part of the Aladdin universe (Tali in particular, as she would be Al's sister and Cassim's daughter) that it seemed possible, or that it blended in at least, especially with Aladdin having a sister! Did that work?**

**DD**


	26. Remember This Name

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: **I'm back! Just letting you know, again, that in this chapter and in future chapters, I will not be telling you whose POV it is.

**Thank you to all the reviewers….and to those of you who didn't review (you know who you are!) ummm, review this chapter?**

**Now on to the story!**

**Recap:**

_**Tali**_

_I kept running, until I managed to find a stairway leading outside, instinctively I ran towards the most distant pergola, I figure that if Sharif wants to have an argument with me, it had better not be somewhere public! _

_**Cassim**_

"_Kids, listen to me, you both know this, I'm sure," began Dad, sounding a little choked up "but, when you love someone, hold on to them, don't let them slip away, because of pride or jealously, and never take them for granted, no matter how strong the love is, sometimes that in itself is abandonment," he finished reflectively._

_**Nadira**_

"_I do not want to speak to either of you," I said sharply before running out the door. To hell with them. I fastened my abaya and ran through the streets, every step pounding the road in determination. I had no idea why, but there was only one thing I knew would help me, even a little._

_I reached the palace gates, only one face I hoped to see. Which I did. _

**Chapter 26:**

My mind numbed with every step as I stormed back into the palace. I ran into Jasmine's old room, and flung myself on the chaise, again. Surprisingly, I wasn't the only one in the room. "Ok, what happened?" came a sympathetic voice.

My head bobbed up from the very pillow I'd been jamming my head into, ever since it dawned on me, that I liked Sharif. I looked into the genuinely concerned eyes of Jasmine, sitting cross legged on a large cushion.

"Nothing's wrong," I mumbled, failing to convince myself even. Jasmine smiled, one of those smiles that say "Come now, you don't _really _expect me to believe that!" the truth is, I do, I want her to believe it, I just knew she wouldn't!

"Ok," I said, her facial expression managing to lure a response out of me "I like Sharif! There I said it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to stuff my head in a cushion and wallow in self pity,"

Jamming my head ferociously into a pillow and successfully undoing my efforts in taming my hair, I sighed with a miniscule relief, but still felt as though someone had taken my insides and tied a knot the size of Agrabah.

Jasmine gave me another look, one that said "Well, I _knew _that, but why exactly does this make you upset?" How does she manage to convey so much with a mere look? I lifted my head ever so slightly and collapsed back again, my words getting tangled in my throat.

"Come again," said Jasmine, this time coming over to sit with me on the chaise. As I was lying down on my tummy, I heaved myself up with my arms, which, consequently only made the knot inside me grow bigger.

"It makes me upset, because I don't wanna like him!" I wailed. My real reason locked away inside me with the key thrown away. Of course, that secret would come out eventually.

Jasmine threw me another one of those expertly formed expressions, this time it said "Girl, I don't buy that, I'm not a fool, tell me everything _exactly _and then I can help you" I marvelled at her wordless, well, words!

"How do you do that?" I asked, breaking off topic for a moment. Jasmine laughed "When you live in a harem where you aren't allowed to exercise your power of speech much, being female and all, your biggest asset is what you can say without words, one the most powerful tools a woman can have, rarely possessed by men," she replied "I find it incredibly handy, even now,"

I giggled "Ok, here goes," I began, and before I knew it, the whole story was pouring out, right up until the point where I was about to tell her about Sharif's sudden engagement.

"I hate to interrupt this," Aladdin's voice drifted to our ears. Immediately, all conversation ceased as Jasmine's and my head turned simultaneously in Aladdin's direction.

"Um, Tali can I borrow Jasmine for a moment?" he asked.

Jasmine cut in "Can it wait a little?" she said.

"Sorry it can't, it's to do with your Father's and the Indian royals return from Quirkistan," he answered, suspicion creeping into his voice as he inspected the thought of what Jasmine and I may have actually been talking about.

"Sorry Tali," she said, standing up "I'll have to see to this and we'll continue this conversation later," she said, giving me a comforting pat on the shoulder.

She walked over to Aladdin, where I could hear snippets of their conversation still. "What were you two talking about?" Aladdin asked.

"Just girl talk, Aladdin," she replied sweetly.

"I'm not sure I liked the sound of that," he answered, and she gave him a look that said "Of course you wouldn't you're a guy, now stop poking around and let's go,"

I am going to have to learn how to do that!

* * *

I felt a moment where my mind was restored into my body, and a pure of sense of calm washed over me, like hot deserts sands parched for a drop of water. Anything and everything I'd seen or heard before fled my mind willingly, allowing my eyes complete focus on one thing, Cassim. 

He seemed different somehow, even from this distance, I could tell, something had changed. He walked with an accentuated authority and an air of command trailed behind him as he instructed several men similarly dressed. He'd always had something regal about him, only now it seemed to be put to use.

He removed his turban for a moment, I noticed the smattering of grey in his hair, which strangely made him look distinguished rather than old. His strong jaw gave him a quintessentially masculine appeal and alert his eyes seemed to be taking in his surrounding with an essence of control. It looked as though he'd always had that control, only for the first time, it was being channelled into the right things.

In that very second, I felt closer to him than I had been to my mother, grandmother, or anyone. Just in that moment, watching him, I felt as though I knew him, more than I've known myself.

Why is it can never feel comfortable to the women who've raised me, yet in a frozen moment of time, I feel as I though can understand that man and the way he thinks, how he feels?

It has been like this with any man I've met, I don't relate to them better, I can just communicate to them in a way I've never been able to a woman. I have control with men, they listen to me, and I'm the one with command.

With women, it's different story. I'm not afraid of them, but I have never had a relationship with a woman where there was never any manipulation or intimidation. Usually they were intimidated by me, thus driving them to manipulation.

With men, I hold their world in my hand and I can change it with one smooth sway of my hips. Is this communication? No I suppose not, it is seduction. Where I seduce, and the other party merely goes along willingly, I suppose, isn't communication or even a relationship, just attraction.

Which me brings me back, to my first question, which I guess is now answered. I can't deal with women, they can't deal with me. As for men, I can order them, take them, pull them to the heights of lust, but they can't love me, nor can anything happen between us, just attraction, story of my life.

So was what I felt between Cassim and I just an attraction? Yes, I have become good at reading people's body language, particularly men and of course, catty women, but am I reading him wrong, what if what I see in him is just a figment of what I would like to believe about him?

Suddenly Cassim disappeared both from my thoughts and my gaze, as he went back into the palace grounds. However, someone emerged from the palace gates, someone I'd seen before. I remembered talking to him, outside those gates, before the wind blew my headscarf off, and allowed my tunic to slide down my shoulder enough to reveal my ankh tattoo.

Wonderful first impression! The young man nodded to one of the guards and then began walking somewhere into the city. I'd forgotten my headscarf, and already several men and women were giving me odd and somewhat disgusted looks, so I couldn't risk him seeing me right now, but I had to see where he was going.

I followed curiously, and saw him enter the bar where my girls had been entertaining. The air suddenly turned crisp and cool, as the sky's dim azure gave way to fusions of pink and orange, stretched unevenly across the horizon, allowing the evening to begin its magic.

He entered the bar, and began talking to the owner, and collected something, important papers, I guess. I followed in the back way, where I saw Zeena and Saaleha tying their hip scarves before heading into the main area of the bar. "Hi girls," I said. Both girls looked up in surprise "N-Nadira, hi, where have you been, we really need you!" blurted Zeena, Saaleha echoed the response facially.

I smiled, the girls were really quite sweet. I just wished they didn't have to be stuck in this profession like me. I pulled of my abaya to reveal my strapless red bra, with a dark amethyst in the centre of the binding and my harem pants of dark purple hip scarf with beautiful coin bells that tinkled with movement. They nodded approvingly, I let my hair open, allowing it to cascade gently down to my hips.

I entered the bar, a few whistles echoed from several parts of the room. That was virtually my cue, always has been. I wore my most seductive smile and sashayed past several of the men, until I reached the one I wanted to see.

He seemed to be leaving, with those important papers. "Leaving so soon?" I said sweetly.

Instant reaction "Not now, I'm not" he replied coolly.

"Sit down," I commanded, which he did.

"Say, I remember you," he said, a new light appearing I his eyes.

I smiled mysteriously for a moment "I do leave an impression," I answered.

"My name is Ishaq," he said after a moment "What would yours be?"

My smile remained unchanged as I walked around to the back of his chair, snaking my arms around his front

"Remember this name…" I whispered, feeling his interest build up unmistakably.

"Nadira,"


	27. Reunions

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: **Again, y'all know the drill with the POV thing, so no need to explain that, but I will say when I am changing to third person! Oh, and to make things interesting, I've added** Ishaq's **POV, so see If you can tell which one is his, coz I won't tell you!

Also, I've tried to make this chapter nice and long, and juicy, so I hope you'll like it!

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Again, it is never NOT appreciated!

**Recap: **

_**Tali**_

"Ok," I said, her facial expression managing to lure a response out of me "I like Sharif! There I said it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to stuff my head in a cushion and wallow in self pity,"

_**Nadira**_

My smile remained unchanged as I walked around to the back of his chair, snaking my arms around his front "Remember this name…" I whispered, feeling his interest build up unmistakably. "Nadira,"

**Chapter 27:**

I remained behind him, allowing the effects of my words to take place. Slowly, I walked back in front of him, placing both hands on my bare hips. He stared intently, the way any man does after you've reduced him to his cardinal nature.

"Nadira!" boomed a loud male voice. I spun around, only to a see a tall and obviously drunk man heading in my direction. I had no clue as to who he was, but he certainly seemed to know me!

He came forward, his solid build stumbling slightly, under the effects of whatever it was he had been drinking!

"Nadira!" he boomed again, too close to my ear "It has been too long!"

I smiled as if I knew what he was talking about. "My how you've _grown_!" he roared, his voice resonating in the bar as he emphasised the word, grown, by eyeing my up and down. Ishaq sat back and watched curiously, appearing slightly interested and slightly shocked at what was going on.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked the man as politely as I could.

"I remember that one night in Efram! You danced for us, your body's movement more fluid than water, more stunning than all the treasure in the world!" he announced in his drunken state.

I laughed "You flatter me sir,"

Several men who knew this man came forward "Excuse him, he is very drunk," one man said blatantly, as he repeatedly eyed me up and down, just as the drunk man had.

"I can see that," I said.

"To Nadira!" yelled the drunken man, raising his chalice "The most irresistible creature in the Seven Deserts!"

Several men applauded, and my girls watched on curiously. Luckily the music started and the men left me to watch the girls perform.

"Seems you have quite a following," Ishaq commented slyly.

I laughed "Following? I suppose you could say that,"

He seemed to be contemplating that. "I have to go," he announced as he stood up. I watched him, as he walked away and completely disappeared from my sight.

* * *

I walked away briskly, I knew it wouldn't do to have any of the guards catch me in that bar, despite the fact that they regularly went there themselves. I was assigned to get the papers of ownership from the proprietor, instead I ended up, I think, being seduced by the dancer, Nadira. She was stunning, curvaceous in all the right places and had these incredibly smouldering eyes, and oddly, very confident, but what was she?

Just a bar dancer, and gypsy, a woman without roots, someone my family would never dream of permitting me to be seen with let alone know! Terms such as "You must marry a respectable girl" and "bring honour to this family" were thrown in my face on a daily basis. Of course, I had no plans to marry this girl, or any girl, not now! I was just curious to know her. So for some reason, I don't care what my family thinks, I want to see her again.

I signalled Rasoul to open the gates. I entered the palace grounds again, Nadira's face still vivid in my mind. I walked into the throne room, where I saw my sister beaming away. "Hey Sis," I called out.

She smiled even further and ran up to me "I have some amazing news!" she squealed.

"What?" I said.

"I'm getting married!" she squealed even louder.

"That's wonderful, Shanaz!" I said, giving my little sister a hug.

**3rd Person**

"Ok, I have arranged for my Father's favourite play, to be performed when they return tomorrow night," said Jasmine throwing her arms around Aladdin.

"You did that? So quickly? I have been trying to organise catering, but you managed to throw together a play?" Aladdin said, somewhat shocked at her efficiency.

Jasmine smiled "Yes, you won't believe what I can do when I get the chance!"

"Actually I believe it," Aladdin replied. They walked, fingers laced in each other's hands, out to the gardens, which exuded an immense tranquillity in the evenings.

"Say, what were you and Tali talking about?" Aladdin piped up curiously.

A slow smile spread across Jasmine's lips "Well, isn't someone nosy!" she commented slyly.

"Nah, just curious,"

"It was just girl talk," Jasmine said, sitting down by the fountain. They sat in silence for several moments. Jasmine cleared her throat "Well, I am going to sleep, do you need me for anything else?" she asked as she stood up and stretched.

"Nah, just this," said Aladdin, before he pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Are you coming?" she asked hopefully as they pulled away

"Sorry, I have certain work to do," replied Aladdin.

"What kind of wor—" Jasmine stopped after she noted the expression on his face "Never mind, I don't need to know!" she finished.

"Good night, Jasmine" said Aladdin as he started walking back to the palace.

Jasmine remained still next to the fountain "Good night, Aladdin," she called out quietly.

* * *

I walked out Jasmine's old room and went out to balcony in the library which overlooked the gardens, where I saw Sharif, sitting and talking with Shanaz. They were sitting so cosily together, on the fountain edge. I had this incredible urge to go and dunk the two of them into the fountain. I wanted to dunk him because he continued to infuriate me, by well, getting engaged! I wanted to dunk her because, well, ok, I just wanted to mess up her perfect hair, so sue me!

I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding, when I heard footsteps approach from behind. Fearing it was Aladdin, I spun around quickly hopefully making it look like I was not watching anything in particular. Luckily, it wasn't him, it was Ishaq.

"Hey," I said, my whole body feeling relieved.

"Hey," he said in return "What are you doing?" he asked, and he sat down beside me.

"Nothing, just relaxing," I lied.

"Yeah right," he said slyly. I blushed and stared at my knees.

"Tali, I hope this doesn't sound forward or out of place, but we can still be friends right?" he said.

I looked up immediately "Of course!" I said gaily "Why would asking that be out of place?"

"Just because I know girls get over sensitive and take things very personally sometimes,"

"Hey! I don't do that, but that's very sweet, being considerate of a girl's feelings," I said.

He smiled "Well that's good, but seriously, you look anything but relaxed," he said, clearly probing for an explanation. People have being doing that to me a lot…

"Oh, wait, I have some good news first," he said, thankfully stopping me from saying something foolish "My sister is getting married!" I think my heart skipped a beat

"Oh really? That's great! What's her name?" I asked shakily.

"Her name is Shanaz, she's my little sister," he answered happily.

So, exactly, how am I supposed to react to that? "That's wonderful," I said instead. "I know, anyway, you go, tell me what you were going to," said Ishaq.

I stood up "Excuse me, Ishaq, I just have to do something for Jasmine which I forgot, but we'll talk later!"

I walked away as calmly as I could, and found myself back in Jasmine's old room, pretty much replaying my role as a drama queen with her heart stomped on. I ran out to the balcony. Shanaz was Ishaq's sister? Sharif was marrying Ishaq's sister…It shouldn't bother me, but it only seems to bother me more now, seeing as she is Ishaq's SISTER! I guess if she was some stranger I could have dealt with it, but when she is my friend's sister, how do you deal?

Why is my life so messed up? I shouldn't say that, really, I should be grateful for everything I have, but gratitude wasn't the emotion overwhelming me right now, jealousy was.

**3rd person**

Iago and Pearlie flew through the night sky, enjoying each other's company. "Iago, you're a good bloke, you know?" Pearlie said in her pleasant Australia accent. "I know," Iago said in a satisfied tone. The two birds landed atop Aladdin's old hovel and nestled close to each other.

"Did you enjoy Australia?" Pearlie asked

"Oh yes, those Koalas had it made, what a life! Living up in the trees, great view, food right there and sleeping the rest of the day!" said Iago.

"Yes, they do, but I mean, would you ever go back to Australia?" questioned Pearlie. Iago nodded.

"Well, do you want to go back there and meet my parents?" asked Pearlie. Iago paused for a moment "M-meet parents?" he stuttered.

Pearlie nodded hopefully. "I don't do parents, I, uh, could meet a distant cousin of yours though," said Iago. Pearlie pouted. "Pleeeease?" she said.

Iago grunted "Oh, ok, but only for you sugar feathers,"

The two birds nuzzled one another, when a sudden flash left them momentarily blinded. "Now that is a money shot!" boomed Genie's voice snapping away at Iago and Pearlie.

Instantly, he morphed into a reporter "Sugar Feathers, can I quote you on that? Never mind, I just did!" said Genie, scribbling into a notebook which was actually attached to his hand.

"Whatever happened to privacy around here?" roared Iago "It's not enough that the palace is always filled with people!"

"Sorry Iago, I was bored, Al and the others seem very preoccupied,"

"I don't care if their busy! I don't care if their busy painting the whole of Agrabah!"

"Tou-_chy_!"

"Come on Pearlie, let's go!" squawked Iago.

* * *

Najila paced the carriage thoughtfully. "What are you thinking?" cried Nasheeta. Najila remained quiet, her face set in deep concentration. After several agonising seconds, Nasheeta snapped. "Look at what you've done to my daughter!" she screeched.

Najila smirked "What have I done? My dear, it's you she's angry at right now,"

"Angry at me? Why?"

"You have a son with one of her enemies, perhaps?" Najila said, making light of an incredibly difficult issue.

Nasheeta stared at the ground, her face tightening under strain "You knew, that's why you sent Nadira to work for Jafar? You knew I was only a matter of time before you found me and you could use both of us for your selfish purposes, and now you're using my son to hurt us!" said Nasheeta.

"You give me so much credit," Najila laughed. Nasheeta noted to the glory in her mother's eyes, the woman of poison was winning and there was nothing she could do about it if she wanted to protect her son and daughter.

"Where is Nadira? Do you know that?" questioned Nasheeta.

"Believe me, she is in Agrabah, likely, she is in some bar and probably cornering some young man and he is likely to be enjoying it," answered Najila straightforwardly.

"What have you reduced my daughter to? It is because of you she has become this way!" cried Nasheeta.

"No my dear, your daughter has immense talents in the art of seduction and control of men, things I could never teach her, but she has been born with," Najila hissed.

A look of pure hatred crossed Nasheeta's face, an expression she'd worn often when she'd lived under her mother's wrath.

"I think it's time we make a little _necessary _visit, how about that dear?" Najila said, her tone implying Nasheeta didn't have a choice. The two women adjusted their abayas and donned their headscarves before they headed out into the streets.

* * *

After Ishaq left the bar, I told the girls to finish up and leave, much to the disappointment of several young men. I can't exploit the girls the way my grandmother did, so I didn't put up with the boys pleas.

"Zeena, Dalia, Saaleha, you and the other girls, head straight back to your carriages change and eat, and then I will be back in another half an hour to check on you," I said, dismissing them. The girls nodded obediently and headed off.

I put on my abaya and headed out the door, probably more calmly than I should have been considering the black truth my mother unveiled earlier! I sighed, knowing I would have to face them again sooner or later.

But a familiar face made me forget all that. I saw Cassim, patrolling out the enormous palace walls. I strolled over casually, adjusting my headscarf in such a manner that it covered my lips. I think he noticed me approach, but tried to avoid paying too much attention. I don't know why, after all, he was alone.

"Cassim," I said breathily, my voice mingling with the cool air. He appeared momentarily startled, before actually looking me in the eye.

"Can I help you ma—_Nadira_?" he said, sounding stunned. I nodded and ripped off my headscarf, my chocolate waves falling loosely behind me.

"You remember," I commented.

"How could I forget?" He muttered under his breath. He looked up, ashamed, at the realization that I heard him.

"Cassim, it's alright," I began "I owe you an explanation,"

He eyed me suspiciously. I was all ready to tell him about Jafar's plan, and how I was really only with him to seduce him…when I decided against it.

"I mean, I'm sorry I ran out on you when, well, you know," I said, blushing intentionally. No on taught me how to do that, I just figured it out. I took a step closer to Cassim, watching his expression grow from bewilderment to interest.

My own interest was increasingly immensely. I inched closer, knowing he wouldn't decline.

"Nadira, I am working right now, and I would appreciate if you didn't do this right now," he announced tightly, his body indicating otherwise. His muscles were tensed, in only a woman can evoke and his head was held higher as if to imply he couldn't afford to look down, at me.

"Didn't do what?" I asked "There's no one here…" I smiled beckoningly. A gentle breeze skimmed past us, accentuating the chills I knew he was feeling. Let me say something, every man is weak, each one is prone to surrender to even the slightest spark of passion, be it moral or immoral. Every man, no matter how much integrity they possess, no matter how much they know they should avoid it, and no matter how _married_ the might be, are all still men, still creatures with cravings. Even the most loyal, can give in a heated moment. Believe me, I know.

He was so close to me, I just wanted to lunge at him. Instead I waited, just for that moment where I could see in his eyes that his insides were racing. A moment later, our lips met. He was tensed, I could tell. Of course, that's nothing I can't change.

Slowly, moment by moment, I felt his whole body relaxing, giving in to me. I felt his hands slide up and down my back in a caressing manner. For that moment, we both forgot who we were; we forgot any duties, anything holding us back. It became a lost blur, in which we were both blinded.

However, something was bothering me. I could feel it. It was the feeling of being watched. Like two eyes burning into my virtually bare back.

"Cassim?" boomed an unfamiliar voice. We drew apart immediately.

I was right, we were being watched.

* * *

Najila and Nasheeta treaded silently through the vacant streets. Rushing ahead in a driven manner, Najila strode in front of her daughter. An intense vibe drifted from her to her daughter's increasing worries. The immeasurable silence was disturbing, almost taunting. Nasheeta's insides churned as she unwillingly followed Najila into an abandoned alley way.

"This is the place," hissed Najila "I know,"

Nasheeta felt a pang of fear spread throughout her body, numbing her toes as she moved. Darkness shrouded any signs of life and formed an unnerving path, to what could only evoke fear.

Najila reached the front of a dilapidated building and knocked sharply on the door. Najila ignored any call to enter, and proceeded anyway.

"Najila?" came a low male voice "I was expecting you,"

Nasheeta's mind suddenly froze. That voice was fatal music to her ears.

Najila spoke up, her husky voice dripping with wicked pleasure,

"So we meet again, Jafar"

* * *

**Oh my, that was a tough chapter to write! Lots of POV's, and now the juice is REALLY going to flow! I worked at the description and really baring the character's soul's and opinions, did it work?**

**Please review:)**


	28. A Prophecy and a Plan

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: Again, with the POVdrill, I m not going to say who it is, etc. Also, I made a small error last chapter, I said at some point for Nadira "virtually bare back" when in fact she was wearing her abaya. Whoopsies!**

**I also apologise for this being a bit late, I've been quite tied up with assignments!**

**I love, love, love, all the reviews I've been getting! feel special lol, I'm honoured to have such loyal readers!**

**Recaps:**

**_Tali _**

"Oh, wait, I have some good news first," he said, thankfully stopping me from saying something foolish "My sister is getting married!" I think my heart skipped a beat "Oh really? That's great! What's her name?" I asked shakily. "Her name is Shanaz, she's my little sister," he answered happily.

_**Nadira and Cassim**_

"Cassim?" boomed an unfamiliar voice. We drew apart immediately.

I was right, we were being watched.

_**Nasheeta, Najila and Jafar**_

Nasheeta's mind suddenly froze. That voice was fatal music to her ears.

Najila spoke up, her husky voice dripping with wicked pleasure,

"So we meet again, Jafar"

_**Iago and Pearlie**_

Pearlie nodded hopefully. "I don't do parents, I, uh, could meet a distant cousin of yours though," said Iago. Pearlie pouted. "Pleeeease?" she said. Iago grunted "Oh, ok, but only for you sugar feathers,"

**Phew! That's a lot to recap, and I didn't even do Aladdin and Jasmine's! Anywho, on with the story!**

**Chapter 28: Plans and Prophecies**

I spun around harshly, my hair accidentally whipping Cassim's face, which was set in an expression of pure astonishment, and partial anger. The owner of the voice approached from out of the shadows, an incredibly stocky man approached, dressed exactly like Cassim's, the only difference was that he wore gloat proudly on his face.

"Well, well, well," he mused, his tone teasing "I knew it was just a matter of time before you slipped up, Cassim,"

Cassim stepped away from me, it didn't matter though, whatever damage there was, had already been done.

"Really," taunted the burly man , as he crossed his bulky arms across his chest "On the job…all alone…outside, in the empty streets?" he taunted.

I had the feeling Cassim wanted to speak up, but couldn't. I grabbed my headscarf and looked at both of them, a twisted tension building immensely.

"I just knew it wouldn't be long, before the King of Thieves, went back to his old roots," he said with a sneer in my direction "and with a common street mousetoo…Tsk Tsk,"

"Excuse you," I interjected "You would be?"

The man's dominating figure strode forward "I am Rasoul, head of the guards, and protector of the royal family,"

Then he looked at me with those words of irony virtually streaming out of his mouth "And you would be?" he shot at me.

"Nadira," I replied confidently "Dancer and gypsy,"

He laughed "I did expect less from you Cassim, I'll give you that!" he said, laughing at his own and somewhat pathetic joke.

"Wait til the Sultan gets an earful of this…"he muttered, feigning contemplation.

I looked at Cassim. His jaw had tightened with guilt, his whole body reflecting his current rigid state of mind, and it was my entirely my fault.

"Get inside, Cassim," bellowed Rasoul "Your trial shall be scheduled for tomorrow,"

He flung the gates open, and Cassim walked through it, shame hanging off his shoulders.

* * *

I sighed, my mind overwrought with frustration about everything, which only brought _more _frustration, about being frustrated! I need help, I really do! I walked out of Jasmine's room. It felt as though every time I entered for a moment of clarity, I'd go back out only for it to get confused again. 

I went back to the library. Ishaq had left, after all it was late, and I'm sure he had better things to do, like sleep, rather than deal with me and my issues. However, my big bro was there, yep, Aladdin.

I strolled up to him, a yawn exiting my mouth casually as I did. "What are you doing?" I asked. Whatever it was, he snapped it shut and flung it away.

"Nothing," he said. Ilaughed.

"You're pathetic at lying!" I said"About important things anyway…"

"Ok, it's a secret, no one needs to know about this, especially not you," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because girls talk… girl talk, talking with girls," he said with a laugh.

"Your point?" I said as my eyebrows flew upwards.

"Look, I don't want anyone to know, yet, anyway"

"Does Jasmine know?" I asked.

"No," he said "so don't say a word,"

I threw my hands up "I got it, you can count on me,"

He sighed with relief. "Ok, well, I'll leave you to whatever, it is you don't want anyone to know you're doing, I'm going to find—"

"Ishaq?"

"Yeah," I said "How did you know?"

"He was looking for you too,"

Well that's interesting! He was looking for me as well? "Well, where'd he go?" I asked hopefully.

Aladdin looked at me suspiciously. I groaned "Oh please, we're just friends,"

He continued to stare at me with that look on his face. "Sheesh, I'll find himself!" I muttered. I ran out of the library, and strangely but believably I found Ishaq in the hallway…with his sister and Sharif. Oh great. Like I needed to see that jerk right now!

"Tali!" Ishaq said cheerfully "We were just looking for you,"

"You were?" I said bluntly, but hardly dampening his positive vibes.

"Yeah, my sis wanted to meet you,"

Shanaz glided forward, yes, glided, as if the floor was under her command and every step she took was holy!

"Tali, my brother has said so much about you, I can already feel we are going to be friends!"

"Can ya?" I said, hoping my bitterness didn't show.

"Oh yes!" she said. Ordinarily, anyone who spoke to me with such forwardness, I would like, but it only irked me more that I didn't return her feelings. She smiled, before gliding back to where she'd originally been standing.

"I don't bite," I said half jokingly, my eyes burning a glare into Sharif's irises "do I Sharif?"

"Nope, not you," he remarked. Either Ishaq wasn't paying attention or he really had no idea how awkward the situation was.

"I have some work to do," he said, with a cough that on its own, said "I'll leave you guys to this…conversation"

"Bye," I chirped.

"I've also got some work to complete," said Sharif as he ran his hand through his thick wavy hair, all the while giving me this incredible urge to a) Kiss him all over or b) Smack the arrogance out of him. Unfortunately I didn't get to do either!

He left without any more words. That left Shanaz, Miss ideal angel and…me. She smiled warmly at me, it was so sweet, that it made me wonder if she had a dark side at all.

I forced myself to smile back at her. "Well, Shanaz, it was nice talking to you, but I am really tired—"

"Tali, I need your help." She cut me off.

I stared at her so blankly, that Abu could have showed up and started talking, but I wouldn't have noticed.

"My help?" I asked quizzically. She nodded, her long curls swaying gently as she did.

"Yes," she said worriedly "Well, you see, I am getting married to Sharif,"

"So I've heard," I murmured under my breath, of which she took not notice, or chose not to.

"Well…I don't think Sharif likes me," she said, her voice quavering as she did. This was a surprise, I mean, she only just met him, did she really expect him to like her immediately? I sure don't, like her that is.

"Uh, well, Shanaz, you only just met today, maybe give it some time, and I'm sure he'll come around," I offered. I turned to open the door to Jasmine's old room.

"That's not it," she said "I think he likes someone else,"

**3rd Person**

Jafar stepped into the dimmed light. His long red robes trailed behind him as he turned smoothly towards Najila.

"Najila, I never though this day would come!" he said zealously "Time seemed to nearly have disappeared completely!"

Nasheeta watched on nervously, as the two villainous figures continued to talk as if she didn't exist. Watching her mother and Jafar talk like old friends was something she could, unfortunately, expect from Najila.

Was there ever a time she didn't suspect or live in fear that her mother knew the truth about her having a son? And to Jafar? When you've live in the presence of venom, you'd think after awhile you might become immune to it, to its horrid effects, not more fearful of it.

A moment later they acknowledged her presence, much to her discomfort.

"Nasheeta, aren't you going to come forward and meet Jafar? Be polite!" her mother ordered mockingly, waggling a gaunt finger in her face.

Nasheeta walked forward, each step painful. She saw Jafar. His face hardened with sadistic joy, an incredibly calculating light swirling in his irises.

"Nasheeta! It has been so long since that night!" he laughed.

"Yes it has, and it should have stayed that way!" Nasheeta shrieked.

"Manners, dear!" Najila reminded.

"Oh shut up, you wouldn't know manners unless it paid you for your blackmail!" Nasheeta shot back, her inhibitions suddenly vanishing without a trace.

"You Desert Winds were always feisty ones!" Jafar laughed icily, his attention reverting back to Najila.

"Ah yes, one of our, cursed blessings!" Najila answered haughtily. Silence dispelled everyone's thoughts for a moment when suddenly Najila looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

Her face went oddly pale and almost appeared if her soul had left her body, if only for a moment.

"Alas," she gasped as she returned to her normal state "This will have to be a short visit, Jafar, we shall return when Nadira is present,"

"Ah yes, I do look forward to meeting that traitorous tigress!" he hissed. Najila nodded and yanked Nasheeta out of the building. Nasheeta followed her mother as she ran wildly, back to their carriages.

Nasheeta summoned the door to open, by shooting her wind, as they ran inside.

"What is going on!" she exclaimed, her voice indicating that was not so much a question. Najila stood tall, her dark eyes showing signs of alarm.

"I've just had a prophecy!"

* * *

I swallowed, my nerves racing in a frenzy of anxiety, building up in my stomach. "H-he likes someone else?" I muttered stupidly. Her large eyes grew wide, giving her gentle, doe like appearance. 

"Yes, at least, I think so," she said softly.

Well, this was news! I mean, seriously, the guy is already after some other girl? The rudeness of him! Unless...it's me…this has to be a definite possibility. I must have been staring at Shanaz really weirdly, because she said "Are you ok, Tali?" in this incredibly worried tone, which I swear was so sweet I nearly felt sick.

"Just fine," I remarked, snapping out of my momentary daze "Um, what makes you think he likes someone?" I asked, more than curiously.

"Well," she proceeded "He just doesn't seem interested in this marriage…he's very detached when I speak to him and I don't see him taking any interest in me,"

She blushed coyly at those last few words, as if it were almost wrong to say that she deserved someone to love her.

"Uh, Shanaz, I don't know Sharif well—or much at all, so maybe you'd be better of asking—"

"Tali, please," she said, her lower lip trembling. What was this girl? Ok, everything that embodies the ultimate marriageable girl, but I mean seriously, she looked like an abandoned child if you said no to her!

"Alright," I sighed, regretting my coming words "I'll talk to him for you,"

**3rd Person**

"A prophecy?" echoed Nasheeta. Najila sat on the vanity stool, taking a breath to attract calm to her body. Her black eyes appeared distant, as though she were somewhere else, concerned with something else. Nasheeta stood in front of her, her mind still whirling from the events that had just occurred. Jafar…prophecies? Surely the two were linked! A dark force of magic and a message for futuristic interpretation, did not meet on one night unless there was a purpose behind it.

She swallowed, and sat down. "Let's hear it," she said.

Najila stared at her "You want to hear it?" Nasheeta nodded adamantly.

She had to know, her son and daughter's lives may be at stake.

Najila took a deep breath "Here goes,"

_An evil reign,_

_Will soon end_

_In death, they shall depart, __However, _

_The fires of hell and fury_

_Won't kill their cursed heart._

_Eternal Demise,_

_A prayer for some,_

_But its answer,_

_Not favoured._

_Each moment,_

_In between return,_

_Must be fully savoured._

_Immortal wishes,_

_Can be granted,_

_With a single key,_

_That will unlock each person's heart, soul _

_And memories._

_Someone's lover, someone's friend,_

_And someone's relation,_

_They are the lure,_

_For someone else's pure elation._

Najila stopped, her face virtually frozen. A slow smile formed icily across her lips, synonymous with the sharp cold breeze which sliced its way through the carriage. Nasheeta watched puzzlingly, everything that had happened since awakening to her real life, a complete blank for her.

"Wait here," Najila instructed coldly, as she burst out of the room.

* * *

Najila ran down the empty streets, everything seemed immersed in a cloak of complete blackness. She didn't bother knocking, and burst into Jafar's darkened room. 

"Najila!" Jafar exclaimed in a low and surprised voice "I did think you'd be back, this soon however…"

He saw the gleam in her onyx eyes, and a malicious grin spread across his thin lips. She smiled too, a smile of possession, of power. She knew what she had to say was valuable, and wasn't going to allow herself to come up short in any way.

"You have information, I presume?" Jafar said smoothly as he stood up. Najila's smile turned into a gloating grin.

"I know who we need to kidnap,"

* * *

**Sorry for putting SOOOO much dialogue, and not enough description, I'll try balance it out next time. Also, let me know if yo think I'm moving the story too slowly, and whether you want it to speed up consdierably, cause I can work on that ! ciao!**


	29. Emotions Revealed

**Disclaimer: **Refer to chapter 1

**Ok, I know it's been a long time coming, this is probably the longest length of time in between updates for me, ever. Purely due to SCHOOL work. Sorry guys, priorities, unfortunately! But this chapter is here and raring to go soooo, I'm gonna skip the recaps, you guys know what's happening and If you don't…go and read the last chapter…and the one before…and the one—I'll stop now.**

**There isn't any focus on Al/Jas this chap, or Iago and Pearlie, but don't worry, there's plenty of that coming! It's just Nadira/ Cassim took priority this chap, but I'm sure you don't mind!**

**Chapter 29:**

Najila grinned wider, as Jafar's expression turned into wicked jubilance. An event that had been in the making since the collaboration of Jafar and the Desert Winds had finally received the last key of information, the key that could change lives forever. Immersed in a mutual malevolence, their thoughts were channelled into one stream of cunning preparation. Najila walked over to Jafar, a rare spark dancing in the depths of her irises.

"We mustn't talk here," Najila spoke up, aware of the dangers possibly lurking in hidden corners. _Then where do you propose we go? _Thought Jafar, conveying his thoughts without a sound. Striding boldly towards the door, Najila's triumphant expression did not vanish and instead deepened incredibly.

"Do not move," she ordered, a slow smile spreading across her face. Jafar obeyed without hesitation, an immense curiosity washing over him as Najila touched the side of the building, and appeared as though she were praying, until everything vanished, except them.

88888888

The breath of dawn was travelling across the horizon, slow and unhurried. Cerulean streaks blended flawlessly with the amethyst sky, the rising sun's golden rays contributing to the harmony of colours, as day renewed itself. My freshly opened eyes traced the smooth streaks in the sky, partially aware I was waking in the corner of an alleyway, where'd I'd collapsed willingly, after Cassim had been taken away. Guilt had become my unwanted friend, staying with me through the night, staying in my body, like the blood that flowed through my veins. As I sat up, leaning my back against the sandstone wall, I felt a pang of shame sting my insides.

My selfish desire to throw away my pain may have been sparked by the discovery that my half brother was the son of one of my greatest enemies, but my stupidity to take out my lust for distraction on Cassim was wrong. I've always done this, thrown myself at a man who I think will give me some relief. And in some ways, I don't mean to do it, it really only happens with men I think I may have feelings for…

Who am I kidding? I am incapable of love and being loved, thinking otherwise is a waste of time. Either way, I can't let Cassim take the rap for this, but I cannot come forward and say that I am some common whore! My usual methods would not work here either, however, I am not completely powerless.

I tipped my head back against the wall and sighed, I had only one method left and if it didn't work, Cassim would surely suffer.

_Your transformations are tied to your emotions, _was what she'd said. I had a plan, now all I could do was channel my emotions. I stood up, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, and summoned my inner animal.

I could only see black for a moment, I felt as though I'd drowned and that air was escaping me. Visions of water well merged backwards and forwards in my head. The sky in the background was still dark, although the amethyst sky was spreading slowly.

Was it the sky? I couldn't tell. My head felt heavier, but sounds suddenly felt clearer, and background sounds I couldn't normally hear were eerily louder than usual. I couldn't see my body, or any of myself. I had no idea whether the transformation had worked or not. I closed my eyes and tightened, shaking the blurry water well image from my mind and reopened my eyes.

The water well was still there, only it appeared more real, this time, and higher than me, which wasn't normal. I slowly my moved my limbs in the direction of the water well, jumping up to see my reflection.

Instead of an Arabian- Indian woman with long chocolate locks and kohl rimmed eyes, I saw two black feline eyes staring back, framed by the dark stripes upon smooth saffron and white coloured fur adorning a sleek and agile body. I saw the silvery whiskers pointing outwards so bold yet gracefully, and the alert ears sitting attentively. I saw a tigress, I saw myself.

88888888

Clouds rolled, swirling mystically in random directions. The air was a like a cool breath on the back of one's neck, a cold whisper, and a shiver of a fear. Nothing was visible, just the frozen floor. Najila stood up, a saw Jafar, standing nearby on the icy ground.

"Where are we, Najila?" Jafar asked an intense curiosity underlining his voice. "We are at the place, where the portal shall open, to the Isle of Secrets," Najila replied nonchalantly.

Jafar smiled in approval "I knew I wasn't wrong about you,"

"Now," began Najila "I am sure you want to know just who it is we must use as bait, who we must kidnap in order to evoke rage among those we want to destroy?"

Jafar nodded as though hypnotised by her words. "Then listen," she answered huskily.

88888888

Dawn's slow magic was still unfolding, but it wouldn't for long. Time was running out for its remnants in the sky, as was the time running out for Cassim. I had no idea what would happen to him, but I knew it wouldn't be good.

I ran freely through the streets, enjoying the new agility with which I could move. It was like a combination of the smoothness of belly dancing, with the unfiltered speed of a strong wind. I reached the palace gates, no one appeared to be around, oddly enough.

The walls were far too high, there was no way as a tigress or a human that I could get over it. I closed my eyes, and tried to imagine invisible shackles falling of my wrists and shattering in to a million pieces. I tried to imagine an immense freedom, like that powered by the wings of a bird.

Just as that happened, I found myself soaring. It was not just subliminal, there were long wings outstretched gliding beautifully as I flew over the wall. I landed smoothly, remembering I hadn't any time to waste.

I could not be a tigress in a palace, far too noticeable. Things were becoming clearer for me however, as I involuntarily turned into a snake! My emotions had finally attached to my transformation. Slithering along the ground I entered the throne room. Quickly I curled around a marble pillar and watched, waiting for a sign.

A short round man, luxuriously dressed with a grand turban entered and sat on the throne, immediately indicating to me that he was the Sultan. He appeared anxious, as well as tired from waking so early "Rasoul, I have only just returned from Quirkistan, please make this brief," he said with a yawn..

Rasoul entered, his hands securing Cassim's behind his back, a sneer on his features. He led Cassim towards the Sultan and began to speak in his booming voice "Your Highness, this man whom you graciously gave the position of Captain of the Guards, alongside myself has disgraced himself in public!"

The Sultan appeared stunned at this comment. "I found him kissing a common woman, a gypsy, while he was out of the job, no less!" That was my cue.

I transformed into my normal self almost instantly and remained behind the pillar as Rasoul continued his sensationalised speech. I clutched a vial I'd hidden in my pocket, one I used before with guaranteed results. I drank, immediately, my face aged into that of an old woman, as did my hands grown gaunt and frail. I hunched purposely and covered my head with my headscarf.

"Stop!" I cried in a disguised voice. I emerged from the pillar, deliberately feigning difficulty in walking. Rasoul appeared both stunned and exasperated. Cassim's face was sat in complete puzzlement as was the Sultan's.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" grilled Rasoul.

"I am Salima," I said "The guards let me in," Rasoul's eyebrows rose upwards in scepticism.

"What this man is being accused of," I said "Is completely untrue!" Three pairs of surprised eyes glanced in my direction. I could the anger burn in Rasoul's face, as his grip tightened considerably on Cassim's wrists.

"He claims he saw a Cassim kiss a woman," I said, continuing to describe the woman's appearance.

"Yes, that is the woman I saw with him, long dark hair, quite young," Rasoul said through gritted teeth "Well, that was my granddaughter, and he was not kissing her, he was helping her, you must have not seen correctly, young man," I finished, my heart pounding away like a drum.

"I know what I saw," Rasoul curst angrily. I turned my back, so that only Rasoul could see my face. In an instant I turned my elderly woman disguise back into my normal appearance, and watched the shock appear in Rasoul's widened eyes, just before turning back into an old woman.

"Your majesty! She is the woman he kissed, do not be fooled by her appearance, she is not old, she is quite young!" Rasoul bellowed. The Sultan's expression dissolved from shock to one of mystification "Rasoul, can you not see that this is an elderly woman?" the Sultan said, gesturing towards me.

I smiled to myself, Rasoul was growing less and less confident every second. "She is a young woman! I saw her, just for a second, this is the woman he kissed, only she was young! I Swear!" He roared. The Sultan, apparently had had enough.

"That is it Rasoul, what you have said is nonsensical and impossible, as well as illusional, look for yourself, she is an elderly woman, not at all young," the Sultan said adamantly "I am relieving you of your duties for a month, I feel you need time to relax. Cassim, I am sorry for this false accusation. Rasoul seems to have lost his mind! You will be Captain of the Guards until he has come to his senses!"

Rasoul stood wordlessly, his anger bottled inside with every chance of escaping in some form. He released Cassim's hands, and with a tightened jaw and two clenched fists, left the throne room.

"Thank you your highness!" I praised, bending down to bow. The Sultan nodded understandingly and left the throne room. Cassim and I remained.

"Who are you?" He questioned, as he rubbed his sore wrists. I changed back to myself in front of him, revealing my powers in one moment. "Nadira!" he muttered. "It was my fault I got you into that, I had to get you out," I said.

"But…how? You—This…look, I can't ever see you again," he said "Ever, so it would be best for both of us if you leave,"

"How do you know it'd be best for both of us?" I tempted. He didn't answer, he just left.

88888888

It was early, and the air as slightly crisp, but there was no way I could fall asleep. I'd been up all night, contemplating and find myself lost in thoughts and fantasies. I removed the soft silk duvet and got up from the chaise. My night clothes weren't very warm, I wore a long thin tunic, where the side of one sleeve kept sliding off my shoulder. It annoyed me, but what was more annoying was well…everything!

My bare feet on the cold marble felt strange as I walked over to the balcony, opening my dishevelled bun. I shook the strands of hair that were falling in my eyes, and I exhaled as I watched the Sun's slow rise. The chilly air seemed to glide past me, causing me to shiver. It felt nice though, kind of bare, and free.

I whistled, knowing Carpet would hear his cue. He dutifully flew over to the balcony. "Thanks Carpet, just take me down to the pergolas," I said softly. We flew down and landed smoothly. I walked into a pergola, only to find Sharif inside.

"What are you doing here?" I grilled. He looked as though something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied "I thought if I came down here, something might clear up, what about you?"

"The same, I guess," I answered. An awkward silence pursued, filling the crisp air with a further chilliness. I lay down on the soft cushions in the corner, and tried to catch glimpses of him when he didn't notice. He looked so hot, even with his messy hair, no, because of his messy hair! His slightly brooding expression was a perfect mixture of deep concentration and an odd nonchalance, if that is possible.

"Um," I said out of nowhere "So you're marrying Shanaz," He nodded without a look in my direction.

"Do you like her?" there I said it. He took longer to answer this time. In fact he didn't answer, I had to keep probing "You do like her don't you? I mean, she is a nice girl,"

No reply, nothing. "Your not happy about this marriage, are you?" I said "Who put you up to it?" This time he turned to me, and even from the other side of the pergola and despite the cool air I felt as though my insides were melting in his gaze.

"It doesn't matter who did," he answered "That's not the issue,"

"Then what is?" I questioned, suddenly unafraid to ask him anything.

"Someone," he said. I felt a shiver suddenly grace my skin. He wasn't going to say anymore. I knew it.

"Sharif, I—" I stopped, the words dissolving in my mouth like a bad taste.

"What?" he said, turning his full attention to me, lying on the cushions.

I breathed slowly, and stared hard a particular curve in the design of the lattice screens, my focus not drifting. "I…" I said finally turning so my eyes were locked with his "I think I have...feelings, for you,"

**Sorry, the in between thingos weren't working, so I had to use number8's instead! Like the chap? Review people! Give me some real feedback/ Opinion, and I promise I will not disappoint next chap! **


	30. Say Something, Dammit!

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Welll, seeing as finally have some time to work on this, I'll try and make the next few chaps extra juicy! But then I'll have exams…so it might slow down again. But then I'll have holidays, and I'll write again! Sorry if this chap seems a lil slow, but trust moi, something in it will happen I think you've all wanted!**

**Enjoy!**

**Recap:**

_**Tali**_

I breathed slowly, and stared hard a particular curve in the design of the lattice screens, my focus not drifting. "I…" I said finally turning so my eyes were locked with his "I think I love you,"

_**Nadira and Cassim**_

"But…how? You—This…look, I can't ever see you again," he said "Ever, so it would be best for both of us if you leave,"

"How do you know it'd be best for both of us?" I tempted. He didn't answer, he just left.

_**Najila and Jafar**_

"Now," began Najila "I am sure you want to know just who it is we must use as bait, who we must kidnap in order to evoke rage among those we won't to destroy?"

_**Aladdin and Jasmine**_

"Are you coming?" she asked hopefully as they pulled away

"Sorry, I have certain work to do," replied Aladdin.

"What kind of wor—" Jasmine stopped after she noted the expression on his face "Never mind, I don't need to know!" she finished.

"Good night, Jasmine" said Aladdin as he started walking back to the palace.

Jasmine remained still next to the fountain "Good night, Aladdin," she called out quiet

**Chapter 30:**

**Still early morning**

I shivered, at the realisation at what I'd said, no, what I'd just _confessed_. My lower lip began to tremble, as I watched Sharif's expression change to surprise. The pace of my heart pounded like a drum, I swear it was visible! I began to fiddle with my gold anklet, unsure of whether I was supposed to say more or whether I was half hoping he'd feel the same way. "Oh, say something, dammit!" I snapped, unsucessfully hiding my nerves

I swear I saw him crack a smile "You haven't changed," he answered, before staring at the ground. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN TO ME RIGHT NOW? Duh, of course I haven't changed! Why would I? Yeah, now is _so_ the time to comment on my temper! Damned males! I put my heart on the line, and he clearly can't see that! It's not easy to tell someone you think you like them. Sometimes he makes me so MAD!

I sighed "Forget it, forget I said anything" I answered, and left the pergola, ignoring whatever response he might have had.

**3rd Person**

"Ok Pearlie, I'm set and ready to RUMBA!" squawked Iago.

Pearlie smiled, and flew over to Iago "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" A grin appeared on Iago's beak as he and Pearlie took off "Well…I might not be one for sentimental mushy stuff, eeeyuck, but I did enjoy Australia, and if your family is anything like you, I'll have wonderful time indeed!" he replied. The two birds soared high above Agrabah, until it was only a tiny dot in the distance.

"I think you're more sentimental than you let on," Pearlie remarked coyly. Iago's blush was disguised under his bright red fur "I don't know about that…but—"

"WOOHOOO! Cowabunga!" boomed an all too familiar voice. The two birds turned around mid air.

"Genie!" they both exclaimed. Indeed, Genie, along with Abu, was riding Carpet like a surfboard.

"Radical dude," Genie commented slickly as he and Abu did some sort of cryptic handshake.

"WHAT are you guys doing following us!" Iago bellowed.

"Well, there's not much action round the palace…and I have a good Genie friend in the land down under, who I haven't seen in about…seventy thousand years…and the surf down there is AWESOME, dude," Genie replied.

Pearlie giggled "You're welcome to join us!" she said gaily.

"They're what?" blurted Iago.

"Oh come now, love, there are no issues if they join us!" Pearlie insisted.

Genie and Abu both nudged Iago as Pearlie flew onwards "Hear that? There are no issues if we _join _you," boasted Genie. Abu rolled over in laughter of shrill squeaks as he high fived Carpet's tassels.

"Alright, STOP! Before you give me a migraine and a half, in which case, anything I do to you…will not be my fault!"

Everyone laughed further and then flew to catch up with Pearlie. "It's gonna be one of those trips," groaned Iago, as he followed behind.

88888888

I sighed. Did I even know what I'd wanted from Cassim? It doesn't matter now, he wants nothing to do with me and he's made that clear. I walked out of the throne room, my mind a wreck, as usual. I turned back into a bird and flew over the wall.

Gracefully, I glided to the ground in an alleyway, and returned to my natural form, before going any further. I had no intentions of heading back to my carriage just then, I really dreaded seeing my mother and grandmother. I took out my headband, and shook my hair, running a hand through my long locks, before anyone caught me without my headscarf. Strangely though, no one was out in the market place. The day must have been running slower than usual, I guess. I slumped against the high palace walls, feeling nothing but confusion. My abaya was getting uncomfortable, after all, it's not like I'm used to wearing much, but the true feeling of the heat was starting to make its point.

"Ok, I'm guessing someone does not like early mornings," said a pleasantly familiar voice.

I turned to face Ishaq, standing near me "I guess you could say that, I'm more of a night creature". He came and sat down next to me, against the wall.

"Seriously, why are you sitting out against the palace wall at such an early hour?" he asked, his face displaying the most incredible smile. I raised an eyebrow and smiled "I could ask you the same thing,"

He chuckled, a beautiful sort of laugh, really, it gave me a an odd but wonderful feeling inside "Ok, well, I came to check that the guards were on duty, because well, no one else was, and the Royal Vizier is busy at the moment,"

"You must be quite dedicated, doing this sort of work," I probed. Again he laughed, I felt as though my insides were squealing, if that makes any sort of vague sense.

"Well, let's just say I'm doing this job because of my Dad, and, it's not really where I want to be," he replied, looking me directly in the eye, a first, except from my grandmother.

"No?" I chimed "Where does your father want you to be?"

He sighed, as though reliving a moment. It was strange, the way he seemed to be opening up when we hardly knew each other. "Well, he wants me to be married and to take over his position on the Sultan's Council and eventually progress to Royal vizier, but …" He stopped, a wistful feeling strumming the momentum.

"But…" I continued. "But I want to travel, get out of here. Working for the Sultan is stable, but not exciting, as for marriage…there's no way I want that right now,"

I nodded. We were silent for a moment. I guess neither one of us knew quite what to say, yet it didn't seem awkward. "What about you?" he asked. It was my turn to laugh. What about me? What did I have to share?

"What's so funny?" he asked with a grin. I couldn't help but smile at that, he looked so adorable but still so masculine.

"You don't want to know," I replied, trying to conceal a laugh

"Aw, come on, tell me,"

"I am a gypsy, and a dancer," I said, not wanting to press any further. He nodded, as though he knew exactly what facts I was concealing, which I really hope he didn't.

"I see," was all he said. Why was it, with those two words, it seemed like he really did know, like he could see in the depths of my soul, only, without judgement? Like he understood me, more than anyone else ever has, simply from the things I _didn't _say?

"I should go," he said "I have lot of work to get done," I stood up.

He looked at me with utmost sincerity "I hope to see you again, Nadira,"

"You know where to find me," I said, pointing in the familiar direction of the bar "Maybe I'll see you tonight?" I said with a suggestive smile, before walking away, and noticing his gaze follow me til I'd left.

**3rd Person**

The immense heat the desert was known for had brought its usual promises of scorching weather as the city's people finally arose to the commands of the day. Aladdin had woken up, with much work on his mind. After all, the change in the Sultan and Indian royals' arrivals had altered some of their 'welcome' preparations and plans. Jasmine remained asleep at his side. He chose not to wake her, and decided to get straight to his work. He hated keeping things from her. The vague awkwardness had been evident to both of them the day before.

"Morning already?" groaned Jasmine, as she rolled over to face him, while he dressed for work. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but she was still incredibly curious as to what it was he hadn't wanted to show her. Of course, she knew better this time and knew pressing any further with that thought wouldn't be any good. Instead, she just let him get on with his work, and tried to focus her excess attention on her plans for the orphanage.

Aladdin smiled "Come on, wake up," he said encouragingly she reached for his extended hand to pull her out of the bed. Jasmine straightened her rumpled floor length kaftan, which hung loosely on her body.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked as she gently massaged his shoulders.

"Well, I have to fix the arrival celebrations for tonight and I have to attend some meeting to do with the Head of the guards,"

"Sounds like you've got your hands full," Jasmine said, reaching for his turban. He wasn't sure what that comment meant, in terms of Jasmine's motive behind it.

"I'm late," Aladdin said, before giving a Jasmine a quick kiss "I have to go, I'll see you later,"

He strode out the door, leaving Jasmine mildly puzzled. _Puzzled about what? _She wondered, she felt something strange had happened yet she didn't know what…

"Jasmine!" shrieked Tali as she burst into the room with great gusto "I am so glad you're alone!" she continued shakily "I think I've done something stupid!"

Concern attached itself to Jasmine in an instant "What happened?" she asked worriedly. Tali looked at her nervously, before swallowing in thought. Her attention darted from Jasmine's left ear to the floor to the gold trim on the bedcovers.

"Tali," Jasmine interrupted "Tell me!"

Tali breathed deeply for a moment, to calm her fidgety nerves "ItoldSharifIthoughtIlovedhim!" she squealed, her words becoming unclear. Jasmine pondered the words that had raced to come out of her mouth.

"What did you say?" asked Jasmine.

Tali sighed in exasperation "I told Sharif I thought I loved him!"

Jasmine listened in shock as Tali vividly described the details of her ordeal, including the introduction of Shanaz; the betrothed right to Sharif's not giving her any answer. Jasmine noted the way Tali seemed to be breaking down, her dramatics accentuating her wild personality.

"You really like him, don't you?" Jasmine questioned, as she tried to hide her smile.

"I really don't think I should!" Tali snapped to herself.

"Tali, maybe you need to think about this a bit more, I mean, you told him you thought you loved him, it would have been as big a surprise for him as it was for you, if not more. How do you expect him to have an answer to that immediately?" Jasmine asked gently. Tali sighed long and heavily.

"I don't want to admit it, but you're probably right," she conceded.

Jasmine smiled knowingly "Give him time, as for Shanaz, well if he decides he wants her, for whatever reasons he's doing this marriage, you'll know he wasn't worth it," said Jasmine. Tali didn't feel entirely convinced, but didn't think she could argue with what Jasmine was saying.

"I know you don't believe me," Jasmine admitted, as though she knew what Tali had been thinking "But you'll just have to trust,"

Tali forced a smile and nodded "One more thing," Tali said as she cleared her throat.

"Don't tell Aladdin?" Jasmine guessed.

Tali laughed "How'd you know?"

"Wild guess," Jasmine replied, giving Tali a hug.

88888888

Aladdin strolled into the throne room. He surveyed the preparations for the evening's banquet and celebrations as they unfolded around him. Several chefs approached in frenzy, their faces set in complete concern. "Aladdin!" they called, addressing him casually "There is a crisis!"

"Calm down, Zayed!" Aladdin said as he rubbed his head, still heavy with sleepiness "The menu! The banquet dishes are not yet organised, no menu has been put forth!" Zayed said. Aladdin felt momentarily useless, he might have been the Royal Vizier, but cuisine master he was not.

"Uh, Jasmine will have a better idea of this than me, just head back to the kitchens and start the already set entrées and I'll have a talk with Jasmine…er, about this," he said as he headed back in the direction of the bedroom.

Aladdin headed through the crowd of workers, unloaded, arranged and rearranged the throne room for the evening. He reached the bedroom doorway, and saw Jasmine and Tali sitting on the bed, chatting happily.

"How are my favourite girls?" he said.

Tali felt as though her heart had jumped into her throat, worried he'd heard more than he needed to.

"We're fine," Jasmine said "what is it?"

"Well, the chefs want some advice…and you know me, I'm really, well, you'd be much better at this preparation stuff than me," finished Aladdin.

Jasmine stood up "Alright, I'll get ready and then I'll join you, ok?" she proposed "but then, Raniyah and Tali are going to help me with my orphanage plans,"

"Sounds perfect," Aladdin said, noticing the odd and somewhat distant expression on Tali's face "I'll see you guys later," he finished before departing.

**Evening, that same day**

Jasmine smiled at her reflection in the mirror, pleased at her appearance. She allowed her hair to hang loose with a side part, framing her face beautifully. She smoothed the dainty white chiffon, which billowed out from the gold waist of her white harem pants and attached the corners to her gold wrist cuffs. On her ears hung dangling gold earrings, catching the light in most angles, and complementing her gold choker with a single white diamond at the centre. The gold trim on her strapless _choli _blouse, sparkled elegantly. "Perfect," she said, before heading off to find Tali and enter the celebrations, where Aladdin was already waiting.

Jasmine smiled as she though about Tali and her predicament, simply because there was something in Tali that reminded her of her, or even of Aladdin. She knocked gently on the door of her old room. Tali opened, her hair loose and dishevelled, dressed in a plain purple choli and harem pants which appeared slept in.

"Tali, why aren't you ready?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm…not…going," mumbled Tali. Jasmine suppressed a sigh "Come on, it'll be good for you,"

"No," Tali argued in a child like manner "Sharif will be there and I don't want to see him right now,"

"Alright, but join us whenever you feel like it," Jasmine said, before exiting as kindly as she'd entered. Tali sighed and threw herself down on the chaise, banging a pillow repeatedly with her fists til she felt satisfied. An hour of the celebrations had passed, and that had only been the beginning, there was still another few for the play that was to be put on. Tali sighed in boredom. Staring at the ceiling, she made faces and silently pretended she was talking to Sharif, telling him everything she didn't like about him.

Suddenly there was a rapt knock on her door, causing Tali to flinch in surprise. "Come in," she groaned, only to see Sharif enter.

"Oh my god," she murmured under her breath "What are you doing here?" He didn't speak; he just came closer to her, a mysterious smile on his face. Tali began to back a way, only for her to back herself right into a wall. "Sharif, what—"

No more words were said. Tali felt her heart pounding away in her chest, as their faces neared. The chemistry they felt was virtually palpable. She found herself losing her self in his hold, their kiss passionate and strong. Just then, she knew she had his answer.

8888888

**Well! Was that not HAWT? Lol! REVIEW DEARIES! **


	31. Beyond the Surface

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Sorry this is coming late! My computer kind…of…died, so now I am _borrowing_ someone's laptop, just so I can write my chapter, for you guys! Lol, This chapter is very Tali/Sharif orientated, as well as the rest of the characters. But trust me, some juice will be revealed. Also, this chap has some more mature scenes, do not mistake them for angst, all though I don't know how anyone can. I am writing them because they are integral to the story, and well, all of you are mature, so I am sure you can handle it! Also the spice poison in this story is made up. Also slight miscalculation on my part, Monku, Abu's girlfriend went with Iago and Pearlie too. And Carmen, I kinda can't fully do their bit in this chap, some other characters kinda take precedence right now.**

**I think I'm gonna skip the recaps, y'all pretty much keep up with what's happening, so I'll let you get to it!**

**Chapter 31:**

Our lips parted, the taste of his kiss still tingling on my lips. I couldn't help but smile, I felt so…fabulously, crazily happy! He gently moved a lock of hair away from my cheek and smiled back, and let me say, it was a smile that could light a fire! Suddenly, a sharp knock on the door distracted me from my blurry moment of bliss, and then a voice further penetrated it.

"Tali?" said Aladdin "Can I come in?". My heart leapt into my throat. Swallowing, I turned back to Sharif.

"You have got to hide!" I hissed at him, knowing all too well Aladdin's possible reactions.

"Go!" I whispered sharply.

"Fine!" he said, giving me another deliciously quick kiss before hiding under the curtains of the vanity.

"Come in?" I said, confidence draining from my voice. I tucked my self under the quilt on the chaise, trying to make it appear like I'd been asleep for hours. The door opened, just as my stomach lurched, what timing! My big brother entered his face appearing oddly sympahtetic.

"Jasmine told me you weren't feeling well, I'm sorry you had to miss the celebrations," he said, sitting down on the chaise next to me. Good ol' Jas, she'd found a way of making me look GOOD about not going to the party!

"Uh, yeah, I really don't feel well, you know sore stomach and all, it would make me feel horrible looking at all those delicious foods, you know, being sick and all," I babbled nonchalantly. He nodded "Well, if there's anything I can do or get…"

"No!" I blurted "I mean, I don't want you to get sick as well, it would probably be best if you just went back to the party and I had a good night's sleep," I suggested as positively as possible.

"Hmm, you're probably right, well I'll stop by again later, just to check on ya, good night sis," he said. "Good night Aladdin,"

He exited the room, causing the anxious feeling that he may have known that Sharif was in here, to disappear from my stomach. I waited a few seconds before departing the chaise, not wanting to be suddenly interrupted again. I closed the encircling curtain, so that even if someone did enter they wouldn't see us. "You can come out now," I whispered despite no one being there. He emerged from under the vanity. "Ok, you have to go, if Aladdin decides to stop by in again then I am screwed!" I said. He gave me a look as it say he wasn't going anywhere "and you will be screwed too, so you have to go!"

"So what we have to do this in secret?" he said. God, males can be so dumb sometimes! "Duh! You're betrothed and my brother wants to kill you if he sees you near me again, so yeah, we have to meet in secret!" I hissed exasperatedly.

He stared at the ground for a moment, deep thought made their likeness on his features. I watched, partially annoyed and partially in admiration, he was just so—

"Tali," he said, making my heart sing when he said my name. "Yes?" I said, definitely interested. "I can't marry Shanaz," he said. Well, of course I was glad, although the poor girl had trusted me with ahem, talking to him…I was also puzzled, after all I never really understood why he was marrying her in the first place!

"So when I tell her, that's one less person we have to pretend around," he said, his voice trailing off as his thoughts took over.

"Yes well, if I tell Aladdin, you'll be outta here!" I said.

"We'll work it out," he said casually, as though completely unafraid of my brother, which I gotta say, is not advisable!

"Ok, well, you have to go!" I said "but not through the door, someone might see you!" He looked at me as though I were crazy "How else am I going to get out then?"

I ignored him, and instead, opened the encircling curtains just slightly, so I could poke my head and glance around meticulously. Just to make sure no one happened to be there! "

Come on," I whispered, not really giving him a choice as I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the balcony.

"What? You want me to go down the balcony? Are you crazy?"

I laughed "I'm joking!" He relaxed after that, and I let him leave through the door.

When he was gone, I threw myself on the chaised, squealing and and squeezing the pillow in as much joy as my restrictive silence would allow, then I fell asleep, with the biggest smile on my face. Interesting, considering my "sick stomach" !

**Later that evening**

I shimmied, the tassels on my pants flailed wildly, while I smiled at the crowd. I was at the bar again, however, I only wanted some money, so that maybe I could get the hell of of Agrabah the next day. One thing kept bothering me though, which told me for some reason I should stay. I'd lost interest in finding my brother, now that I know who his father is as well as oh…my grandmother is back, and more manipulative than ever! For a moment I felt as though I was going to fall, as my knees suddenly buckled.

Claps echoed, but the sound was indistinct and blurred, as were the voices that were all of sudden directed at me. I swallowed, for a moment a swirl of dizzyness settled around my head. Heaviness wove its way into my chest. "Nadira!" yelled someone, the voice seemed vaguely familiar but I just couldn't recognise it. I turned, my instincts drawing to find the voice. That only made me sway in odd directions. The room seemed to be getting dimmer, as some things in the room only appeared as outlines. What was happening to me?

I managed to find a large cushion outside, so I could get some air. My chest heaved heavily, as strained myself to breathe properly. I rested my heated cheek in my hand for a moment, and tried not to focus too hard on anything. Some guy appeared in front of me. I couldn't tell anything about him, except that he seemed young, my age or just a bit older. In that instance where I focused to hard, my head began to spin, and anything with light, candles or torches suddenly seemed luminous beyond belief, while everything else remained dim to me.

"Aye, Nadira, come on," he said, cocking his head in some direction. I rocked myself backwards and forwards in a slow motion, trying to sooth the swirling in my body. I mumbled, my own words unclear to me. Just then I could make out the outlines of a couple of other similar looking guys behind him.

"Come on Nadira…you said you would!" he said adamantly, before laughing cockily with his friends. There was a not an instance in my mind, where I had met these guys before.

I felt lost "but I…" I began, the words sliding back down my throat like a bad taste.

He kept laughing with his friends before he placed a hand on my bare shoulder "Come on Nadira, we'll take care of you," he said, smiling unpleasantly. Hmm, maybe I was supposed to go with this guys, the tone of their laughter suddenly becoming unclear. Was it possible I'd said something earlier and just forgotten? I forced myself to stand up, pressing my hand against my hip to help me stand. I felt something slick, slightly against my stomach, sweat I think.

"Am I meant to go with you?" I said, my voice stripped of any awareness.

The guy's face came closer, so close, I felt as though I couldn't see his features properly. "Oh yeah, you said you would, you promised,"

Promised? I had promised them something. A sickly feeling settled in my stomach, causing me to shudder involuntarily. He stepped back, as though he was waiting for me to follow. I stepped forward, my leg shivering as chills raced up and down. The guy seemed nice enough, I guess going with him wouldn't be so bad, after all I must have promised I would. He looked at me, his expression unreadable in the dimness. "Come on Nadira!" he said, before I felt a sharp thrust of his body against mine as I slammed into a wall.

I had no idea anymore, I couldn't see where he was on me exactly, even though I could feel him. "Get away from her," yelled a voice. The voice was so familiar, but again, I couldn't figure out anything right then. I could no longer tell who was speaking.

"Hey man, we were just having some fun,"

"Stay away from her, you sick bastard!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Everything went black as I hit something with a thud, I remember nothing after that.

**The next morning**

I felt weird physically, although the occurences of last night suddenly became unpleasantly clear. I still felt heavy, and as though I were in some sort of unnatural sleep. I opened my eyes slowly, my eyelids wanting them to remain shut. Light poured in brightly through the window, forcing me to close my eyes again. Sitting up was difficult. My back felt as though it was two parts, two parts that didn't cooperate. I guess it was the bruise. Twisting my head to see behind me, I saw a black and blue mark, where I must have my back when I hit what I think, was the ground. Just then, two people entered, talking. I pretended to be asleep.

"She is going to be alright, isn't she?" said one of the voices. It was instantly recognisable this time, it was Ishaq.

"She will be fine, she just needs a day or two of rest and not too much movment," said a calm male voice.

"Do you know may have actually happened to her?" asked Ishaq. I closed my eyes tighter, as though doing that would mean I would have to hear what the response was.

"Well she had good dose of the dangerous jhabal spice in her system, which ultimately causes blurred vision, hearing and incessant shivering. As well as, the inability to concentrate or to completely comprehend. With the amount she had in her body, I'd say that she had those symptoms, but not enough that it completely controlled the the decision making part of her. As to how it got there, I am guessing those horrible men you say were with her, must have crushed the spice and dissolved it into her drink, which is really the only way this spice can be effective as a poison," the doctor described "I'll let you be with her for a little while, then I'll come back to check on how she's doing,"

I heard the sound of a door close, before I slowly rolled over to face Ishaq who was sitting next to me. I opened my eyes, and stared at his, which were filled with shock and concern. He looked so…hot, to me, even though he appeared as though he hadn't slept that night. Both of us felt the awkwardness.

"Thank you," I said a little raspily, one of the poison side effects I guess. He just looked at me, unable to speak.

"What happened?" he said "Nadira what was wrong with you?"

I sat up defensively, as pain shot through every part of back. "Hey, I didn't know those guys did that! I had no clue, of anything that night, actually, it was all a bit blurry, but it wasn't…_completely_ my fault!"

He looked angry now. "Nadira! Use your head! You are a beautiful girl, you dance in a bar, there are always odd characters in places like that! And then to actually let yourself walk off _with _them? Those sleazes who only had _one_ interest in you? I know you could still make conscious decisions despite the poison, so you do _what_? Convince yourself that they were ok to be with? What the hell were you thinking?"

A lump made its way into my throat, prompting tears to slide down my cheeks. I bit my lip, feeling stunned at what he'd said and also feeling so ashamed. He looked at me, his face softening. "Nadira, look, I just want—"

"You're absoloutley right," I said, causing my crying to become even worse "I am stupid for letting myself trust them, even for a moment, I am stupid, stupid slut!" I spat.

"No, Nadira," he said sharply "You just have no self repsect! And you're not stupid, you just didn't think then. Seriously, why do you that? Dancing, yeah whatever, that's fine, but why do you go any further?"

He knew. He knew exactly what I'd wanted to hide from him. I didn't answer, I just sobbed. "You are worth much more than all that!" he said. "That's what someone would a person would tell someone who isn't a prostitute, they'd say you're worth more than her, but how can you say that to me, now that you know?" I said bitterly, as I tried to rub away the somewhat smudged kohl around my eyes. He had no answer, because he knew I was right.

"Don't say that," he said sharply "You really are worth more,"

"How do you know that? You don't know me!" I said, my lower lip trembling.

"I just do, and I believe it," he answered, his gaze entering my eyes with an amazing intensity.

"I-I don't get it," I said in puzzlement "why do you care so much about me?" He stared into my eyes with such kindness, looking at me as though I was something precious.

"I don't know," he said with shrug and smile "I just do,"

He leant over to kiss my forehead tenderly, before leaving the room. I felt shock, suddenly I felt more confused than I did last night. My forehead? No man has ever kissed me so…respectfully. He actually treated me like I wasn't some loose girl from the streets, he must have seen more, something I couldn't find in myself. But is there more? Is there really more to me than…what I am? Well, if there is, I am so glad he was the one to find it.

* * *

I breezed into the tea gardens, all giddy. I did take a bit more interest in my clothes today. Finally settling on some sky blue billowy harem pants and a hip length white kaftan with a silvery scarf tied around my waist. I can't believe I am actually with Sharif…sometimesI wonder why it didn't happen sooner. Of course, that still doesn't completely change my opinion of Sharif, he's still arrogant and sometimes annoying and all sort of stuff. "Tali?" 

And there I went, walked right into a tea tree, by accident of course! I turned around only to find Sharif laughing. Did I mention that sometimes his sense of humour is just not to my liking? He kept laughing. "Ok, yeah, you can stop now!" I snapped. "Its not the tree thing, which was pretty funny, come on, but you er, have a tea leaf stuck to your forehead!" That was supposed to be incredibly funny? A tea leaf on my forehead? I rolled my eyes upwards, and blew a raspberry in that direction, causing the tea leaf to blow away, oh and mess up my hair!

"Haha, you're a tea leaf!"he said jokingly, not that it made any sense, it wasn't even clever! It was just ridiculous.

"Take it back," I said firmly.

"No…TEA LEAF" he said adamntly.

"Take it back," I repeated.

"Like, no, _Tea Leaf,_" he said.

"That's it, you are going down," I warned him. He ran off, with me hot on his heels. We stopped after awhile, after the running around and bickering stopped interesting me. Instead we retreated to some other things.

"We are lucky no one else is here," he said with a suggestive grin.

I smiled. My heartbeat pounded away like a drum. As I put my arms around his neck, our lips met in frantic passion. Tongues entwined, the taste of his kiss lingered in me, sending chills all over my body. It. Was. Hot. I felt Sharif's hands travel from my waist, and slowly make their way upwards under my shirt.

"Sharif, No," I gasped, his mouth still on mine. Nothing changed.

"No!" I said breathlessly, kneeing him hard, in a place I knew he wouldn't like it.

He doubled over in pain. "You're mean, Tali, you know that?" he said with a bitter laugh.

A satisfied smile graced my lips "That's what you get for messing with me," I said confidently. He stood up, relatively pain free.

"Ok, I'm sorry," he said, his eyes melting my insides effortlessly.

"It's not ok, but you're forgiven…this time," I said cheekily. He laughed and put a strong arm around my shoulders.

"You better watch where that hand goes!" I said sharply.

He pulled me closer "Don't worry, I will," he answered.

We began walking out of the tea gardens, strangely, without arguing, until he had to ruin it!

"Teal Leaf!" Sharif said, before running off with a smirk on his features.

"Oh, say your prayers, because you're gonna get it!" I shrieked as I ran speedily behind him. Somehow, managing to pounce on him from behind I brought him to the ground.

"Never call me Tea Leaf, again, ever," I ordered, sitting on top of his chest, my legs at either side of his body, to restrict him from escaping without hearing me out.

"Tea Leaf," he replied, with that smirk.

"Do you really want to stay stuck like this?" I said.

"Would that be so bad?" he remarked slyly.

Typical male, one thing on the brain! I jumped up "Oh God," I groaned "Stand up!"

He stood up, that ridiculously arrogant smile still on his face. "You are so full of it," I said.

"You love it," he replied.

"Seriously, to think that, you must have rocks in your head," I retorted.

"Better than nothing, like some people" He said. Again, he caught me out. I punched his arm, hard.

"Whoa, someone is pissed off," he said, rubbing the spot where I had just skilfully bruised.

"Shut up, Sharif," I said with a sigh.

"Ok! Ok! You don't need to be sore about it," He said. My mouth hung open in shock. This is where I question my judgement, and wonder what I'm doing with a guy like him!

"Sore?" I muttered "Excuse me, but I think you're the one who is sore right now!"

"Yeah, about that, so sweet the way you attack me, makes a guy feel…appreciated" he answered sarcastically.

Again, I am forced to wonder why I have such contradicting feelings for him, and whether maybe I should reconsider my choice in males. I grunted, who does he think he is? Calling me sore, over nothing! Of course, that puts things in perspective, here we are, arguing over nothing. I told him that.

"You're right," he said "I don't know why, but it happens all the time," I smiled as we entered our favourite pergola. "Oh well, as long as Dad and Aladdin don't know, I don't care!" I said, my mind briefly recalling the last time Aladdin discovered us. He had been so angry, but over what? Ok, yeah, we were kissing and in a compromising position…but is that something to really get steamed up about?

I told Sharif so. "Well, he's your brother, he's just trying to protect you, that's all," said Sharif.

"Hi guys," said a friendly voice. Shanaz glided in, her usual angelic aura never failing to reach us. I glanced at Sharif, knowing what we had to tell her. Sharif opene d his mouth to speak but Shanaz interrupted.

"Don't tell me, I already know," she said smiling "I know you guys like each other,"

"You do?" I blurted out.

She smiled again " I knew the whole time, I could tell, every time Sharif talked about this 'other girl' but was always so vague, plus I knew he wasn't ready for marriage…also I kind of already like someone else. Anyway, so I knew it what you guys had was real, all I needed to do was get Tali to fish Sharif for 'details' about this whole marriage thing, and you guys would end up together," she finished.

Wow. For someone who comes across so sheltered and innocent, she sure knows a thing or two about…well, figuring stuff out!

**3rd Person**

"Alright Raniyah, we can take a break now," Jasmine said with a yawn of exhaustion. She and Raniyah had sprawled themselves out on Jasmine's bedroom floor. Plans for the orphanage were scattered everywhere. Rafik gurgled in Raniyah's lap happily holding on to his mother's hair for amusement. Jasmine sighed, staring at the adorable child in her cousin's arms. Sometimes she did get that wishful feeling for a child, but she wasn't totally ready to make any changes to her life just then. Her only priorities were her family, Agrabah, and right then, the orphanage.

"It's about time we had a break!" Raniyah said "The way you've been working it's as though you're worried about something," she pointed out sceptically. Jasmine raised an eyebrow "And what makes you think that?"

"Just the fact that everytime you are somewhat steamed up about something, you pour all your energy into something else," Raniyah said with a knowing smile.

"Ok, you're right!" admitted Jasmine. A sigh escaped her lips, one she'd been holding back, as though not wanting to believe that she really was angry about something. She'd become an expert at bottling up her feelings, which annoyed her, as she never liked to do that.

Raniyah looked at her expectantly. "Is it wrong to be paranoid about something your husband definitely didn't want you to see, and then sort of…snoop for it?" Jasmine asked nervously. Raniyah looked thoughtful "That really depends…I mean, is Aladdin keeping something from you?"

Jasmine nodded "He caught me snooping for it, and we had a small fight, I really was doing the wrong thing, by actually looking for it, but, it still annoys me!"

"And also, I haven't had a chance to be alone with him in ages! Whenever I am with him, its only so he can tell me if there's something he wants me to do, which I don't mind, I just wish sometimes he'd do it with me, instead of just leave me to handle it, which I am perfectly capable of doing…I just, I just miss him, I guess," Jasmine finished with a huff.

"I think you just answered your own question, dear," said Raniyah.

"You're right, I'm gonna go talk to him," Jasmine said, jumping up happily. She strode out the room, only to meet Tali in the hallway.

"Guess what!" Tali squealed. "What?" Jasmine asked with a knowing grin. Both females squealed in delight.

"I am so happy for you," Jasmine said. "But remember, whatever you do, you can't tell Aladdin!" Tali warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jasmine said. Tali smiled thankfully and skipped away.

* * *

"Wow, it's hot!" Iago squawked "My feathers can't take it!" 

"But you live in the desert!" Pearlie said with a laugh as they landed on her family tree "Yeah, but…Eh, must be the travelling over international waters thing, I have sensitive feathers," he said.

"That you do, my friend!" boomed Genie "And there is a golden rule here in Australia, Slip, Slop, Slap!" Iago gave him a puzzled glance, while he questioned why Genie had even joined them on the trip. "SLIP on shirt," said genie, throwing Iago into a floating Hawaiin shirt "SLOP on sunsreen," he said as he squirted Iago with bottles of the stuff "AND…SLAP on a hat!" he finished, as he plonked a court jester's hat on Iago's head.

"Whoops wrong hat, that hat is mine…I mean Al's!…Never mind, here!" said Genie giving Iago a wide brimmed sun hat.

Pearlie laughed "He is right you know, that is a rule here, slip, slop, slap! The sun down under is really bad!"

Iago gave Genie a nasty look. "So uh, Pearlie, when are we going to meet your family?"

"Actually I was kinda hoping to meet Genie's friend first, she sounded fascinating on the way here!" said Pearlie. Iago looked at where the two monkey's were playing chinese checkers with Carpet, he almost felt like joining them.

"Alright fine!" said Iago

"You guys win!" Pearlie smiled "Let's go!"

* * *

Jafar stood still, his gaze transfixed on Najila as she paced. Her wicked wheels turned with an immensesly calculating spirit. Every so often the corners of her mouth with twitch upwards in a devious smile, but mostly her face was blank canvas of mystery. 

_In death, they shall depart…_ words of the prophecy echoed in Najila's head.

"Jafar," she said, her rough voice breaking the silence "Before I tell you who we must kidnap, you must know something else,"

"Also part of the plan before we go to the Isle of Secrets?" Jafar probed interestedly.

"No," Najila said "After,"

She turned to him, her coal eyes making contact with his.

"Prepare yourself," she said

"For there shall be a death,"

_...In death, they shall depart…_

_

* * *

_**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review if you read this!**


	32. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, as always, it never goes unappreciated!**

**I am so sorry for that this update seems to be coming late, but I had holidays in between, and I've been sick, so just bear with me! I promise I'll try to step up on my updating!**

**Recaps? I don't really think you guys need them this time! If so, just go and read the last chapter.**

**Oh and also, I'm sorry if they seem to be doing a lot of talking this chapter, trust me it's all necessary!**

**Chapter 32:**

I stood up, ignoring the pain shooting through my back. Placing both my hands against my thighs to steady my stance, I pushed my upper body. My mind was spinning, as my thoughts shifted rhythmically from my mother, to my life, to…Ishaq. I glanced in my mirror. Feeling somewhat odd in my own carriage, I strode over to my vanity and reapplied my kohl. I stared for a moment, my gazing burning into the pools of honey that were my eyes. I saw nothing, except a glimmer of pure confusion. I could no longer deny the pain in my upper body, and replaced my bra with a long thin robe with a plunging neckline, that just skimmed over my curves.

I undid my head scarf, and let my waves fall freely down my back. A yawn overcame me, as I threw my weary body on to my cushions and collapsed. Suddenly there was a rapt knock on the door.

"Come in," I beckoned sexily, for no reason apparent to me.

Ishaq entered, clearly surprised by my tone. "Nadira what's going on? Are you feeling ok?" he asked worriedly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the siren's voice that had called him in had suddenly disappeared, I wasn't able to utter a word. "Nadira, I'm talking to you, is everything ok?" he repeated his worries. Suddenly, a scroll floated from my vanity, a blank scroll. It hung in the air, between the two off us. I remained completely speechless. Words appeared on the scroll, directed at Ishaq.

_"Take what you came for," _it read.

_"Take what you want…Take what it is you want from her…Take what you want,"_ and the same sentences continued appearing.

He was expectedly stunned, as was I. I tried my hardest to speak, not a word slithered from my lips. A dim sound, which at first I hadn't noticed seemed to be resonating. The husky voice of my grandmother echoed eerily in my carriage, chanting unctuously the words on the scroll. "_Take what you want from her!" _she called out, her voice pouring from the floating scroll.

Ishaq's face was set in shock. Again I couldn't speak; it was as though my silenced voice had been unofficially commanded by grandmother, without my own consent. Suddenly one thing escaped my lips, a scream, before my carriage disappeared into the darkness.

"Nadira, wake up!" chimed a familiar voice.

My eyes opened slowly "Mother?" I called out, vaguely surprised. I waited for the soft strains of her voice. She appeared from behind the curtained area of my carriage, swathed in a decadent figure forming robe.

"Ok, I know I was at some doctor's before, so why am I here now?" I quizzed her.

"Some handsome young guy, came and brought you to what he seemed to know to be your carriage, saying to take care of you," my mother replied gently, handing me a chalice "Nadira, what happened?"

"Nothing," I said, sipping the warm water she'd just given me "I'm fine"

"If you say so," she responded sceptically. I lay back down again, nestling into the comforts of my cushion. I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing myself the chance to breathe deeply for a moment or two. I finally opened my eyes, to see my mother standing worriedly by my side.

She turned to me, a startled expression glazing her face. I stood up, and walked over to her. She was stunning, I could hardly remember the last time she looked like that. Her dark copper hair was smoothed into long straight locks, falling down the low back of the robe. Her amber eyes glowed in their richest shade, framed by her lush black lashes. She stood tall, with the dress of the cerulean robe hugging her hips, and slimming further down until they billowed out to form a train. She seemed, almost and very strangely…ethereal.

"Nadira, just listen to me…" she said, the ends of her words seemed to disappear. I listened intently. Curiosity was dangling its most tempting fruit in front of me, the chance to just talk to my mother.

She forced a smile, but all I could see on her face was fear. I felt a knot grow inside me, an anxious side effect to waiting, I guess. Her voice suddenly seemed thinner than air itself.

"Nadira, I wanted to wait until you were fully recovered, but I don't think there is enough time…something horrible may happen, two nights from now," came her faint words "There is only one person _I _know that can stop it, and Nadira, that's you,"

The knot disappeared and instead a lurching motion wielded its way through me. As puzzled as I was, I couldn't bring myself to ask questions, or even utter a whisper.

"Nadira, in two nights, when your grandmother wants help for her and someone else, you must pretend you are going to help her, you are going to pretend, understand?" she said breathily, as an aura started to surround her. I was stunned, but finally managed to speak

"What does she want help with? Who's the help for?" I blurted.

Scarily, my mother's outline started to fade before my eyes. "No!" I screamed hysterically. My heart started racing, as I tried to grab my mother's shoulders, but all I managed to get a fistful of, was air.

"Where are you going? What is going on?" I yelped, my helplessness fully revealed.

"Don't leave me!" I cried into the fading image of my mother.

"Nadira," she said, her voice sounding vaguely deeper.

"Mother? Yes, talk to me!" I cried.

"Nadira," she repeated, even deeper as the rest of her aura started to wither away.

"Nadira, are you alright?" she said finally, her voice as deep as a male's. "Where are you?" I cried again.

"Nadira, it's me, Ishaq, what's wrong?" said the same voice. I froze for a moment, and ran a hand directly down my front; I wasn't wearing any thin robe. I was still dressed in my bra and harem pants, lying under a bulky quilt. I opened my eyes, and was momentarily blinded by the bright light of the torch he was holding.

I sat up, shivering, and didn't even begin to try and comprehend what had just happened. A flustered sigh escaped me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern apparent in his voice. I nodded meekly "Was my…mother here…glowing, by any chance? Or a floating scroll?" I asked foolishly, regretting my embarrassing choice of words.

He laughed softly, and tried to hide a smile. "Ok, I think you've just been dreaming, very vividly," he answered, finally allowing a gorgeous smile to spread across his lips. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "I guess I was," I said. I stared out the window, where the immense heat hadn't slowed in serenading Agrabah with its warmth.

"Whoa, its way past midday, I must have been asleep for awhile," I commented. He nodded "I stopped by to check on you a few times, but you were pretty much out," he replied.

"Thanks," I said genuinely, throwing him a smile.

"Not a problem," he said, coming closer so he sat at the edge of the bed. I sat up, so the quilt slid off of me and fell between us. I found myself succumbing to the urge to bring myself closer to him, feeling the warmth virtually radiated from his body.

I stared into his eyes which had locked fervently with mine, and then my gaze fell to his lips, which I could see were headed in the direction of my own…

"I'm incredibly sorry to…interrupt?" burst in the doctor. Ishaq and I tore our gazes away from each other, even though it was already obvious what had been about to happen.

"Anyway," the doctor continued "I was just coming into check on Nadira, _but… _she seems fine, so I'll come back later?" he finished hurriedly, before scurrying out.

I smiled to myself. "I, uh, have to go Nadira, my Father will be expecting me, and I've got a lot of work at the palace," Ishaq said, his eyes focused directly at mine "I'll come back later though," he added quickly "to check on you,"

I smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate it," He nodded knowingly, before leaving. A moment or two, after he left, my thoughts returned to my dreams, or, dream within a dream. My mother, she was there, to _warn me_? I do recall, my grandmother mentioning the power of dream speaking…which must belong to my mother. My mother purposely spoke to me in a dream? To warn me about my grandmother? I hadn't a second waste.

I stood up as quickly as my sore thigh and back would allow me and put on my abaya. I hated going back there, but I had to find out, just what would happen in just two nights time.

**Late afternoon (3rd person)**

Jasmine sighed in exasperation. Her desire to speak to Aladdin had been on hold, through the distractions that had constantly presented themselves. The opportunity had offered itself many times, but every time, some necessity or the other had forced her to make herself present.

Another sigh escaped her, a more wistful one this time. Wandering out on to the terrace, she smiled, when she saw him sitting down staring out into the distance, beyond the gardens. His unperturbed demeanour made her forget all about the annoyance she'd just experienced. She watched, as he stretched out relaxedly, he turned towards her twice before realising she was standing there watching.

A slow boyish smile appeared on his lips, the kind that melted her in every way. She returned his smile and sat down next to him. His strong arms reached around her, pulling her closer. She leant against his chest, relaxing completely.

No words were exchanged; there was a mutual desire for silence. Finally Jasmine spoke "Aladdin," she said softly, sitting up to face him. "Do you feel, I don't know, maybe…tired? Really busy?" she asked gently. He shook his head "No, work's fine, actually," he replied; returning the casual tone she'd applied.

Jasmine nodded "Uh, maybe I wasn't clear," she answered "Like, do you feel maybe you don't have enough _time_ anymore?"

She stared at him, waiting for a response. "No, I feel like I have tons of time, why?" he asked. Jasmine stood up huffily and stormed off. Aladdin sat in pure puzzlement, more confused than ever. _What'd I say? _He wondered.

Jasmine's anger hadn't subsided. She wanted desperately to talk to Raniyah, but she knew Raniyah would be putting Rafik to sleep, and didn't need any more blubbering from anyone who wasn't her child. _There's always, Tali!_ Thought Jasmine, as she headed in the direction of her old room. Having reached the door, she refrained from entering, as sounds of a heated argument wafted out from the room. _Tali and Sharif, no doubt,_ she thought with a smile. They were the perfect reminder of what she missed with Aladdin. Always together, never kept their hands off of each other, and just, well, there for each other. She knew relationships weren't just the physical, but she also knew that she missed him, and she shouldn't have had to. Striding down the hallway, she released her built up anger through pounding steps.

The fact that he was keeping something from her only furthered the gap forming between them. She restrained a sorrowful sigh that was tempted to escape. Annoyance at her own behaviour didn't help; of course, it didn't make her any less angry at him.

Jasmine turned back, hoping maybe she could still get a word in with Tali. She stood at the door, any adamant vocals that she'd heard before had quietened down. In fact, she heard no noise at all. Quietly, she opened the door, only to find Sharif and Tali pressed up against a wall, passionately involved with each other. In one mutual movement, they jumped away, incredibly embarrassed by Jasmine's discovery.

"It's ok, Sharif, I know," Jasmine said warmly, concealing a laugh at his sudden nervousness.

"Well I didn't!" burst in Aladdin.

* * *

An awkward silence settled in the atmosphere of the room. Now I can't choose from my two embarrassing moments involving both my brother and Sharif! How wonderful it is, to have a choice, NOT!

"Ok…" began Aladdin "What the hell were you two thinking, doing…_this_...again!"

He began striding up to Sharif, both Jasmine and I knew nothing good could come of this. Instinctively, we both jumped in to intervene. I jumped in front of Sharif and Jasmine in front of my darling big brother!

"Sharif, get away from her," he ordered. Sharif, I could see, was getting equally fired up.

"Hold it!" Jasmine and I unison.

I turned and whispered to Sharif "It won't do you any good to anger him more!"

"What? Your over protective brother wants to kill me, and you're saying I shouldn't do anything?" he asked in annoyance.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jasmine having a similar exchange of words; only she seemed slightly more tensed. Sharif and Aladdin kept shooting angry looks at each other, much to my infuriation. I turned and glared at my brother, my own exasperation most definitely evident.

"Tali, what were _you _thinking?" blurted Aladdin, storming past Jasmine. I stood right in front of Sharif, squarely separating him and Aladdin's chances of killing each other. Déjà vu, anyone?

"Aladdin, look, _bro_," I said, rolling my eyes and dragging Sharif forward "We are not you know, messing around, I really like him,"

Aladdin glanced at Sharif suspiciously, then back at me. "Your saying," he began doubtfully "that _he _is not fooling around with you?"

"What makes you think that's what it is?" cut in Sharif.

"Shhh!" I hissed, my grip on his wrist tightening.

"You tell me," Aladdin retaliated sharply, his defensive glare narrowing in on Sharif.

This was soooooo not good. Jasmine had just seemed to have given up and was leaning against the wall, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him later," she mouthed to me.

I was fuming, and Sharif looked as mad as Aladdin, Jasmine on the other hand was shaking her head and rolling her eyes at her husband. Why can't Aladdin have just been ok with the idea of Sharif and me, after all it was him that had complicated everything. Jasmine whispered something in Aladdin's ear, and he nodded somewhat reluctantly and left. Moments after he'd departed the scene of utter embarrassment, I turned to Sharif "You should go too," I motioned. His face took on an expression of disbelief, and stared at me as though he expected me to have all the answers. Which, of course, I didn't.

I laced my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss "Just go, seriously," I repeated. He nodded grudgingly and gently brushed my cheek, before finally leaving. I sighed, somewhat dreamily, I guess, because Jasmine gave me a smile that said "Ooh!"

"What?" I said with a coy smile.

"Nothing…you guys sure solve your arguments fast!" she commented slyly

. "Huh? Oh, well, just that one time…" I said returning her smile. We both sort of just stood for a moment, thinking and smiling. Her smile however seemed wistful, and more than a little distant. She looked up at me, losing that expression before I noticed, not that it mattered, I already had.

"Jas, are you ok?" I asked worriedly. She smiled warmly at me, and said a little unconvincingly "I'm just fine. I'm going to go and talk to Aladdin for you, ok?"

She squeezed my shoulder and exited the room. I sat down on the chaise, and tried very hard to avoid even beginning to contemplate what Aladdin would potentially do to Sharif.

"Tali, one quick question," she said, popping her head around the door.

"Yeah…" I replied curiously. "What were you two arguing about?"

I bit my lip to stop from smiling, course it didn't work "Actually, we were arguing about…how we had to be more careful to hide that we were together, ironic, isn't it?" I answered with a small giggle.

Jasmine laughed softly and left. God, I hoped everything worked out!

* * *

Jasmine marched indignantly into her bedroom, to find Aladdin sitting contemplatively on the bed. Neither of them spoke for a moment, in fear of what the other would say. The silence shrouding the tension between them turned incredibly sour, and neither of them _wanted _to speak, regardless that the issue at hand wasn't their own problem. Jasmine's eye darted around the room, before finally locking with Aladdin's. She came closer, desperately trying to put aside her own anger to talk sensibly to him.

The distance lodged between had never been so obvious. A chasm had virtually formed between them, through no fault of their own. A quick glance at Jasmine gave Aladdin a pang of guilt as well as a small rush of anger.

"Aladdin," Jasmine broke, faint quivers appearing in her voice "Look, what you're doing with Tali is wrong, she should be allowed to see Sharif if she wants,"

"What?!" blurted out Aladdin. Already, things had started on the wrong foot, as she'd feared. Somehow, she no longer felt they'd see eye to eye on this one.

"Look, Tali is sixteen! She doesn't need a babysitter, and what you are doing, well, ok, being protective is sweet and wonderful, but now you've just become over –protective," Jasmine insisted "It's hurting her, that she can't be with him!"

"You think its _ok_ for him to just fool around with my sister?" Aladdin said in bewilderment.

"No! I mean, that's not what their doing, I think they really like each other," Jasmine protested.

"Jasmine, listen to yourself! Your saying that my sister is allowed to be with someone who really doesn't really care much about her except for one thing, and she can just have it because she's sixteen and that if she's get hurt…" he paused, forcing his tone to become lighter "I am just looking out for her, how is that bad?"

Jasmine's patience had disappeared, and he longer saw what she was trying to convey to him. "You're not looking out for her! You're completely cutting in, on what is her life! Ok, Sharif and Tali broke a few rules when it comes to this sort of thing, but so did we!"

Aladdin's face hardened as though someone had struck him with an arrow of lies. "This is different from what we—"

"How's it different?!" Jasmine demanded fiercely "I mean, really? Aladdin, when it came to us, we practically broke every rule on how a match should be made! You know that! You know there were so many things going against us! Why do you want to break this for them? Are you afraid that Sharif is only interested for one thing? Did occur at all that he isn't and that maybe if you got to know him, you wouldn't behave so…irrationally! Tali doesn't need this from you, she needs a protective but also supportive brother who doesn't try to rule her life!"

Aladdin stood surprised at Jasmine's outburst. A look of anger passed from her face, as his blazing response came "What they did was wrong, not just the way they did it. They went against what I'd asked them to do, and you…you've known for how long, and you didn't tell me?" he shook his head in disbelief "You didn't tell me about something like this! I can't believe you wouldn't tell _me,_"

"Because I promised Tali, that I wouldn't, and also, I knew how you would react," she answered, her voice showing all signs of infuriation.

"You think you know everything, how to handle this, how I'd react…"Aladdin murmured mockingly.

Fury glimmered in Jasmine's eyes "What is wrong with you? I can't believe you doubt me this way! You're the one spending so much time working you've virtually forgotten I exist! Did YOU know that? Did YOU know that I tried to talk to you earlier today? But you just weren't getting the hint!"

They were both stunned at their words, a regretful silence slicing through the room's already intensified feel.

"Whatever, I'm not interested in talking to you right now," Jasmine finally said, before leaving quietly but surely. Aladdin's anger hadn't disappeared, as her infuriated words kept echoing in his mind. The chasm had only begun to spread.

**In Australia**

"Ahhh!" Genie let out a joyous sigh "This is where my good friend Sheila lives!" Iago, Pearlie, Abu, Monku and carpet had followed Genie all the way through the heated outback until they reached a cave the colour of saffron. Before entering the dark, cool cave the gang had spent a good deal of time assisting Genie in his attempt to whip up an old fashioned Aussie barbeque.

"Uh, Genie, I think you could have cooked the meat a bit more," Iago said, making gagging noises.

"Just because I happened to have had supreme culinary training with the best…doesn't mean that my barbequing skills have to be to YOUR liking, bird brain," Genie retorted.

"Oh yeah, sure my liking, everything is my fault if it's bad!" Iago replied.

"Oh don't say that…"Genie said sympathetically "Oh wait…you're right! It's your fault! Ha!"

Pearlie giggled; Abu shook his head at his old friends' antics.

"Alright mammals!" boomed Genie "Be prepared to meet Sheila! Let me tell you she's a live wire!"

They went further into the old cave, only to find a rusty watering can sitting on rock with a beacon of light above it. "She doesn't have a lamp?" Iago asked puzzlingly. "Nope, she's low key on her interior design," replied Genie.

"I thought I heard voices!" shrieked an incredibly high pitched voice. Everyone spun around, to find an amethyst coloured Genie with wild brown hair tied into a high ponytail. Several rings adorned her fingers as well as three sparkling earrings per ear. The sash around her waist was dim gold, as was the strapless top she wore.

"Sheila!" bellowed Genie "You looking amazing!" Sheila smiled dazzlingly, a boisterous spark dancing in her eyes "As do you! It's been so long, what seventy thousand years or so? Who cares! YOU'RE HERE" she squealed. Iago and the others watched in bewilderment.

"Well," Pearlie said, clearing her throat "Iago and are think we might let you guys get acquainted, and then join you later,"

"We do?" said Iago, before Pearlie gave him a sharp nudge in the rib cage "Yeah, we do," he groaned.

Genie, clearly thrilled with the idea agreed immediately. Abu, Monku and Carpet watched as non participants. "Come guys, we'll go meet my family in the mean time!" Pearlie declared excitedly.

"Oh joy," Iago groaned under his breath, before following Pearlie, the Monkeys and Carpet.

* * *

Najila and Jafar had returned to Agrabah. The extreme pleasure Jafar was enduring in his nearing quest for immortality, hadn't left him a moment's thought of his son. "I suppose, sparing him thought wouldn't hurt, after all, this must be known for the plan to work…" he murmured to himself.

Jafar called upon Najila, who'd been deep on prophetic concentration. Najila grinned chillingly, and waved her arms, forcing a large cloud of vision to flow out of her. Jafar's eyes danced with evil gratification as he saw his son and the girl who'd nearly defeated him.

"Very soon, Jafar," Najila whispered in malicious glee "Very, very soon"

* * *

**So I hope y'all liked this chapter! I made it a bit longer, as my form of apology for not updating sooner!**

**Also, some may find my asking this odd, but did anybody understand why Nadira had her voice when Ishaq wasn't in her dream presence and then when he entered, she couldn't speak? I am just curious to see who understood the symbolism behind that. Also, here's an opportunity to ask Nadira anything you like!**

**This is for me to gain in depth characterization etc. So you guys, in your review, include ONE question for Nadira (And it can't be something that you know would be a story spoiler, it has to be for HER) and Nadira, shall answer all of you, as well as give me some more insight into her character! So please, include the question in your review. Ciao and Review!**


	33. Missing

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I have been really busy, and sick in between, plus I have exams coming up (rubyinnle can vouch for me on that!) **

**Also, there may be language in this, But I can assure you the character, would use this language, so it is not out of character or just thrown in.**

**Also, as for the racing scenes, don't count on me for the astrologer thing, some of its research, some is elaboration on what I know and the rest is a bit of imaginative text!**

**Course, that whole time I was still thinking about my story! Planning etc, so don't worry, I will finish it!**

**Persian85033-** **I am sorry I could not include Iago etc in this chap, there's just too much going on! Next chap, I promise!**

**Also, the answers to Nadira's questions, I'll put up on my profile, so everyone can see her answers! Just keep checkin', as I'm should have them up in a day or so.**

**Recap:**

_**Nadira**_

I do recall, my grandmother mentioning the power of dream speaking…which must belong to my mother. My mother purposely spoke to me in a dream? To warn me about my grandmother? I hadn't a second waste.

_**Tali, Sharif, Al and Jas**_

"Tali, what were _you _thinking?" blurted Aladdin, storming past Jasmine. I stood right in front of Sharif, squarely separating him and Aladdin's chances of killing each other. Déjà vu, anyone?

_**Al and Jas**_

Fury glimmered in Jasmine's eyes "What is wrong with you? I can't believe you doubt me this way! You're the one spending so much time working you've virtually forgotten I exist! Did YOU know that? Did YOU know that I tried to talk to you earlier today? But you just weren't getting the hint!"

_**Najila and Jafar**_

Jafar called upon Najila, who'd been deep on prophetic concentration. Najila grinned chillingly, and waved her arms, forcing a large cloud of vision to flow out of her. Jafar's eyes danced with evil gratification as he saw his son and the girl who'd nearly defeated him.

"Very soon, Jafar," Najila whispered in malicious glee "Very, very soon"

**Chapter 33: Missing in a Moment**

Jasmine sighed regretfully. Of course, that didn't mean she was no longer angry at Aladdin. It just pained her that the events unfolded this way, although it seemed unavoidable, he would have found out at some point.

"Honestly," Jasmine muttered to herself, as she meandered carelessly down the hallway. Decidedly, she turned in the direction of her old room, knowing that Tali would need to know about everything.

Gently, she knocked on the door before letting herself in. She looked at Tali, who was pouting up at her from her lolling position on the chaise. Jasmine slowly closed the door behind her and shook her sadly.

"I'm sorry Tali, we'll just have to wait,"

Tali's eyebrows flew up. "What? What happened? Don't worry about me or Sharif right now. I can tell something went _down,_" she expressed worriedly. Jasmine closed her eyes a let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

"Don't worry about me, we had a little argument, he'll come to his senses…" she assured her slowly.

Tali glanced at her with adamant concern "No, I can't let you guys be in a fight because of me, no, I just can—"

"Tali, relax!" Jasmine interjected "Seriously, it wasn't your fault at all, we just had some stuff boiling underneath, and it was going to come out sooner or later,"

Tali nodded slightly, listening but finding it difficult to believe. She sat down, biting her lip thoughtfully. Not only was her brother mad at her and Sharif, she'd dragged Jasmine into it as well. She always hated people who let other take their falls. Annoyance at her own actions was becoming all too apparent to her.

"Jasmine, I cannot believe I let you do this for me, though," Tali began, her words rushed "I am going to talk to him, I seriously can't let him be angry at you, while I just sit here idly, watching,"

Jasmine glanced at her, prompting Tali to stop talking and pout again. Tali stared at hands, clasped in her lap and bit back words she wanted to say.

"Tali, Sharif is not leaving his position right now, ok, I've made sure he stays on probation at least, and well, seeing as Aladdin knows, it shouldn't matter anymore that you two are together," she said positively "Why not, tomorrow, both you and Sharif go out, leave the palace for the day, go the Arabian races, and just completely forget about Al for awhile, I mean, he needs time to blow off steam,"

_As do_ _I!_ She thought silently to herself. Tali cocked her head to the side, and pondered the situation and her options. "Ok!" she said agreeably, giving Jasmine an unexpected hug. Jasmine laughed and returned the hug gladly. "Jasmine you are amazing, I mean it, you are the best friend I have ever had," Tali said genuinely.

Already emotional, Jasmine couldn't help the couple of tears that slid down her cheek gracefully. "You too Tali, you too,"

* * *

Quietly, I glided along the streets of Agrabah, as quickly as my slightly weakened body would allow. In two nights time…something is supposed to happen, and it must be big if my mother had to warn me in a dream! I am beyond puzzled.

Of course, this must connect with my grandmother; she is, after all, the centre of all things evil! Anything that connects with my grandmother right now…may well be linked to Jafar! I reached my carriage, just as the late afternoon sun began its descent, journeying calmly behind some clouds.

I opened the door without a single thought. My mother sat there, her mind clearly fraught with nerves. "Nadira!" she exclaimed "Where have you been? I was so worried! Something horrible is going on, you must help!"

"Slow down, would you?" I replied sharply, not in the mood for babbling "Since when have you ever needed to be worried about me, I'm fine, I always am,"

Of course, she doesn't need to know about my little incident and the fact that I've been at the Doctor's! I found a chalice of grapes and popped one voraciously in my mouth, my stomach suddenly demanding nourishment.

"I know something horrible is going to happen in two nights time, I know it involves us, and that bitch," I stated candidly. A pleased expression formed on her features, I'm guessing she knew I got her message. She strode up to me, the tassels on her long robe flailing behind her "Nadira, there's another thing, I've learnt something things that your grandmother doesn't…or _may_ not… know that I know!"

I bit my lip. Such information was never good, and I really wished I wasn't involved in this, in fact, I just wanted to disappear from the picture altogether. My mother seemed set on fixing whatever was brewing.

"Listen, Nadira," she began gruffly "You must listen! You don't feel any concern for your grandmother or probably even me, and you're right, you shouldn't, but at least feel some for your younger half brother!"

An alert bell went off in my mind, after all, he was the reason I'd decided to come to Agrabah in the first place. Still nothing was making sense, how was I supposed to figure out something I knew nothing about?

"Nadira, so your grandmother talking about Jafar, and the Elixir of Immortality…how we as the Three Desert Winds have to open a portal to the Isle of Secrets where it lies…then bless it? And then Jafar would be granted immortality and we would receive more power…? Do you remember anything?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, anything that old slut says, goes through one ear and out the other," I answer brusquely, tired of biting back abuse "But yes, I do recall her mentioning this shit, and then I left, not wanting to ever acknowledge her presence again,"

If my mother was annoyed with my language, she made no remarks on it. I'm guessing it was a time factor. "Nadira, listen! Look, after you left, your grandmother made a prophecy," she began, her voice quivering in fear "I tried to interpret what it meant, but I could only understand bits, all of which could easily mean something else,"

I listened and I tried to connect how this had anything to do with my half brother. My mother stopped momentarily, to allow me a chance to think. Not that I can anymore, too many distractions! "What's the prophecy?" I asked.

My mother repeated it as though she were in a trance, and as though the very rhythm were in time with her own heart beat. I wondered how much time had passed since I'd left and she'd sat and dwelled on this.

"Someone's lover, someone's friend and someone's relation," I repeated slowly, after she'd finished "They are the lure for someone else's pure elation…and what exactly do you think the whole prophecy means?"

"Well, I can't be sure, but there is a death, which does creep me out, I can't figure out what it means by all the talk surrounding death, it makes it sound strange, like it happens but it…doesn't" she began confusingly "Then of course it mentions immortal wishes, which I am sure means the Elixir and Jafar's desires for it…but really it's the lines you just said that has me stumped,"

_Someone's lover, Someone's friend and Someone's relation, they are the lure for someone else' pure elation…_The words echoed in my head in the very sound of Najila's voice.

"It sounds to me," I started "Like a kidnapping of someone who fits these 'categories' makes them the 'lure', the bait, which will ultimately trap someone else and bring their dooms day bit closer…which will make the kidnapper _very_ happy, hence 'elation',"

My mother looked at me as if I'd my words had come out of my mouth in gold. "Nadira, well done! I think you're right! And here's the part I don't like, I think Sharif, is the lure! He is the one who will be kidnapped!"

Her words struck me like a completely unexpected arrow, I mean, I had no idea Jafar and Najila's plans would take this direction! Kidnapping my half brother would mean he's trying to hurt his friend, lover and relation. It didn't seem to make sense. I told my mother so.

"True, but Nadira, you have never met Sharif, and I haven't seen him since he was a child, so how do we know if he has a lover and friends etc, it sounds natural doesn't it?"

I'll admit, it was possible, that my brother was somewhere in Agrabah, all ready to be kidnapped so Jafar and my Grandmother could undo us and anyone else!

"Nadira, I tried to find out where Sharif is, but I couldn't work anything out, the crystal ball was no help! I must find him, Nadira, I must!" she shrieked in concern for her son. Since when had she ever shown me such concern for me?

"Don't worry, I think I know someone who can find Sharif 'the lure', before my Najila and Jafar can destroy his lover, relations and friends," I said, hoping to comfort her.

"I just hope this person is willing to help me," I muttered under my breath.

**One Night Later**

My eyes fluttered open to the beckoning warmth of the sun on my body, as a quick montage of everything yesterday's argument flashed unpleasantly in my mind. Even though I was annoyed at my brother, I felt kinda of special, I guess, because of his protectiveness. I mean, it was nice to know he cared, maybe a little too much…but he still cared.

Of course, the fact that Jasmine took the fall that should have been mine still irks me. But then, there was still something in her eyes that seemed like it was more than that, like, they'd had a really shaking argument, but it wasn't just about Sharif and me.

What can I do? Besides going to my brother, which Jasmine has advised me against. After everything she's done for me, I'm gonna do whatever she says!

Jumping out of bed, I yanked a brush through my unruly waves until they were mildly tamed. I bathed quickly, and dressed in a cerulean blue _kurthi_ with silvery beading all over the embroidery and harem pants of the same colour, all put together with a silvery rope belt tied loosely around my waist. I grabbed my abaya quickly, and did the finishing touches.

Satisfied with my appearance, I strode towards the door to find Sharif. Opening the door, of course, only to find him standing there, one arm outstretched, leaning casually against the wall.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

His arms slid around my waist expertly "Not long," he replied with a deliciously cheeky grin.

I smiled, allowing my own arms to drape around his neck.

"Let's go! Did I tell you we're going to the races?"

"No, but Jasmine did tell me, so I knew to wait for you,"

"Well, Sharif, you're gonna have to let go of me, if we're going to go anywhere!" I said.

"Who said?" he asked mischievously, before scooping me up into his arms. I am always impressed by any guy who can do that! And so…swiftly! Naturally, I'd never tell him, it's not like he needs another boost of ego!

The palace must have been on one of its oddly slow days, because no one seemed to be around. We actually reached the front gates without him putting me down! Actually the only reason he put me down before there, was in case my father saw us…which he didn't, luckily.

We walked through Agrabah, a funny sort of silence settling between us, until we reached the races.

"We're here!" I squealed; glad to have broken the monotony of silence.

"Sheesh, Tali, announce it to the Seven Deserts!" he retorted.

"Oh shut up," I said, throwing a soft punch in his direction. The atmosphere was exciting and full of rush. Men led beautifully adorned horses around; spectators be gambled with each other, even abused each other over their preferred horses or erupted into massive cheers at the announcements of a winner.

"People sure get into this stuff!" I commented.

Sharif nodded "One of my old friend's uncle races horses, I've been around the scene quite a bit, and let me tell you, this is the just the outer workings of the races,"

I nodded, listening intently. We found our way to a measly space in the crowd, and settled there, waiting for the race to begin.

"How do you know which horse is going to win?" I asked "Some of these men seem pretty confident!"

It was true, some of the men were so sure in their betting they may as well have consulted astrologers…which I might say is a tad overboard, but hey, this isn't my turf!

"Well, if you're an amateur, or a silly female, you might go by what the horse looks like, you know, how 'pretty'," Sharif began, only to earn another punch in the arm.

"Hey!" he said, I'll admit, in a bit more pain than annoyance.

"I am not a silly female," I pointed out adamantly.

"I never said you were!" he said in exasperation.

"But you were impl— oh never mind, I'm sorry, I won't punch you next time! Now please tell me the rest of what you were going to say," I apologised.

He gave me a smile that could stop any female in her tracks and cause her to swoon, or question "Was he really looking at ME?" I sighed as the effect of the smile took its place in me. I motioned for him to keep talking.

"Well, there's the first one I said," he recommenced, with a quick glance at me "There's of course, knowing how many races the horse and rider have already won, and against which other horses. There is the going by, bloodline and breeding, and seeing its background via its race winning parents, and let's not forget good form, the rider and horse both have to display potential,"

His knowledge surprised me. I mean, I knew he was smart, but I had no idea he knew this sort of cool stuff. Then again, we haven't exactly spent much time…talking—unless we were arguing. The signal of a bell, that the race would begin soon, rang loudly.

My attention shifted from Sharif, to the horses and riders, as they prepared to race. There was one that stuck out for some reason. The horse had amazing lines and was gracefully long legged, not at all gangly or awkward. The Arabian stallion's muscles rippled under his fiery chestnut coat, as he tossed his head about in a fiercely proud manner, shaking his red gold mane like a silk flag.

I cast my eyes on the rider, who seemed strangely small in comparison to all the other, more muscular riders. Aside from the slim body, not much was interpretable. All the riders wore a special flat wrap-around turban, which covered their whole head except their eyes; I'm guessing it was to avoid the desert sand from being kicked up into their faces.

"I bet on that one," I said, pointing at the one I'd just observed.

"Really?" he said "I was leaning towards that black one over there,"

"Well, you'll just have to prepare to lose," I said confidently.

"Oh really, well let's make this a real bet, winner gets the royal treatment and gets whatever they want for a week and loser is the one to provide," He said in similarly confident voice.

"I already have a few ideas for you," I added slyly, noting the equally sly grin on his face. The A man's bellow rang in the air, and before we knew it, the race had begun. The horses galloped with such speed and freedom, it became difficult to identify one from the other, as they all looked like one sleek movement. We watched eagerly, the excitement mounting, as the riders and horses jostled each other forming their race positions for the homestretch.

The one I'd bet on and the one Sharif had bet on were tying, both horses racing neck in neck. An intense thrill could be felt from the crowd, as everyone watched on, fixated on the two horses that were most likely to take out the race.

They crossed the line, the winner still unclear. Until the men, who seemed to be in charge of deciding, nodded their heads in agreement and came forward. "The winner is Abdul, and his horse Barq!" They announced, to the erupting crowd. That was my horse! Well, Sharif can just tone his cockiness down a notch or two, seeing as he won't have choice when I command him to!

"Where'd they go?" someone whispered. Everyone looked around, vaguely puzzled. The horse that had just won seemed to have vanished, as had the rider. Until suddenly, out of nowhere they reappeared, the man's turban removed.

"That's my friend's uncle!" Sharif said.

"Really? Well, looks like I bet on the right guy, your loss!" I commented.

"I wanna go say hi when he's done in the winner's circle, and, like whatever about the race, it was too close to say who really won," he replied sourly.

"Sure, sure," I said, following him into the crowd to find his friend's uncle. Something struck me as odd though; the guy who'd just won the race suddenly seemed a little bigger than he had been before the race, probably my eyes playing tricks on me!

Sharif seemed to know his way around, so I followed him without hesitation, until we arrived at his friend's uncle's stables. Several men led were attending to horses or sweeping the stable area. Suddenly, a girl on a horse cut in our path.

She was riding the horse that had just won. He seemed to be acting skittishly, and was giving her a few low rears and bucks. Sharif and I stood back watching, so not to get in the way!

She was quite attractive, with long honey coloured tresses that reached her waist despite being tied high on her head. She had a beautiful bronze complexion, set off by her dark eyes, rimmed with a soft lilac coloured shadow. I'll admit it was quite interesting to watch her, as she expertly reined the prancing horse in a tight circle. Her lithe body showed no signs of being a subject to the stallion's antics, as she controlled him seamlessly.

"Leila?!" Sharif burst out suddenly. The girl on the horse turned her head in our direction, her long hair flying gracefully behind her.

"Oh my God, Sharif!" she shrieked. Her eyes lit up in ecstasy as she dismounted the horse and handed the reins over to one of the men heading in to the stable. I turned to Sharif, my attention switching between the two like a curtain flying forwards and backwards in the breeze.

"I can't believe it's you!" she squealed happily, jumping in to Sharif's open arms. She hugged him tightly, as he swang her around in a circle. "Lei what are you doing here? Whoa, it's been ages since I last saw you!" said Sharif. Suddenly they began a rapid discussion of people and places I didn't know.

"Did you see me in the race?" she asked.

"What?" said Sharif.

"I was in the race, I won! Course, seeing as they don't allow girls to race, my Uncle and I had to swap places at the end of the race, but one day that will all change" she said. Well that explains the quick disappearance of the winner at the end of the race He gave her congratulatory hug and they continued talking, like I wasn't here.

"Oh my God, you're even hotter than the last time I saw you," Leila remarked impishly. So that's where he gets his big head. Sharif s smiled in mock modesty.

"Ahem," I interrupted.

Sharif turned around, as did Leila. "Oh sorry, Lei this is Tali, my…friend, and Tali this is Leila, my friend since childhood," he said. "Nice to meet you," Leila said with a smile. I returned her smile with a fake one of my own, as I was too annoyed at Sharif in that moment to exchange warm welcomes.

Alright, it was a bit fickle to be directing my impoliteness at Leila, who seemed to be looking at me with a puzzled expression. But for Sharif to say "Tali, my…friend," well, that is the height of well…rudeness, not matter how perfectly he can pick me up into his arms! Ok, a tad on the lenient side…we haven't exactly been together for very long…not long at all in fact, but I'm just his _friend? _And if this chick is really a childhood friend, he should be able to say who I am to her! Unless she was more…In fact, I'm positive she was.

I snapped my attention back to Sharif and Leila, only to find myself suppressing a gasp, when I saw her hugging him innocently, but with her legs wrapped around him, in a way that was both coy and friendly. I let out a cough, which oddly comes when I feel the need to be noticed, I don't it on purpose, I actually need to cough!

"Uh, Sharif," I said, when I realised neither one were paying attention to me. "Oy, Sharif!" yelled a deep male voice. We all spun around, to see a lean but muscular guy with really bronzed complexion. There were smears of dirt and grime on him, but they didn't appear unattractive, they just made him seem rugged. Sharif let go of Leila and ran up to see that guy.

While Sharif seemed to be getting reacquainted with this guy, I turned to Leila.

"Boyfriend?" I hypothesised.

She laughed at me with her eyes and answered "Brother, and Sharif's best friend" Oh.

"So you're Sharif's _friend_?" she said in an odd tone. I groaned inside and nodded in reluctance to the meaning of the word 'friend'.

She smiled at me in smug knowingness "Sharif doesn't have 'friends' who are girls," she said, her hint coming across clearer than a fresh dew drop. I cast my eyes down momentarily before staring into hers, which had a peculiar gleam in them, an expecting gleam "Look, this may seem forward, but were _you_ and Sharif, more than friends?"

She laughed, a hint of reminiscence echoing in her rather charming laugh. "You could say that, yes," she replied, a slightly wistful smile appearing on her lips before chuckling "God, when my brother found out about us, he nearly killed Sharif, eventually though, they became the best of friends, even though he was still protective,"

Something in her words was ringing very familiar bells. "So it was just you? Like you were his only childhood sweetheart?" I asked, although if I were being bold she seemed oblivious.

"Oh no, Sharif had a few girls around through his early teens, and even more wanting to be with him, and even after we were no longer together, we remained great friends, best friends," she said, glancing at her brother and Sharif.

I nodded slowly, as if processing everything she was saying, when really I was just more curious about Sharif's old life. I was also slightly angry at him; he was way too close to Leila, at least, for my comfort.

I smiled at Leila and said a hasty good bye, as I headed over to Sharif where and Leila's brother were talking and grinning mischievously, the way guys do, for whatever reasons.

I began "Sharif, I—"

"Are you Tali?" Leila's brother asked. I looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"Sharif was just telling me about you," he said, then Sharif punched in the arm as if telling him not to talk any further, "you're his—"

"Friend, I know," I replied with a sharp glance at Sharif.

Leila's brother nodded and turned quizzically to Sharif, before turning back to me with a warm smile. He extended his hand "Hi, I'm Kareem, Leila's older brother,"

I returned his smile and shook his hand. "I am Tali, and I kinda need to go, but it was nice meeting you," I said as genuinely as possible.

It was Sharif's turn to turn to me "What? You're going?" he said.

I nodded "Yeah, I'm not feeling so great, so I'll just head off, but you stay here with your friends, I'll see you later," I answered and spun on my heel and left.

I knew he was wondering why I'd left suddenly, but I really was feeling a bit annoyed with him, Leila and even myself, and whatever, no matter how petty, I just didn't feel like being around him. We must have been at the races longer than I thought, because the sky had definitely darkened a shade or two.

I meandered through the marketplace, and strolled silently through the streets. I watched the people go about their lives in such a mundane manner, but find joy in such unexpected things. I saw it in a couple walking down the street, the guy turned and gave his wife a single flower, and she was overjoyed.

Their faces were so filled with love and passion that it was impossible not to feel happy in their presence. Both of them smiled warmly at me as they passed by, giving me a burst of unexpected joy!

Children played in the streets, much like I had at one point in my life. Why do people have to grow up? They only become vile and corrupt, and there never enough good ones to go round. I saw an old lady sitting on the small doorstep of her dilapidated home; she leant against the doorway and stretched her legs out on the red rug in front of her. Dark brown hair poked out from her abaya.

"Girl…could you help me?" she gasped, as she shook her arm in my direction. A large pot of water sat in front of her, and she was not only having difficulty in picking it up, she could barely stand.

I ran over to the woman, her dark eyes shining like polished stones, as I helped her to stand up properly. She smiled thankfully. "Are you ok?" I said.

"Oh yes, my dear, but you, you…must come so I can thank you properly, for helping such an old woman, come in, come in," she said worriedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"When someone helps another, they must be blessed! You my dear, deserve the blessings of the god's and of Farah, the angel of friendship, for yours was an act of friendliness! Now don't do this to an old woman! Denying her of the joy of thankfulness!" she rambled.

"Um, ok," I said, and followed her into the building.

**That night**

Sharif was still puzzled as he made his way back to the palace. Tali's actions were surprising, yet he knew whatever it was she'd come out with eventually. Meeting Leila and Kareem today, had been an added bonus to going to the races with Tali.

He did miss his old life, his friends, everything. Coming to Agrabah was still a blur in his head, he may have been living each day, but his head still searched constantly for answers to the discovery of his father. His father, who seemed to be absent of late, had motives for Sharif's entry into the palace, which were still not quite clear.

He sighed, and focused his thoughts on Tali. He definitely felt something for her, although when introducing her to Leila, well, it wasn't clear. _I guess I said something to upset her_ he thought. _Females can be over emotional! Or at least Tali is!_ Even just thinking over her, even angrily, brought a smile to his face.

He signalled for the guards to open the door, and entered. Strolling in exhaustion, he reached the throne room, where only Aladdin and Jasmine stood. Jasmine's face was set in panic, fear dancing in her eyes. She stared at the ground, then the ceiling, each glance darting worriedly. Sharif's gaze shifted to Aladdin, whose facial mood was entirely different. His was features displayed retrained anger, which only seemed to intensify when he saw Sharif.

"Why are you coming back alone?" Aladdin asked coldly.

"Because Tali said she wanted to come back earlier, like late afternoon" Sharif said his voice truly echoing bewilderment.

"What? Why didn't you come with her?" Aladdin asked, his tone unchanged.

"Because I met some old friends by coincidence, and she said she wanted me to stay with them and she'd come back herself," replied Sharif.

Aladdin lunged at Sharif, only to be stopped by Jasmine, pulling him back.

"Whoa! What? What's going on?" asked Sharif.

Aladdin stared at the ground so hard, he virtually burnt holes in them. Jasmine walked over to Sharif. "Will one of you tell me what's going on?" he said in exasperation.

Jasmine took a deep breath "Tali hasn't come back," she bit her lip "She's missing,"

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I'm so sorry it hasn't come sooner, but I've just had six exams an immense amount of studying to do, so pleeeeeease forgive me! Review! Ciao!**


	34. Searching for Sense

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm holidays, so I've finally had time to work on my chapters. Stay tuned and enjoy!**

**Recap:**

_**Tali**_

"Oh yes, my dear, but you, you…must come so I can thank you properly, for helping such an old woman, come in, come in," she said worriedly.

"Um, ok," I said, and followed her into the building

_**Nadira **_

"Don't worry, I think I know someone who can find Sharif 'the lure', before Najila and Jafar can destroy his lover, relations and friends," I said, hoping to comfort her.

"I just hope this person is willing to help me," I muttered under my breath.

_**Aladdin, Jasmine and Sharif**_

Aladdin stared at the ground so hard; he virtually burnt holes in them. Jasmine walked over to Sharif. "Will one of you tell me what's going on?" he said in exasperation.

Jasmine took a deep breath "Tali hasn't come back," she bit her lip "She's missing,"

**Chapter 34:**

"Uh Pearlie, how long exactly did your family say they were going to be on vacation?" asked Iago, as he and Pearlie surveyed her empty family tree. A leaf fell nonchalantly from the tree, both Iago's and Pearlie's gaze followed it until it landed on the ground. They'd waited nearly two days for her family, while Genie and the others went off gallivanting with Sheila.

"Well, they said they'd be back shortly after we arrived here," Pearlie said thoughtfully, as she propped her wing up to block the sunlight in front of her eyes. Iago slumped against a branch of the Eucalyptus tree. He squinted up at the sky, only to see a miniscule dot heading towards him.

"HEADS UP!" hollered a loud voice, which then proceeded downwards with a bang, right on top of Iago.

"Whoa, sorry man, landing's a bit rusty you know?" said the bird in a rich Australian accent. The bird's dimensions were a mild blur to Iago, as his mind settled into a daze.

"Lenny?!" said Pearlie. The tiny cockatoo turned around "Pearlie! You're back! Cool!" The two birds hugged affectionately. Iago sat up, his senses finally returning.

"INCOMING!" yelled two identical voices, as they flew speedily towards the tree.

"No, please no, plea—" began Iago, only to be cut off by both birds' shockingly abrupt landing.

The two birds began apologising "Whoa, sorry dude, landing's a bit rus—"

"Rusty, I know," groaned Iago, as he patted his sore tail feathers "Believe me, I know,"

"Benny? Kenny? Yay, you're all home! But where are mum and dad?" squealed Pearlie.

"Lenny, Benny and Kenny?" Iago muttered under his breath.

Pearlie flew over to Iago and helped him sit up "Boys, I want you to meet Iago, Iago, I want you to meet my younger triplet brothers, Lenny, Benny and Kenny,"

"Nice to meet you," Iago said as cordially as possible for a bird who'd twice been landed on by plummeting cockatoos. Iago observed as Lenny grinned naughtily at Benny, or was it Lenny? He couldn't tell.

"Boys, say hi to Iago," said Pearlie. Benny turned to Kenny and whispered something, causing Kenny to turn to Lenny in great excitement and repeat what had been whispered. All three young cockatoos burst out laughing. Iago did not have a good feeling about it.

* * *

An entire night had passed, since my mother and I had come to the conclusion that my half brother was to be kidnapped. Naturally, if the whole '2 nights time' thing, was anything to go by, it was either about to happen or had already happened, and I had done nothing to stop it. I lay thoughtfully on my cushions, while my mother had left in search of Najila and Jafar.

I didn't even know where to begin. I had no idea where my brother was, what he looked like or anything! I may as well have been searching for a non existent person, because that's how it felt. It continues to sicken me, Najila's manipulation, her malice, because that's what it all comes down to. She has to gain from this, she and Jafar.

I realised, with great disdain, that I was required in all this, from both sides. Najila needed both my mother and me to open the portal to this 'Isle of Secrets' place, and naturally if we didn't do it, she had someone hostage! But then, I knew that even if we helped her to open it, let her and Jafar gain from it, her hostage would still be in grave danger, as would I.

I sat up, a deep realisation entrenching itself within me, it was ultimately up to me, to save Sharif, and my mother. I pulled my long waves into a thick braid, and wore an inconspicuous abaya above my usual clothes.

Satisfied, I grabbed my headscarf and left my carriage, and left word with Zeena and the other girls to remain there. This is where my path ends abruptly at this point, as I haven't the slightest idea where in the whole of Agrabah, Sharif might be. As I silently treaded the dark streets, I prayed that something would present itself, a sign of some kind.

I noticed the racing grounds, the clamour of their day seemed to wind down as horses were being washed or led back to their stables. I watched for a moment, involuntarily stalling my search. I must have looked incredibly inquisitive, or very blank, because a girl, probably a little younger than me, approached.

"Can I help you?" she inquired, her eyes wide and framed by a purple shimmer. I snapped back to reality as fast as possible.

"Oh it's ok, I was just looking for someone, although they're not likely to be here, so it's ok," I replied.

"Are you sure? Who were you looking for?" she urged on. I paused in apprehension. What was the point? She may as well know.

"I was looking for a teenager named Sharif, about 16-17," I described, slightly embarrassed I couldn't describe any further.

Her eyes widened further "Really, you missed him just a little while ago, he left for the pala—"

"You mean he was here?" I interrupted excitedly, partially aware that this could be an entirely different person with the same name, however I had to take any lead. She nodded vigorously.

"Yes, he was and he went back to the palace, he's the assistant vizier, you know," she told me.

"Thank you, so much!" I said quickly, before running off in the direction of the palace.

Was it possible, that my brother was the assistant vizier at the throne of Agrabah? I ran through the streets deliriously, fevered with this new information. I stopped running after awhile, when I reached a side of the walls surrounding the palace.

There were guards positioned every few yards or so, so I dwelled in the shadows for a few moments and considered my approach. How was I to even speak to him sanely? If I came up to him and began explaining everything immediately, he would never believe me, hell, he didn't even know he had a sister! How could I even be sure he was there? He may have already been kidnapped and, Najila was probably on the hunt for me to open her damned portal!

Still, there were people I knew here, and there was one person I hoped dearly would help me. Truthfully, I could understand if he didn't want to, I mean it's not like he knows me that well, and I don't know him well enough for him to put his life on the line for me, but I can still hope he cares.

"Salman, you're off duty now, Farouk is taking over, well done and good night," ordered a familiar voice, particularly near in the vicinity. It was Cassim, I knew it. I hoped desperately that he wouldn't discover me, hiding so nearby. Footsteps passed me, as the guard left his post, fortunately for me he didn't dawdle and left before potentially noticing.

Quickly, I forced thoughts of flying and air into my mind, attempting a transformation. It still hadn't gotten easier, except for becoming a tigress. I felt an internal jolt, and within a moment, I had changed into some sort of bird. Hastily, I began the flying process and took myself over the wall.

I'd landed, in what seemed to be the main gardens. I heard Ishaq's voice coming from a quadrant of the garden. Tempting my natural curiosity, I forced myself to fly nearby, although I still hadn't mastered the immediate flights. He sat with a delicate teen, and she posed a face of concern at whatever he was saying.

"I really think I've got it for this girl, it's so…well… I don't know how to explain it," he told the pretty female.

"Look, Ishaq…I mean, you _know_ our 'father' would _never_ approve…With Mother you can never tell, one moment she shows her support, the next moment, Dad comes by and instantly and forcibly changes it!" She answered her voice full of apprehension "Do you even know if this girl feels the same way about you?"

He didn't respond immediately, but his face betrayed him, he'd already expressed his answer, and that answer was that he didn't know. He didn't know if he should trust this girl, more so, he didn't know what would happen if he did. His face also said what he didn't say before; it said that he loved her with all of his being and every strength and weakness he possessed. His eyes said it all, they reflected what was inside like words never could.

I can't say I'm not jealous, because now I wished I reached him quicker. Well, life has its course, doesn't it? I guess mine was never meant to reach a place like this. I never should have mistaken, or hoped, that his chivalry was anything more than what it was. I'm sure whoever he loves is actually worthy of him.

A few disobedient tears escaped my eyes, and slid on to my feathers. I felt my wingers quiver a little, as I forced myself to take flight again, this time into the nearby shadows. I had no choice now; it couldn't wait. I had to ignore what I'd felt for Ishaq, and ask for his help.

I urged my body to take on my natural human form again. I checked my pouch mirror to make sure it had happened, after all, I couldn't afford to mess anything up. Quickly, I ripped off my headscarf and ran over to where he and the girl sat.

"Ishaq," I called, my voice trembling.

He turned around, genuine surprise forming on his features. "Nadira? What…what are you doing here? How did you get in here?...Are you ok?" he asked, throwing a glance at his sister, who appeared just as surprised as he did, if not more.

"Ishaq," I began shakily "I really have, practically, no time to explain anything…it's all crazy," I sat down, realising anything I told him about my situation would be heard as verbal lunacy.

"Nadira, calm down, tell me, tell me whatever it is, I'll help you," he said firmly. Those words practically caressed my ears, the same way his hands were now stroking the sides of my arms. I looked up at him, as he stood over me. I felt an unmistakable pull towards him, as useless as I now knew it was; I couldn't deny the rush I felt inside.

"I just…Look, what I tell you, it's going to sound crazy and senseless but…" I paused, groaning and wishing I knew how to handle the situation. Was I just dragging him into this?

Sure I was trying to stop Jafar from gaining immortality and my grandmother from gaining powers beyond my comprehension, and as a team they would surely form an evil so powerful we'd _all_ eventually be in danger. Oh, and I forgot, my brother has been or will be kidnapped, and my mother is in grave danger. So am I. What have I done? How could I do this to such an amazing guy, the same one who'd rescued me when God knows what could have happened to me. I guess I'm just showing my roots again.

"Nadira, it's ok, whatever you need, I'm here," he said in that same firm but calm tone, interrupting my agonizing thoughts. I wanted to believe him, I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to that sort of trust just then.

"_Nadira?_" cut in a familiar voice. Both Ishaq and I turned, to face the newcomer to the conversation. I recognized him immediately, I had never forgotten his face or what he'd taught me in the short time I'd known him.

"Yes, it's me," I answered, my tone inadvertently unclear. Aladdin came closer, he appeared incredibly stressed, like a several invisible weights sat on his shoulders and like he couldn't bring the corners of his mouth to a smile.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, shock apparent in his voice "I mean…why? What are you doing here? At the palace? In Agrabah?"

"It's a long and horrible story, but you need to know it, so I need to tell you, please, it's very important!" I babbled breathlessly.

Ishaq watched on in puzzlement "You two know each other?"

"You could say that," I replied. I really didn't want to go into Aladdin's and my minimal history, it was not exactly a story to repeat. Suddenly Jasmine came striding in, the same fear that glazed Aladdin's face was visible on hers, if not worse.

"Ok, Sharif and I checked all the pergolas, she's definitely not at the palace at all, even the guards have looked," she said in a panic stricken voice. My attentions changed in an instant the second I heard my brother's named. I prayed to any great being who'd listen, that he was indeed the one I was looking for. I may have an actual chance to save him before Najila captured him!

"I'm sorry, did you say Sharif?" I interrupted.

Jasmine turned to me, her eyes widening in shock "Nadira…is it? Wh…What are you doing here and how did you even get in?"

"Jasmine, it's s story I really don't want tot tell, but I need to, because all you must be warned as well," I began, this time an essence of control underlined my words "Firstly, before I can continue with this, please, tell me, who is Sharif and where can I find him,"

Aladdin's face tightened, as though reflecting on a bad memory. "I'm Sharif," came a voice from behind me. I spun around, and saw my brother for the first time. I had to pause in the midst of my pool of worries. He was everything I'd imagined him to be, he even had my mother's eyes. His excellent physique was obvious and everything visible was well…visible, but I couldn't imagine how on earth he was Jafar's son.

"Well, who are you and what do you want?" he asked tightly. I grabbed his wrist and led him a few yards away from the miniature crowd, who watched us in shock. .

"Are you 17?" I asked.

He looked at me questionably "Yes…and you—"

"Never mind that, just pay attention!" I paused and took a deep breath "Were you raised in Ghazar, by a woman named Saabda? Did you ever really know your mother or father?"

He stared at me in utter shock, disbelief blazed in his eyes. He furrowed his brow "How did you know—"

"I have not time to explain anything to you, but you have to come with me, ok? I—" I contemplated briefly on whether to reveal my true identity to him immediately, and was decidedly opposed to it. It would just scare him, and that was the last thing I needed, especially when I knew Najila could drop in at any moment.

"I'm Naheera," I answered, partially surprised at choosing my aunt's name "I'm a prophetess…and let's just say it was part of a prophecy that I find you, how else would I know all these things?" I finished hoping he wouldn't answer and just swallow everything I'd said.

Without waiting for a hesitation from him, I grabbed his wrist and led him towards the others. "I'm sorry, for everything, maybe I'll never have to tell you that horrible story, because it may just be over," I said, realising that the words I just uttered made as much sense as sand turning into water.

Aladdin walked up to me, fury expressed in every shade, although they didn't seem directed at me "Look, Nadira, whatever you have come here for, just say it!" he blurted, more angrily than I'd expected "I don't have time to deal with you right now I don't even know why you're here! My sister has just gone missing and I—"

I froze. Like the morning when the evening storm has subsided, my mind just cleared instantly. I felt as though someone had pierced me, it didn't hurt, but I knew what had happened. Jafar and Najila's plan wasn't just for me or my mother, not at all. In fact, the kidnapping was never even intended for my brother, which would explain why he's here, and not with that bitch.

It was all so apparent now. Parts of the stupid prophecy made sense, the cryptic meanings in my mind had just been superbly translated.

"Aladdin, you're saying Tali, your sister, is missing?" I questioned.

He looked at me with a new light "Yes…do you know something?"

I shook my head, even though that wasn't technically true.

"Did she— Did she go missing tonight?" I asked. He gazed at me quizzically, as did all the eyes around me.

"Yeah…she went missing tonight,"

My heart skipped a beat. I felt an ominous knot, weave its way around my stomach.

"I think I know what's happened to her, and maybe where she is," I said.

Five pairs of eyes widened simultaneously. Aladdin, Jasmine and Sharif came forward.

"Say what?" said Aladdin and Sharif in unison, before glancing dirtily at the other.

I bit my lip "She's been kidnapped," I said "and Jafar's got her,"

* * *

**Ok , so the story's finally moving, huh? Lol, just kidding! But it sort of feels that way to me, because now the finish line is very clear to me sob sob **

**Anyway, I had fun with asking you guys for questions for Nadira…so much that I thought I'd do a regular 'reader's question' thing. Only this time, I have an actual question for you! **

**Choose: Sharif or Ishaq…and then explain why you chose whoever you chose! **

**Ciao dahlings! Review! **


	35. Every Moment Counts

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Wow! Chapter 35!!!! So many loose ends to tie up, so trust me, everything will begin to make more sense in the coming chapters. Carmen, Brittani and Rosie…pay attention to the information in this chapter! Hehehee.**

**Sorry, that there is no Iago and Pearlie etc this chap, but I promise an extra long section for next chap!**

**Thank you for all reviews, I LOVE finding out your opinions and advice! Oh and little message to **_Storywriter92_**: Girl, where r u??????? Lol, msg me sumtime!**

**Anyway, on the story!!! I'm sorry if it seems like the dialogue outweighs the description in this chap, I'm trying to balance it though.**

**Recap:**

"I think I know what's happened to her, and maybe where she is," I said.

Five pairs of eyes widened simultaneously. Aladdin, Jasmine and Sharif came forward. "Say what?" said Aladdin and Sharif in unison, before glancing dirtily at the other.

I bit my lip "She's been kidnapped," I said "and Jafar's got her,"

**Chapter 35:**

There was a moment of stunned silence, before anything was truly comprehensible for them "WHAT…"burst their collective voices. Aladdin stared at me extremely hard, any harder and I feared I might have burnt on the spot. I'd never seen a face so alight with fury. "Please tell me, that was some sort of horribly twisted joke you just pulled on me," he demanded. "Believe, me I wish it was a joke, a lie, or a figment of my imagination, but…" I paused to exhale deeply "It's not, I most definitely is not,"

Jasmine looked incredibly faint, as though she'd laid blame upon herself for some absurd reason. I can read blame very well; it's a friend of mine. She sat down, quivering slightly, as Ishaq's sister ran to her comfortingly. Ishaq came forward and stood next to me, placing both hands on my shoulders. "Nadira, are you serious? Jafar is alive? Do you know how imposs—"

"Impossible, yes I know…but believe me he's alive…and…"

I stopped, swallowing the build up of distaste in my mouth. I felt a flood of tension churn inside me, swirling to the beat of my drumming heart. I stared at everyone; the pain on their faces was entirely unmistakable, especially for Sharif, Jasmine, and Aladdin. It dawned on me for sure now. They were people in the prophecy, _someone's lover, someone's friend and someone's relation, they are the lure for someone else's pur elation_.

"And…And, what!?" yelled Aladdin, as he and Sharif approached me almost threateningly. Protectively, Ishaq stepped in front of me, which wordlessly commanded them to calm their rage. It looked like a storm was brewing inside Sharif, just waiting to come out in an incredibly harmful way. Glimmers of lethal determination were detectable in his eyes, and immediately my fears multiplied. Aladdin, had also delved into the vile combination of pain, fear and hatred for his enemy's actions, it was entirely clear now, that these two were ready to do anything to bring Tali back.

"Ishaq, it's ok," I said softly, stepping out of his shadow. He eyed me with fierce protection, a mark of his superlative gallantry, before reluctantly stepping aside. I turned to Aladdin and Sharif. "I cannot afford you the time to explain everything, for this explanation would be far too complicated in the short time we've been granted, before…before something horrible happens, that will effect all of us," I said, with as much authority as I could muster.

"So give us the short version," Sharif said with scowl. I knew they were in pain and all, but they were barely leaving me room to breathe! Aladdin had also begun mounting on my nerves with his impatience.

"Ok, you want the short version then? Well listen, because its not coming twice!" I burst, surprising the fuelled males as I began to circle them "Well…Let's just say that my grandmother, wickedly poisonous woman made a deal with Jafar a long time ago, something that would benefit both of them greatly. In order for this to happen, she waited, for the stars to arrange themselves in some ridiculous combination, and basically manipulated myself and my mother in incredibly scarring ways until we were of use to her, and that time has come, as she needs us to open some stupid portal for her and Jafar which will lead directly to the place where a potion that grants immortality and powers beyond belief lies!"

It hit them hard now. Exactly what Jafar wanted, that being immortality, that being the ability to ruin their life and beyond. I could already sense the tension between Aladdin and Sharif, and decided not to disclose the fact that Sharif is Jafar's son…and kind of was the one to open the cosmic trap that released him. That would just make Aladdin more mad, and there's no way I could have that.

"So, basically, my grandmother had some prophecy, which revealed that someone would be kidnapped, and I thought it would be Sharif and I thought he was the leverage, so I came to get him because he's m— well, I needed to get him, but when I realised it was Tali, it all made sense, and I could see how Jafar's desires got tied into everything, he's knows you'll come after her,"

A frozen silence unsettled everyone. I didn't matter that I hadn't told them the whole truth at the moment, just the necessary stuff. Time was running out though, we couldn't afford to wait for long. All eyes fell on me, which I admit, was adding to my discomfort.

"What are we going to do?" said Aladdin, taking action "You're needed to open this portal to wherever this potion is, or we don't get Tali back, on the other hand, you open this portal and they _could_ get immortality…"

"Damn straight, she's gonna open the portal! We can't leave Tali in some random place with Jafar!" argued Sharif. He and Aladdin launched into a heated argument, both relentless in their ideas.

"Stop!" I screamed. Everyone did as I said. " I am going to open this portal, because, as bad as it is, it's our only chance to reach them, in the Isle of Secrets, I want to stop them as badly as you do, believe me," I explained quickly "So listen, there's not much time, Jafar and my grandmother will return shortly, expecting my mother and myself to open the portal, and Tali will be with them, I'll open it, and find a way to let you all in without them knowing,"

They all appeared a little more than doubtful with my idea, and truthfully, so was I, but I didn't see any other way. Ishaq stepped up beside me, as did Jasmine. She turned to me, her face displaying a greatly empowering spirit. "We're ready, we'll do what you say," she told me. Aladdin and Sharif nodded, something they managed to actually do in agreement.

I turned to face them all "Well, then follow me,"

* * *

I couldn't see anything, except a disturbing darkness. It felt as though a thousand knives had pierced the side of my head, and that each prick of excruciating pain was being pulled on by attached strings. Shakily, I attempted to move my numb legs. My leg joints kept collapsing, disobedient to my body's commands. As though I was paying worship, my arms were bent, and my forearms rested by the sides of my head. 

As carefully as possible, I pushed myself up a little with my palms, which were flat on the floor. I felt sticky, as though I'd drowned in a pool of my own sweat. My quivering hand touched my left temple, wiping away the beads of sweat that were forming. My tunic was sagging forlornly on my chest, one shoulder falling down in an equally despondent state.

I felt a lurching motion of nausea twist sickeningly in my stomach. Each breath I took was unsteady and each interval between breath, unbearable. Even though I wasn't moving, It felt as though I were falling, and hitting hard ground each time, causing an internal jolt every few moments. Needless to say, I had no idea where I was, or what was happening to me.

"Najila, is she dying? You know that she cannot die right now, she is needed!" hissed an oily male voice. I could hear vague shuffling and foot steps, forcing my thumping heart to beat faster.

"She is not dying, she's just plagued by the side effects of the potion," replied some woman "Now listen, Nasheeta is at the house, waiting, and believe me, she will do what I say, purely for her children, and naturally Nadira will be on her way, she is foolish enough to risk herself for her equally foolish mother,"

"Then the portal will open…"prompted the male, a slightly euphoric echo in his voice.

"Then the portal will open, and we will reach the Isle of Secrets, then its just a matter of time before we retrieve the elixir," she answered in insane jubilation.

"Just…one question, Najila," began the unctuous male "How do you know that Aladdin, Sharif and Jasmine will come and _try_ to get her, after all they haven't any idea of the prophecy,"

Hearing those names, suddenly, sprang my mind into alarm. I still couldn't see, and now my head was swirling with trying to comprehend hat was happening through this conversation.

"I know Nadira, and I know that she misinterpreted the prophecy, so naturally she headed to the palace to…fulfil her misinterpretations…and only then did she stumble upon the truth….which naturally, prompted her to tell all of them everything about this _horrible predicament_," she finished in false sympathy.

"You should pray that your predictions are correct, Najila, because we cannot afford to be wrong. They have no idea about any of this; they don't even know I've returned…Tali, as bait, would be useless otherwise," he told her sharply.

I felt a swift movement, rush past me, robes trailing. I remained still, pretending I was still unconscious. Whoever strode past me was no longer in this 'place' we all were. I heard snickering sound from nearby. Whoever that woman was, she must have been talking to herself now!

"You think _they_ have no idea about the prophecy, Jafar? That Nadira is the only one who has misinterpreted it?" she paused, a small but murderous laugh escaping her, sending a vicious chill through my bones

"No, Jafar, you are very wrong…after all, you have as well…"

* * *

Everyone followed me through the dark streets of Agrabah. With all of them hot on my heels, I hadn't much time to think about what would happen if I was wrong in any respect. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and lost my headscarf in the process, but that was the least of my worries then. When we finally reached the place I knew Jafar had been residing, I turned to them, and told them to wait outside for me, after all I wasn't sure who was currently present inside. 

I entered; the room was mostly dark except for the odd candle here and there. My mother paced nervously, hardly noticing my presence.

"Mother," I said softly.

She glanced up at me, her eyes wide with pure fear and tainted with worry. "Nadira, thank God! Did you find Sharif, or is it too late, has he already been captured, oh my God, he has, hasn't he?!" she blurted out.

"Shhh! No!" I cut in, interrupting her racing thoughts "Listen, Sharif is not the one they wanted to kidnap! Yes, Najila wanted to use him against us, making us _believe_ he'd be kidnapped, using her stupid prophecy, but really it was just leverage to include another party in this, as well as us, in fact its so confusing for me right now, but I _know _she planned it this way!"

Just then Aladdin burst inside, the others followed. "Tali?!" Aladdin yelled anxiously. Quickly I explained to him that she wasn't there, and soon Najila and Jafar would return, so it was advisable that they do not remain inside.

"Ok, we'll be waiting outside, but tell me, you have to go a mystic place…then from _there_ you open the portal? How do we get to this mystic place?" he asked. A good question and one I hadn't forethought. I found an empty bottle in the room, and ripped off the lid.

"When we go to this place, a whole lot of mist will burst around the room and then we'll disappear, bottle it, cause you'll need it in your presence to go follow us, and once we've gone, wait about five minutes and repeat the words you hear my grandmother say when she takes us there, I'll be waiting, and keeping the portal open. But do not mess up timing, if you come too early, then they'll see you and kill you there and then, understand?" I explained hurriedly, knowing they'd be there any moment.

I could see a look of protest appearing on his face "Don't ask me how I know this will work, I just do,"

Aladdin nodded, and without argument slipped out the door with everyone else.

My mother and I remained inside, waiting; there was no telling when they'd return. I turned to her, she looked different somehow, like a part of her that wasn't at peace, finally was. She must have seen him, Sharif, her son, when he came inside. That must have been it, that's what finally filled a void inside her, knowing her son was alive and well.

"It is time," announced a voice that slithered through the air. "Jafar, how nice to see you," I answered in mock sweetness. He strode up to me "Nadira, my traitorous tigress! Why, you are right, it is with great pleasure that we meet again," he greeted me sarcastically. My mother avoided his gaze, and he seemed to avoid her as well.

I wondered, just how long it would be before my grandmother showed up as well, after all timing was everything.

"Well, did you all miss me?" came her unmistakably husky voice, speak of the she-devil! I faced Najila, whose face was wearing an expression of mild insanity, incredibly well.

"Let's just do this," interrupted my mother "There is an important life on the line here," she finished referring, of course to Sharif. After all, she still had to act as though she didn't know who.

"How right you are, my dear," approved Najila, throwing a gleefully malicious look at Jafar. He returned her look with one of his own. But when he looked away, her expression changed. It became more like…secretive satisfaction. I stared at both of them, but neither was giving anything away.

"Well," I said loudly, for the benefits of the others outside "Let's go to the place where the portal is now!"

Najila nodded, and if she noticed my blatant change in volume, she didn't let on. She forced us to remain quiet, until the air was still. Turning to face the three of us, she closed her eyes and touched the wall of the room with one hand, delving into deep concentration.

"_Enchantra portustratus abhiyar!" _she chanted loudly. I knew she could take us there without chanting aloud, but to get there with so many people took more power, more force, so she had...Luckily for the others!

A black mist dispelled all through the room, and I couldn't see anymore, I just hoped Aladdin was bottling the stuff and remembered the words to say! Then everything vanished except us. We stood on marble platform, which seemed to float everywhere and nowhere. Clouds rolled nonchalantly around us, and it was impossible to tell what was beyond.

The air was cold, whenever anyone spoke it felt as though it were being sliced by a dagger, forcing one's senses to question themselves. I saw Tali, on the ground; the poor girl looked as though her senses had been entirely knocked out of her. Najila came towards me, yanking my wrist and my mother's.

"Wait for a moment," she ordered wickedly. We nodded, as she pulled out some potion bottles and began mixing something. We were to wait, until that potion was mixed. From the corner of my eye I saw Jafar standing near Tali, and it made my blood run cold. God, I really hoped that nothing messed up, because the dangers that lay beyond…well, they were unthinkable.

Najila finally finished mixing the potion, and turned to us with a threatening grin, before saying one dreaded but needed word,

"Ready?"

* * *

**One word: Review Please! Ok so technically that's two words...but y'all get the idea :)**


	36. The Isle of Secrets

**I'm back! Wow, I've really left it late this time! I'm so sorry for the lateness of this update; I've just suffered intense LOM (Lack-Of-Motivation) to get up and write…as well as do school work! School! OMG, I'm in year 11 now, so yes, work has increased, another factor distributing to my inflating time loss!**

**I shan't ramble any further! Onwards march!**

**Recap:**

_**Nadira and the Gang**_

"Ok, you want the short version then? Well listen, because it's not coming twice!" I burst, surprising the fuelled males as I began to circle them "Well…Let's just say that my grandmother, wickedly poisonous woman made a deal with Jafar a long time ago, something that would benefit both of them greatly. In order for this to happen, she waited, for the stars to arrange themselves in some ridiculous combination, and basically manipulated myself and my mother in incredibly scarring ways until we were of use to her, and that time has come, as she needs us to open some stupid portal for her and Jafar which will lead directly to the place where a potion that grants immortality and powers beyond belief lies!"

_**Tali and Najila**_

"You think _they_ have no idea about the prophecy, Jafar? That Nadira is the only one who has misinterpreted it?" she paused, a small but murderous laugh escaping her, sending a vicious chill through my bones

"No, Jafar, you are very wrong…after all, you have as well…"

**_Nadira, Nasheeta, Najila, and Jafar_**

"Wait for a moment," she ordered wickedly. We nodded, as she pulled out some potion bottles and began mixing something. We were to wait, until that potion was mixed. From the corner of my eye I saw Jafar standing near Tali, and it made my blood run cold. God, I really hoped that nothing messed up, because the dangers that lay beyond…well, they were unthinkable.

Najila finally finished mixing the potion, and turned to us with a threatening grin, before saying one dreaded but needed word,

"Ready?"

**Chapter 36: The Isle of Secrets**

I glared at Najila, locking my eyes with her threatening pupils. I looked over at Tali, motionless on the ground with Jafar standing just a few feet away his vicious gaze fixated on me. My mother hovered behind me, her expression reading a million different things. Finally my gaze returned to my grandmother, her stare propositioning me with wicked ambition, I really hated her. Then I remembered everyone else, waiting in worry and fear, not knowing what would happen in every second that passed.

"Ready," I said.

Najila grinned maliciously, grabbing my hand and my mother's, and placing the potion she'd mixed in the centre of our circle. I held my mother's hand to complete the link, and the instant I did, a powerful rush surged through my arms. It was so strong to the point that it felt like a jagged knife was slashing at my insides. My mother looked like she was in the same pain, if not worse. Najila continued to chant, her face concealing any signs of pain. Somewhere in her chant I think I blacked out, I was aware, but saw nothing but black. Suddenly a dark purple light burst out of the potion, shattering my darkness. The purple light continued to rise, releasing a vibration that resonated fiercely through the marble platform. I ignored the knots forming at the pit of my stomach, and focused only on the bursting light.

The stream of shimmering amethyst light finally broke free of the platform and rose into the air swirling and flowing until its two ends joined and locked, forming a circle of light. The portal then opened, Jafar strode forward, dragging Tali with him, and went through immediately. Najila and Nasheeta followed, and then I.

* * *

"Is it time yet?" Jasmine murmured softly. Aladdin's gaze darted around nervously, but nothing he focused on made things any clearer. Sharif paced restlessly, cursing under his breath. 

"Sharif would you just stop pacing, it's driving my crazy!" burst Aladdin.

Sharif came forward angrily "What is your problem? It's like everything I do is wrong, well screw that! This probably wouldn't have happened if you'd just gotten over the idea of Tali and me,"

Aladdin stared at Sharif in disbelief, using all the power in his body to refrain from acting out his anger. "You'd better hope that nothing's happened to her, or it's your funeral," he muttered under his breath, before walking away from him. Ishaq stood up, noting the increasing tension between Aladdin and Sharif.

"I know you both have problems with one another, but for the Tali's sake, could you both just get over yourselves? For one second?!" he said in a burst of impatience. Both Aladdin and Sharif were stunned at Ishaq's sudden interjection. A silence dispelled over the dark room, making the four occupants more uncomfortable than before. Jasmine was lost in her thoughts; she shoved aside reminders that she was angry with Aladdin, and tried to focus on the task at hand. It didn't matter though, what was really bothering her was the amount of times she'd gone through such an ordeal. How many times was it that their worst enemy had come back? As much as she tried to forget, it always seemed to haunt them, and haunt them without warning. _How long can one live like this?_ She wondered fearfully.

A few seconds passed, a few seconds that felt a like lifetime, or at least, a few seconds that could take a lifetime away, no matter whose or how precious. Everyone was wrapped in a cocoon of their own fears, and no one was willing to speak to one another, or to speak in general. After a few moments Jasmine broke the monotony of silence "Is it time?"

Sharif looked to Ishaq, who looked to Aladdin. "Yes, I think it's time," Aladdin answered commandingly. He turned to Jasmine, noting the mixture of pain and fear on her face. Yes, he was mad at her, yes they hadn't really talked it out, but in moments like these, none of it mattered. What she was feeling, he felt, only he felt it worse, just knowing that she was hurting inside. He waited for her agreement before proceeding. She nodded slightly, and walked over to him, squeezing his hand, just to let him know he wasn't alone, and never would be.

"Um, what exactly were the words?" Aladdin asked worriedly.

"You don't remember the words? Oh great," Sharif muttered in annoyance.

"Do you?" Aladdin cut in sharply.

"I remember them," piped up Jasmine. The three males turned to her, their gratitude evident. She took the bottle from Aladdin, her nerves racing as she touched the cool surface of the glass. The black mist inside the bottle swirled ominously, which if opened would be like unleashing a storm. This thought distracted Jasmine for a moment, forcing her to tear her gaze away from the bottle.

She breathed deeply "Ready, everyone?" Their apprehensive looks were enough to amplify her worries.

"Well, could you answer?" she burst nervously. This time they all nodded vigorously. Ordinarily Jasmine would have laughed at how looked when they shook their heads in unison, but right then laughing was the last thing she could think of doing.

She touched the wall which Najila had touched only minutes before, the spot was still warm from the effects of the magic. She closed her eyes, unsure of how to fall into the deep concentration, and just hoped it would come on its own. Forcing everything out of her mind, she poured her effort into the words she would recite. Jasmine inhaled heavily then chanted _"Enchantra Portustratus Abhiyar!" _And in an instant, they were gone.

* * *

Keeping a portal open with wind is hard, you know, and if they'd arrived a moment later I think I might have collapsed in the process. Jasmine appeared first, the others just after. A tiny fraction of my fears were gone now that they'd managed to reach safely. They all came forward immediately, and I dropped my wind before they noticed. Quickly, I pulled Jasmine through, and then the others. The portal virtually spat them on to the ground, and then it vanished. I sat up, Ishaq gave me his hand and pulled me up "Are you ok?" he asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," I answered softly. He caught my eyes off guard for a moment, forcing my heart to skip a beat.

"Um, Nadira, what's going on here?" said Aladdin, gesturing his arms at our surroundings. I turned to face what he was alluding to. We were suddenly standing on a narrow gold path, floating on a plateau of air. The place where we'd landed out of the portal was gone.

"Um, don't look down," said Sharif. Naturally everyone looked down. My breath froze when I saw what lay below. The darkest sapphire water I'd ever seen stirred violently below us, probably a few thousand feet below us, its aggressive movements appeared hungry, as though it were licking its watery lips. The random swirling of dark water, churned its vicious threats in my stomach.

"Well, I didn't know this would happen," I conceded nervously. The gold path we stood on led far off into the distance, towards an island surrounded by mist and jungle. I stared up what seemed to be the sky, which had turned to the colour of dark amethyst, and took a deep breath.

"I guess that's our island," said Ishaq.

"One question," Aladdin cut in.

"How did you manage to stay here, without them getting suspicious and where exactly did they go?" He brought up an excellent point.

"Who cares? We need to get going," insisted Sharif.

Aladdin glanced angrily at him "We need to know, Sharif, 'cause we've been in this sort of situation before and we cannot afford to lose it by being hasty," he answered sharply.

"I told them I'd stay here, because I said I knew you'd try and come here, and I'd be here to stop you," I replied, before they could further their fight "They disappeared in an instant, so I don't exactly know how to find them, but I'm guessing that island is our best bet,"

"Let's go," spoke up Jasmine, whom I think was becoming impatient with Aladdin and Sharif. Without another word, we treaded carefully along the gold path, continuously averting our wandering eyes from the deathly waters below.

* * *

"This is the life!" boomed Genie, as he sipped a cool drink while lying in a hammock on Pearlie's family tree. 

"Tell me about it!" shrieked Sheila, as she did in her usual manner.

"Sure, if you like nutty triplet cockatoos!" Iago groaned under his breath, he loved Australia and Pearlie…but not her brothers.

"Iago, what's got your feathers into a frazzle?" squealed Sheila.

"And then you've got this one," he groaned further. "Now, now, now!" Sheila burst in incredibly high voice "We can't have unhappy campers on this trip!"

Iago flew up to the branch where Genie and Sheila were. "Unhappy campers? I'll give you guys unhappy campers!" he blurted, shaking a wing ferociously in the air. Genie looked at Sheila who appeared as puzzled as he did. Genie morphed into psychologist, and donned a coat and notebook, while Sheila turned into a chaise, grabbing Iago and placing him there. "Now whatever it is, I'm sure we can sort it out," Genie said, scribbling "Casefile1282736: mad bird" on his notebook.

"Sort it out? Sort it OUT?!" Iago yelled in distress. Genie exchanged glances with Sheila, the chaise, and scribbled further "Iago needs help, lots of help," Sheila morphed another version of herself out of the chaise. "Now, darl, tell Auntie Sheila all about it," she crooned comfortingly.

"Am I the only sane one here?" wondered Iago. "Well, why don't you tell us and we'll find out!?" Genie bellowed happily.

"Where do I begin?" muttered Iago "Well, first Abu and Carpet ditched me and went to the Great Barrier Reef, which they did on purpose because they know I don't like water, THEN Pearlie has to go to some cousin in the Blue Mountains, because they've had a baby, then the WORST…I had to stay with Lenny, grrr, and B-Benny, and _Kenny_,"

Sheila and Genie stared Iago and burst out laughing, "Poor Iago had to stay with sweet Lenny, Benny and Kenny, aww," said Sheila, bursting into a fitting of her shrieking laughter.

"They're not sweet!" Iago protested fiercely "They are COSMIC Chaos!"

Genie morphed into an Olympian God "I know all about the Cosmos, and the only thing disturbing it the utter lack of ambrosia! We MUST get more ambrosia!" He started throwing thunderbolts around manically, and managed to scare a flock of birds in the nearby trees. "Oh…" he said "Whoopsies!"

"So tell us what happened," insisted Sheila. Iago sighed "Well, it went something like this,"

* * *

"So now we just get through this jungle, then?" said Sharif, more than a hint of annoyance in his voice. Truthfully, I couldn't help but agree with him. We'd just walked along that gold path, where nothing but air and fatal waters lay below. I haven't the slightest idea how I made it across without spiraling into the water, or knocking someone over, but we all made it safely across. 

We all turned to face the jungle. It looked amazing, like a lush tropical hideaway. Species of flowers I'd never seen before adorned the draping vines of the tall, proud trees. The greenery was so rich, so dazzling, like the heart of an emerald. Round ripe fruit hung conspicuously from the trees, ornamental temptations for hunger "It looks like a trap," decided Aladdin "We should go around,"

"A trap?" echoed Sharif "Nah, it's just a regular tropical jungle, going around would be a waste of time," I could see Jasmine shaking her head in disbelief, from the corner of my eye. Sharif and Aladdin launched into an argument as to whether to go around or through. "Stop!" screamed Jasmine and I. Jasmine went over to both of them.

"Can't you two co-operate for just a moment!?" she reprimanded them "That's it, the way I see it, it doesn't matter which way we go, around or through, it will be the same!"

Sharif looked skeptical "Then let's split up, some go through some go around, and we'll meet on the other side," he said. I was worried, splitting up could be more dangerous than anything we might meet, not that it mattered it had already been decided.

"Fine, Jasmine and I will go around, the rest of you go through," said Aladdin. Jasmine didn't bother to argue; she wanted to find Tali and knew when Aladdin was so fired up to do the same, it was no use. We separated into our respective traveling groups.

I turned to the others and shrugged "Well, see you on the other side,"

* * *

Najila and Jafar, stood in a dark chamber, devoid of any light except for the on exuded from a pool of water in a pedestal stand. Najila and Jafar stared into the pool, where they could see Aladdin and everyone heading off in different directions. 

"Curses!" screeched Najila "I knew they would try to get here but I didn't think they'd actually succeed so quickly! We haven't even located the potion yet!"

Jafar's sinister feature twisted into a wicked glower, he came forward and stood directly in front of Najila. His face returned to its usual stare, distinguishingly intimidating. For a moment the air between them froze, Jafar played timing well, after all. "Najila," he said in a voice that made unctuousness sound artful "tell me that was a vile vision of deceit that I will forget in a moment because it was a mere _illusion_,"

"We both knew they'd get here, and that Nadira was going to help them" Najila replied icily, her tone changed to wicked glee "So they've arrived a little quicker than usual…not a problem,"

Jafar raised an eyebrow "What do you propose?"

"Why not have someone pay them a visit?"

Najila pulled a small snake out of seemingly nowhere and dropped it into the vision pool, watching the snake dissolve into a watery darkness.

She swirled the pool with her finger and smiled.

"Done,"

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated:D**


	37. A Familiar Foe

**Salaam**** and Namaste! I'm so sorry for not updating quickly; I had a gazillion exams and assignments in between and that kind of took precedence over this (unfortunately). To make it up to y'all, I've made this chap extra long! I cannot believe this story is nearing its end! It feels like just yesterday, that AATAOT was finishing and I was getting all hyped up to start this story sobs**

**Oh, and the mythological archetypes that appear in this story, are modified to suit my story, so they may not be the original or stereotypical representation of them.**

**MASSIVE THANKS TO: my fabulicious beta, **_rubyinnle_, **girl, thank you so much, this chapter wouldn't have happened if weren't for you!**

**What pains me most is letting go of my characters! They've all grown as individuals, and it's been so amazing for me to write them since the last story! Anyway, enough from me, enjoy!**

**Chapter 37: A Familiar Foe**

Agrabah had been unusually quiet. The night sky had settled over the city awfully quickly, after it was still early, Cassim noted. The Captain of the Guards nodded to one of the other guards on duty, before heading back through the palace gates. He was truly tired; He couldn't remember the last time he'd worked so hard, at least, for an honest cause. Yawning, he rubbed the back of his head, his hand slowly making its way to his heavy eyes, momentarily dimming his sight as he walked carefully up the stairway of the palace entrance.

"Cassim!" called out one of the guards at the palace entrance "You're expected in the throne room immediately, the Sultan wants to speak with you," His ears awoke with alertness at the mention of the Sultan. Sleep virtually blanketing him already; he meandered his way into the throne room.

"Ah Cassim!" came the Sultan's cheery voice "Come, come sit!"

Cassim ignored the tiredness beckoning him, and sat down at the low table where the Sultan was. "Your highness," he said respectfully.

"Now, no more of this, you will join me for dinner, off duty, as family…today!" The Sultan replied insistently.

"But what about your dinner with the Indian Royals?" asked Cassim.

"They are rather exhausted after today's work, and have retired to bed early; besides, I thought it might be nice that we spend some time together,"

Cassim nodded in return, too tired to speak. The Sultan called for the servants, who marched out with many delectable dishes in large golden platters. Each mouthwatering morsel of meat that was presented seemed too good to lay eyes upon, as though it would disappear in a second. The feast was more than enough for the two men, taking up most of the table. "Help yourself!" The Sultan told Cassim happily, once the platters had been put down. For a few moments, neither man said anything, both delving hungrily into the array of foods at the table.

"So," piped up Cassim, sipping his steaming coffee "Was there anything you wanted to talk about in particular, Your Highness?"

"Now, no more 'Your Highness," answered the Sultan "But since you did bring it up, yes, there is something I'd like to talk about, firstly the children,"

"Ah yes, what about them?" Cassim asked curiously.

"Well, they do seem rather distant, don't they? Rather wrapped up into their own lives, too busy for a couple of old men like you and me, actually just me, you're not that old!" The Sultan chuckled good-naturedly. Cassim laughed with him, but in truth, he himself had been wondering where his kids were, surely the palace wasn't _that _big.

"I'm sure they've just been busy with their own lives," Cassim offered "Young and restless and all that! I imagine Tali's been somewhat bored though, after all Aladdin and Jasmine would be busy, what, with Jasmine's orphanage plans and Aladdin's work on the council, she'd probably have no one to be with when they're all working,"

He was momentarily surprised at how easy was it was to talk about his kids. They were a part of his life that had been missing for so long; it felt strange to think that they had only reunited a few months earlier.. Both men conversed interestedly for a long time, their children the most frequent topic. After awhile, their conversation paused on one of those reflective moments in between topics, which happen so often in fervent discussions.

"Cassim," the Sultan spoke up tentatively "There's one more thing I meant to ask you, now don't take this the wrong way but…Why had Rasoul claimed that you kissed a gypsy while working? It's no secret he wanted to be rid of you, but he has his limits, I know that,"

Visions of a beckoning Nadira suddenly ran through Cassim's head, their brief moments of conversation before she disappeared from his life, rang clearly in his mind.

"But…how? You—this…look, I can't ever see you again," he'd said "Ever, so it would be best for both of us if you leave,"

"How do you know it'd be best for both of us?" she'd tempted. Her dark eyes had been shining with challenging light. One that made most men want to reply, but in a way that required no words. It was something he turned down when he walked away after that very conversation. "I realise Rasoul can be…stubborn sometimes, but he really is loyal to this family, and I do value his opinion, even he doubts that. It's like I've said many times, I'm an excellent judge of character, it's one thing I pride myself on, and I do believe that Rasoul has some integrity…"

Cassim tuned out while the Sultan continued talking. It was annoying how she sometimes came into his thoughts, not willingly, that was certain. He never just started thinking of her; something always prompted him before he remembered. He realised that just because he'd walked away from her didn't mean she'd totally disappear from his thoughts immediately, if at all.

"Uh, Hamed," Cassim began after the Sultan had slowed in his rambling "You are right, it is no secret that Rasoul was, uh, less than pleased, that I have this job, but even I don't think he'd go that far to make up stories about me,"

The Sultan cocked an eyebrow "Oh? Then it's true?" Cassim exhaled heavily "I believe that day, he'd been feeling a bit spiteful, and maybe as a one time thing he'd done it…but as a person I don't think he would,"

The Sultan appeared momentarily suspicious to his answer, before changing the topic cheerily, much to Cassim's relief. Both men were unaware, however, of Rasoul hiding behind a large pillar, listening intently. Foolishly, Rasoul made the mistake of revealing his hiding spot by storming up to them angrily.

"Calm yourself, Rasoul!" the Sultan ordered "What is going on?"

"Your Highness, Cassim has been feeding you nothing but lies, he _did _kiss some gypsy outside the palace and he's lying about it to you now! Would you rather believe the word of a dishonest criminal or the word of your loyal guard who has served you for more than two decades?" Rasoul barked.

"That is enough!" burst the Sultan "I no longer care about this gypsy story, stop holding on to it like a petty child, Rasoul! From now on, you two will work together, _entirely_."

The Sultan snatched the hand cuffs from Cassim's belt and clipped one on to Cassim and the other on to Rasoul, while tucking the key safely into his pocket. The same look of protest appeared on both guards' faces. "Now, neither of you will sleep, until you've reconciled! I cannot entrust the safety of my family and my kingdom into you both until you can co-operate! That means you Rasoul! Now, This is not something I'd ordinarily do, but…" his voice rising slightly on the 'but'.

"Now go," continued the Sultan "Head out front and guard, like you've never guarded before, but _together_,"

Cassim and Rasoul headed off. Rather, Rasoul dragged Cassim behind him as he strode forward furiously. The sultan watched on in amusement. "They will come around," he said to himself with a satisfied smile "after all; I _am_ an, excellent judge of character…now they just need to fix their own!"

* * *

The colour of the sky had mysteriously changed. No longer those deep shades of amethyst that had taunted us while we fearfully walked above those violent waters, it was now an inviting cerulean. The Isle of Secrets definitely was a strange place, after all, the sky changed colour whenever it pleased, and things would disappear and appear faster than a blink of an eye. "Nadira, are you ready?" a voice interrupted my thoughts. My gaze jumped from the sky, to the eyes of person who'd spoken my name.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked Ishaq, who looked at me with a smile that would make any girl melt on the spot. I felt my insides flutter madly as he walked towards me. Allowing myself to get caught up like this is just plain foolish, especially when I _know_ he's got some his eyes on some other girl, oh well.

"I was just asking if you're ready to start heading through the jungle, because I think Sharif headed off without waiting," he explained, unaware of my instantly racing heart. It didn't matter how many times I told myself to forget about him, I lost the battle against myself the same number of times and more, falling a little further each time.

"He headed off without waiting? Well, he was pretty fired up after that little tension filled gathering," I conceded, as we began walking through the warm jungle.

Ishaq laughed "Yeah, that's true, plus I think he just wants to come out the other side and prove Aladdin wrong,"

I nodded. We continued to walk through the jungle, ducking vines and stepping over plants and things wherever necessary. It was scorching in there, and the further we went the hotter it became. Thus far, nothing seemed incredibly out of the ordinary, the jungle was actually quite calming, except for the heat. As we walked, I found myself staring at the side of his head. There was something so deliciously masculine and attractive about him, his defined features, his wavy black hair, but most of all, his eyes. Every time those dark eyes turn my way, it feels like he can see straight through me, straight into my soul. It feels… disarming, and wonderful at the same time, if that makes sense.

"You ok?" came his voice. Judging from his expression, he definitely knew I'd been looking at him. "

Yeah, I'm fine, no reason not to be," I answered rather quickly.

He gave me an amused smile "Ok then…" his voice trailing skeptically. The silence after that was reasonably awkward; at least, it was for me.

Suddenly, I felt a vibration underneath my feet. It was only soft, almost like a hum, but it was definitely there. "Do you feel something? Like, a weird vibration?" I questioned him.

"Huh? Um, no, nothing," he replied, truly puzzled.

"Are you sure? Because I definitely feel something," I told him. The vibration continued, in fact I think it became stronger. It was really starting to make me nervous; the soft hum was virtually turning into a tremor.

"Ok, yeah, I feel it now," Ishaq spoke up. Before we could say another word, the trees around us disappeared, spreading far off into the distance, forming a circular clearing around us. Instantly, I felt a twang of nervousness pluck at my insides. Then I remembered that my stupid brother went ahead of us, I mean, what sort of logic is that? We can't afford to be separated right now!

This time the ground was really shuddering; it was entirely visible and caught me off balance, forcing me to the ground. How many times had I fallen in his presence? He, being the wonderful guy he is, helped me up. I didn't exactly need the help, but I wanted it!

"Thanks," I said gratefully, drowning my gaze in his irises "It's all so weird, I mean, this place completely freaks me out,"

He nodded in agreement "I know, and we're not even halfway to wherever we're going," he said. I nodded slightly, my focus darting from him to what I thought, was something moving towards us in the distance. As it neared us, the vibrations became stronger and louder

. "Come with me!" I shrieked, grabbing his hand and rushing him off to the side. I pulled him close to my body, face to face, so we were completely hidden behind the trees. He was surprised, but I'm pretty sure he didn't object to the position we were in, I know I didn't.

"Um, what is it? Why…this?" he asked. I was fairly sure that in the close proximity that we were, he could probably hear my thumping heart.

"Don't ask, just stay hidden," I replied nervously. We stood like that for a few minutes. I don't think I've ever felt such a heat just _standing _next to someone. Finally, I moved away and tried to see around one of the trees. I didn't quite realize what I was staring at immediately. Not until it blinked at me.

* * *

Aladdin and Jasmine walked in silence. Neither had said a word since they'd separated from the group, an unusual awkwardness settling between them. Jasmine glanced up at the cerulean sky, certain that it was a façade, just a beautiful lie, which would eventually disappear to reveal its ominous truths, after all, this place never seemed sincere in anything it presented. A false sense of serenity surrounded them. Had they no dire purposes for being there, the unreal sense of peace exuded by their surroundings, might have been enough to sway them of their mission. 

On one side of them was the lush tropical jungle, and on the other, calm turquoise waters, stretching far beyond the eye could see, meeting with the watchful sky. Jasmine tore her thoughts away from the distracting scenery, and glanced at Aladdin. It was written all over his face. The anguish in his eyes was unmistakable. It dawned on Jasmine, just how much they really knew each other. She could see all the words that he couldn't bring himself to say, written like a map on his face, guiding her to the core of his pain. Having temporarily set aside their anger, the weird distance between them puzzled Jasmine.

"Aladdin?" she said softly. He instantly slowed the determined steps he'd been taking as an outlet for his anger. He turned towards her, his face softening when he saw hers. Whatever she'd been about to say, she forgot, the words sliding back down her throat immediately.

"We'll find her," she whispered "I promise," His gaze dropped to the ground. Jasmine came forward immediately, if she'd been unsure, she no longer was. This was what they were supposed to do, right? Bring the other up when they are down, support them so they're strong? Even be willing to forget stupid arguments, no matter how resentful.

"Hey," she murmured gently, taking his hands "Believe me, we've been through this before, and we can go through it again, together," He seemed grateful, but there was an undeniable glimmer of doubt in his demeanor. It made him seem…vulnerable, which only served to show how strong he always was, and had been for her, when she'd needed him.

"But Jasmine—"

"No buts, just listen to me, we are _going t_o find her, it will all be ok, you'll see," she interjected confidently. He still looked skeptical, but couldn't help smiling back at her. She truly was his everything, without her, the good things in life just wouldn't seem good enough, and those rare moments when you could honestly see into a person's soul, wouldn't even exist for him, if it wasn't for her. She wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to share his fears by embracing her strongly in return.

After a few moments, they partially pulled away, all awkwardness between then had vanished. Jasmine glanced up the sky, aware that it could change easily and present more cruel tricks. She opened her mouth to speak "We should get—"

The rest of her sentence went unheard as a slick tentacle unexpectedly emerged from the water, grabbing Jasmine by her ankles and furiously dragging her down into its depths.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled in alarm. Without hesitation or fear for himself, he dove into the sinister waters.

* * *

I froze. "I-Ishaq…" I muttered, my voice quavering. I stayed as still as possible, and tried not to stare directly at what I thought was in front of me, in hopes that it would go away. 

"Nadira, what is it?" I heard him say as he headed towards me. I didn't answer, I was too scared to. Finally he reached me "Hey, what's going o—"

I cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. I pointed in front of me. Two enormous onyx circles stared back at us, completely motionless in their gaze. "Nadira," he began in a low voice "Are those…?"

I nodded fearfully. Without thinking, I clutched his hand, lacing my fingers through his. We were both still frozen in fear.

"Maybe if we back away slowly…whatever it is, won't…kill us?" I suggested hopefully, although my pounding heart was suggesting otherwise.

I stared at the eyes. A blind stare, if that makes sense, the kind where one is looking, but avoiding actually _seeing_. Ishaq tightened his grip on my hand reassuringly, as he gently pulled me backwards. The creature's expressionless gaze was taunting in its unpredictability. I was afraid to cast my eyes away. If I didn't meet its challenging stare, then it would know I was inferior.

Ishaq continued to pull me through the unfamiliar jungle. We weren't far from the creature; I could still see its glistening pupils, darker than a nightfall denied of the moon's radiance. Suddenly, my foot slid, as my abaya managed to get caught underneath it. A patch of soft earth gave way under my legs. I nearly fell, certain I was about to hit the ground, but Ishaq's hold prevented that from happening. He pulled me up from the terribly diagonal position I was in, returning the stability to me legs.

"Thank you," I said softly, once I'd recollected myself.

"Don't mention it," he replied, a smile in his eyes.

Just then, a sound like no other pierced the air. It was like the unchallenged cry of an orphaned baby, and the pure anguish of a diminishing soul. The sound stung, resonating in its own terror, violently stirring my pool of fears. Just by looking at Ishaq, I could tell he felt the same. The sound rang again, further igniting my panic. Frozen in our fear, Ishaq and I stood there, unsure of which way to go, the entire jungle suddenly appearing like a deceptive maze.

Then, my eyes locked with a far away movement. Irises of polished obsidian challenged my stare, whatever it was, snaked along in the distance.

"Ishaq…" I said, my stomach turning on its side.

"Yeah?" he answered in equal alarm.

We had no time. I grabbed his hand and screamed,

"Run!"

* * *

Jasmine saw nothing as her numbed body was dragged down into the depths of the deceptive waters. Her vision became blurry and her eyes began to sting. She became accustomed to the wrenching motion of her lungs as they tried to beg for air, their hunger going ignored, only contributing to the dizziness in clouding her senses. The princess' limbs had lost their instinctive urge to fight, as she continued to be dragged down below.

* * *

Aladdin could no longer see her. He'd swum as far as his body would allow him, before a strong pain began ringing mercilessly in his ears and his insides ached for breath. The darkness revealed nothing, amplifying his distress. His body willingly swam upwards, succumbing to the involuntary pull of the water, until he reached the shore. As soon as his head emerged, he gasped, swallowing each breath as though it were his last. "Jasmine!" he yelled, his voice faltering without enough breath. 

Mustering as much strength as possible, he pulled himself on to the land. As he stood up, his eyes scanned the water, no signs decipherable from its cruel face. The water slowed its movements, like a tired old creature whose taste for fun and games had been momentarily satisfied. It became incredibly still…unbelievably still. A puzzled gleam entered Aladdin's eyes. He lost all train of thought, and all he felt aware of was the racing beat of his heart.

A moment later, the entire atmosphere changed. Mist surrounded everything, gliding delicately over the water, as thought it were admiring its reflection. In the short time he'd been there, Aladdin realized that the island certainly seemed to have a mind of its own, its own wiles and ways of fooling with the unsuspecting minds of its new occupants. Aladdin looked up at the sky. It seemed to stare down at him, pitilessly. Or perhaps he was delusional. The colour was truly mesmerizing, a pale violet, and the kind that made one think of gentle breezes caressing one's skin. However, he thought of no breezes, he thought of nothing but his missing princess.

In that moment, a soothing sound wafted in from beyond the mist, a female voice, both melodic and haunting in her song. The enchanting notes were so evocative, thoughts of soft touches and gentle gazes crossed Aladdin's mind, confusing him as to why they did. The sweet sounds were like a call, like beckoning to willing listeners, sending their trance like sounds as an escape. Aladdin listened, unable to deny the compelling feel he had to do so.

Each melodious note was like a peaceful dream, relished in its existence and missed when it has passed. Deep sleep began to work its magic on Aladdin's eyes. He willfully succumbed, as the alluring voice of the woman continued to sing, more than just a lullaby…

* * *

"Well, well, well! Who do we have—!" gasped a vaguely familiar voice. Jasmine couldn't place it. Her eyes were shut and while her body was lying limply along the sea floor, whatever she was heard was definitely a voice she could remember. _Wait a minute, if I'm at the bottom of the sea…why aren't I now floating upwards…nothing's holding me down, _she wondered. A rush of movement swirled past her cheek, whoever it was, they were hovering right near her. 

"Armand, how could this happen twice?!" screeched the angered voice "This can't be true…how could _she_ be here!" Then Jasmine knew. She knew whom the voice belonged to. Unafraid, she opened her eyes, staring into the face of her capturer.

"Saleen," she said bitterly, her vocals suddenly operating fine underwater "I don't believe it,"

Saleen stared at her, her dark ocher eyes gleaming like topaz. Her pallor complexion was almost ghostly white against the flaming colour of her long hair. Iridescent pearls adorned her neck, picking up light with every movement. The bold orange of her tailed body was so vibrant, almost shedding a glow of its own.

"How is it even possible," began Saleen, the wicked siren who'd once trapped Jasmine in an attempt to steal Aladdin's heart "that of all the places, of ALL the places possible, you would be here?"

Anger instilled itself in Jasmine's eyes, her threatening glare latching onto Saleen.

"I could ask you the same question," she answered in a low voice as she rose up to meet Saleen's gaze. Armand, Saleen's faithful giant octopus swam up behind her, grabbing onto Jasmine's legs.

"Unhand her," said Saleen, surprising both Jasmine and Armand.

"Armand, would you give us some privacy?" Saleen murmured, more of a command than a question. Armand grunted, but swam away obediently.

"So…" continued Saleen, circling Jasmine slowly "I take it you and _Aladdin_, are here together? Here in the Isle of Secrets?"

Jasmine narrowed her gaze "I think the answer to that is obvious…but the more intriguing question is… Why are you here?"

A vicious ferocity appearing in Saleen's eyes, her face twisted into a portrait of anger. She swam towards Jasmine, right until they were directly face to face.

"If you must know, I am here because I have been unjustly banished from my enchanted waters," she replied, before muttering quietly to herself "No thanks to that cousin of mine, Kendra, that–"

"What?" interrupted Jasmine. Saleen turned to her with a fake smile "Never mind, it is none of your business anyway…"

Jasmine was aware that Saleen could trap in her the water at any moment, she'd done it before and it she could easily do it again. It seemed odd to her, that she hadn't already done so. The vengeance in her eyes was still prominent.

"So what are you waiting for?" Jasmine questioned "Trap me, like you planned,"

Saleen's wicked laugh echoed in the water "You think my intention was to trap you? My dear, you are pathetic, my, uh,…_detection_ senses, of what's above the water aren't as good in this place, with the constant changes and all…so naturally I'll just take whatever is passing my waters, in this utterly coincidental case, it was you!"

"So why don't you just hold me captive? Or let me loose, I'm not doing anything for you by being here," Jasmine challenged, hoping it would work.

"Well, if I'm not holding you captive, then I can't very well let you loose!" responded Saleen "Even so, letting you loose wouldn't be my style, therefore you are trapped! Ha! After all, you might be worthless to me, but you are _priceless_ to someone else…"

Jasmine felt her insides churn, Saleen had a knack of concealing her calculating thoughts despite everything she said. All Jasmine knew was if anything could please Saleen, it was power or victory, neither of which she could exploit to her advantage…or could she?

"Saleen, have you heard of the Elixir of Immortality?" Jasmine asked, trying not to let the shakiness in her voice show.

Saleen glanced at her skeptically "Go on,".

Jasmine hardly knew anything about it, but from the brief Nadira had given them, it was obvious that eternal life was one of its famed promises, and possibly powers beyond belief. "Well, it's a potion for eternal life, and its right here on this island,"

"Come to think of it…it does sound familiar…" Saleen murmured to herself, trying to remember something her cousin had told her about it, in one of her many intense studies of magic. Very few people knew about the elixir, and only those in the possession of magic, with a thirst in their hearts, Kendra had told her. _What kind of sea princess concerns herself with such things?_ Saleen had wondered. Although…Saleen couldn't help but feel a desire herself, now that Jasmine had mentioned it. If she had it in her possession, and she became immortal, then there would be no telling of what she could do.

"I'm listening," Saleen answered after much thought. Jasmine wasn't sure of the elemental's intentions, but then again, her own motives towards Saleen weren't pure either.

"Well, I'm here to find it, um, for someone, but of course…I could give it to you instead…that is, if you let me free,"

"Ha! Your concocted plan is abundant with flaws! Firstly, how would I know if you'd return, therefore I'd set you free with nothing in it for me…and secondly, I can't leave these waters, the way I used to be able to, so I can't follow you myself! Some exchange!" huffed Saleen. There was no way her desire for the potion outweighed letting Jasmine free so easily. However there was a way…

"There may be a way," Saleen began after awhile. She pulled a garnet ring from her finger. Grabbing Jasmine's hand without warning, she shoved the ring on to one of her fingers. The ring locked tight, the garnet exuding a heat from within.

"I can now let you go, and you can bring me that elixir, then take your freedom, after all a deal is a deal, blah blah blah…_however,_ if you don't," said Saleen, a taunting smile spread across her ruby lips "Then you are a prisoner of this island…and will be trapped here forever! Oh I'm so _glad _we agree!"

Before Jasmine had a moment to consider the consequences of her plan, Saleen snapped her fingers, causing the water to whirl blindingly around Jasmine. When the whirling stopped, Jasmine felt thirst for air appear once more, as her power to speak underwater disappeared. She was aware that Saleen had removed the spell, and this was her chance to leave while she still could.

* * *

Gathering whatever energy she had in her body, she swam upwards towards the blinding light from above. She burst out of the water, her body draping herself across the ground. The gentle wind skimmed across her skin, sending a chill down her spine. With each breath Jasmine felt her senses strengthen again. "Aladdin!" she screamed. 

A mere echo of her voice was the only response. "Where are you, Aladdin?" she cried out helplessly, salty tears now streaming down her cheeks, as she broke down beneath a tree. She wiped her wet cheeks and pushed her soaking locks away from her face. She always tried to be so strong, and so defiant of anything that challenged her. But now, as the one thing that she treasured more than anything, felt lost to her, trying to feign strength or courage seemed useless.

* * *

Sharif tried to avoid thinking too hard as he stormed forward through the jungle. In his mind, thinking too hard about something was enough to make people doubt their instincts, something he really hated doing. He hadn't intentionally separated from Nadira and Ishaq, it sort of just happened. One moment he'd been walking carefully with them, the next he felt so fuelled he just went ahead without thinking. Maybe his inner drive was spurred by his competitiveness, something he'd gotten in trouble for in the past. He wasn't the type to admit things to anyone else, let alone himself. However, one thing he knew without a pang of doubt, was that he wanted find Tali and almost than that, prove his worth to Aladdin. 

The constantly changes of the island definitely psyched him out. Navigating his way without so much as an idea of where Tali could be definitely had its difficulties. Did he feel responsible for that unfortunate fact that she was here, and in danger? He did, more than ever.

Suddenly his ears were filled with the sweet sounds of a woman's song. He spun around, instinctively trying to locate the source of the sound. The mist swirled around in his legs, masking the ground. The music continued, her voice growing gentler and more beckoning with each note. Then, in the corner of his eye, he spied a body lying in the distance.

Squinting, he tried to make out the figure lying there, but the mist was too thick. He ran forward, trying not to be distracted by the beautiful singing. When he reached the person on the ground, he noticed something more. A girl, lying on a rock, was source of the alluring music. Sharif couldn't help but stare at her, ignoring the figure on the jungle floor.

She was unusually stunning. Her skin was as smooth and white as a dove's feather, long hair that would dim even the brightest of gold, cascaded down her body. Her eyes locked on to Sharif, sparkling with challenging light. Azure scales dovered her petite body, glimmering in her aura. She continued singing, like it were the very essence of her soul. If he came any closer, he would be in grave danger.

Sharif had the urge to approach her, but when his gaze fell to the face of the fallen person, all thoughts of her mesmerizing song vanished. "Aladdin?" he muttered, noticing Tali's brother lying on the ground, in a deep sleep. Then it hit him, she was a siren. He hadn't any idea of what had happened to Aladdin before he arrived, but he knew they would both be in danger, should they stay there any longer.

The siren's call was strong, and was starting to make Sharif feel lightheaded. Covering one ear with a hand, he used the other to wrench his arm under Aladdin's and lift him. Aladdin's arm flopped over Sharif's shoulder, his head rolling from side to side. Sharif did his best to pull him along, but it was hard to avoid the siren's seductive song. For some strange reason, he felt something stronger enter him, like a tougher will to continue. He gritted his teeth and pulled Aladdin's sleeping body until her song couldn't be heard.

* * *

Sharif wasn't sure how long it had been since Aladdin had lain there, still asleep. The lightheadedness he'd felt, had since worn off, but Aladdin still seemed to be under the effects of the siren's song. Spying a large rock under a tree, Sharif went over and sat there, waiting as patiently as possible for Aladdin to stir from his sleep. He'd tried to wake him, but it was useless. It was as though his very being had been sucked out of him, and all that was left was a soulless body. Sharif prayed that wasn't what had happened. 

It struck him, that Jasmine wasn't with him, causing him to suspect that something really bad had gone down to have separated them. Lost in all these thoughts, he hardly noticed when Aladdin's eyes opened slightly. His eyes scanned the jungle absentmindedly, having to look twice when Aladdin stood up.

"Sharif? What the— where's Jasmine?!" Aladdin blurted, sadness glazing his features. Then his tone changed entirely "What are you doing here, I'm pretty sure we all separated for a reason, one of your brilliant ideas"

Sharif held his tongue, unwilling to let certain words be released. "I don't know where Jasmine is," he started "But yes, we'll find her, she has to be around nearby, and yes, we did separate," pausing to swallow "but…screw it, I just saved your ass, man! You know the singing you heard earlier?"

Aladdin nodded, maintaining the fierceness in his gaze. "Well, she was a siren!" burst Sharif "I _saved_ you from that singing seductress, and yeah, she tried her thing on me too, but it didn't work, that's how I managed to pull you out of there,"

Aladdin was silent for a moment. He did not particularly like Sharif, but he couldn't deny a good thing when it happened. "Thank you," he said quietly "but, tell me how did _you _get out of there unaffected?"

"I didn't, I still felt a bit lightheaded after we left, but if you mean, why didn't I end up like you, lying in a deep sleep that might have cost your life? Well, I don't know, something inside just gave me that extra pull,"

Aladdin nodded his thank again, and while the tension between the two remained as they started walking, it was not as difficult to be in other's presence as before. Aladdin described what had happened to Jasmine, and Sharif listened intently, assuring him that they would find her.

"Is that her there?" Sharif said, squinting as he saw the movement of dark hair in the distance.

Aladdin came forward, peering through the abundance of leaves "Yes, that's her! Let's go!" His heart started racing, praying that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Jasmine!" he called, his voice strong and full of hope. A girl, with long damp hair looked up, her dark eyes widening with joy upon seeing him. Tears slid down her cheeks as she ran spiritedly into his arms.

"Aladdin," she whispered his name, out of the mere comfort that he was now there, with her. She buried her face in his shoulder, not wanting to think about what had happened at all. For a few moments, they were still, simply lost in each other's hold without a thought otherwise.

"I hate to break this up…" Sharif began. Aladdin gave him a look, causing Sharif to put his hands up and back away, in faux fear.

Jasmine pulled away gently "He's right, Aladdin, there is so much more at stake here,"

Aladdin nodded, agreeing with his wife's words. All three began working, in the direction they could best make out as being the end of the jungle, where they were to meet Nadira and Ishaq. Jasmine told them about her encounter with Saleen, and what she'd promised her in exchange for leaving those dreaded waters safely.

"Don't worry," said Aladdin "We'll get that elixir, I mean, we have to pick the lesser of two evils, right?" Jasmine nodded. As long as Saleen was banished, being immortal was useless to her, so it didn't matter to any of them that the potion was in her possession, by then, they would be long gone from this living island. The trio continued through the seemingly peaceful jungle in silence, hoping and praying that they next thing they found, was what they were looking for.

* * *

Najila stared hard into the vision pool. The location of the elixir hadn't yet revealed itself, as it had once promised her in a dream, that it would. Najila trusted dreams; she trusted omens and her visions most of all. Jafar stood near her, his pensive expression fixated on the vision pool, in which he could see nothing. Only Najila, with the powers of prophecy and visions, could see the pool's rare images. 

In her head, Najila tried to work out the rest of their plan. Tali was with Nasheeta, in one of the other chambers. Should she have been concerned about leaving Tali with Nasheeta? Well, Nasheeta hardly knew what was happening, what Jafar and Najila were planning, and what Najila alone, was planning. _Even if she knew the full extent, she would be too scared to betray me; the foolish girl…makes me wonder where Nadira gets her boldness from! _She thought.

"Jafar," she spoke, her voice echoing in the dark chamber, the only light coming from the vision pool in the pedestal "There are some things you must know about the elixir to gain its powers,"

"Continue," he ordered.

"Firstly, Forever coiling and circling around the elixir, is a small serpent, that serpent is highly important, you must remove the serpent from the elixir, and induce the serpent to gift you with its venom, in order to obtain immortality when drinking the potion, _full _immortality cannot be gained without this serpent," she explained "Secondly, after the snake's venom is running through your veins, the potion must be drunk immediately, or else…certain effects take place…not _permanent_, but seemingly so,"

Jafar thought nothing of her vague response, his mind filled with the longing for the taste of immortality. Najila smiled to herself "And of course—"

Just then a silvery light swirled across her eyes. She saw nothing for a moment, just that light. Then a blurry outline began to form within, and the light changed in various places, pale amethyst, aquamarine, a fiery red and the deepest of greens. From above the light, more outlines formed. Only one face was clear, that of her granddaughter's, Nadira. There were more girls, three more to be exact, although the details of their faces were hidden in the dancing light. They stood together, each luminous shade of colour for each individual girl. It was difficult for Najila to comprehend right in that moment, as what she saw seemed to to go beyond her powers of interpretation.

"Najila," Jafar interrupted angrily. Najila snapped back to reality, her vision behind her. "What was that? Did you see something? Will it help us?" Jafar asked, his eyes brimming with excitement.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I didn't see anything, I was just thinking," she replied nonchalantly, her gaze returning to the vision pool, waiting for a sign. If Jafar suspected that she was lying, he said nothing. After all, one must keep their friends close and their enemies closer.

* * *

All Ishaq and I could do was run. The jungle that had surrounded us disappeared, and we were now running around on a rock cliff side, with various levels of comfort ground, before there was finally nothing but a few thousand feet below. I hadn't the time to think of what lay below, the creature, which turned out to be a massive serpent was chasing us without abandon. We ran together, until finally we let go of each other's hands unavoidably. The creature let out its horrible cries each time it was near. Once we separated, it was after Ishaq. 

I stood against a small cliff face, my head spinning as I watched fearfully. Ishaq was trying to fight the venomous serpent, with a giant log, shoving towards the creature wherever possible. But I knew it was only a matter of time before the creature got its way.

"Ishaq!" I screamed. The creature froze, fixating its black hole eyes on me. It pushed past Ishaq, forcing him to the ground, as started heading towards me. I should have moved, after all it was going to back me into a dead end. Fortunately, that thought hit me in time, sending an unexpected amount of energy into my legs. I ran away from the small cliff face, and started running upwards and downwards, of giant rock formations, trying my hardest to avoid falling.

I wanted to see if my instinct was right, and so far it certainly seemed to be. Every time I jumped from a higher rock to one far below, the creature wouldn't follow me, it would cry out and then search for alternate route to fall me, instead of jumping from one distance to the other as I'd done. I kept going, this time working my way back up the rocks, to the top of the cliff where Ishaq waited, while the creature tried to find another way to reach me.

I reached Ishaq, out of breath. "We," I said, breathing hard "We need to jump off the cliff, it's the only way,"

He looked at me as though I was crazy, and I suppose I can't blame him for that. "I mean," I answered, to his skeptical look, aware that the creature was working its way back up the small cliff face, towards us.

"I really do mean it, we need to jump, if we jump, it won't follow us. If we don't…" I hardly had time to elucidate; I could the serpent's enormous head heading our direction. "Trust me on this," I begged.

Ishaq took one look at the serpent, which seemed to be getting faster and more vengeful, and then back at the girl who was asking him to jump off a cliff with her.

He nodded, in somewhat disbelief, hardly able to understand why he'd agreed to this proposition. I grabbed his head and started running up the slope, towards the tip of the highest cliff, while the serpent followed us only a bit further behind, unleashing its painful cries as it did.

We reached the tip, staring down at the water before us, aware that it could change at any time. I started having second thoughts.

"Are you ready?" he asked, almost confidently. "No," I blurted out. He squeezed my hand "Me neither! Will you ever be ready?"

"No," I answered again, hurrying my words when I saw the giant snake coming up right behind us "but that doesn't matter! Jump!"

And without a second thought, and Ishaq's hand in mine,

We both jumped.

* * *

**Well, whatcha think? I felt out-of-sync, writing this chapter, believe me, it took ages! Some of you, may have picked certain hints, throughout...let's jsut there's more than meets the eye...or visions! Please review! Ta !xxoo**


	38. A Few Steps Further

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Ok, I'm really sorry for this chapter being so late. Really sorry! Besides exam block, assignments, piano exam practice, and life in general…my computer broke down…so this is a re-typed a.k.a not as good, version of the chapter I'd originally written. **

**Ok, enough from me!**

**Recap:**

**Cassim and Rasoul**

"_Now go," continued the Sultan "Head out front and guard, like you've never guarded before, but together,"_

_Cassim and Rasoul headed off. Rather, Rasoul dragged Cassim behind him as he strode forward furiously. The sultan watched on in amusement. "They will come around," he said to himself with a satisfied smile "after all; I am an, excellent judge of character…now they just need to fix their own!" _

**Aladdin and Jasmine**

_She opened her mouth to speak "We should get—"_

_The rest of her sentence went unheard as a slick tentacle unexpectedly emerged from the water, grabbing Jasmine by her ankles and furiously dragging her down into its depths. _

"_Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled in alarm. Without hesitation or fear for himself, he dove into the sinister waters. _

"_Don't worry," said Aladdin "We'll get that elixir, I mean, we have to pick the lesser of two evils, right?" Jasmine nodded. As long as Saleen was banished, being immortal was useless to her, so it didn't matter to any of them that the potion was in her possession, by then, they would be long gone from this living island. The trio continued through the seemingly peaceful jungle in silence, hoping and praying that they next thing they found, was what they were looking for._

**Nadira and Ishaq**

"_No," I answered again, hurrying my words when I saw the giant snake coming up right behind us "but that doesn't matter! Jump!"_

_And without a second thought, and Ishaq's hand in mine,_

_We both jumped._

**Najila and Jafar**

"_Jafar," she spoke, her voice echoing in the dark chamber, the only light coming from the vision pool in the pedestal "There are some things you must know about the elixir to gain its powers,"_

"_Continue," he ordered._

"_Firstly, Forever coiling and circling around the elixir, is a small serpent, that serpent is highly important, you must remove the serpent from the elixir, and induce the serpent to gift you with its venom, in order to obtain immortality when drinking the potion, __full __immortality cannot be gained without this serpent," she explained "Secondly, after the snake's venom is running through your veins, the potion must be drunk immediately, or else…__**certain effects take place…not **__**permanent**__**, but seemingly so,"**_

**Chapter 38:**

I was aware of nothing except for the air through which I was falling and Ishaq's grip on my hand. The air slithered through my skin, and in that brief descent to what lay below, all I felt was pure freedom. Strange, I know, but it was somewhat liberating. Falling was like a momentary dent in time, where you truly _do_ forget everything except the feeling of the absolute lack of control possessed by yourself. You can't stop yourself mid-fall and you cannot start over, it's uncontrolled and weirdly enjoyable, that is…until you inevitably hit whatever's below you.

The blue waters pierced my legs like sharpened knives and sent a jolt through my senses. My sight was momentarily lost, as the stinging waters forced me to snap my eyes shut. Coldness spread through my body. After awhile, I forced myself to burst through the surface of the water. My lungs accepted the air hungrily.

"Ishaq…" my shaky voice echoed above the waters. From the corner of my eye I spied an outline swimming furiously towards me. I relaxed as the outline became clear.

Ishaq reached me, concern written all over his face. "Are you ok?" he asked immediately. Words were useless to me just then, I threw my arms around him, my wet cheek resting on his equally drenched shoulder. I felt his arms tighten around me, and for that moment, things felt right. We began swimming towards the land together.

The feeling of firm soil beneath my feet suddenly felt strange in comparison to the feeling of air. I removed my soaking abaya and squeezed the water out of my hair. My gaze returned to the cliff we'd just jumped from. It suddenly occurred to me that my plan had worked, and that we were very far from where we'd started. "Look!" said Ishaq, indicating to an opening in the jungle. Walking over to him, I too, felt a sudden elation. Only a few yards away were Aladdin, Jasmine and Sharif. Given the circumstances, luck truly must have been on our side at the time.

"Sharif! You guys! Over here!" I screamed, overjoyed at their sudden appearance. They approached us even more excitedly than I had, cantering up to us like skittish colts. I gestured for them to join me in the sunlight next to the water, where I was attempting to dry myself. Ishaq followed them over and the four of them seemed to form an impromptu circle around me.

"Ok, at least we're all still alive," I heard Sharif mutter as I bent down, flipping my hair over to dry it.

"We can't be far now," Aladdin commented, his voice stern.

"We haven't got any sign as to where we need to go…how do even know what we're looking for?" Jasmine questioned.

Still bent forwards, I squeezed the water out of my soaking locks and listened thoughtfully to the others. Jasmine was right; we hardly had any sign as to where to go. For all we knew, we were running around in circles. This whole island was like one big circle…you never knew quite where you were going…until you found yourself where you started within minutes. Still, I couldn't help but wonder where exactly this elixir was hidden. A twirling lock of hair tickled my cheek, removing me from my thoughts.

Springing up from my bent position, I flung my long hair behind me, not caring as the dampness sent a shiver through my shoulders. The others continued to discuss, and Sharif's case, argue as to Tali's whereabouts, but still nothing seemed to make sense. I turned to face the cliff from which Ishaq and I had jumped, and recalled the vicious serpent that had chased us with a vengeance. In some ways, I suspected that the giant snake that had chased us, had not been a mere part of this island…Najila and Jafar would have had something to do with it, I was sure. After all everyone knows that serpent is a symbol of immortality…Wait, _the serpent is the symbol of immortality_.

"And if you had just stayed away from Tali, like I said then maybe—"

"_Aladdin_…"

"And if _you'd_ just fucking left us alone then maybe—"

"Sharif! Aladdin! Enough, I mean it!"

Tensions had returned to their normal high, it seemed. I glanced at them, only to find Aladdin being restraint by Jasmine and Sharif, possibly more aggressive than Aladdin, being held back by Ishaq.

"Ok," I began, surprisingly managing to avert their attention "I think I know where we have to go now,"

* * *

I stared at the shadows on the wall, dancing with the flicker of each flame. Occasionally the torch's fire would crackle, or an ember would fall, distracting me from the hypnosis of the shadows. After the numbness had worn off and my senses had awoken from some sort of….unnatural sleep, I found myself virtually compressed by four walls. Four cold chamber walls, where apart from the torch, there was nothing… not even my own memory to help explain this strange occurrence.

I glanced at my hands, the knuckles appearing almost shrivelled from the coldness in my body. Sitting on them didn't help either, I realised after the third attempt. Suddenly I heard a thud, something ramming against the door perhaps. It flung open, a woman, with similar features to Nadira, perhaps a bit older, stood, her face glazed with concern. She glanced briefly in the other direction, before entering the chamber and quietly closing the door.

"You don't know me, but you know my son" she began hurriedly.

"I don't know anything about…anything, right now…so could you _please_ explain," I retorted, unable to hide my bitterness or bother to mentally recall who the heck her son was.

"You are Tali aren't you…?" remarked the woman, her eyebrows rising inquisitively, I nodded as I rubbed my frozen palms together, creating no effect whatsoever.

"Nasheeta!" screeched a husky voice, a familiar voice "Nasheeta, come here!"

The woman looked towards the door in fear. Her beautiful dark eyes grew wide; she bit her soft lips like a lost little girl and placed a smooth hand on mine.

"I need to tie this around your mouth now," she told me, almost casually "but trust me I'll find a way to—"

My mouth hung open in protest "Wait, _wha—_"

"_Nasheeta!_" yelled the angry female voice, virtually thundering through the walls.

She wasted no time in gagging me, her hands shaking in the process. As soon as she'd completed her task, she bolted to the door. I noted the misplaced terror in her eyes as she turned to face me before exiting the chamber, "I'll be back" she seemed to mouth, before briskly exiting.

If I didn't already know it, and I did…Something very bad was going to happen.

* * *

"You want to _what?_" they exclaimed in unison. I knew my idea wasn't going to appeal to them, especially to Ishaq.

"I can see your concerns, but given the whole serpent thing…I think it could be very possible, the serpent was under control by Jafar and Najila and could very well lead us to them," I explained in my most logical voice.

"Ok, Nadira look…that's stupid," Sharif stated bluntly "I don't think climbing up _that_ cliff," he paused to wave his arms towards the cliff in the most exaggerated manner "is the wisest idea…especially not to find a creature that was_ trying to kill you,_" My brother clearly needed no help in telling people he thought they were wrong! So tactful.

"I don't believe it," said Aladdin "but I think I agree with Sharif. Carpet's not here to fly us up and the creature may have been long gone by now, besides you don't know for sure that it would take us to them,"

I turned to Ishaq and Jasmine, whose thoughtful visages gave nothing away. In all honesty, I agreed with them, my plan was full of flaws, was too hard and didn't even have any solid truth to it…but then again, nothing on this island was as it seemed! I told Ishaq and Jasmine so, praying that they might consider my plan.

Jasmine appeared torn, between her husband's disbelief and her immense desire _any_ possible link that would lead us to them.

"Well…" she started, her voice concealing all possibilities "Maybe we should just…oh I don't know!"

I turned to Ishaq, expectant of a fifth rejection.

"Ok, let's do it," he said confidently.

I turned to the others "See, you got what you wanted guys, now you think of something!" I muttered sarcastically, before the realisation sunk in.

He was willing to run with my idea!

Ishaq took a few steps closer and began pacing around me "I mean it, you were right before, when it was chasing us, it didn't even attempt to scale the cliff, and you might be right now, but one thing I know is that we're not getting anywhere by standing here and rejecting our only lead,"

I glanced the others. Sharif seemed to grudgingly consider the idea now that he realised that I wasn't the only one who'd gone totally crazy. While he and the others talked, I pulled Ishaq aside. "Are you sure?" I whispered to him "Do you really think it could work…"

He threw me an irresistible smile "Of course, or else I wouldn't have agreed. You might be on to something, and you might not be…but we may as well try!"

Briefly, I stared the cliff from its base to its point, suddenly aware of the incredible height that I'd been suggesting we climb. Why is the craziness of my ideas only apparent to me after they've been considered possible? "But it's so…tall," I said "Plus, I just asked you to jump off of it!"

He laughed "Yeah, I know. But it was strangely worth it…"

Our eyes locked momentarily, possibly only a split second before we were rudely interrupted. "Ok, we've agreed to…climb up that cliff," reported Sharif.

"Well," I chirped "Let's get to it!"

* * *

Nasheeta circled the glowing vision pool like a vulture, her mind haunted by that undecipherable premonition. _Light? Four girls…one of them was Nadira…_she thought. Was it possible that it linked with another vision she'd had…possibly a dream? She rhythmically tapped the rim of the vision pool. The timing of the vision was what struck her. It was so out of sequence… She peered into the luminous waters that swirled in the pedestal, and saw nothing.

"Curses!" she screamed as she struck the pool violently, sending enchanted waters everywhere.

"Najila," resounded Jafar's stern hiss "Control your temper," Najila stared at him grimly, then turned to the rising moon she saw ascending through on of the arched entries.

"It is quite_ blatant_, that you know something…something that I don't…and of course, Najila, this is a partnership, so it would _wise_ to _share_ troubling burdens and other such matters, hmm?" he laced the fingers of both his hands over the head of his serpent staff.

Najila stepped out one of the arches of the octagonal chamber, and walked down some stairs towards a balcony that overlooked the Isle of Secrets. Jafar followed intent on discovering whatever it was Najila was hiding. She stared over the island in thought, her angular jaw tightened with nerves.

"Najila," Jafar repeated harshly "If you are keeping some from me, believe that it is the end of our partnership as you know it,"

Najila's eyes remained fixed on the horizon. The sky was darkening, and the watchful moon was ascending to its nightly throne. That was one thing that was constant in the Isle of Secrets, night, it always came and always went, what happened in between always changed.

Najila squinted at the sky, hoping the see the star of Sameena, the great ancestress, and prayed for a sign, anything that would tell her that what she saw, something beyond her powers, wasn't real. Her sharp intuition told her to believe what she'd seen was true, and her own intuition told her that if it was…nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

We had climbed the cliff, we actually managed to accomplish it without anyone falling…miraculous really, considering that once one was clinging to the rocks lodged into the cliff face, the true height of the formation became very apparent. As soon as I allowed my gaze to drop downwards, something I'd consciously been trying to avoid, I regretted it.

It was very different to the sensation of falling, to the freeness of it. When you are holding on crumbling rocks, and the distance below has stood still, then it is scary. As I my gaze drifted downwards, the minimal amount of rock under my feet began to crack. Naturally I screamed, but before I could panic further I was pulled up by Sharif and Ishaq. Nevertheless, we'd made it, and that was what counted.

Suddenly, everything around us looked entirely different to how it had when Ishaq and I had been around. The jungle was gone; there was not a tree in sight.

"So where's this serpent, Nadira," Sharif asked somewhat cockily, already playing the part of the annoying younger brother.

Truth was…I didn't know.

* * *

I cast my eyes around nervously. Nothing looked the same as before, nothing at all. The jungle had disappeared entirely. My gaze turned back to the sky, dark and ominous, silently laughing at us. It just seemed so…empty! The land stretched on far beyond the eye could see, and gave no indication as to what lay ahead.

Aladdin, who'd been very quiet for a long time suddenly, spoke up "I see it,"

"See what?" Jasmine asked, looking around inspectively. "The serpent," he replied "Look,"

We all turned to look, and indeed slithering speedily in the distance, was that vicious snake.

"Let's go," I ordered. As soon as I stepped from where I'd been standing, a burst of flames appeared from the sudden hole in the ground, and then disappeared as quickly as it had come. We all turned around, stunned by the sudden appearance of fire in such a close proximity.

"Let's go," I repeated "But carefully!"

After that, no one said a word…but everyone stepped cautiously.

* * *

Jafar and Najila returned to the octagonal chamber, aware that time was running out. Najila knew that if a vision depicting the potion's location didn't come soon, all of their careful planning would be lost. Najila began pacing around the vision pool, her impatience and fear becoming increasingly obvious to Jafar. _How odd…_he thought to himself, as he observed the movements of his partner. Before either could ponder any further, Nasheeta burst through one of the eight archways.

"What are you doing here?" Jafar growled "You were supposed to stay near Tali…I know she can't escape, but I will not take my chances!"

Nasheeta backed away in fright, her whole body shaking in his presence. He wasn't foolish, he could sense her fear, and he knew why she feared him more than anyone else. Jafar raised a lithe hand and allowed his spindly fingers to graze her cheek lustfully.

"Now Nasheeta, what is it you came to tell me?" his voice dripping with unctuous charm.

Nasheeta flinched at his touch, but did not dare brush his hand away. If Najila noticed, she paid no attention.

"The serpent, which you sent to distract and stall them…" she started shakily "Well…it's back,"

"It's back!" Jafar burst, rage filling every chord of his voice "This can't be…then they will find us far before we've found it…"

Nasheeta jumped back, her fears instantly accelerated. "Silence!" interrupted Najila.

Jafar turned towards her, his anger still blazing like fanned flame. "Najila do you know what this means, if they follow the serpent before we have—"

"Of course I know what it means!" she yelled. Jafar and Nasheeta stared at her blankly.

"But it won't matter," she continued, an icy smile appearing on her face,

"Because I've had the vision…I know where the elixir is,"

* * *

**Again I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for the late update! Really, really sorry! I also apologise that it mightn't seem very good, I just had a massive case of writers block. But don't worry everything will be back on track soon! Review please :)**


	39. The Dragon's Dagger

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Well! This is the 2****nd**** last chapter! Can you believe it? I sure can't! I know this has been a long time coming, but I've been away on holidays in between, then the next term of school with exams and assignments, with no time to write…but now I'm back and ready to write! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it is **_**always**_** appreciated!**

**SPECIAL THANKS to AMADOU and SHEENA: Thank you so much for your kind words and for giving me the kick to get writing right when I needed it! I looke forward to hearing from you again!**

**Thanks also to: persian85033, JaFaRcRaZy and rubyinnle…I won't get into it, you guys know what I'm thankin' you for :) **

**Well, there's not much more to say, so I'll let y'all get into it!**

**Recap:**

**Aladdin, Jasmine, Nadira, Sharif and Ishaq **

_Aladdin, who'd been very quiet for a long time suddenly, spoke up "I see it,"_

"_See what?" Jasmine asked, looking around inspectively. "The serpent," he replied "Look,"_

_We all turned to look, and indeed slithering speedily in the distance, was that vicious snake. "Let's go," I ordered._

**Tali and Nasheeta**

_She wasted no time in gagging me, her hands shaking in the process. As soon as she'd completed her task, she bolted to the door. I noted the misplaced terror in her eyes as she turned to face me before exiting the chamber, "I'll be back" she seemed to mouth, before briskly exiting. _

**Jafar and Najila**

_Jafar turned towards her, his anger still blazing like fanned flame. "Najila do you know what this means, if they follow the serpent before we have—"_

"_Of course I know what it means!" she yelled. Jafar and Nasheeta stared at her blankly._

"_But it won't matter," she continued, an icy smile appearing on her face "Because I've had the vision…I know where the elixir is,"_

**Chapter 39: **

Najila's words startled the air around them. A euphoric gleam entered Jafar's eyes as he felt the culmination of all his desires cloud his senses. The atmosphere was truly startling, even for its malicious occupants. To feel the possibility of triumph truly enter their reality was both unnerving and tempting at the same time. Now, it really was only a matter of time. Arrogance arose in Jafar's stride as he made his way towards to the two women.

The corners of Najila's mouth curled upwards in a malevolent smile, as she struggled to hide the furious yearning she'd held inside for countless years. Suddenly, the air was filled with the aroma of possibility…delicious possibility. It was this very sense of possibility that troubled Nasheeta. She'd always been the weak one in the family, forever succumbing to her mothers' will or running away, foolishly thinking herself to be courageous, when all she was doing was leaving behind her children and her sister.

She knew Najila was nearly done with her, she may have been her own flesh and blood but once this was over…Nasheeta was sure to pay for her foolishness. Her heart thumped steadily, like the sound of horses stampeding in the distance, their hooves pounding the earth harder each time.

She prayed silently to herself, sincerely hoping her thoughts weren't open to Najila's cruel scrutiny. _I must be able to do something…I can't let my own son and daughter be hurt in the middle of this, this…this…tyranny!_ As her gaze lifted from the ground, she saw Najila staring at her, a face marred with maddened pleasure.

It sent a jolt through Nasheeta's senses to openly see Najila's eyes wide with unadulterated glee; however the very essence of her gaze was cold, like black stones, leaving a startling impression on her daughter. Nasheeta cast her eyes upon Jafar, whose entire stance appeared sharpened.

Finally Jafar spoke "So, Najila, after all these years, it has finally arrived…this very moment," his voice slithered like the cold spreading in Nasheeta's bones. Najila smiled even more chillingly, her lips like two thinly curved serpents, smooth and poisonous.

* * *

The dark sky made watching the serpent hard; it snaked ahead with such incredible speed…clearly aware of a destination. My stomach churned with the idea that if we were wrong, we may simply be running around in circles. Aladdin raced ahead of all of us, followed closely by Sharif, the two waging an inevitable race. Jasmine turned her head to face me, rolling her eyes in the boys' direction. I applauded her on the inside for keeping her head calm and still being able to be light-hearted in the midst all of this. Ishaq ran beside me, his eyes focused ahead and his movement strong. 

The serpent was definitely headed somewhere, whether it was to Najila, we'd simply have to find out.

For minutes, that felt like hours, we ran as swiftly as our feet could carry us. Until the serpent halted, rearing its ugly head in the light of the moon. Just beyond the creature, lay three octagonal chambers. The largest chamber, the centre one, seemed to have an odd glow about it, light seemed to burst out of its many arched entries.

"Everyone, get down!" I hissed to the others. They all did so immediately, then turned to me with divided opinions. Aladdin and Sharif appeared most sceptical, while Jasmine and Ishaq, although unclear about my ideas, did not seem to discount it immediately.

"Ok," I began "I swear, they are in the centre chamber…I know it, the serpent reared its head in front of it…there was this thing when I was in Egypt, and this priest told me this story and…" I could see the seed of doubt being planted in Aladdin's mind, ignoring his suspicious stare I continued "…never mind that, I just _know _that they are there!"

All were silent. The only sound I could hear was my pounding heart, the occasional unnerving vibration of the ground as the serpent moved about further ahead. Glancing from person to person, I could see that their reluctance to speak did not come from my brazen ideas completely, but from doubts within themselves and the danger of what we were doing.

Jasmine finally spoke "Ok, I know they aren't going to touch the potion until you've arrived, to help bless and all…but how are we even supposed to, well, go in there…we are at a much more disadvantaged position than they are,"

She spoke true. I myself hadn't any plan as to what would happen once we found them; we'd been so focused in locating them that we hadn't stopped to think this through. I felt the ground tremor mildly, indicative of the snake's very real presence in a very real proximity.

I ran my hand across my forehead and down the side of my face, exasperation and desperation running a race through my head. I caught a glimpse of Sharif, who, every so often, when no one was looking, looked so guiltily depressed, it was disheartening.

"Ok," Aladdin began his voice strong "We are going to go up there, whether that snake is there or not, and find a way into the main chamber…once we get there, we stay together and try to find them, and whatever happens we deal with it then. We really cannot plan for this, so it's not worth sitting here any longer. When we get in there _no one is to separate, _understand?"

We all nodded solemnly, except Sharif, who seemed a bit distracted. We rose in unison, I glanced up at the sky, and then briefly took in my wide open surroundings, aware that it could change at any point in time.

"Let's go," Aladdin said.

* * *

"It is this very moment…that I have lived for," Jafar, said slowly, a level of reverence of himself entering his voice. Najila's smile had not disappeared "The moment you have lived for…and the moment that will allow you to live forever!" 

The two villains spent another moment basking in their self-righteous glory, unaware that Nasheeta had slipped off to find Tali. Nadira's mother ran with a speeding heart, each step drumming fear into her exhausted body. She entered the lower chamber, where Tali remained. As silently as possible, she forced the harsh door open, thrusting the key in with her sweating palms.

The key clicked. The door swung open, revealing a very pale teenager nestled into one of the chamber's cold corners. Even the torch that had been in there earlier, had died, its remnants scattered on the ground. Tali appeared delirious, her eyes rolling unnaturally, accentuated by her virtually colourless complexion. Nasheeta entered, shaking Tali from her shoulders. Tali's head flopped willingly to the side. It seemed the chamber's effects were beginning to take place. Nasheeta breathed hard, her torso rocking backwards and forwards as she did.

"Tali, I know they are here, ok, your brother and everyone is here, just hold on a bit longer?" she spoke as reassuringly as she could to the dazed girl, who could barely muster a nod.

"I-I'm just going to try and work out a way…anything, but I will try," she continued, realising the weakness of her words, as she knew she could do no such thing. Tali shook her head; at least, that was what Nasheeta thought it was.

Quietly, Nasheeta slipped out of the chamber, hating herself for locking the poor girl in there again. She darted back to Jafar and Najila, confident with an idea.

"Nasheeta!" cried Najila "Where have you been,"

"I-I, saw them outside, so I went down to the lower chamber to spy them from the balcony, it looks like they are planning on heading in here despite the snake,"

Najila searched her eyes for any sign of lying, dissatisfied when she couldn't find one. "Najila, we must continue, we must go to the elixir, before they trap us," snarled Jafar, angered by the thought of his dream disappearing.

"I'll stay here and stall them, if you like, you can take Tali," Nasheeta offered.

Again, her mother's eyes scanned in her with a vicious scepticism "You want to stay here and stall them? Well, of _course_ we'll take Tali…alright, Nasheeta you may stay here, give us around ten minutes, before you lure them to the temple,"

"Temple?" echoed Jafar, puzzlement in his voice.

Najila stared up at the sky "Yes, the temple," she turned to them "The Dragon Temple of the Last Priestess,"

Both Nasheeta and Jafar did not expect such a title, but did not question it. Najila pulled a vial out of her abaya, filled with sand that swirled continuous. "When you are ready to transport them, using trickery, make them think you are on there side, throw this to the ground, with everyone present in the room," Najila ordered strictly, before pulling another vial out for her, Jafar and Tali.

Jafar strode up to Nasheeta, and whispered smarmily in her ear "Can you trust her? She seems more intent on helping them, Najila,"

A knowing gleam entered Najila's eyes as she whispered back "She may want to help them, but she knows her fate if she does,"

Jafar nodded, silently voicing his approval. Najila disappeared, and returned moments later with Tali, gagged and tied. "Hold her," she instructed Jafar harshly, who grabbed on to Tali's hair, rendering her scalp numb.

Najila walked up to her daughter again. "My dear, if you have any thoughts about infidel, banish them now," she said, her words slicing through Nasheeta's nerves

"After all, it is more than _your_ life that's at stake if you do…"

Nasheeta heart skipped a few beats, and with that Najila and the others disappeared in cloud of smoke.

* * *

"To your left!" I screamed, watching the others scramble in various directions. Attempting to fight the serpent head on had probably been our best chance of entering the chambers, and possibly our most stupid. There was nothing for us to work with, and now we all seemed to be running for our lives. The snake was vicious, its murderous cries ringing excruciatingly in our ears. In his ferocity, Aladdin had managed to trick it once or twice, almost reaching the inside of the temple, before the snake flicked him a way with a mere brush of his tail. 

Now its black irises were fixated on me, having decided it had chased the others enough. Jasmine was a few feet behind me; I could hear her swift footsteps as she ran towards Aladdin who had fallen momentarily, Ishaq and Sharif gathering next to them. Unlike the others, the snake approached me slowly, with a primitive curiosity in its hole like eyes. It stared, in almost childlike manner, if that is possible in an immensely monstrous serpent. Twisting its large head from side to side, it seemed to inspect me, but like an innocent baby. I walked backwards slowly, aware the others were only about ten feet behind me and were watching with their eyes wide open.

The creature lowered its head to my level, the intensity in its saucer wide eyes remained disturbing. Then it froze, I shifted my gaze from side to side, without moving my head. A few more seconds passed, and it remained frozen. I turned towards the others, whose faces were as blank as mine.

A mere second later, Jasmine's changed "Nadira! Look out!" She screamed, just as the creature's head plunged downwards from its reared position in the sky. I couldn't find it in my voice to scream my fear, instead, I shot an involuntarily gust of wind out of my hands, that slammed against the serpent's body fiercely blowing it a good fifty feet away. The others gaped in bewilderment. Actually, so did I.

I ran over the others instinctively, my state of panic not allowing me to think clearly. "That was amazing!" cried Jasmine, as we both pulled Aladdin up.

"_Well it's coming again,_" yelled Sharif, pushing me forwards "_Go_ Nadira!"

This time the creature didn't approach me with any gentle curiosity, it opened its mouth and let out one of its soul wrenching cries, revealing its sharpened fangs to me. They were like nothing I'd ever seen before, a sharper than a million jagged daggers, all shining like polished armour. I may have been imagining it, but I could swear I saw drops of red, glistening on their very tips. Involuntarily I put a hand to my throat. Snapping back to reality, I ran, able to smell the creature's toxic breath as it snaked speedily behind me.

Turning the corner sharply, I shot gusts of winds, hitting it each time, but not weakening it for long. Why hadn't I spent more time refining my powers? There wasn't much I could do at that point, I wasn't strong enough to lift it with my wind, or create multitudes of wind traps, and the last time I created a sandstorm, I had prepared for a long time.

Time, was something I did not have, something I continuously realised as my breathing grew short and my regular blasts of wind seemed to become insufficient. My mind reeled; I caught their faces, about twenty or so feet away. They were all stunned, none of them moved or even attempted to enter the octagonal chambers.

The creature burst out from the side launching its head towards me. I shot another gust of wind, not as strong as last time however, and this time, it managed to swing its body around fast enough to trap me in a pile of coils. Seemingly, the creature wanted to enjoy its torture of me, before it killed me entirely. It coiled tighter around my waist, restricting my breathing and almost crunching my ribs. I see could the others far below, especially Ishaq, who looked furious that he was unable to do anything.

As I grew short of breath and the concentration I had on coming up with a plan, was disintegrating. Then it hit me. There was only one thing I could do, and prayed that it worked. Using my one free hand to formulate a ball of wind, I pushed as hard as possible to break its coil around me. It was hard, and I lost feeling in my compressed hand. In a moment of weakness however, the snake gave way, relenting its coils and loosening its grip. From the height it had held me at; hitting the ground was a little more than painful. Brushing it aside however, I stood up, forcing the wind from both hands this time, enough to lift myself up into the sky.

The snake stared at this, and tried to lunge at me in the sky, however I'd levitated to a height that was just enough to keep me out of reach. I that very moment, seeing the ground from above was frightening. My hands quivered, and I feared they would not hold the wind strong enough to support me for too long. The snake continued lunging, the way a cat tries to pounce on a mouse, its limited concentration suddenly multiplying as it focused on its victim.

I forced myself to lighten the wind, so it could enter me, and allow me to fly, instead of just float, while difficult, I miraculously managed it. Then I saw my opening, further ahead, I saw the cliff face we'd climbed up from. Immediately, I flew towards it, timing my surges just so, that the snake would lunge at certain distances. I knew the snake would not slide down the cliff, but I hoped it would do what I had in mind. Nerves racing, I flew forwards, certain that my stomach was in my throat. Nevertheless I ignored it, and put my speed up a few notches, angering the serpent greatly.

It cried out, one of those depressing cries that evokes thoughts of a willing death, and continued to follow me. As I reached the edge of the cliff, I lowered myself a little, as though to dangle in front of the creature. Delirium flickered in its massive stone like eyes, as it happily lunged higher towards me. Right at that moment, I surged forward. Desperate to catch me, it allowed itself to do the same, unaware of the cliff edge. The creature then tumbled hundreds of feet below, bellowing its death cries, as the rocks of the cliff face crumbled downwards with it.

Unable to comprehend what had just happened, I lowered myself down to the others, practically shaking out of my skin. They all remained down there, conspicuously dumbfounded my spontaneous display. I felt to ground, rolling to my side and closing my eyes, a state of shock overwhelming me. I didn't know what was happening; my eyes saw numerous Jasmines, as she bent over me to check if was alright.

My heart drummed madly in my chest, and the sound rang mercilessly in my ears. Covering my eyes with my hands, I tried to block everything out momentarily, and clear my mind.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Jasmine say. Ishaq seemed to know, as he strode forward, the others moving back reflexively as he did. He bent down and whispered in my ear, the ringing disappearing as he did.

"You're going to be ok," he said, his warm breath tickling my neck "remember what happened in Agrabah? This is a side effect. The doctor warned me about it, but I never had the chance to tell you,"

Vague recollections of me skipping out, before my recovery time was over, briefly ran through my head. I nodded, swallowing the taste building up in my mouth.

"The doctor said," he continued in a most soothing voice "That if you became too stressed, the remaining poison in your system would reactivate itself,"

I nodded; my breathing calming down as he spoke. I don't know what the others would have been thinking, seeing him whispering privately in my ear.

"Believe me, you're going to be ok, just breathe deeply, breathe…" he continued, his mouth so close to my ear he could have kissed it. Instantly, I felt the effects take place, the churning stopped, and my heart beat slowed. Ishaq took my hand, firmly but gently, and helped me to stand. Managing to rise without shaking legs was an accomplishment at that point.

Finally standing steadily, I turned to him, whispering "Thank you". He just smiled at me acceptingly, knowing not to speak further.

We walked over to the others, their faces glazed with concern.

"What?" I said "I'm fine!"

"Not that," replied Jasmine "But what you did before…how you warded off the snake,"

I smiled my thanks. Aladdin and Sharif said nothing yet, often those of the male species have a slower articulacy than females.

"Well," said Ishaq "We better get to those chambers now, we can't afford to waste anymore time,"

Without wasting another second, we ran towards the chambers.

* * *

They arrived only a few moments after the vial of swirling sand had been flung at the ground, shattering to release its power. The air in the temple left more than a mere chill running through the core of one's bones. As the swirling cleared away, the three gained a better view of what surrounded them. The marble temple sat at the very peak of a mountain. 

Due to its incredible height, it was masked by clouds, which so often rolled in, gliding mistily around the temple. Furthering the unsettling mood of the ancient temple was the prominence of deadly weaponry upon the walls. Tali gazed at them, her eyes growing wide as they nervously skimmed over the glistening blades of the numerous swords hanging threateningly on the wall.

Dead dragon skins lay limply across the floor, their once vibrant colours, faded and lifeless. Tali, glanced upwards at Jafar, who still held a firm grip on her hair, and noticed that he too, felt momentarily unnerved by the temple. When he caught her looking, he promptly tightened his grip, enjoying her muffled wincing. All around the temple were golden goblets, in a myriad of sizes, some containing dried red substances, others still holding, no doubt, powerful liquids.

However, it was what lay in the centre of the room, that disturbed all three the most. Rising out of the marble floor, was a stone dragon's head. Its eyes directed at the ceiling, with its jaws wide open, the centre of its mouth seemed to have once acted like a cauldron. In its stone like appearance, one thing appeared real, its teeth. The fangs of the dragon were long and sharp, simply staring at it, one felt the deadliness that it could potentially strike with. Her eyes fixated on the stone dragon's fangs, Tali felt an inner sharpness, prickling at her throat.

"We haven't any time to waste," Najila declared "You find somewhere to leave the girl, while I concentrate on the potion location,"

Jafar dropped Tali's hair in anger, allowing her to forcefully hit the marble floor.

"WHAT!" he raged. Najila glanced at him in bewilderment.

Suppressing his anger, Jafar spoke in a restraint hiss, his voice rising with tension "You told me, If I am correct, that you knew where the elixir was, and now we are here, and you dare to say…_that you still need to find it,"_

Never one to be intimidated, Najila stared him squarely in the eye, momentarily enjoying the flicker of desperation that framed his pupils.

"I told you that the elixir was here, but _where_ here, that is still to be determined. Now, would you like to waste my time, and yours, by talking, or are you going to let me find the potion within the allotted time?"

She felt his gaze back down. "Very well," he hissed "I'll hide the girl, and you find the elixir". He felt calmer once he felt that he was on the one who'd given that order, knowing all the while, that it had been her suggestion in the first place.

_Only a few minutes…then they'll arrive, then we, the Three Desert Winds, will bless the elixir__…and then…well, some of us will live to see the immortality,_ thought Najila, smiling smugly to herself. She ran over to stone dragon's head, and stared into its open mouth. The cauldron was stained with potions of the past, something which Najila seemed to gain hope from.

She pulled another vial out of her abaya, one that appeared seemingly empty, and cast it into dragon's open jaws. Instantly, all the old potion stains disappeared, and the stone was left gleaming. Pleased with the results, she poured a silvery liquid into the dragon's mouth, her circulating finger stirring it without actually touching the potion.

The silvery glow disappeared, and all that was left was pure clarity. She stared into it, and waited, waited for the elixir to be revealed to her, and it was.

Jafar dragged Tali further into the temple, deep into its marble labyrinth. Hungry for the power, and drunk on its imminence, he began to drag her with an escalated ferocity. Finally he found an open chamber, with torches on either side of two walls. There were two doors on the remaining sides. Rather than actual doors, they were lattice gates, made of a substance Jafar had never encountered before, however they seemed tough enough to do the job. He flung the teenager inside, and slammed the door shut, and locked it with the keys that hung just outside.

Tali's bruised body slammed against another wall, forcing embers from the crackling torch to fall in front of her.

"_Have fun_," Jafar said unemotionally. However, the euphoria in his eyes suggested otherwise.

* * *

We entered the octagonal chambers without much caution. Any thoughts of carefulness had fled our mind after the snake incident, leaving us believing, perhaps, that whatever was in there, couldn't have been as bad as what had been out there! Was it a wise idea? It probably wasn't, but it did not stop us from entering. 

As I ran in, my adrenaline rushing at the speed of a galloping horse, I noticed there was nothing inside except for a pedestal containing a small pool of water. The water seemed to have luminosity on its own, illuminating the room with its vibrancy. We spread around the chamber, caution returning to us this time as our hearts jumped back into our throats.

"Nadira!" yelped a familiar voice. I spun reflexively, and there stood my mother. Her beautiful face marred with immense concern. I saw a glimmer of a tear in the corner of her eye, one she promptly wiped as she saw my attention dart all over her face. She ran towards us, her long amber locks flailing behind her. Her slim body seemed slower in its approach than usual. I quick glance at her hands, which were swinging with stride, showed freshly bitten nails, a habit she'd given up a long time ago, against criticism from Najila.

I ran to her and embraced her as best as I could, desperately trying to drown her fears with mine. She felt limp in my hold. We pulled away gently, holding her shoulders at an arms length.

I spoke as calmly as possible "Mother, where is Tali…what's happening? Are we in danger?"

She stared at me, unspoken trepidation in her eyes. The others came up behind me, their expressions painted with sincere concern.

My mother then turned her gaze on Sharif. He noticed, but as he did not know she was his real mother, did not understand the intensity of her gaze. She broke away from me, and ran towards him, enveloping him in an embrace I knew she'd waited her whole life to do. Sharif's gaze turned to me, his eyes searching mine questioningly. I closed my eyes and tilted my headed softly to one side. He understood not to fight it, and hugged her back.

When she let go, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. "Listen," she said in a small voice "They've gone to the dragon temple, I was supposed to stall you here long enough for Najila to find the elixir,"

We nodded simultaneously, and indicated for her to continue. "But If we go now, we may be able to stop them before they do…Just, we must be careful…all our lives," she paused "are at stake, and Tali's,"

Judging from everyone's solemnity, I doubted we were going to take any chances.

She looked at us "Are you ready?" she asked shakily, clearly suggesting the opposite of her own words. I looked at the others. Aladdin and Sharif were appeared equally stern and focused for the task ahead, their expressions uncannily alike.

Aladdin spoke for the rest of us "We're ready,"

My mother nodded, and pulled out a little vial of swirling sands. Glancing at each one of us, she breathed deeply, and cast the vial at the floor. A mere nanosecond later, we were surrounded by a cloud of smoke as we disappeared.

* * *

"Jafar, come quick!" Najila's words pierced the uninviting air. Jafar strode arrogantly out of the temple's labyrinth entrance, and towards Najila, hovering over the dragon jaw cauldron. He glanced at her quizzically, which was replaced with a gleam of ecstasy, as he peered into the stone dragon's jaws. There, swirling in the clarity of the pool was the elixir's very location. 

"So where exactly is that?" he asked, delirium entering his voice. "It is at the back of this very temple, however, for safety's sake that that fool Nasheeta finds us, so I can bless it, we must retrieve it and bring it back to this very room…The room I am sure they will appear in soon,"

Jafar nodded, as the two descended into the labyrinth, driven by the sheer force of power, to retrieve the elixir.

* * *

We reappeared in a chilling marble room. It was spacious, and its dimensions disarming. All over the walls hung deadly weapons, positively gleaming, despite the room's ancient aura. Lifeless dragon skins lay in snake like positions, surrounding the golden goblets that sat all around the room in various sizes. I turned around, to make sure the others had arrived safely. As I spun, I saw that one side of the temple was virtually open, with only two marble pillars at its entrance. However, all I saw through that entrance was misty clouds, veiling the view outside from us. 

We all turned to face each other, including my mother, who seemed partially at peace now.

"Well," said Sharif, a restrained anger resounding his deep voice "What are we going to do now,"

"Stating the obvious, Sharif?" snapped Aladdin, his tone suggesting Sharif be silenced. Something which I just knew he wouldn't.

Sharif clenched his fists; I could see the power building up in his hands as he attempted to refrain it.

Jasmine spoke up before he they had a chance, "I think they were here,"

Everyone halted their own thoughts to focus on her. "I think they were here," she repeated "I just feel like they were…and they'll probably be back soon,"

Nasheeta walked up beside her "I agree with Jasmine, I definitely feel like they were here,"

"So they were here…" said Aladdin "Let's _assume _they've gone to find the potion, so that when we finally arrived at the expected time, they could control us?"

_Oh no, I brought them too soon, hoping we could fight them before they found that dreaded potion! Only Najila always seems to be one step ahead!_ Nasheeta thought in frustration.

"Hey where did Sharif go?" asked Ishaq.

I almost didn't notice what he'd said. "_What?_" I burst. Everyone's eyes scanned the room, and it was evident, Sharif most definitely was not there.

* * *

It annoyed him how much Aladdin didn't trust him to find Tali. It also bothered him that it was taking them this long to find Tali. Sharif stormed angrily, and perhaps, recklessly, through the temple labyrinth. In fact, it was more than annoying, that Aladdin didn't trust him. But then again, had he ever given him a reason to do so? Sharif clenched his fists tighter, hoping to release some of his anger without smashing any of the lanterns he passed. God knows what that might do. 

He stomped through the labyrinth, searching for Tali however; completely unaware of whether he was going the right direction or not. The maze of corridors became smaller and wider at sporadic points, and turned in to seemingly impossible spaces, which continued into even more hallways. Frustration overcame him, disrupting his thoughts and forcing him to mentally block everything else out. Sharif was good at this. When he had a target, he did not rest util he hit it, and most definitely did not let things stop him, albeit things that should have. Right now, he was blind to everything except his target.

As he stormed, he passed a chamber blocked by lattice doors through which he spied a figure lying limply across the floor. It took him a few moments, to realise what he'd passed in his rush. He ran back, only to see that he _knew_ the figure limply across the floor.

"_Tali!_" he yelled, unable to comprehend the feeling taking over him. Was it happiness, was it nerves or was it emerging anxiety? It was all three, he decided. The figure looked up, and through a gap in the screens, he saw her eyes, almost rolling back into her head. He jumped at the screens, shaking them as hard as he could, but while the fought with him, moving backwards and forwards, they would not open.

Clearly, brute force would not work, he eventually realised. Quickly, he grabbed a torch that hung on the wall, and set it to the door. To his surprise, it did not burn the ostensibly impenetrable lattice door…instead it melted it. _That was easy,_ he thought, mentally patting himself on the back.

He ran over to Tali's tied and gagged body. Pulling a small dagger from his pocket, he slit the ropes that tied her hands behind her and pulled off her gag. For a few moments, she stared at him as though she didn't recognise him. He began to feel enormously nervous.

"_How_ could you even look at that girl while I was with you!" she screeched.

He smiled to himself for a second, glad to know that this was indeed Tali. Then he realised what she said.

"I mean really, that little…skank," she spat "was all _over you_! I don't even know why I'm talking about this now! Actually it's not even that important, but I just feel like I have to get it off my che—"

"Tali!" he said interrupting her little tirade. She looked at him stubbornly "Wha—"

He didn't give her a chance to speak as he pressed his lips against her unexpecting ones, expertly working his mouth upon hers. _He definitely knows what he's doing…_ exclaimed Tali's dreamy inner voice, thoroughly enjoying his proximity in that moment.

He pulled away from her a moment later. This annoyed her; she wanted him to keep going!

"What was that for?" she asked coquettishly. He gave her grin that heated up her whole body.

"To shut you up," he replied, still grinning. She took a moment before she decidedly deflated. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up.

"No time for questions," he said as more of an order than a statement, before dragging her back through the labyrinth.

* * *

Jafar and Najila gazed upon the Elixir of Immortality with a deep sense of reverence. They were in a dark chamber, where nothing was visible, except for this potion floating at the very epicentre of the chamber. Around the potion bottle, shaped like an hourglass, symbolising the everlasting time it promised, coiled a small serpent. Forever slithering around the bottle and its black contents, the serpent's colour changed as it moved, unctuously protecting the elixir from its desirers. 

Najila stepped into the centre, her hand wavering twice before she touched it. Jafar had never seen her nervous before, yet truthfully, he was glad she'd stepped forward to retrieve it.

The bottle felt smooth and at home in her hands, the serpent happily coiling around her hand as well as the bottle. "Now," Jafar hissed "Now is the time, is it not?"

She nodded her attention still on having gained the serpent's favour.

"Yes," she said, "they are here"

Both beings left the chamber in silence, and headed for one destination.

* * *

I could not believe my eyes. Sharif emerged from the entrance that seemed to lead into a myriad of mazes, and not only that, with Tali! I could have sworn I was hallucinating. Sharif just strode in, attempting to hide an arrogant smile no doubt, with Tali who just seemed glad to be out of the darkness. 

"Oh my God…" I murmured under my breath. The others turned, and all I could do was point at the two teenagers. Tali broke away from my brother and ran to Aladdin and Jasmine, hugging them both at once. I could see the colour, which I didn't even realise had disappear, come back into Aladdin's face. _At least his baby sister is safe,_ I thought, sighing inwardly. Jasmine, not one I'd imagine to be a crier, seemed to be struggling to hold back a few tears.

I walked over to Sharif, ready to tell him to get out of there while we still had a chance. It was only a matter of time, if we waited any longer. But before I could, the two people I'd been dreading to glare upon the faces of, appeared out of the same entrance Tali and Sharif had.

"Well, well, well," began my venomous bitch of a grandmother "What a _lovely_ little reunion this is! Why Tali, dear, the last time I saw you, you almost suffocated in delirium!"

The false pleasantry in her voice stirred in my bones. Jafar arrived as well. I didn't even have to try and read the terror upon the others faces, as the realised his presence in the chilling temple. Jasmine held Tali tighter, as the horror descended into her eyes. Aladdin appeared more furious than I'd ever seen him, more determined than I'd ever seen him…and more frightened than I'd ever seen him. He was frightened for his beautiful little sister, for his wife, for the people who meant so much to him. I grew almost envious of those he cared about, for how lucky they were that he was cared enough to risk his own life to protect them.

Jafar smiled disturbingly at everyone. My eyes however were on the potion that lay caressed in Najila's hands.

Coming closer, Jafar began to circle Sharif like a predator. "Well done," he said his eyes flickering towards the others, who stood dumbfounded and fearful "Well done! You have made me proud, why, when I suggested you work in the palace…I wasn't quiet sure you'd be able to do it!"

If they were dumbfounded before, they were positively dead-faced now.

"Do what?!" Jasmine dared to speak.

Jafar smiled wickedly "Never one to stay quiet, are you Jasmine? Do what, you ask? Why…" he neared Tali, running his long fingers down the side of her face "gain her affections of course!"

Tali gazed a Sharif as though she were waiting for him to deny it. Everyone else, that stood behind them waited for the same, only with the presence of more puzzlement. Sharif turned to the others "I don't know what he's tal—"

Jafar cut him off "Sharif, I truly didn't believe it before…but you have proven me wrong, very wrong! You have caught her into our plan perfectly, you could say 'you've made your old man proud'! I applaud you, my son,"

The room froze.

Then Tali spoke "_You_ are his son?"

Jasmine burst "You _are _his son?"

Ishaq too said "You are _his_ son?"

Aladdin however, did not revel in the almost comical sense of that moment.

"_You are his SON?!"_ he yelled, his voice echoing in the marble temple.

I closed my eyes for a second. Sharif couldn't deny it. It was true, he was his son, but he didn't do any of the other things Jafar had so strategically accused him of.

"I didn't do any of those things!" Sharif shouted angrily in defence "I mean, yes, I am his son, but I have never known him. I didn't do any of the things he accused me of, I would never do such a thing to you, Tali,"

He ran up to her, taking his hands in hers. She couldn't look at him, her lip quivering she forced herself to stare into his eyes, before saying three cold words,

"I hate you,"

Aladdin could take no more; he burst through, yanking Sharif away from his sister.

"I've waited too long for this," he growled in a low voice, before throwing a forceful fist into Sharif's solar plexus.

Sharif doubled over in pain, and fell to his knees, hardly defeated. He stood up, all the anger he'd been suppressing had taken over him .

He lunged at Aladdin, twisting his arms in such a manner that allowed him to force him into headlock. Aladdin, unable to move much, managed to kick one of the swords that hung on the wall. The sword came unhinged and threw Sharif off, making him release Aladdin. Aladdin reached for the sword, and held it up without fear.

I truly had no idea what he was about to do, but Sharif did not waste any time, grabbing a sword for himself. The two fought with a mad anger, the swords clanging aggressively. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasmine and Ishaq trying to stop them again, all the while fearful that any interference could mean the other gets hurt by accident.

I turned for one second, and saw my grandmother grabbing the wrist of my mother and handing the elixir to Jafar. In a few seconds she would head for me, force me to bless that stupid potion, and Jafar would gain eternal life and she, powers beyond belief. This, everything happening around me, the kidnapping, it was a lure, and even everything that was occurring now, like the swordfight, it was just a distraction to dispel more hatred upon their enemies…while they focused on gaining other things. After all, now that Aladdin was there, Jafar would have no fear of fighting him…once he was immortal.

Surely that was the whole reason they'd been dragged there, lured in by Tali as bait?

I barely had time to further this thought, when I saw my grandmother lunge towards me like a lioness. As she pulled me, my body turned and I saw Aladdin, his sword time against Sharif, who was backed against the wall, swordless.

Unable to break free, my grandmother pulled me with my mother. An abnormal glee settling upon her features, Najila turned to Jafar.

"It is time!" she exclaimed "You must induce the serpent to gift you with its venom! Now!"

That word brought the room to a standstill. Jasmine, Tali and Ishaq stood, motionless in fear. Aladdin and Sharif, at each other's throats, were absorbed in anger, only to be brought still at that moment.

Najila grabbed my hand and my mothers, and without another thought, began to chant words I couldn't even make out. I gazed helplessly at the others. They knew that this was the blessing, and unless something happened before drank that elixir…

Jafar was tempting the serpent, silently asking it to gift him with its immortal venom, the serpent, seemed willing, as it slowly uncoiled itself from the bottle to slither onto Jafar's bony forearm.

The snake lingered for a few moments, my eyes remained fixed on it, even as I tried to break free of my chanting grandmother's grip. As I tried, I felt the same pressure that the massive snake had given me earlier, its enormous coils tightening torturously around my waist. I felt the same, only my grandmother exerted much less effort to make me feel that way.

Jafar's eyes had widened enough to reveal the disturbing jubilance that controlled him. He held his arm forward, and glared directly down it, his eyes fixated on the serpent. Then it sunk its poison filled fangs into Jafar's skin, gifting him with the first step of immortality,

Then my grandmother handed him the blessed potion.

Then, as though it were slow motion, I glanced frightfully at the Jasmine, Ishaq and Tali, their bodies' victims of shock. They stood there watching, but not as though they understood what was happening.

Sharif pushed Aladdin out of the way, the way of Aladdin's sword, leaving a sear laceration through his clothes, across his lower chest. Then he dove, tumbling expertly across the floor, grabbing the first thing he could find…a long, sword-like dragon tooth. I think.

And just as Jafar was about to put the elixir's promise to his lips,

A dragon tooth stabbed him in the back.

* * *

**You guys have no idea how hard that was to write! It's so close to the end, and well, let's just say it's almost midnight in Australia, but I'm gonna post this for y'all!**

**Th****at next chapter is the last, so I'm getting kinda emotional, lol. Anyway, I'm too exhausted to ramble any further….just please eyes close a little….please….tries to keep eyes open…review :D **


	40. Love and Let Love

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one**

**WOW! Well, we are finally at the fortieth chapter! The final chapter, meaning…the story (well, this one!) finishes here!**

**I guess y'all would have figured out by the title! Well after all the action drama of previous chapters, this is hopefully a refreshing final, and will let you see and say goodbye to the characters as they too, move on sob sob. **

**Either way, the end had to come in some shape or form, sooner or later, and here it is!**** I know it's REALLY long…but it didn't make sense anywhere in this chapter to drag it on into a further chapter. **

**Well, after all, in AATAOT, there were 20 chaps and an uber long final chap, and in LWFaW, there are 40 chaps…sooooo the last chap is gonna be UBER uber long!**

**I'm not going to talk anymore; all thank yous will be posted out individually! But I'll just say one MASSIVE, HUMONGOUS, GARGANTUAN, COLLOSAL and GIGANTIC thank you, to every single one of you who took time read and review my story, it's all I could ever ask for as an author, and I truly appreciate it!**

**It has been a pleasure to write for you all! Now enjoy (Please don't get bored!)**

**Recap: **_**Nadira's POV**_

Sharif pushed Aladdin out of the way, the tip of Aladdin's sword grazed across his lower chest, leaving a sear laceration through his clothes. Then he dove, tumbling expertly across the floor, grabbing the first thing he could find…a long, swordlike dragon tooth, I think.

And just as Jafar was about to put the elixir's promise to his lips,

A dragon tooth stabbed in him the back.

**Chapter 40:**

Time had stood still. Or, it seemed as though it had. It was as though everything was taking hours, instead of seconds to occur. No one's eyes dared move from the deadly tooth which had so suddenly pierced Jafar from behind. Sharif could barely move; for the first time I could see true shock enter his body. The Elixir of Immortality, which hadn't even the chance to graze Jafar's villainous lips, began its descent from the failed grasp of his spindly fingers to the marble floor, where it would meet its shattering fate.

Jafar's pupils dilated as his towering frame appeared to be sinking down to the ground. Aladdin dove, his body sliding just in time to catch the wretched potion before it met its death, as ironic as it seemed.

Only one sound could be heard. One sound which had haunted my childhood for as long as I could remember, a sound possibly more horrific than that vile serpent's cries of death. The sound of laughter… of course, it was not just anyone's laughter.

I spun around to face my grandmother, my hair flinging wildly from my sudden movement. Her laughter gained momentum from the tormenting echo which resounded within the temple. A nefarious grin spread across her poisonous lips, as sheer maddened laughter was released like a torrential flood. With everyone's eyes leeched upon her, she casually strolled up to her partner, whose crumpled stature lay unnaturally across the ground. Her laughter halted, only to be replaced by a grin so fear-inducing, that a glance into her eyes would have meant murder itself.

She slid the sleeve of her abaya back, to reveal the serpent which had earlier been coiling around the potion. She smiled at Jafar. Although the sound could barely escape his lips, the word was clear: _infidel._

She began to speak, a reptilian hiss entering her voice, as her eyes attained an animalistic glow. "Oh Jafar, let's not be simpletons about this, yes?" she said, an utterly feigned sympathy glazing her voice. "_I_ wanted the potion, and I've always gotten what I wanted…why stop now?"

She paused to chortle maliciously. "I have to say this…I did warn you about what would happen…if one did not drink the potion immediately after the snake's…gift. Of course, my grandson…he certainly chose the right time to _execute_ this, did he not?"

Stunned, nobody dared speak or peel their attention away from Najila's tyrannous speech. She stood over Jafar, whose body began to seem transparent.

"He may be your son…but he is my grandson, remember that! I _knew_ he'd take you when the time was right, I _foresaw_ it. Let's face it Jafar, you've lived long enough, survived enough…let's at least give the little old lady a chance?"

Ignoring his answer, she laughed again. "As it is, I never really wanted the elixir; without the snake it cannot grant full immortality…however this snake, this beautiful creature…can do many wonders, wonders beyond that of the potion!" she glanced back at Jafar's dimming gaze. "Now don't look so forlorn, you've lived a good life!"

"Najila," his voice echoed in a dying bitterness, "You…betrayed…me."

She smiled again. "I did, didn't I? Well, you could say that, I suppose. I prefer to think of it as…_doing you a favour_…Jafar…I warned you about it…this was necessary, for _anyone_ to obtain this potion, don't you remember? We planned it methodically! According to prophecy! You should have remembered a death was a part of it as well! _Don't you remember?_"

With a gust of wind which knocked everyone to the ground, she began levitating herself to a threatening height. Casting winds of fury from both hands, she fanned the flames of the torches, which soon began to surround the circular room. "_Let me remind you…"_ she hissed, before she began to recite:

"_An evil reign,_

_Will soon end_

_In death, they shall depart,_

_However, __The fires of hell and fury_

_Won't kill their cursed heart._

_Eternal Demise,_

_A prayer for some_

_But its answer_

_Not favoured._

_Each moment_

_In between return,_

_Must be fully savoured._

_Immortal wishes_

_Can be granted _

_With a single key,_

_That will unlock each person's heart, soul _

_And memories._

_Someone's lover, someone's friend _

_And someone's relation,_

_They are the lure_

_For someone else's pure elation."_

She never lowered herself to the ground. Throwing her head back in more manic laughter, she displayed clear amusement at the outcomes of her prophecies and plans. I have never known a person to be so mechanically cruel…so heartless.

"_In death they shall depart…In death they shall depart…In death they shall depart…"_ her voice echoed in the temple dome, as she herself vanished from sight. I forced myself to my feet, and discovered that Jafar had too, vanished. Where they had vanished…we'd hopefully never know.

The others all stood, frozen. My mother remained cocooned in fear, so much so, that her whole body shivered. Tali clung to Jasmine and despite everything that had just occurred, her eyes seemed empty, exhaustion and emotion mingling mercilessly, rendering her mind numb. The three males wore similar expressions of astonishment, although Aladdin's stern exterior hadn't quite faded entirely. Sharif looked longingly toward Tali, whose back was toward him, something which pained him more than he expected.

It was only then that we registered the fire that began to surround us with a flaming vengeance. "How do we get out of here?" my mother's panicky voice screamed above the roaring flames. Just then an orange monster leapt at me out of the fire, its flickering movements bursting hungrily toward me.

"Uh, mother, do you still have that vial?" I shrieked, my voice struggling to even release. From the corner of my eye I could see Sharif run over to her, helping her search for it.

"No, I don't have it!" she yelled back, as the sounds of the flames began to overtake our ears. Aladdin dove to the ground clear of flames, and pulled a similar looking vial to the one we'd used previously.

"It looks like the one we used last time…I think we have to take a chance," he yelled. He threw the vial to Nasheeta, which Sharif caught before her quivering hands had a chance to react. Handing it to his mother, she muttered the incantation and cast the vial down. Within seconds, we all disappeared.

* * *

"Well, I didn't think it would bring us back to the octagonal chambers," my mother mumbled fearfully, lest anyone mount anger upon her. Although we had expected to re-appear in Agrabah, it made sense that we had returned to the place where we had cast the previous vial. 

Everyone remained too stunned to speak. Tali, whose hand Jasmine squeezed reassuringly, seemed so broken inside. Like a flower's fading colours, she seemed spiritually shattered. Or perhaps, she effects of that terrible chamber, as well as all the previous incidents, had simply taken its toll. Jasmine let go of the girl's hand, seemingly startled by something upon her own.

"Aladdin!" she called, her voice urgent.

Her husband abandoned his thoughts and returned to her. In a flustered manner, she attempted to pull a red-jewelled ring off of her finger.

"Saleen said that unless we give her the elixir, we'd be, or rather, _I'd_ be a prisoner of this island…we have to throw the elixir into the water before we can leave!"

Aladdin's determination hadn't faded, after everything that had happened; if anything, it had increased. He took the hand of his wife in a firm yet kind manner, and wordlessly asked her to follow him out of the chamber. The rest of us watched on from the balcony, too frightened to move. The sky had changed again; it was as though an azure canopy hung over us, so majestic, so rich, it almost seemed righteous to worship its presence.

We watched, our eyes wide with wonder as Aladdin threw the elixir into the island's mysterious waters with a forceful arm. The potion made a rather sizeable splash for something so small. They waited, until the garnet ring lifted itself from Jasmine's finger and followed the potion into the water.

"Quick!" I yelled, unsure of how much time we had before this freaky place transformed itself again.

Both of them ran swiftly back to the chambers. Jasmine, whose face was a canvas of relief suddenly, appeared excited "Look, there's another vial!" she announced excitedly. My mother saw the vial in question and reached for it with shaking hands.

The black sand of the bottle swirled uninterrupted by the life outside its glass, which in some way, was oddly disturbing. Her eyes transfixed upon it, my mother appeared to have been hypnotised.

"Ok, mother, do it now! Concentrate and I _know_ we'll reach Agrabah!"

We gathered around my mother, as though it were some sort of common ritual between us. She closed her eyes; her face set in deep concentration as she cast the vial and muttered an incantation. The black smoke we had come to know began swirling all around us. Just before we disappeared with it completely, I could have sworn I heard a woman's laughter echoing from the water.

* * *

Rasoul and Cassim stood in silence. Leaning against the enormous palace gates, neither man wished to acknowledge the presence of the other. Cassim stared up at the night sky. Although it was early, the sky had darkened unusually quickly that night. Forgetting the handcuffs the Sultan had so pleasantly locked upon the two, Rasoul turned to fetch another guard. 

"Watch it!" Cassim groaned. "We are still linked."

A grunt escaped Rasoul's lips, his solid frame virtually deflating. "Unfortunately."

Cassim looked from the ground to his co-captain, unable to understand the man's constantly bitter disposition. Not that he himself enjoyed the current situation; bitterness just seemed to be a common emotion with Rasoul. Cassim placed his free hand against his temple, in an attempt to massage his annoyance away. Rasoul continued to mutter curses under his breath.

This was more than Cassim could take. "Alright! If you have something to say, come right out and say it like a man!"

Rasoul turned to face his opponent, his nostrils flaring like an angered bull. "All right…I. Don't. Like. You!" He clenched his fists as he tried to keep his physical anger in check; what he wouldn't give for one well-aimed punch.

He couldn't hold it in… instead; he poked Cassim on the arm. "There!"

Cassim stared at him, dumbfounded by the brute's lack of force. "Well…I don't like _you_! So there!" he retorted, returning the 'threatening' poke on the shoulder.

"Don't you poke me!" bellowed Rasoul, standing up taller. Finding it far too comical, Cassim poked him again. It was war. As the two grown men continued to squabble and poke, neither of them noticed as the other guards started to gather around them, highly amused by their captains' levels of maturity.

"I'll poke…if I want to poke!"

"Your poke is no match for mine!"

"Watch it, buddy!"

"Here! Have another…poke!" Rasoul laughed, this time _pushing_ Cassim on the shoulder, which he didn't realise meant he too would fall down due to the hands being cuffed.

The two men hit the ground together, and sat up only to finally notice their colleagues amused faces. The other guards guffawed at them, heightening both their levels of embarrassment.

"Alright, Show's over! Nothing to see here!" Cassim ordered, trying to regain some shred of authority in the situation. Most of the men continued laughing.

"_That's enough!_" Rasoul bellowed, immediately halting all laughter. "Now get back to your posts!"

The men left obediently, some still suppressing laughter. Cassim stared at the ground, ashamed. It was hilarious really, grown men reduced to boys in their quarrelling. The silence resumed. Mere minutes had passed, minutes that somehow, in the men's heads, translated into the exhaustion of hours. Just then in the distance, the scream of a woman could be heard.

"Help!" she half shrieked and half sobbed. "He's stealing my all savings! He's stealing my whole life's earnings!"

Cassim and Rasoul faced each other, momentarily shocked.

"Let's, uh, go!" Rasoul said, almost as a question. Cassim nodded. Both men raced together at lightning speed, ignoring the handcuffs which still bound them together. They caught sight of an unusually tall man heading towards a dark alley. As they breezed past the woman at her doorstop, she shouted, "It's him! It's him!"

Cassim and Rasoul ran after the man, although it was clear he were much faster. He disappeared into the dark alley, where one could barely see.

"Rats," Rasoul muttered under his breath. "We've lost him!"

"Quick, this way," Cassim hissed, leading him out of the alley way. He retrieved a match from his waist band and struck it against a rock. Rasoul appeared please when the little flame appeared.

"Ok, let's go back in and catch him," exclaimed Rasoul.

"No, he's going to expect that…"Cassim murmured, furrowing his brow, he cast his eyes at the decrepit sandstone building which made a U shape, meaning that the alley way was a dead end.

"We have to get him, before he gets out, after all it's a dead end, he can't go anywhere," Rasoul urged.

"This way!" commanded Cassim, dragging his partner up the steps of the building. It was a tall building and by the time they reached the roof, the closed end of the 'U', Cassim had his idea. From the top, a long rope was suspended through the air, tied across to the bottom of another building near the alley way opening.

"Clothesline…?" muttered Rasoul.

"I can see him," Cassim said, trying to suppress the excitement in his voice. "Using the cuffs we have to hang side by side on this rope, and _slide_ down."

"That's your plan?" Rasoul growled "Slide down the rope? How are we supposed to find him? He's probably escaped with that poor woman's savings by now."

Cassim sighed, glancing back down into the alley way, where he could see the unsuspecting thief, still hiding, but not for long.

"I haven't thought the whole thing through, but he isn't going to expect this, which will throw him off guard, and at least give us a chance!" he whispered in exasperation.

Rasoul looked at the rope, which landed at the foot of another building, and back up at the roof, and gulped.

"Alright, let's do it," he groaned. The two men stood on the roof edge, prepared for their jump, for their cuff chain to hit the rope and for them to slide fifty feet to the ground.

"Ready?" asked Cassim.

Rasoul nodded, and the two jumped. Arms hanging side by side, Cassim's plan worked exactly as he'd planned. Using the hand cuffs, they suspended side by side and slid at an incredible speed.

"There he is!" Cassim yelled, as they neared the thief. The thief turned around, a sack of gold his hands, unprepared for the two men sliding down a rooftop rope a la flying fox. As they continued to speedily slide, Rasoul placed one perfectly executed kick upon the thief's nether region, causing him to double over unexpectedly. Soon the pair of guards reached the bottom, where the rope met the ground.

As though they were no longer cuffed, they ran together swiftly, and caught hold of the foolish thief who was still scrambling pathetically on the ground. Rasoul picked him up by the back of his shirt and rammed him against the alley wall. Cassim and Rasoul placed their cuffed arms against the wall, so that the chain was firmly against the burglar's neck.

Cassim snatched the sack of gold from the thief. The tall man, though lithe, could break free of the chain against his throat.

"Cassim? _The King of Thieves_? I do not believe it!" he said with a foreign accent. "But you are not helping a fellow thief!"

Before Cassim could speak, Rasoul interjected "He has reformed, and if you had any sense, you would too!"

Cassim glanced at Rasoul, wondering whether he'd heard him correctly. Rasoul continued, "It's the dungeon for you mister, then perhaps tomorrow your hands will be cut off…we shall decide later."

Cassim grabbed the thief's left wrist and Rasoul, his right. They headed towards where the woman stood, her tired face streaked with tears "Oh thank you, kind sirs! Agrabah owes so much to you, thank you!" she showered praise upon them, as Cassim handed her money back. Very briefly, he whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and was seemingly pleased.

After returning to the palace and locking the thief in the dungeon, the Sultan willingly unlocked the cuffs.

"That was, uh, good work," Cassim said, surprised to be actually pleased with Rasoul's cooperation.

"You too, Cassim, you too."

"One question," Rasoul requested gruffly.

"Sure," answered Cassim.

"What did you whisper in that lady's ear?"

Cassim grinned. "I just told her, next time; don't hide your money under the bed."

Rasoul mustered something of a smile. "Well, It is good that no one on my team of guards is a thief, but even the reformed one…uses his knowledge for good, I thank you."

Cassim nodded and smiled "Rasoul, I'm glad to hear it…I think we'll work well from now on, in fact, I know it."

Both men nodded in agreement, and then parted their separate ways.

* * *

Thankfully, this time we reappeared in Agrabah. I peaked outside the dilapidated house's window, just to confirm with my own eyes. It was odd, even though we must have been going for many hours, it seemed as though only a few minutes had passed in Agrabah. I glanced up at the night sky, a deep blue canopy which hung over the Agrabah and beyond, soundlessly serenading the sleeping city. The stars were like distant fireflies, their glow unwavering. It was so beautiful, and best of all, it was _real_. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

Never have I been so thankful to have returned to such a decrepit building, a building in which Tali had been deceived, and we all rushed to frantically…and opened a portal to the strangest place on earth— or not on earth. In any case, it seemed as though everyone was trying very hard to forget the ordeal, except perhaps the part where my half-brother stabbed their greatest enemy in the back.

"Nadira… _Nadira_," Jasmine chimed, interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head, snapping back to reality immediately. We all stood, like a group of solemn statues.

"Yes Jasmine?" I replied, my eyes turning to Tali, who looked worse than before. If her eyes seemed empty before, they were positively deadened now. It was so disturbing I felt my heart leap into my throat.

"Oh my God, what happened to her?" I whispered, unaware of why I was keeping my voice low.

Aladdin stepped in as Jasmine went over to assist Tali who was slumped against the wall.

"We would like to thank you, thank you for everything," he said, though they were few words, they were full of respect. I nodded, trying to accept their thanks as subtly as possible.

"It was nothing," I said.

"Aladdin," Jasmine interjected from behind. He turned to see his sister looking nearly as pallor as white marble. "Nadira, I really want to repay you properly…but I—" he turned to face his sister.

"It's okay, I understand," I answered softly. "Go on, she needs to be home."

This time Aladdin nodded appreciatively. "Ishaq, see to it that Nadira goes back to her carriage safely," he commanded calmly. Ishaq nodded his agreement from where he stood. Aladdin, Jasmine, a semi-conscious Tali, and Sharif headed out the door.

Jasmine turned to me before leaving. "Nadira, I cannot express how much thanks I have for how much you've done…but in case this is the last time we will see each other, and I hope it's not, I just wanted to tell you we are forever grateful."

I was amazed. Never before had a woman thanked for profusely, of course, never had such an event occurred…but never had a woman shown such genuine feeling towards me. How Jasmine managed to thank me so, despite our briefly tense past, was truly amazing.

"I…I, uh, you're welcome," I finally offered, hoping I sounded as sincere as I felt. I must have, because she smiled warmly before she left with the others.

"Well," I whispered, turning to Ishaq.

"Nadira," piped up my mother's voice. I glanced at Ishaq. He understood and went outside, giving my mother and myself a moment.

"Oh mother, you were amazing," I whispered into her hair as we embraced. She whispered some back, something I couldn't make out because she began to cry over the top of it.

"Mother, why are you crying?" I asked, knowing there were a myriad of reasons.

She sighed, her eyes toward one side. "I saw my son today…he's a grown man, Nadira! He's healthy, handsome young man….and I missed seeing everything before it…I missed seeing him grow up, I missed everything! But today, more than I anything, I missed that I don't _know_ him…and he doesn't know me."

I wiped the tears on my mother's youthful cheeks. "Oh mother," I said, hugging her again. "I wish I knew how to make things better."

I sounded like myself at seven years old; a little girl who left such things unspoken yet in my childish mind, continued to yearn for. All I ever wanted was to make things better for my mother; it didn't matter what had happened, what mistake she had made or what the consequences were.

"Nadira, you have, you haven't any idea how much you have," she said, wiping away my tears. I knew it was time to ask the question that had been in the back of my mind since I'd discovered my mother was in Agrabah.

"Mother, will you come back to the troupe?" I asked, hope abundant in my voice.

She sighed, which I knew meant disappointment for myself. "Nadira, I don't think I could ever go back to that life, as much as I am one of the 'desert winds.' I can't go back it…it's too painful. Besides, I've actually enjoyed myself in Agrabah as 'Mirza'. It's like a new start."

I hated to tell her it sounded more like running away, like running from your identity. "If that's what you want mother, then I accept that. Besides, I can always visit you in Agrabah," I said, trying to maintain the hope in my voice.

"And I can always visit you…in your dreams…I may as well not let my dreamspeaking go to waste!" she laughed, her merriment sounding slightly forced. We both looked down, tired and awkward, yet pleased we'd at last found each other.

"Good night, Nadira, perhaps I will see you off tomorrow," she suggested, with a smile that had charmed the hearts of many.

"How did you know I would leave tomorrow?" I questioned, truly puzzled.

"I know you can never stay in one place too long," she answered with a wink, before she left the building.

As she left, Ishaq came back inside. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked gently, sensing I was emotionally drained.

"Ready," I replied "Let's go."

* * *

"Will she be alright?" Aladdin asked the doctor, his voice full of concern. He gazed at his sister, her eyes barely forming any focus. As soon as the foursome had reached the palace, Jasmine had summoned a doctor into the throne room, as none of them wished to wait in fear of the worst. 

The doctor, a middle aged Greek man known as Diodorus, nodded assuringly. "Her humors are slightly imbalanced, and it looks worse than it is, but she will be fine, she just needs extensive rest."

"Thank you, doctor," Jasmine said, relief resonating in her whole body.

"I'll come back to check on her in the morning," Diodorus announced "In the meantime, see to it that she eats some solid foods and takes much rest."

The doctor nodded briefly before exiting the throne room. Neither Jasmine nor Aladdin had spoken to Sharif after what had occurred, as long as there was silence between them, no one could rest saying anything wrong.

"Aladdin, over here, you need to examine what the doctor's written instructions," Jasmine gestured for him to join her on the other side of the throne room. He followed his wife, leaving Tali on the chaise the servants had brought in for her.

Sharif stood a few feet away from Tali, barely able to face her. Whenever he turned to her, he saw her unblinking eyes, and near colourless face…and then her words would run back through his head: _I hate you…I hate you._ He thought bitterly, _I guess she should_.

"Hm..?" sounded a faint female voice.

He turned around and bent down next to the chaise "Tali….did you say something…Tali?"

The limp teenager rolled on to her side "Oh…'s you," came her bleary response.

Just then, Aladdin and Jasmine came running, unsure if they were hearing things. Just as they were ten feet away, Jasmine stopped. She put a hand against Aladdin's chest to stop him going forward. He turned to her, his face full of questioning.

"Just wait…I just want to see…this," she whispered in his ear, as they watched the couple in front of them.

"Sharif…get lost," Tali said groggily. Sharif smiled, never had he been so glad to be abused.

Jasmine strode towards Sharif, a renewed confidence in her step.

"Sharif," she began softly. "Why don't you carry Tali up to her room?"

"Over my dead body…" Tali finished with a yawn as she rolled over. Sharif gestured inconspicuously toward Aladdin, who still hadn't come forward.

"Don't worry about him; just do it," Jasmine answered calmly.

"Whatever you say…" Sharif replied, unsure whether it was the smartest thing to do.

Placing one arm under her legs and one under her neck, Sharif lifted Tali off of the chaise and began heading towards the corridor.

"What the h—" Aladdin began, still not ready to accept Sharif despite the previous act he'd committed.

"Shhh," whispered Jasmine "Just let him do it. I know it's all going to be fine…"

Aladdin was exhausted after all of the earlier events, and despite his adamant opinions towards his sister and Sharif, he knew exercising them now, in front of Jasmine wasn't worth it for either of them. "Ok, you win…for now," Aladdin sighed, placing his arm around his wife.

"I knew you'd see things my way," she remarked cheekily. "Now, let's go, I'm exhausted!"

* * *

Despite her groggily formed insults, Tali remained in Sharif's arms as he walked towards her room. 

"…And _that is why _I. Don't. Like. _You…"_ she babbled in his ear, while continuously punching his shoulder weakly. _God, if she had all her strength right now…_thought Sharif, partially thankful her punches weren't strong enough to harm right then.

"…You know what else Sharif? You think you're _sooooooooooooo _hot. Which you're not!" she continued in an almost drunken state, giggling madly in falsetto. As hard as it was to ignore her jibes, Sharif gritted his teeth and continued down the hall with her in his arms, punching his shoulder with more stubborn determination than a mule. Her head flopped on to his shoulder, and when it did, she reached up with both arms and placed them around his neck.

"And…I also don't like you because you're a mean, _mean, _boy. That's it, you're a mean…mean bo—" she yawned mid-sentence, as she nuzzled her head closer to his neck. _She's so weird_, thought Sharif, as he finally laid her down on her room chaise.

He took a few steps back as she wriggled on the chaise, finding a spot of comfort amongst the cushions and blanket.

"…mean, mean…very mean, _boy_," she muttered to herself, half-asleep.

As he exited her room, Sharif paused, looking back at the girl sleeping soundly upon the chaise. "Of all of them…of all the girls in the desert…I picked that one," he chuckled to himself, as he walked out the door.

* * *

Nadira was nervous as she walked up the steps to her carriage, parked at the edge of the city, aware this was the first time Ishaq had ever been there. "Uh, do you want to come in…eat something?" she offered meekly. 

"Sure," he replied genially, as he followed her inside. Ishaq entered, dazzled firstly by the colours inside, and by the woman that lived in it. He glanced all around, trying not to look to inspective, but he couldn't help it. There were beautifully Persian rugs scattered and overlapping upon the ground, each weave the result of exquisite artistry. On one end, was what appeared to be a sleeping place, a low bed with numerous embellished cushions upon it.

There were clothes and costumes draped nonchalantly on beautiful mahogany furniture, carved by fine hands. The vanity was abundant with expensive oils and essences. Cosmetics and jewellery overflowed from trinket boxes embossed with lapis lazuli, carnelian and jasper. The wall shelves held scrolls and larger boxes and wooden chests, all finely crafted. He couldn't help but wonder at the riches in possession of a young gypsy.

"Do you like it?" piped up Nadira's melodic voice.

"Yeah…it's amazing," he replied.

She smiled vaguely as she headed over to a curtained area of the carriage, which she'd always try to keep closed. Pushing the dark red drapery slightly to the side, she stood at such an angle that he could not see what was inside. Pulling out two large gold chalices, she poured deep red liquid into both and brought them both over to him, along with a large platter of sugared almonds, apples, and lycees.

"It's a wine from north-western Persia," she said, handing the chalice over to him "It's really not a wine at all, but the locals referred to it as one, it's very sweet…very sweet."

Holding the chalice up to her lips she sipped the liquid with a mild nervousness. Placing her chalice down, she offered him the platter of fruit, from which he accepted some almonds graciously. As he did so, he smiled at her. It was as though he could sense her anxiety. Her insides relaxed, melting away any inward tension.

While he ate, she sat down at her vanity, and began to remove the kohl around her eyes, which as already smudged from her earlier tears. Oddly, She felt no hesitance removing her make-up around him.

"How crazy was today? I think we can both say we've never had such experiences before, right?" she said, an inviting smoothness in her voice.

Ishaq chuckled, before drinking some more of his 'wine.' "That's true. I mean…the whole thing was so surreal…like getting caught in a whirlwind,"

Nadira smiled at that last word, before sitting down on a small chair in front of him. She sighed, feeling her whole body's tension release in one go, finally feeling like her old self again. Just then she noticed him smiling admiringly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, the smile still on his face.

"Sure..." she murmured, smiling at her lap.

"Tell me something about you…something interesting," Ishaq said curiously, staring deeply into Nadira's eyes. The kohl that normally surrounded them had been removed, causing the colour in her eyes to appear richer, like pools of dark honey. The shimmer that danced in her gaze had never been more piercing. She removed her abaya and threw it on to a pile of cushions before sitting down in front of him.

Nadira smiled enticingly, innocently placing a curled finger on to her bottom lip "Are you sure you want to know?"

Ishaq knelt forward and grinned at her. "Positive."

She knelt forward too, resting her elbows on her knees and crossing her forearms. "Well…I was born on a cusp date, between Libra and Scorpio, so the astrologers all believe my elements and traits supposed to be Libran and Scorpio." She paused thoughtfully "However I've always acted like more of a Scorpio, the sign of transformation, even though my I lean more towards my Libran element, wind"

Ishaq nodded his head slowly, trying to work out what she'd just said. Nadira smiled to herself, unaware that he'd noticed her quick smile.

"Sounds about right… What exactly are the traits of a Scorpio?" he asked slyly. An equally sly smile graced her lips, before she bit into an apple she was holding. Nadira chewed thoughtfully, and then swallowed.

"Well to name a _few_ traits, they're known to be…Scorpios are known to be creative, determined, dominant…alluring and intuitive…"she said, then lowered her voice sexily "As well as very, _very_ passionate…In every way."

"Be careful…with words like _that_, you could get yourself in a lot of trouble," he joked, a cheeky gleam entering in his eyes.

She looked at him in mock hesitation. "Are you sure? Passion can go in any direction…And those things may be some of Scorpio's good points, but their bad ones label them as possessive, stubborn, jealous… Resentful and obsessive… And everyone knows that they can be your most loyal friend, but if circumstances permit, they can become your greatest enemy…" she allowed her voice to slow mysteriously.

Their gazes locked for a moment. Nadira couldn't understand what was happening inside her, but she loved it and it only seemed to intensify every time he looked at her. She tore her eyes away coyly .

"Now, you tell me something interesting about you," she ordered, before biting further into her apple. She listened intently as she draped herself attractively on her chair.

He got off of his stool, and stood over her, placing his hands on either arm rests of her chair, so his upper body caged her to the chair.

"You want to know something interesting? Well, I'm really into this amazing girl, and I'm pretty sure she's into me too…" he paused, gazing soulfully into Nadira's smouldering eyes. "I haven't told her yet, and she hasn't said anything to me…But, in case she's listening, she should know that I'd be willing to go anywhere with her, do anything she wants, and I don't care who disapproves…because I love her, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Nadira was breathless; she couldn't bring herself to speak. Suddenly the heat radiating from his body was incredibly real to her, as she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Well," she finally said, swallowing hard. Instinctively, her eyes traced him, filling her with a familiar hunger.

She began again "I'm sure she feels the—" She was cut off when his lips met hers.

A surge of sparks raced through her body, as well as an inviting warmth, which only seemed to increase in heat. He kissed her long and deep, forcing everything out of her mind, except for that moment.

They pulled away gently. "…Same way," Nadira said breathlessly "I'm sure she feels the…same way."

Their faces still close; she couldn't help but smile, biting her bottom lip. She looked at her lap instead of him, who was still leaning over her.

"Hey," he said softly, gently lifting her chin up. "Did anyone ever tell you have the most beautiful smile?"

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you seem too good to be true?" she whispered back, smiling wider.

He returned her smile with an infatuating one of his own. Still nervous from his close presence, she stood up and walked past him towards the end of the carriage. She paused with her back towards him, twirling a lock of her hair with anxious fingers. Nadira turned around, her heart and mind fighting a war within herself.

"Ishaq…how could it ever work?" she asked, instantly disheartened by those words, from hearing them outside her head and in the air between them.

He walked over to her. "I said I'd go anywhere with you, and I meant that," he said in a voice that made Nadira immediately forget that she'd spoken first.

"But, you…you have a life here," she continued, suddenly realising what she was trying to give up. She felt the bubbles of regret and restraint rise defiantly in her throat. Nadira tossed her hands in the air as nonchalantly as possible, before turning away from him. "You have a family, a career a real _constant_ in your life…if you left all this for m— if you left all this well…if you left all this, then…"

"Who said I wanted _constant_ in my life?" he interrupted her, sensing her tears before they even formed in her eyes. "Nadira…my career in the palace…well it wouldn't cease, if would just _change_. Look, Nadira, just being near you is being in the presence of a wild, amazing, beautiful creature…being near you is more exciting, more interesting and more…everything….than anything I've ever had in my _constant_ life.

"I've already spoken to the Sultan, and he is willing to make me Agrabah's Chief of Foreign Affairs and Delegations…which means that travelling, leaving Agrabah for long months on end…is exactly what I can do…what I want to do."

She was shocked; he'd clearly thought of everything…and so fast. But how could he? He hardly knew her! Nadira breathed deeply, her mind still swirling. As much as she wanted to be with him, she couldn't let him make the biggest mistake of his life by leaving with her.

"Ishaq…you know about my past…eve though I haven't told you in so many words, you still know…how can you accept that? I mean…it's unnatural!" she burst defensively, hoping her anger would be enough to dissuade him.

"It means nothing, it's a past…we all have one, some worse than others…but it's what we do with the present that counts. More than anyone else, you need to forgive yourself for it…don't hold it against yourself for the rest of your life," he said wisely, his poetic nature shining through. "Nadira, in all honesty, I'm already past that; it hasn't crossed my mind as anything important, not ever. I know others may think differently, but I'm not like that."

_Who made this heavenly creature, and why is he chasing me? _She wondered to herself, unable to believe the utter perfection this man seemed to be. _Most women could only _dream _about someone like him…He is too good, it's unreal…or am I unfair…do some men truly exist in such perfection?_

"Nadira?" his voice sounded, when he saw her face glaze over with thought.

"What about your family?" she blurted, hoping to tug at his heartstrings. At that, he looked down, rubbing the side of his head as though to summon a response within himself.

"I…haven't told them yet…well, my sister knows, and she's supportive…but once I tell my parents, thetr is really nothing they can do about it…I still have my career, which should please my father…and my mother…"

She watched his eyes glass over as he spoke that word, _mother_. He was clearly close to her, the woman who raised him, who made him the man he was. Nadira sighed inwardly, to think she would be snatching him away from another woman who cared so deeply.

"Well, she'll understand," he finished, semi-confidently.

Nadira tilted her head and smiled through her inner disappointment "Ishaq, I—"

"You know what," he said excitedly, his eyes shining like that of a puppy "come with me to meet them tomorrow. I'll tell them, that I'm leaving with you, and that will be it…no questions."

Then his eyes changed instantly, from that of a boyish excitement, to that of a determined man, a sincere man.

She couldn't help but smile, mesmerized by his feelings for her. Without a second thought, she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him intensely. He was a little surprised at her sudden burst of passion before easing right into it, but he knew that's what she was, passionate in every way, and well, he loved her…in every way. They pulled apart a few lingering moments later.

Ishaq smiled, his handsome face temptingly close to hers,

"So, I'm guessing that's a…yes?"

Nadira giggled and looked down, her arms still laced around his neck

"Yes…yes it is."

**Noon, the next day**

Tali fell back on the chaise, a multitude of emotions pulsating inside her. One part of her wanted to scream until her insides were raw, and any bottled up anger would just shatter. Another part of her felt as though she was to blame, and that it was her mistakes that had added up to such major consequences for everyone.

Sighing, she contemplated whether her judgement had clouded with jealousy at the races, causing her foolish exit. Remembering these events felt weird in the scheme of everything.

An immense guilt washed over her, especially when it came to the mistrust she'd put in her brother. Tali buried her head in her knees, trying to suppress the tears filing her eyes, out of nothing but the overwhelming shock everything that had happened. She hadn't believed Aladdin, on his opinion towards Sharif, and even when he turned out be right in the worst way, she still couldn't deny the feelings she had for Sharif.

She'd fallen hard for him, too hard. _Hell, the guy killed his father, the greatest enemy of my family, for me! _She thought _if that isn't a sign of his feelings for me, then I don't know what is!_

Tali ran her hands shakily through her hair, as another quivering tear slid down her cheek. Aladdin would forgive Sharif, but it would take time. How much time, she wondered. Hadn't they kept their feelings to themselves long enough? She didn't want to wait anymore and she didn't want to tiptoe around her brother or her father. _Calm down! _She mentally forced herself, _the ordeal is over; everything will be ok, just…take a bath and stop thinking!_

_Take a bath? _Echoed the thought. Surprised by her own suggestion of a bath, she recalled that Jasmine's maid had come in earlier and drawn a boiling bath for her, which should have cooled to the perfect temperature.

Finally deciding it was worth a shot at calming her racing mind, she walked barefoot on the cold marble to the room's bathing chambers. On the extreme right of the room, was a little alcove-like chamber, with polished marble steps leading downwards into it, which was the bathing chamber.

Tali stepped meticulously down the tiny steps, fearing her joints would buckle at any given moment because of the fatigue that shot through her body, like someone had rubbed her muscles until they were mildly numb. The chamber was beautiful, filled with aromatic candles and the walls were lined with silver and deep blue sapphires; aquamarines had been carefully placed to form a stunning inlay on the walls. She stared hard at one of the aquamarines in the wall, a cerulean as stunning as the ocean, and instantly felt a tiny knot in her dissolve.

A breath of tranquillity immediately refreshed Tali, and she hadn't even stepped into the water, which was appearing more enticing by the second. Scattered in the hot water, were lily and rose petals, releasing a rich sense of calm and a soothing scent.

Hastily, Tali removed her garments, and stepped into the water, sinking into an inviting bliss.

"Ahhh," sighed Tali, as she raised her dripping body out of the water. Her mind was in a state of content and her body fully agreed with that. She was so content that she was slow to realise that she'd left the clothes she wanted to change into, on the chaise. _Smart Tali, _she noted with a hint of amusement, _very smart!_ Sighing, and hoping not to ruin the wonderful feeling the hour soaked in the water had left her, she found a gauzy gold robe lying in the bathing chamber. She picked up the flimsy robe, which she thought would have looked stunning with an emerald _kameez_ and _choli_, but was just diaphanous on its own. _Oh well,_ grumbled her thoughts.

Quickly, she pulled on the robe, enjoying the feel of the delicate fabric against her bare skin. She headed towards the area with the encircling curtain and stood next to the chaise for a moment, shaking her wet hair. Suddenly the door swung open, and an incredibly familiar male stood there. Tali gasped; when her mind registered it was Sharif! Quickly, she ducked down behind the chaise and looked at him, standing frozen. He didn't avert his gaze as quickly as she'd have wished, and when he did, she swore she saw the twitches of an amused smile on his face.

"Oh my God, _would you get out_?!" she shrieked.

He gave her a laughing smile and left the room. Once he'd exited, Tali put a hand to her chest exhaled heavily. Immediately wishing she'd been smart enough to bring her clothes to the bathing chamber in the first place. _So, that was not exactly picture perfect, but it could have been worse! _She reminded herself.

She found a flowing dark purple tunic, which had V neck, and laces woven through the neckline that she left untied. Along the hem of the purposely crinkled material, was stunning hand embroidery with the tiniest of amethysts interlacing it. Along with a pair of harem pants in a lighter purple and a pair of delicate silver slippers, Tali completed her outfit. She enjoyed the simple focus of choosing clothes; the sheer triviality of it took her mind off of other things.

She untangled her wet hair with her fingers, and flung it behind her shoulders. She strolled out to the balcony, where the sun was setting, the remnants of the afternoon sky dimming, succumbing to the twilight's cry. Streaks of magenta danced within the crevices of the orange sky, as the sun illuminated it to the colour of fire.

She smiled, feeling far more uplifted than before. Suddenly, she realised Sharif may still have been waiting outside. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked over to the door.

She opened it; her swinging motion sent her wet hair whipping around her shoulders. His back was facing the doorway, as soon as he heard the sound of the door opening, he spun around.

"Hey," was all Tali could manage, without spiralling into an awkward tangent of words. He gave her a knee-shaking smile, which Tali imagined was spurred on by their little incidence earlier.

He came in, they both sat down on the chaise in silence. Tali knew he loved her, and of course she felt the same, but it wasn't as though they'd talked after everything that had happened in their lives recently. Unsure if needing to talk was good or bad, Tali remained mute for a moment, staring at her hands. She sat up, her calves bent and sitting under her thighs, she tried to avoid looking at her hands. She looked up at him, and took a deep breath.

"We need to talk," they said in unison. A gentle laughter erupted from within her, until she could no longer hold it back; it was partially wistful and even a little grateful to have broken the tension. He laughed too, until the awkwardness returned when their laughs died down.

"Look," she began, gazing him directly in the eye "I'm sorry about all the things I said about you, I guess I can't say I didn't mean it, because at the time I really did, and that's why I feel so horri—" He cut her off, placing a finger on her lips.

"Tali, I get it, okay? Of course you'd feel that way, you'd been played, and so had I, kind of." He said "And yeah, what you said, that hurt for awhile, but I deserved it."

Tali fought back the urge to kiss him right then. This was the same guy, who made her want to turn her insides out and drove her up every wall, the same guy whose arrogance irritated her to no end. Had something changed? No, she still believed he was incredibly conceited and far too self-righteous, and that his constant disagreements were enough to push her to the border between annoyance and anger. So, why she loved him, well that, remained a beautiful and somewhat crazy mystery.

"Tali," he said, when he saw the thoughtful expression on her face. "You are the one girl who makes me so mad that I forget what I'm mad about."

"_What_?" she questioned in bewilderment. "You are the one girl I think is way too up herself, and too defiant for her own good," he replied.

"Ok, keep going with his, and trust me, it's over!" she said jokingly. He continued "You are the one girl I want to defeat…in all arguments, all competition…pretty much everything."

"Really not helping," she said flatly, even though there was a smile on her face.

Sharif continued "I must be stupid…or crazy—"

"Or both," Tali quipped.

He chuckled. "The _point_ is…" he paused to gaze into her eyes. "I love—"

"Don't say it," she interrupted him softly "We're not there yet, I know…I feel it too….but you don't have to say it, yet,"

She took his hand and led him to the balcony. They stood, fingers laced, at the edge of the balcony and gazed at what was a truly iridescent twilight.

"Look out there," she said, pointing at a part of Agrabah in the marketplace.

"That's where we met, when you cut into my path," said Tali.

"No, you weren't watching where you were going! And you stained my robe," he replied pointedly. Tali was momentarily oblivious to his mischievously provocative tone.

"Nuh uh, _you _cut into cut into _my_ pa— you know what? Never mind!" she huffed, before calming down when she realised she was replicating those 'attractive' qualities of hers, which he'd mentioned moments ago.

"The _point_ is…"she began, the same way he had moments ago "I'm glad you did, and…I— I love you."

"Did you have to drag me over here to tell me that?" he said half teasingly. Tali made her best 'shut up' face, and punched his shoulder. Nope, nothing had changed between them.

Gently, she traced the well sculpted muscles of his right arm, as though it were a reflex. Tali had a thing for arms. She loved how a simple embrace by someone who loved you, could be a comfort in the midst of a personal storm. She loved his arms, muscular but not too big, perfect for holding her, like he did just then.

She let go for a moment, and felt a flood of relief and tension melt away. He parted from her a little. She placed her palms on his chest, and let them slide upwards until they met around his neck. Tali felt his hands slide confidently to her hips. Their faces neared, until their lips met for a slow, passionate kiss. Gradually and without realisation they walked inside.

Their lips parted for a moment, their kiss still lingering temptingly. Tali felt as though a flush of fire was burning in her cheeks, as they kissed again, this time much more frantically. They fell back on the chaise, in a tangle of limbs. She rolled underneath him as he leant over her, keeping his weight suspended with his arms. He buried his face in her neck, taking the scent of her skin, and whispered "You're crazy, Tali, but I guess that's my type." A delicious little shiver spiralled in her chest.

His words were a little muffled in her neck, but she felt as though she knew what he said. Without abandon, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again, the heat between them increasing exponentially.

"Um," said Aladdin, who they'd just realised was standing in the opened doorway. _Apparently, we just don't knock anymore! _Tali mused bitterly.

"Oh. My. God. Kill me now, just kill me now!" She muttered under her breath. Then she rolled over so she wasn't facing her brother. Sharif, however, didn't seem encouraged to move.

"Lunch is in the garden…I, uh…I….am going, um, now," said Aladdin, but still remained in the doorway until a few moments of realisation sunk in, forcing him to leave and close the door.

Tali placed her hands over her eyes, before rolling on to her back. "Am I dead yet?" she asked.

Sharif laughed "No, but he just left," he replied.

Sharif moved so he could sit down next to her. "Did he really leave? Like, without saying anything?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded. It was almost comical, the amount of relief she felt. Tali placed a hand on her chest and let out a suppressed giggle, before she burst completely. Sharif joined in, both of them collapsed on the chaise in a fit of pure laughter.

"At least, he's started to accept it, even if his timing is bad," Tali said, still giggling.

"Yeah, now we have to work on your dad," replied Sharif. Both teenagers silenced in the thought of this dim prospect. Their gazes met, and it was absolutely inevitable… they burst out laughing again.

* * *

I could not believe what I'd agreed to. Agreeing to leave Agrabah with Ishaq was one thing…but meeting his parents was another. I'd never met a boy's parents the way I was to meet his…a visit with both of them, and lunch in the palace! 

I rubbed my temples hoping to gain some much need relief from the bubbling anxiety in my stomach. I glanced out my carriage window, to notice a beautiful blue-sky day. At least one thing brought hope. Jumping out my bed, I ran over to my closet, my floor length caftan dragging along the carpet. I rummaged around for the most pristine and pure looking outfit I possessed.

Finally, I found a soft white tunic with little silver chimes on the sleeves and around the neck, and a long flowing white skirt with silver tassels at the hips. To complete the look, there was a long white scarf I'd place around my neck, so the long parts would hang down my back. After all, the tunic had a _slightly_ low front; at least the scarf would help fix that.

I dressed hurriedly, debating whether to apply any make-up. Ultimately, I rimmed my eyes with the thinnest lines of kohl and pulled my long dark locks into a modest plait down my back, from which a few small waves escaped, framing my face gently.

The reflection in the mirror gazied back at me with a glance identical to mine, and yet was not truly me. Although it felt odd, it made me feel somewhat presentable to someone's parents. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Knowing it was Ishaq; I grabbed my abaya, and opened the door.

I saw the smile in his eyes, and the speculation as to my 'change', although he did not question it.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, his voice like pure music to my ears.

"Ready," I replied, pulling on my abaya. "Let's go."

As soon as I stepped outside, I saw a small but beautiful horse-drawn carriage outside, one of the palace attendants holding the reins. The horse nickered a few times, its head bobbing up and down as it gazed at my horses.

"You didn't have to do this," I told him, as we rode stylishly towards the palace.

"It's no trouble," he answered. "I wanted to."

"Wow," I remarked. "You're beginning to present yourself as quite perfect, are you sure you can live up to it?"

His eyes shone with affection as he leant forward "I don't know if I can, but I know I'll try." Then he took my hands, igniting fireworks inside me.

We reached the palace rather quickly as I'd expected, and the guards opened the gates with a respectful nod at Ishaq. For several blurry minutes he led me to what seemed like a mansion on one of the far ends of the enormous palace grounds. There were a couple more mansions nearby, all of them seemed like miniature versions of the palace, although perhaps more minimalist. I guessed they belonged to the nobility that served in the Sultan's court.

"Ishaq," I began nervously. "They're not going to like me, are they?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders "I'm sure they will. As it is, it doesn't matter what they think; I'm leaving with you anyway."

"But Ishaq, aren't you being a little hard on them? After all, they were probably expecting some…some…some demure little virgin!" I spat. He was going to hate me now.

Instead of the expected hatred, he laughed "Go on in, and be yourself…I've have to see the sultan briefly about my new job, I'll be back very soon."

"You're leaving me _alone?_" I nearly shrieked.

"You'll be fine, I have to see him now, I can't really change the time to meet him, as he's expecting me….and he's the Sultan, you know?"

"Oh, I know," I mumbled somewhat bitterly, as I gazed off to the side.

"Nadira, look at me," he said firmly. I turned, my eyes locking with his before I could even think. "You'll be fine…because you're you…now I gotta go."

Even as he dashed off, he turned to leave me with his winning smile before he disappeared out of sight. I stood on the immaculate marble path and adjusted my scarf, so it covered my chest, and hung across my shoulders.

My coined shoes made a gentle jingle as I walked over to the door, knocking as 'demurely' as possible. A servant opened the door.

"Ah, Master Irfan's son told us you coming," the old woman greeted, in broken sentences. She smiled widely to reveal several missing teeth and an animated face. I felt instantly relaxed in the presence of this woman.

"Uh, yes, I am Nadira," I said warmly.

"Come, Mistress Sheba waiting for you," she explained, smiling again.

I followed the servant inside, she led me into a spacious courtyard adjoined to the living area. As I approached the courtyard, I could already see a woman waiting. I walked around the courtyard's lattice screens. Ishaq's mother examined me as much as I examined her, and for a few moments that's all we did. She was an elegant woman with stunning dark hair which was woven into a graceful bun. Her face was remarkably fair, with high cheekbones and cleanly arched brows above alert eyes. She wore modest clothing despite her wealth, and her only piece of jewellery was a gold ring on her ring finger. In spite of her lack of grandeur, she still came across as a very refined woman.

"Welcome Nadira, I'm Sheba, Ishaq's mother," she said, her voice concealing any forced warmth. She motioned for me to sit down. I sat down next to her very tentatively.

"My son hasn't spoken much of you," she said, as she lifted a cup of tea to her lips.

"Oh?" I said, unsure of whether it was good or bad.

"But whatever he has," she continued, "has been beyond…incredible."

"I'm afraid your son is far too honourable and kind to say anything less," I answered as modestly as possible.

Her composed face remained still for a moment as her gaze remained fastened upon me. "Yes, yes he is," she said finally.

"But I have to tell you this much. My son may be charmed by you…and do not get me wrong, you seem like a lovely girl, but I am yet to know anything for myself. I know nothing of your family, of your background…and I know everyone in Agrabah. In reality, this is highly unheard of in our society…yet I find myself willing to accept it."

I could not believe what I heard.

"Nadira, I may be making a big mistake, but really, it is my son's mistake…and he will learn from it…as it is, I do not want to seem unwelcoming, but I find myself also unwilling to become close to you. As I am to lose my son today, I do not want to find myself forming doubts as I learn more about you within this short visit."

This woman was certainly wise, although it was somewhat hard to hear what she'd said. It was understandable for her to think this way, more than understandable, it was normal, it was expected. If she hadn't acted without a little hostility, I wouldn't have believed her.

"I understand," I replied sincerely.

"So you are the girl?" boomed a voice at the end of the courtyard. I turned to see the man that was Ishaq's father. Ishaq hardly resembled the man, the only thing he had was the height and hair. This man was round, with a stern brow and a hard mouth; he had a full head of raven black hair like Ishaq, although it seemed less suiting on him.

"You are…Nadira?" he said, as though my name were familiar. _Please let it not be_, I thought desperately.

"Yes, I am, sir," I replied, although I could tell he was hardly listening to me. Instead he was examining, somewhat what like his wife had…and somewhat differently. Sheba stood up and approached her husband although his eyes remained fixed on me.

"Nadira, if you will excuse us, I must attend to important business and I require my wife's presence," Irfan finally said, his voice unemotional but his gaze transfixed. I could only pray that he didn't recognise me.

Sheba walked over to me "Aia, the servant will tend to you if you require anything, and if we do not see you at lunch," she paused to lower her voice, "I wish you the best of luck. Look after my son."

Her poise was far too dignified to allow any tears to fall at that moment. She and her husband left without another word.

Aia, the serving woman returned, "Miss Nadira want anything, Aia get for her," she said. There was sweetness in the unrefined way in which she spoke, like raw sugar.

"Ah, I was wondering when I'd get to _really_ meet you," rang a female's voice from across the courtyard. It was the girl I'd seen talking with Ishaq the day I cam to the palace to warn the others of everything. She was a beautiful young thing, she had eyes like a doe and a mass of angelic curls that tumbled down her back, but most of all there was a serenity about her whole demeanour…like a calm pool of water, she seemed be collected and mature despite her youth.

"I'm Shanaz," she began, her voice light yet commanding. "I'm Ishaq's sister, I've heard so much about you."

She came and sat down next to me, in the same elegant way her mother had. "Nadira, I haven't exactly come here to wish you well or say I'm totally in agreement with my brother's choice; I do, however support him regardless."

I nodded, my words seemingly having disappeared in her presence.

"Nadira, I want you to know something about my brother," continued Shanaz, the wisdom in her eyes was unmistakable. "He is not the type to get up a leave a job unfinished, leave a family that depends on him, leave a mother who dotes upon him, a father who expects much from him and a sister who needs him. And yet, these are the very things he is doing."

The girl's voice remained objective but I could see the pain she'd gain from missing her brother. "Shanaz, I—"

"Please listen to me," she begged. "I don't have much more to say."

I nodded, motioning for her to continue. "My brother, was supposed to have been married last year," she paused as she noted my eyes widen. "Yes, that's right, he met over fifteen girls, and none of them seemed right…to him. My father was ready to settle for the one with the most money, and the girls all seemed to appreciate my brother as more than decent suitor, but he didn't want any. Then he met this lovely girl, whose name I will withhold…oh actually, let's call her …Yasminah. Yes, so he met Yasminah and the two of them, well, he fell for her."

"In _love_?" I murmured, too full of astonishment.

"Well…I never believed it was that, and now he doesn't either, but at the time it certainly seemed so. Anyway, everything was arranged, and it was the day of the wedding, planned only a few days after the engagement, in fact everything happened in about a week of meeting! Everybody was frantically rushing, and all my brother could think about was marrying Yasminah. Then, as the groom's sister, I decide to go and help Yasminah prepare and get dressed, I head over to her dressing room…leaving the crowds behind. I enter, and strangely enough, she's not there…Just as I leave her room to look for her, I decide to pick up some jasmine oil, something I knew she liked for her skin..."

Shanaz paused, observing the intensity on my face before continuing. "Anyway, I went into the make-shift cosmetics room, where we'd decided to store all the oils and such. I entered the room after much fiddling with the door handle, which seemed to be jammed. Once I got in, I found Yasminah, looking a lot less like a blushing bride. Her hair was tousled, her skin flushed and her clothes haphazardly draped…the worst part was the man her lips were attached to."

I gasped, paused, and then gasped again.

"Basically, Yasminah decided that my brother wasn't good enough for her and made herself busy with another…for how long, I didn't know…naturally, I told my brother of her treacherous ways. I can't say I saw it in her to do so, but…people do strange things."

Shanaz was now staring at me expectantly. Several gentle breezes flowed through the courtyard and birds chirped in the serenity, yet nothing could deter her from my face. Her voice softened before she spoke again. "Nadira, my brother had his heart ripped out…and what he'd done was hardly impulsive or wild…he put himself out there yes, by agreeing to marry her, but it was _nothing_ like what he's doing with you, leaving so abruptly. I will leave you with one thought, and one thought only…don't hurt him…and if you do, let him down easy."

I stared into her now glassy eyes, the solemnity unmistakable. I wondered what had brought out such maturity in such an innocent looking girl, like was like the epitome of purity and grace.

"I promise, Shanaz," I told her, with all the honesty in my heart.

She stood up and said one strong sentence, "Promises mean nothing…promises break."

Then she left, her long dark curls bouncing innocently behind her. I sat in the courtyard for several minutes, re-listening to her words in my head.

"Nadira," said Ishaq, as he approached from the other direction. "Are you all set to leave?"

"Have you met with your entire family first?" I asked, noticing the several bags and boxes he had with him.

"Yes I said bye to everyone, I met my mother and father earlier, and I saw Shanaz a few minutes ago." He came up to me, picking me up by my waist. "Now, I'm more than ready to leave."

"Alright! Alright," I laughed, as he put me down. "Let's go!"

With that, we left the palace and prepared to leave Agrabah, leave behind an old life…and begin a new one, both for him…and for me.

* * *

"I get dibs on the gum leaves!" boomed Genie's thunderous voice. "The koalas introduced me to them and I'm hooked! Gum leaf pie, gum leaf smoothies, gum leaf ice cream! With vegemite! HOO boy!" 

Everyone laughed, both a natural laugh, in response to Genie's return and new addiction to Australia, gum leaves and vegemite, and in relief to have finally overcome everything that had happened the day before. Lunch was a massive array in the garden, the chefs had outdone themselves with a table resplendent with mountainous meat dishes, syrupy pastries, juices of lycee and mango and a smorgasboard of colourful cuisine.

Everyone was there, Iago and Pearlie, plus her triplet brothers, Lenny, Benny and Kenny who'd eventually stopped taunting Iago (mostly) and decided to try vacation Agrabah style.

"Hey thsh baklava ish weary goood!" reported Kenny with his mouth full. His other two brothers were stuffing their faces too fast to pause and speak.

Aladdin and Jasmine exchanged smiles as they passed dishes down the table to Iago and Pearlie, who were unwillingly being serenaded my Abu and a Genie-produced violin, standing atop carpet, hovering near the lovebirds.

"I come back, to get some peace and quiet, and this is what you do? Knock it off Monkey! Two weeks in a tree with you, is two weeks too long, now shut up and eat!" burst Iago, causing the table to erupt in laughter. Cassim and Sultan turned to each other, both happy to be part of the mayhem again.

Just then, Genie popped up next to them. "You two should really try this!" he exclaimed animatedly, holding up a gumnut smoothies. "It's great for anti-ageing! And, like, so, like good for livin' the vida loca! wink wink!"

"No thanks Genie," Aladdin interrupted with a laugh, noting the amused faces of his father and especially the Sultan. "I think they'll pass."

Jasmine came and sat next to Aladdin after having chatted with Tali and Sharif from further down the table. Without a word, she pointed inconspicuously to the teenage pair who was seemingly content with each other, at that moment.

It appeared as though Tali was trying to read the lines on Sharif's palm, and laughing at her conjured up palmistry knowledge. Sharif too was laughing, and then whispering in her ear, which only made her laugh and glance down the table at her brother.

Aladdin sighed, a contented sort of big-brother-will-learn-to-deal-with-it sigh. After all he couldn't be too mad…Sharif did destroy his worst enemy! He smiled before dipping his bread in some Baba Ghanoush.

"You've gotta admit," piped up Jasmine. "They look good together."

"Ouch," said Aladdin.

"Oh, too soon for aren't-they-cute comments?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yep," he answered, biting into his bread.

"I'm sorry," she said, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

Just then Cassim leaned across the table. "Aladdin, Jasmine," he began, with his face full of concern. "I've been watching Tali and that…Sharif, boy, for a few minutes…"

Jasmine and Aladdin exchanged glances and attempted to hide growing smiles.

"Yes?" they replied in unison.

"Is there something going on between those two?"

Aladdin stood up, extending his hand for Jasmine to join him. He walked over and stood behind his father, patting his back. "Don't worry about it Dad, don't worry."

"Come on, Jasmine," he said, leading her away from the long table.

"But Aladdin, you haven't told me anything!" his father called out. "Aladdin! Aladdin?"

Aladdin continued walking, his hand in Jasmine's. "Why did we leave the lunch?" she asked "It was just getting interesting!"

He laughed. "Because I have somewhere to take you…and 'cause I didn't want to deal with my dad, just then…I'll give Tali some time before she's _really_ doomed."

Jasmine smiled, totally contented from inside and out. Just then he paused and extracted something from his pocket, which he then proceeded to tie around her eyes.

"What are you doing!?" she questioned puzzlingly.

"You'll just have to wait, see, it's a surprise…Now, you keep walking and don't worry. I've got you; I'll be leading you the whole time…don't worry"

"I'm startin' to!" she said even though she was laughing. Even though he was leading her, one hand on her arm the other on her shoulder, she couldn't help but her arms out. They continued walking for several minutes.

"Ok," she started. "Seriously, where are we going, it's been ages! Are we still on palace grounds?"

"Yes, we are on palace grounds, in fact…We're here!" Aladdin announced, removing the blindfold. As he removed the blindfold, a giant structure came into sight, a building…more like a miniature palace. It was marble the colour of polished pearls, with steps lain with peacock coloured carpet leading inside the haven. From where they stood, only the verandah could be seen, with beautiful lush mango trees surrounding it, all bearing fruit. It wasn't extremely tall building, but it did have a rooftop balcony, where all along the railings of which were planted jasmines, their scent mingling with the mangoes.

"Oh my God, Aladdin…what is this?" she said, her breath escaping her.

"This is yours," he responded nonchalantly.

She turned to him and gasped. "What?"

"Jasmine, do you remember awhile back…when you hinted that we needed to spend more time together…after my schedule became well, chaotic?"

Jasmine nodded and was a little ashamed to admit it, especially after an argument had followed that subtle hinting.

"And, do you remember, snooping through my drawers to find some scrolls..?" he slowed a little, watching her relive the guilt. Aladdin smiled, he was truly lucky and after yesterday he knew it more than ever.

He tilted her chin up to gaze into her eyes "Hey, it's okay…" he whispered assuringly.

She nodded, thankful for everything he was, right in that moment. "I still don't get it," she voiced, slightly confused. "What does that have to do with…this?"

Both turned to face the beautiful structure before them.

"Well," recommenced Aladdin. "When you said that the first time, about spending time, it didn't hit me straight away…and then it did. Anyway, I didn't want you looking at those scrolls because…they were building plans for this building, I wanted to give it to you… as a sort of, private escape for the both of us, you know, to spend time and all," he said with roll of his eyes, pretending to feign sensitivity.

Jasmine literally jumped into his arms, nearly throwing him off guard. "You did this for _me?_" she squealed into his right ear. He carried his wife up the steps and inside the building, placing her gently on a beautiful bed, built into the marble of their glorious hideaway.

"Yes, yes I did," he affirmed happily.

The two rolled on to bed, so they lay side by side, facing each other square on.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he returned, nothing feigned about it this time.

"Love is weird," Jasmine muttered with a laugh as she rolled on to her back.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well…it comes in such weir ways, I mean, look at Tali and Sharif…or don't, I know you're still sensitive! But seriously, I could see it even in Nadira's eyes, for Ishaq. I mean, whether one is opposed to love, for the love, whatever…crazy things happen, people _do_ crazy things." she finished, surprised at her suddenly philosophical and somewhat cliché thinking.

"Ah love!" Aladdin recited dramatically, with an odd accent he'd heard Genie do many times. "It always finds its way!"

Jasmine laughed so hard she had to sit up, then rolled back on to her tummy to face her husband.

"That is _such_ a line," she finally answered, still smiling.

"It's true though, isn't it?" Aladdin pointed out, smiling back at her. Jasmine leaned forward and kissed his lips with an intense happiness, bliss overcoming them. They pulled away, knowing there was plenty of time for that and more, later.

"Yes, Aladdin, it's true…" she ultimately declared, her smile unwavering "It's very, very true…"

**THE END…?**

**Coming up**, is a story written by persian85033, shadows-light91, rubyinnle and myself, and it is known as "**The Elemental Four"**

If you've ever read any of the authors' works, which I'm sure you all have, you will know that they are fabulous, and this story will be nothing less!

A slight spin-off from LWFaW, **The Elemental Four, **is an epic tale which places magic, adventure, danger and four incredible females (including an OC from this story!) in a whirlwind of a story, with the rest of the Aladdin gang. In melange of madness, this is a tale of enchantment, emotion and well…nearly everything!

I don't want to give away too much…but I can assure you (as will the other authors) that this is going to be worth seeing, for those who enjoy all the classic _**elements**_ of an Aladdin story.

* * *

**I just want to leave you with one thought:** Does the last chapter ever truly close? 


End file.
